El Lado Oscuro de la Luna
by EAUchiha
Summary: Para notar el lado oscuro, primero debes llegar a la Luna. Así era la vida de Hinata Hyuga, viviendo la constante protección de su amigo Sasuke. Hasta que un día apareció el sol de su vida, la persona que iluminaria ese lado oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿Cómo Están? Este Fic es Naruhina, espero que les guste*-*

Las invito a leer mi primer One Shot llamado _"La Chica que intenta ser Invisible"_ el cual es Sasusaku.

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**El Lado Oscuro de la Luna**

**Capitulo 1**

Si tuviera que definir lo que significa sobresalir, creo que para mí esa es una pregunta sin respuesta. En el transcurso de mi vida, ese significado ha evolucionado con el pasar de los años. Para explicarlo mejor, volvamos a unos años atrás, cuando comencé la primaria. Pero antes que nada, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata.

**Flash back**

Era el tercer día de clases en la Primaria Konoha. Frente a esta se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello corto negro azulado. Con dos mechones más largos y un flequillo que enmarcaban su cara, en ella brillaban dos perlas blancas con toques lilas. Miraban con algo de miedo la estructura de la escuela, el cual era de 4 plantas en forma de cono truncado, pintado de color blanco, un letrero gigante con el logo y el nombre del colegio. Se preguntaran porque la pequeña peliazul tiene miedo. Pues les diré, es su primer día de clases en una escuela nueva. Ella y su familia acaban de mudarse a Konoha, anteriormente vivían en la Villa del Té.

– Hinata-chan– llamaba la anciana con la que venía la pequeña. Pero al no obtener respuesta por parte de la pequeña, la sacudió suavemente del hombro, haciendo que la niña se asustara y diera respingo por la sacudida de la anciana. Esta dirigió su mirada perlada, a los ojos cafés de su nana. La anciana al ver que tenía la atención de la peliazul, comenzó a hablar.

– Hinata-chan, debemos ir a la oficina del Director para buscar su aula de clases. Anda debemos apresurarnos, porque acaba de sonar la campana– dijo alarmada, al ver que llegarían tarde.

– S-si– respondió entre tartamudeos la pequeña. Tomo la mano que su nana le ofrecía y se encaminaron hacia la Oficina del director.

Al llegar a la oficina de la directora, la anciana toco la puerta para que les permitieran el paso. Al escuchar un _"Adelante Por favor"_ entraron, se encontraron en una gran oficina, en medio de ella había un gran escritorio de madera. A los lados algunos estantes, repletos de libros. En el escritorio se encontraba una mujer rubia de mediana edad, con extravagantes pechos, la cual las invito a tomar asiento.

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Senju Tsunade. Soy la directora de la Primaria Konoha ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?– pregunto la rubia cortésmente.

– Buenos días, Tsunade-sama. Venimos a preguntar el aula de clases que le corresponde a esta pequeña. Ella es una nueva estudiante– respondió la anciana.

– Claro, debe ser Hyuga Hinata– afirmó la rubia.

– Si, así es– confirmo la anciana.

– Síganme, por favor– la directora las guio por un largo pasillo, hasta detenerse en frente al salón donde se leía 1-A.

– Hinata– llamo dulcemente la rubia.

– S-si– se acerco tímidamente a la mujer.

– Espera un momento afuera hasta que diga tu nombre, por favor– ordeno la directora.

– S-si- respondió ella con timidez nuevamente.

Tsunade al tener la aceptación de la pequeña, prosiguió a tocar. Tuvo que esperar hasta tener permiso del maestro para ingresar. Un _"adelante" _por parte de una mujer le indico que ya podía pasar al salón. Camino hasta situarse en centro, para si dirigirse con propiedad a los estudiantes. Inmediatamente, todo el mundo hizo silencio y presto atención a lo que la directora tenía que decirles.

– Buenos días, alumnos. Vengo para presentarles una nueva compañera, que acaba de integrarse recientemente a esta institución, les pido que sean amables con ella– ordeno con su característica voz autoritaria.

– Si, Tsunade-sama– respondieron todos los pequeños al mismo tiempo.

– Hinata, puedes pasar– pidió la rubia en voz alta, para que se pudiera escuchar en el pasillo. La peliazul al escuchar su nombre, entro al aula con la cabeza gacha y jugando con los dedos, una manía que siempre ha mostrado cuando sumamente nerviosa o avergonzada. Todos dirigieron la mirada a la pequeña de cabello azul. La mayoría sentía curiosidad en poder mirar su rostro, ya que esta tenía la cabeza gacha con la mirada al suelo.

– Hinata, preséntate ante tus compañeros– ordeno la profesora al ver que la pequeña, más esta no levantaba la mirada.

– Bu-bue….nos… d-di… as… mi….Mi nom…bre…es… Hi…na…ta… Hyu... Hyuga– se presento entre tartamudeos.

– Bienvenida, Hinata-chan. Mi nombre es Umiko-sensei, será un placer tener en mi clase. Puedes sentarte al lado de Sasuke-kun, está en la última fila– la profesora le indico el puesto, donde se encontraba un niño de cabello negro. La pequeña camino con la cabeza gacha hasta el puesto que le indico la profesora. Se sentó y no miro a su compañero, por supuesto él tampoco puso mucho empeño en presentarse.

Luego de la presentación, casi todos los niños parecieron olvidarse de la peliazul. Pero ella tampoco se empeñó mucho en tratar de hacer amigos, ya que era demasiado tímida como para poder iniciar una conversación. La única persona que no se olvidó de ella, fue su compañero de lugar. Este estaba algo impresionado de que no lo tomara en cuenta. Para él era algo raro, ya que todas las niñas no paraban de perseguirlo. Aunque el simple hecho de que no pudiera siquiera respirar en paz, también le resultaba extremadamente molesto.

El pequeño pelinegro sentía curiosidad por esa niña que siempre estaba sola. El siguiente lunes, la siguió en el descanso hasta el árbol más alejado del jardín. Al ver que la pequeña no se daba cuenta de su presencia, dejo a un lado su orgullo y le habló.

– Oye, niña– hablo animado el pelinegro. La pequeña levanto la mirada y se consiguió con un niño de cabello negro y ojos negros, que la miraban con curiosidad.

– Ho-ho-la– respondió sonrojada, bajando la cabeza.

–¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke. Me voy a sentar contigo a partir de ahora, y vas hacer mi amiga ¿entendiste?– ordeno el pelinegro, tomando asiento al lado de la peliazul. Haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara más fuerte.

– S-si– respondió ella con miedo. Nunca pensó que alguien quiera ser su amigo– Hyu…ga Hi...na...ta– Después de decirle su nombre, ambos guardaron silencio.

**Fin flash back**

Después de esa extraña presentación, nos volvimos casi inseparables. Claro, guardando las apariencias. A Sasuke siempre lo perseguían las niñas locas del colegio y eso a mí, me incomodaba. Por eso, llegamos a un acuerdo de nos mostramos en público. Él era como la luna y yo su lado oscuro. Irónico no creen, ya que Hinata significa _"lugar soleado"_. Es una extraña metáfora considerando el significado de mi nombre, pero para mí funciona a la perfección. No me mal entiendan, que yo literalmente sea el lado oscuro de la luna, no significa que este enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Somos amigos y eso jamás cambiara.

En esos años de primaria, descubrí lo que significaba sobresalir. Lo que significa ser el centro de atención, por la apariencia física. Sasuke por ejemplo, sobresalía por su belleza. Porque por su personalidad, no creo que llamaría mucho la atención. Por Dios, él es una de las personas más frías que conozco. Podría decirse que viene del planeta de los _"Cubitos de hielo"_. Es orgulloso, arrogante y le importa una mierda lastimar a otros. Excepto a su mamá y a mí.

Bueno, en la vida no todo era color rosa. Ambos pasamos por momentos muy difíciles, como la muerte de mi madre y la muerte del padre de Sasuke. Aunque ambos nos apoyamos mutuamente, en silencio.

Al terminar la primaria, nos convertimos en hermanos del alma. Aunque él dice que eso es una maldita cursilería, pero en cierto modo acepta ese concepto. Durante la secundaria Sasuke y yo seguimos guardando las apariencias. Creo que eso, no va a cambiar. Pero en la preparatoria, cambio un poco la situación. En ese lapso de mi vida, fue cuando lo conocí. La persona que se convertiría en el sol de mi vida, a pesar de seguir siendo la sombra de la luna.

**...**

El Primer día de Preparatoria, era un día nublado y frío, a pesar de que dentro de poco llegara la primavera. Pero es de esos días que me gustan, porque me permite acurrucarme en el sofá. En compañía de una buena taza de té verde y unos rollos de canela, viendo una película. Pero hoy, ese no es el caso, ya que es el primer día de clases. Nunca me ha agradado mucho el primer día del nuevo año escolar. Siempre es lo mismo, ir a la cartelera para ver en que salón me toco. Después llegar a salón, que te entreguen el horario de clases y bla bla bla.

Pero hoy, no fue un primer día como cualquier otro. Cuando entre a la cafetería, lo vi. Cabello rubio, unos hermosos ojos azul cielo. Pero lo que más me atrapó, fue su sonrisa, era amplia y sincera. Estaba sentado con Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, mi primo Neji, una chica extraña de cabello rosa y Sasuke. Me pareció raro, ya que a él no le gusta estar con otras personas y menos si son Neji o Gaara. Porque ambos vienen del mismo planeta que él.

Me senté en la misma mesa de siempre, la más alejada de todas. Saque mi cuaderno de dibujo y me dedique a dibujar al rubio. En verdad no sé porque lo hacía, apenas lo vi y ya lo estoy dibujando. En realidad, no sé qué es lo que me pasa. No sé quién es, ni como se llama.

Al poco tiempo descubrí, que su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto y que la chica de cabello rosa, era su hermana Sakura. Luego de unas semanas, me di de cuenta que Naruto no se despegaba de Sasuke y este no hacía nada por deshacerte de él. Eso se me hacia aun más extraño, a Sasuke no le gustaban las personas ruidosas.

Estábamos en la casa de Sasuke, haciendo los deberes que nos habían dejado para la semana. Si mal no recuerdo era sábado en la tarde.

– Sasuke–kun ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?– interrogue mientras resolvía unos problemas de matemática que se me dificultaban un poco.

– ¿No la estás haciendo ya?– pregunto con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

– Pero, puedo hacértela ¿o no?– conteste con un poco de sarcasmo. Solo a él, podía hablarle de esa forma

– Claro, pregunta– sonrió de lado.

– ¿Porque no has alejado a Naruto-kun?– le expongo mi duda.

– Hpm– gruño– No sé porque no se ha alejado. La primera semana, él se sentaba en la cafetería conmigo. Yo lo ignoraba, pero él seguía ahí, siguiéndome como el mal olor a los pies. Hasta que me canse de alejarlo a las dos semanas– respondió soltando un bufido de frustración.

–¿Por qué tanto interés?– pregunto con la ceja arqueada, mirándome con curiosidad.

– No sé, es que se me hace extraño verte con personas ruidosas– reflexione. Después de eso seguimos haciendo la los deberes.

– Hinata, hace días vi tu cuaderno de dibujos– inquirió Sasuke. Me quede analizando sus palabras, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. No dije nada, esperando que él continuara–vi muchos dibujos del dobe– clavo sus orbes negros en mi, esperando una reacción de mi parte. Su intensa mirada inquisidora es demasiado para mí, así que desvíe la mirada nerviosa.

– Hinata ¿te gusta el dobe?– pregunto. Me sonroje al escucharlo.

– N-no– respondí. Mi sonrojo se hizo más notorio. Sasuke negó divertido y entonces supe que mi mejor amigo se dio cuenta que mentía y que si me gusta ese dobe.

Sé que Sasuke no sabe lo que significa enamorarse, a pesar de ser tan popular entre las chicas. Aun así, él nunca ha tenido novia, ni siquiera por las apariencias.

Sasuke y yo dejamos a un lado las apariencias al poco tiempo, gracias a un accidente causado por mi torpeza.

Estaba en la clase de arte, todos nos encontrábamos tallando madera. Cuando de repente, me distraje al ver a Naruto que iba pasando en ese momento frente al salón de arte. El cuchillo con el que estaba tallando, resbaló de la madera. Me corto la palma de la mano, con la que sostenía el trozo de madera. Era una cortada poco profunda, pero si cubría la palma casi por completo. De ella salía abundante sangre, así que Deidara-Sensei coloco un pedazo de tela en mi mano y me llevo a la enfermería. Nadie de la clase se preocupó por mí, bueno en realidad no había nadie en ese lugar a quien yo le importara.

Al salir de enfermería, era la hora del descanso. Estaba sola como siempre, cuando de repente llego Sasuke y Naruto venía con él.

– ¿Hinata, estas bien? Me entere que te cortaste en la clase de arte– pregunto en cuanto llego, examinándome. Cuando encontró la venda, Tomo mi mano para examinarla. Removió un poco la venda, encontrándose con una cortada que cubría la palma de mi mano de lado a lado– ¿cómo te lo hiciste?– pregunto preocupado.

– Bueno… estábamos tallando madera con unos cuchillos especiales, cuando… cuando– comencé a tartamudear, un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas– Cu…an…do vi pa…sar a Na…– estuve a punto de decir el nombre del rubio. Pero me di cuenta que este estaba a mitad del pasillo y cualquiera podía escucharme, y que el mencionado estaba presente– cuando vi pasar a una ardilla, me dis…traje y me corte– respondí desviado la mirada.

– Hinata, que voy hacer contigo. La próxima vez ten más cuidado ¿si?– dijo Sasuke aliviado– y deja de distraerte con tonterías, mientras estás en la clase de arte– exigió molesto.

Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, pero eran pocas las veces que se preocupaba por mí. Naruto solo observaba en silencio. Desde ese día en particular algunas cosas cambiaron. Una, fue que Sasuke se olvidó de las apariencias por completo. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta, era que teníamos un observador silencioso, que casualmente no era nada silencioso.

* * *

**Este es el final de Primer capítulo *-***

**Ojalá sea de su agrado ¿merezco un Reviews?**

**El siguiente capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Naruto.**

**Hasta la Próxima.**

**EAUchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que la universidad absorbe a las personas.

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Los vi alejarse. Ninguno de los dos se percato de mi presencia, pero no me extraño para nada. Ellos estaban sumergidos en los suyo, mientras yo solo era sin simple espectador.

Después de ese día, descubrí que Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Hinata. La verdad nos sorprendió a todos, ya que él siempre la ignoraba y no la tomaba en cuenta, como todos en esta estúpida escuela. Por Dios, como pueden ser amigos si son como el agua y el aceite. Él es frío, orgulloso y un bastardo y ella es una persona dulce y tímida. De eso me di cuenta, con solo verla por un momento.

Después de ese día, me llamo mucho la atención y la fui observando, con el tiempo descubrí muchas cosas de ella. Cuando está nerviosa tiende a jugar con sus dedos y baja la mirada, se sonroja con facilidad y le encanta dibujar. Esas pequeñas cosas hicieron que me fuese gustando.

Un día decidí preguntarle a Sasuke sobre ella y me dijo _"No te voy a decir nada sobre Hinata, Usuratonkashi"_. Después de eso me entro la curiosidad, quise preguntarle a las personas que estaban en nuestra clase pero ninguno supo que contestar. Porque cada vez que preguntaba _"¿Conoces a Hyuga Hinata?"_, casi todos me respondían _"¿quién es Hinata?"_. Solo una persona me respondió _"Es la chica rara que va conmigo al club de arte y pintura, pero en realidad no sé nada de ella"_, era un chico con una extraña sonrisa falsa. Después de esa respuesta, llegue a la conclusión que esa bola de idiotas no conocía a Hinata.

Al pasar los meses, poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella. Por supuesto sin que ella lo supiera. La única persona que sabe de eso, es mi hermana Sakura. Mi adorada hermana Sakura, es la única persona que me entiende aparte de mis padres. Ella no es mi hermana de sangre, pero la quiero como si lo fuera.

Mis padres querían una hija, para que me hiciera compañía. Pero mi mama no podía tener más hijos, porque sería un embarazo de alto riego y podría morir en el intento. Entonces fueron a un Orfanato en Suna. La alegría y ternura de la hermosa pelirrosa, atrapo el corazón de mis padres. Era de mi edad, o sea 4 años, y eso sería más que perfecto. El día decidieron adoptar a Sakura, las encargadas del lugar dijeron que cuando ella tenía un año, sus padres la dejaron a cargo de su abuela porque querían ir de viaje los 2 solos por su aniversario. Pero en el camino, un camión fuera de control se llevó el auto en el que ambos iban. Murieron en el sitio, pero lo que paso después fue lo que mando a Sakura para un orfanato. Su abuelita al recibir la noticia de que su único hijo había muerto, hizo que le diera un ataque al corazón. Sakura fue mandada al orfanato esperando que algún otro familiar fuera a buscarla, pero nunca nadie apareció por ella. Entonces decidieron que sería mejor, si una familia de buen corazón la adoptaba y le daba el amor que sus padres no pudieron darle. Cuando la conocí, su sonrisa hizo que me agradara de inmediato. Con el pasar de los años nos volvimos inseparables, ella siempre fue mi única amiga.

Decidí pedirle su ayuda. Tenía que saber más acerca de Hinata, le pedí a Sakura que se acercara a ella y se hiciera su amiga. Para poder llegar al lado oscuro de la luna, primero debo llegar a su lado brillante. Pero si el lado brillante de la luna, no quiere colaborar. Entonces deberé buscar otro método para llegar a su lado oscuro, o sea pedir ayuda a una estrella.

**...**

Una tarde después de clases, Sakura y yo estábamos en su habitación. Ella estaba sentada en su cama y yo había arrastrado la silla de su escritorio hacia un lado de la cama.

– A ver si entendí, Naru-Chan ¿me estas pidiendo que me haga su amiga?– asentí ante su duda. Sakura me miro con una ceja arqueada.

– Por favor, Sakura-chan. Te lo suplico– mire con ojos de cachorrito triste– necesito conocerla, saber porque siempre tiene un aura solitaria. Pero Sasuke no quiere brindarme su ayudar. Y qué mejor que mi bella y adorada hermanita para ayudarme.

– Está bien– aceptó– Pero, no solo haré esto para ayudarte– bajo la mirada y su cara se tornó rojiza– Sino que tal vez al acercarme a ella, pueda saber más sobre Sasuke-kun…. Me da miedo acercarme a él directamente, porque es muy frio e intimidante… Pero me gustaría al menos, conocer un poco de él.

– Sakura-chan ¿porque tú no me habías dicho que te gusta el teme?– exigí ofendido por no haber confiado en mí. Pero también había algo de burla en mi voz.

– Naruto, tú eres muy indiscreto y tenía miedo de que le insinuaras algo que me haga quedar como una tonta– sabía que en su mirada había oculta una amenaza. Si no quiero recibir uno de los legendarios puños de Sakura, será mejor que haga como si no supiera nada.

–Está bien, dejare de ser indiscreto pero me tienes que ayudar– me miro dudosa, pero sabía que confiaba en mí.

– Acepto acercarme a Hinata y ayudarte con ella– me tendió la su mano derecha con el dedo meñique extendido– ¿Por el dedito?

–Por el dedito– afirme al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba mi meñique con el de ella, en señal de que era una promesa inquebrantable.

– Por cierto– dijo Sakura– debemos esperar a que este sola. Entiende que alguien de cabello negro y mala actitud, podría arruinarlo todo– asentí, estando completamente de acuerdo.

Al día siguiente llegamos a la escuela más temprano de lo normal. Una de las pocas cosas que sabía de Hinata, era que ella siempre llegaba temprano. Pero para mí mala suerte, el teme siempre llegaba con ella. Supongo que como casi nadie llega temprano, a él no le importaba pasar por ella y venirse juntos. Acercarse a ella no sería nada fácil, últimamente Sasuke no se aparta de ella y eso me molesta un poco.

En la hora del almuerzo al día siguiente. Sakura y yo estábamos escondidos detrás de una pared, esperando el momento apropiado para _"atacar"_. Aunque ese momento fue frustrado, porque Sasuke llego. Pasaron las semanas y no habíamos podido acercarnos a ella, por la constante presencia de Sasuke. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

El tiempo pasó, llegamos al último año y Sakura nunca consiguió acercarse a ella. A decir verdad, ella se rindió cuando estábamos en segundo año, pero rendirme no es mi estilo. Seguía insistiendo a Sakura para que me ayudara, pero solo me decía _"Se paciente, Naruto. Algún día podrás acercarte a ella. Deja que las cosas fluyan solas"_ supongo que ella tiene razón.

Un día, en otoño de último año, casualmente teníamos una hora libre. Estaba buscando a Sakura. Cuando vi a Hinata sentada debajo de un árbol. Pero como siempre, no estaba sola. Pero la persona que estaba con ella, no era precisamente Sasuke. Era Sakura, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Sakura hablaba con ella como si fueran amigas desde siempre. _"Definitivamente mi estrella está haciendo su trabajo a la perfección" _pensé. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue esconderme detrás de una pared que estaba cerca, espiando como un maldito acosador. Estaba tan concentrado espiando, que no sentí la presencia oscura que se poso detrás de mí.

–¿Qué diablos haces, dobe?– pregunto Sasuke a mis espaldas. Podría apostar que mi cara de terror le causo mucha gracia, porque sonrió. Miro con curiosidad al lugar que yo tanto observaba con admiración y frunció el ceño– ¿Por qué espías a Hinata? ¿Que hace Sakura con ella? Que yo sepa ellas nunca han cruzado palabra alguna– él me miraba como si sospechara que yo tramaba algo.

– Sa…Sakura-chan dice que desde que la vio quería ser su amiga– conteste sacudiendo mis manos con nerviosismo. Temiendo que él descubriera mi mentira– Pe-pe- pero no lo hacía porque…– _"Piensa rápido, Naruto"_ me exigí a mi mismo– porque tú eres intimidante–_ "Perdón, Sakura-chan. Pero no tengo otra opción"_

– Hmp. Así que soy intimidante– Sonrió con arrogancia– Bueno, supongo que está bien– asintió mirando fijamente a las chicas. Es especial a cierta pelirrosa de ojos verdes.

Sabía que ella me mataría si se enterara de lo que acabo de hacer, pero era por una buena causa, creo. Así que decidí que es mejor hacer como si no la hubiera visto y no decirle nada. Así Sakura no se vuelve insegura y a mí no me matan a golpes.

El día llego a su fin y por fin nos íbamos a casa. Yo estaba callado, tenía miedo de soltar algo que hiciera sospechar lo que le dije a Sasuke. Ella es muy persuasiva, siempre me descubre cuando le estoy ocultando algo.

– Naruto, estas muy callado– dijo de repente.

– Solo estoy pensando– comente distraído.

– ¿Y tú piensas?– pregunto burlona. Iba a replicar, pero ella no me dejo hablar– antes de que te enojes, déjame decirte que tengo algo importante que decirte, sé que te gustara– me guiño el ojo. Solo pensé _"Si supieras…"_

Llegamos a casa rodeados de un tranquilo silencio. Trataba de no estar tenso, para no levantar sospechas. Aunque no creo haberlo logrado, usualmente siempre hablo mucho.

– Estamos en casa– anuncio Sakura al entrar.

– Bienvenido a casa, chicos. ¿Cómo les fue el día de hoy?– pregunto mamá sonriente, como siempre. Saliendo de la cocina.

– Bien, mamá– respondió Sakura– ahora nos iremos a mi habitación porque Naruto y yo tenemos algo importante que hablar, así que bajaremos a la hora de la cena.

Ella solo volvió a la cocina sin decir nada. Sakura me arrastro por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Como siempre ella estaba en su cama y yo en una silla al lado de la misma.

– ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?– fingí estar interesado. Claro que estaba interesado, pero obviamente solo por saber que hablaron.

– Veras… hoy logre acercarme a Hinata– dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, contagiándome de ella– ponte cómodo, porque te contare todo.

**Flash Back**

Estaba caminando por el patio de la escuela buscando a Naruto, cuando de repente vi algo que pensé que no pasaría jamás. Hinata estaba sola, sentada debajo de un árbol grande que está en esa zona. Ella se encontraba con una libreta dibujando quien sabe qué cosa. Aproveche la oportunidad que tenía y antes de acercarme a ella, mire alrededor buscando un indicio de la presencia del pelinegro. Pero no había ninguna, así que podía hacerlo.

– Hola… Hinata ¿cierto?– ella se sorprendió un poco por repentina presencia, pero asintió en respuesta– ¿tú vas a la misma clase que yo?

– Ho…hola, Sakura-san– saludó con timidez. Obviamente ella sabía mi nombre, ya que estábamos en la misma clase– s…sí.

– ¿Me podrías decir que tareas mandaron ayer? lo que pasa es que me resfrié y no pude venir– es cierto que no vine. Pero Naruto no es muy bueno con los apuntes, en realidad el nunca toma apuntes de las clases.

– Cla...claro, si…si quieres en…en la hora de la co…comida te presto mis cua…cuadernos– dijo la oji perla sonrojada, con la mirada gacha.

–Oye ¿qué dibujas?– pregunte casualmente.

– Eh.. eh. u-un pai…saje– respondió nerviosa.

– ¿Me puedo sentar?– Pregunte. Tenía que llevar las cosas un poco lentas. Ella asintió un poco nerviosa– Sabes yo amo el arte, pero desafortunadamente solo puedo observarlo. No soy buena, ni dibujando, ni mucho menos pintando. Siempre que salgo a solas con mi madre, vamos a la galería de arte. Sabes, mi mamá es la única persona que me entiende– vi como sus ojos se entristecían, así que me disculpe de inmediato– yo… lo siento, no quise…

– No te preocupes, de eso ya hace mucho tiempo– dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– Sabes, yo no recuerdo a mi verdadera madre– solté sin pensar, ella me miro sorprendida– Naruto y yo no somos hermanos de sangre– hice una pausa– Cuando tenía un año, ellos murieron y al mismo tiempo mi abuela. Así que estuve en un orfanato tres años y luego los padres de Naruto me adoptaron. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaban.

– Comprendo– sonrió– mi madre murió cuando estaba en primaria. Mi hermana era apenas una bebé, así que no sufrió mucho su pérdida. Pero mi padre… él se volvió más frío de lo que era. La única persona que estuvo para mí, fue Sasuke aunque a su manera.

– A veces pienso como sería mi vida si ellos estuvieran vivos, y eso me entristece un poco. Pero tengo a Naruto, al principio pensé que no le agradaría, pero me equivoque. Congeniamos de inmediato y nos volvimos inseparables. Es muy tonto, pero lo quiero mucho. Hubo una vez que fuimos al museo todos juntos y había una escultura con una pose extraña, se paró al lado de la escultura tratando de imitar la pose. Pero el tonto se cayó y rompió la escultura, fue muy gracioso– finalice riendo y ella rio conmigo.

Pasamos todo el rato riendo, principalmente de las estupideces de Naruto. Sentía como si fuéramos amigas desde antes, teníamos muchas cosas en común. Pero debíamos volver a clases, así que volvimos al salón y cada quien se dirigió al puesto que le corresponde.

**Fin Flash Back**

– ¡Sakura-chan, pasaste todo el rato riendo con ella a costillas mías!– grite indignado. Ella comenzó a reír– ¡no es gracioso, mi reputación con Hinata será un desastre!– solo hice que ella se riera más fuerte– así que quieres reír. Entonces, haré que no pares de hacerlo– comencé a hacerle cosquilla, como siempre hacia cuando éramos más pequeños.

– N-no Naru...to, por…fa…vor para– pidió con dificultad. Pero continúe haciéndole cosquillas hasta que me canse.

Bajamos a cenar, papá ya había llegado de trabajar. Como siempre hablamos de lo que hicimos en el día. Sakura y yo recogimos la mesa y subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente, fue un día normal. Sakura no hablo con Hinata ese día, Sasuke estaba con ella como siempre. Terminadas las clases, me fui a casa solo. Sakura dijo que tenía que buscar unos libros en la biblioteca y me dijo que me adelantara. Pensé en esperarla, pero ya quería llegar a casa y dormir. Así que me fui solo.

**…**

Debía buscar unos libros en la biblioteca, para un informe de Biología que Anko-sensei nos ordenó hacer. Además, tenía que devolver unas novelas que había pedido hace días y por supuesto iba que llevarme otra. Busque lo que necesitaba y me fui a mi casillero a cambiarme los zapatos para irme a casa. Ya no había nadie por los alrededores, así que me apresure un poco. Pero antes de cerrar el casillero, apareció quien menos pensaría que se me acercaría.

– Sa-ku-ra– dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Reconocería esa voz en donde fuera, era Sasuke. Me voltee sorprendida, pegue mi espalda a los casilleros. Me sonroje, al darme cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

– ¿Piensas que soy intimidante?– pregunto sin separarse, ni un poco. _"¿Como demonios se enteró de eso? la única persona que lo sabe es…"_ Naruto. Ese maldito traidor me las va a pagar, pero primero debo salir de esto. Quería hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Cada segundo que pasaba, mi rostro se iba tornando más rojo. Lo aparte de un empujón, me coloque bien mi bolso y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No podía creer que mi hermano le hubiera dicho eso, pero ese estúpido morirá lenta y dolorosamente.

**…**

Estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala esperando a que Sakura apareciera por esa puerta. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, cuando sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con un fuerte golpe ¿qué le habrá sucedido para que llegara así?. De pronto al verla entrar en la sala, un terrible escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. El aura oscura que rodeaba a Sakura, era la misma que tenía mama cuando le llegaban mis notas.

– ¡Narutooooo!– vociferó de forma tenebrosa, haciendo que me incorporara de inmediato. El miedo recorriendo en cada nervio de mi cuerpo.

– Si di-me ¿q-que fue lo-lo que te suce-de, Sa-sakura-chan?– tartamudeaba a causa del miedo que sentía. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El aura que se desprendía de ella, solo inspiraba eso. Miedo, el miedo más terrorífico y horrible de todos.

– ¿Hay algo que haya sucedido que no me hayas comentado?– cuestiono con el mismo tono– Que se yo ¿algo que imprudentemente le hayas dicho a Sasuke-kun?– _"Mierda se enteró, es mi fin" _lloriqueaba internamente.

– N-no se d-de que ha-ha-blas– trataba de mentir, pero sabía que era en vano.

– Tal vez se te escapo decirle, que yo había dicho que era in-ti-mi-dan-te– hizo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras se tronaba los dedos y se acercaba a mí. Lo único que hice fue acurrucarme en el sofá, temblando como un cachorrito asustado.

– Ta-tal vez s-si– se volvió a tronar los dedos– pe-pe-pero, era po-por una bue-buena causa– estaba preparado para recibir su golpe pero nunca llego.

– Tienes un minuto para salvarte el pellejo– dijo todavía sin relajar su postura.

– Bu-bueno, veras– comencé el relato. El miedo aún seguía a flor de piel. Y mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que me callara.

**Flash back**

Estaba buscando a Sakura. Cuando vi a Hinata sentada debajo de un árbol. Pero como siempre, no estaba sola. Pero la persona que estaba con ella, no era precisamente Sasuke. Era Sakura, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Sakura hablaba con ella como si fueran amigas desde siempre. _"Definitivamente mi estrella está haciendo su trabajo a la perfección" _pensé. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue esconderme detrás de una pared que estaba cerca, espiando como un maldito acosador. Estaba tan concentrado espiando, que no sentí la presencia oscura que se poso detrás de mí.

– ¿Qué diablos haces, dobe?– pregunto Sasuke a mis espaldas. Podría apostar que mi cara de terror le causo mucha gracia, porque sonrió. Miro con curiosidad al lugar que yo tanto observaba con admiración y frunció el ceño– ¿Por qué espías a Hinata? ¿Qué hace Sakura con ella? Que yo sepa ellas nunca han cruzado palabra alguna– él me miraba como si sospechara que yo tramaba algo.

– Sa…Sakura-chan dice que desde que la vio quería ser su amiga– conteste sacudiendo mis manos con nerviosismo. Temiendo que él descubriera mi mentira– Pe-pe- pero no lo hacía porque…– _"Piensa rápido, Naruto"_ me exigí a mi mismo– porque tú eres intimidante– _"Perdón, Sakura-chan. pero no tengo otra opción"._

– Hmp. Así que soy intimidante– Sonrió con arrogancia– Bueno, supongo que está bien– asintió mirando fijamente a las chicas. Es especial a cierta pelirrosa de ojos verdes.

**Fin Flash Back**

Estaba esperando su reacción, pero nada. Solo me miraba con profundo odio. Mi instinto seguía diciéndome que saliera de ese lugar, pero el instinto asesino de Sakura tenía otros planes.

– A ver si entendí, tú nos estaba espiando y él te vio. Entonces tú de manera estúpida, me delataste para salvarte el pellejo– asentí de forma exagerada. Ella comenzó a acercarse a mí de manera amenazante. Su puño estaba en el aire, listo para golpearme sin piedad– Pagaras por haber abierto la boca, maldito traidor. Y por haberme mentido.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió a continuación. Solo recuerdo el inmenso dolor. Yo me gane esta paliza por ir de bocón, por traicionar su confianza. Pero sabía que ella me perdonaría ¿verdad?. Por lo menos había conseguido saber un poco más de Hinata, que inicialmente era lo que quería hacer. Quería saber más y conocer que tan dulce es Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

**Pobre Naruto, sufrió las consecuencias de ser pendejo. Pero al menos Sasuke ya noto a Sakura.**

**Ojala sea de su agrado ¿ merezco un Reviews? *-***

**Tratare de no tardarme tanto con el siguiente.**

**Hasta la Próxima.**

**EAUchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¿cómo están? He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Como siempre en la residencia Hyuga, todos estaban levantados desde antes de que el sol saliera en el horizonte. Me encontraba en el comedor, disfrutando del desayuno ¿Familiar? si familiar. Mi padre, mi hermana menor Hanabi, el primo Neji y yo, cada quien atrapado en sus pensamientos. Termine mi desayuno y me levante anunciando que ya me marchaba a la escuela.

– Padre, con tu permiso pero me retiro a la escuela– anuncie. Él solo asintió y yo salí del comedor.

Sasuke llego por mi, toco el timbre como siempre, abrí la puerta y salí a su encuentro. Anteriormente, Neji y yo siempre nos íbamos por separado a la escuela. Pero Neji es un año mayor que yo, así que él ya se graduó de la escuela

– Buenos días, Sasuke-kun– salude como siempre.

– Buenos días, Hinata– contesto. Nos fuimos a la escuela con más silencio de lo normal. Sasuke estaba pensativo y tensó, nada común en él. Prefiero esperar a que él confié en mí y me diga que es lo que sucede, a que yo le pregunte algo que tal vez no quiera contestarme.

Al llegar a la escuela, nos sentamos debajo del árbol en el que nos sentamos a diario. Vimos llegar a los hermanos Uzumaki, pero lo que vi me sorprendió mucho. Naruto estaba todo golpeado y tenía cierta dificultad para caminar, así que iba a pasos lentos pero seguros. Sakura iba adelante, alejada de él. Deduje con rapidez quien fue la culpable de dejarlo así.

– Vaya, el dobe no tuvo una buena noche– comentó por fin Sasuke, en tono de burla.

No conteste, solo lo miraba con lástima. Sakura se percató de que estaba cerca y me saludo a lo lejos, pero no se atrevió a acercarse y no entendí el porqué. Me entristeció un poco, pensé que tenía una amiga nueva. En fin, tampoco le di muchas vueltas al asunto. Tengo otras cosas de que preocuparme, aún no asimilo lo que mi padre me dijo antes de bajar a desayunar.

**Flash back**

– Me mando a llamar, padre– pregunte en cuanto esté a su estudio. Hice una reverencia.

– Por supuesto, pasa– ordeno fríamente. Estaba sumamente nerviosa. Cada vez que venía para su estudio, era para que me regañara por no cumplir con las expectativas de la familia Hyuga– Quiero hablarte de tu futuro. Sabes que por ser la mayor, tú serás la heredera de la empresa familiar– me quede con la cabeza gacha, esperando que finalicé– Como es bien sabido, la tradición de los Hyuga es que todos vayan a la Universidad de Tokio– Él espero alguna señal de protesta de mi parte. Pero al ver que no la obtenía, continuo– Vas a estudiar administración de empresas. Y no tienes derecho a réplicas ¿entendiste?– asentí aún sin levantar la cabeza– Y espero que mejores tu nivel académico ¿queda claro?

– S-si, padre– conteste. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza, no quería que viera mis ojos cristalinos. Hice una reverencia y me marche a mi habitación. Al cerrar la puerta me deslice sobre esta, hasta quedar sentada en el piso. No pude soportarlo más y llore silenciosamente para que nadie me descubriera. Escondí la cara entre mis rodillas, para que nadie pudiera escucharme sollozar.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?– me preguntaba a misma. En ese momento, necesitaba de mi mejor amigo y no dude en llamarlo.

– Sasuke-kun, te necesito– suplique apenas tomo la llamada.

– _Ya voy para allá_– respondió y colgó.

– Hinata-sama, baje a desayunar– escuche que me llamaban desde el pasillo. Como toda buena actriz, oculte mis emociones y baje.

**Fin Flash Back**

– Hinata ¿me contaras lo que te pasa?– pregunto intrigado. Lo mire dudosa, pero supe que podía confiar en él.

– Claro, Sasuke-kun– comencé a contarle todo lo ocurrido esta mañana en el estudio de mi padre. Al terminar, Sasuke tenía todos los músculos de su espalda tensos. Su expresión era oscura, demostrando odio. Me daba un poco de miedo.

– Hinata, definitivamente odio a tu padre. ¿Cuál es su jodido problema? Primero, tienes que tomar a escondida las clases de arte. Segundo, te reprocha por tus notas aun cuando eres la que tiene mejor promedio y tercero, te escoge la carrera sin consultarte– grito Sasuke, perdiendo los estribos.

– Sasuke-kun, cálmate. Estas llamando la atención– dije nerviosa. Todos los alumnos que estaban cerca, se nos quedaban mirando.

– Vamos a clases– ordeno más calmado– al terminar las clases de hoy, iremos a mi casa a hacer el trabajo de Biología. Así aprovecho para seguir hablando de lo ocurrido con tu padre y preguntarte algo importante.

El resto del día lo pase en un estado ausente. Mi cabeza seguía reproduciendo una y otra vez lo dicho por mi padre. Cuando sonó la campana de salida, recogí mis cosas por inercia y me fui con Sasuke a su casa.

– Hinata ¿qué vas hacer con respecto a la universidad?– pregunto Sasuke de la nada. Estábamos en su habitación, haciendo el trabajo que se nos fue asignado, sentados en el piso, rodeados de libros.

– No sé, Sasuke-kun– guarde silencio por un momento, pensando que es lo mejor que debo hacer– me puedes dar tu opinión ¿por favor? porque yo sinceramente no sé qué hacer– alegue con desesperación.

– Yo opino que debes enfrentar a tu padre– dijo muy seguro de sus palablas. Lo mire horrorizada_ "¿Como se le ocurre hacerme semejante sugerencia?"_ Pensé alarmada.

– Sabes perfectamente lo que sucedió la última vez que le dije que no- sentencie duramente.

**Flash back**

Hanabi y yo hablábamos tranquilamente. Un poco inusual entre nosotras, ya que no tenemos una buena relación de hermanas. Pero en esta ocasión, ella me prestó algo de su tiempo. Me emocione mucho. Siempre he querido acercarme a Hanabi, pero ella nunca me deja entrar. Pareciera que me tiene cierto recelo y hasta rabia, se podría decir.

– Hinata-neesama ¿qué clase extra-curricular vas a escoger?– pregunto Hanabi con inocencia.

– YY-yo creo que dibujo. Sabes que me encanta dibujar– respondí sinceramente.

– ¡Qué emoción! Pero, creo que a nuestro padre no le va a gustar la idea– argumento Hanabi con lástima.

–Lo sé– dije con tristeza mirando al suelo.

Ese era un tema que no debíamos haber hablado en casa, pero fue demasiado tarde. Nunca nos dimos cuenta, que teníamos un observador silencioso. Quien no estaba contento con la decisión tomada. Al rato llego una mucama, me informo que mi padre necesitaba hablar conmigo y que me espera en su despacho. Me encamine hacia allá con los nervios a mil, porque cuando él me llama a su despacho nada bueno sale de allí.

– Adelante– ordeno después de tocar.

– Pa…padre ¿me soli-solicitaba?– pregunte bajando la mirada.

– Si, Hinata. Pasa, por favor– pidió en tono calmado. Lo que yo no sabía, es que esa era la calma, antes de la tormenta.

– Hace un rato escuche algo que me trajo mucho disgusto– su expresión era tranquila, demasiado para mi gusto. Sus dedos estaban fuertemente entrelazados en su mentón.

– ¿Qué…qué, padre?– pregunte con respeto, pero miedo al mismo tiempo.

– Escuche que mi primogénita quiere estar en la clase de dibujo, en vez de tenis. Sabes que es la tradición en esta familia– dijo con dureza. Mis ojos se abrieron impresionados, ante lo dicho por mi padre. En mi cabeza se rondaba solo una pregunta _"¿Como?… ¿Cómo se enteró?"._

– Padre, es bien sabido que me encanta dibujar. Y también es bien sabido, que no soy buena en los deportes– respondí. Por primera vez sin tartamudear, sin evitar su mirada. El me miro, con los ojos llenos de furia. Jamás había visto a mi padre tan furioso.

–Hinata, vas hacer lo que yo diga. Como próxima heredera, tienes que seguir con las tradiciones de esta familia. ¿Entendiste? así que ve olvidándote de ese estúpido club de dibujó– ordeno furioso. Baje la cabeza dispuesta a obedecer, cuando una voz me vino a la cabeza _"Nunca me voy a rendir y siempre luchare por lo que quiero"_. Esa era la voz de Naruto. No recuerdo mucho el porqué de sus palabras, pero esas simples palabras me llenaron de ánimos.

– No, padre– decline su orden. Estaba dispuesta a retirarme, pero sentí que me agarraban el brazo fuertemente. Un escozor en mi mejilla y algo liquido salir por mi labio. Cuando levante la mirada, vi a mi padre con los ojos furiosos. A pesar de ser duro con nosotras, jamás había nos levantado una mano para golpearnos.

– Entiende, Hinata. Vas a inscribirte en tenis. En vez de tu estúpido dibujo– Bramo furioso. Me quede en shock, aún no podía creer que mi padre me hubiera golpeado. Sentí que apretaba el agarre de mi brazo– Es una Orden ¿entendiste?– sentenció.

– Sí... si padre– acepte. Luego de obtener la respuesta deseada, me soltó con brusquedad, haciendo que me doblará el tobillo.

– Vete, no soporto tu presencia en estos momentos– me levante a duras penas y me fui lo más rápido que mi tobillo me permitía a mi habitación.

**Fin flash Back**

Recordar eso todavía me dan escalofrío. Al levantar la mirada, vi que la espalda de Sasuke estaba tensa, por segunda vez hoy. Como acto reflejo, camine a gatas hasta él y lo abrace por detrás.

– Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun. Ya nada va a pasarme. Lo único que tengo que hacer, es seguir sus órdenes y todo listo– asegure calmada. Pero, ni yo misma me creía mis propias palabras.

– Pero, Hinata. Ese hombre, te está dañando la vida. Si hubiera algo que podría hacer– dijo sintiéndose impotente, apretaba los puños con frustración.

– Con que seas mi amigo, es suficiente para mí. Tú me alejas la soledad– dije con la cara enterada en su espalda– Te quiero, Sasuke-kun. Eres el mejor hermano que puedo tener– mis palabra lo calmaron, ya que relajo su postura y a su vez se dio la vuelta y me abrazo.

– Ya veremos cómo vamos a hacer, pero tú vas a cumplir tu sueño– espetó. Yo solo enterré mi cara más fuerte en su pecho– ¿Entendiste, Hinata? Tú va a cumplir tus sueños y yo te voy a ayudar.

– Si…si– respondí conmovida. Sé que lo hará, ya que él se inscribió en el club de tenis en mi lugar. Mientras que yo, estoy en el de dibujo.

Ya más calmada, me aleje de él y le regale una sonrisa para que supiera que ya todo estaba bien. Recordé que él me tenía que preguntar algo importante.

– Sasuke-kun ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que preguntarme?

Volvió a tensarse. Lo que presencie a continuación, no me lo imaginaria ni en mis sueños más locos. Uchiha Sasuke, estaba sonrojado. Nunca pensé que eso le llegaría a pasar a mi amigo, pero estaba pasando. Él estaba rojo, como los tomates que tanto ama.

– Bueno es que… quería saber ¿qué tengo yo que le causa… miedo a las personas?– Su cara ya había vuelto a su color pálido. Más sin embargo, en sus mejillas seguía un pequeño sonrojo.

– Sasuke-kun, es raro que tú hagas ese tipo de preguntas– desvió la mirada– así que, cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que paso exactamente?– Solo suspiro y levanto su mirada al fin. Me contó lo sucedido con Naruto, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que Naruto nos estaba espiando. También me conto lo que sucedió con Sakura, el día anterior al termino de las clases.

– Así que, fue por eso– _"Por eso Naruto-kun, llego golpeado al día siguiente"_ pensé horrorizada. No podía evitar sentir pena por él. Creo nunca se había dado cuenta de que era intimidante o tal vez lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

– Sí, pero ya dime ¿por qué?– exigió. Estaba impaciente y lo comprendía.

– Tal vez sea tu mirada fría, tu expresión carente de emoción– hice una pausa– y la actitud de que nada te importa o tal vez la extraña aura oscura que te rodea, cuando Naruto u otra persona se te acerca. Eso suele alejar a las personas.

– Si, ya entendí– corto fastidiado. Sabía que yo era la única persona que podía hablarle así. De ser alguien más, hubiera sufrido la ira de Sasuke– pero a pesar de ser así, las chicas molestas no se van.

– Pero, es que ellas carecen de inteligencia y no entienden el desprecio. Tal vez si tuvieran algo de orgullo y estima por ellas mismas, se irían con solo ver tu mirada de desprecio– reímos ante lo dicho, pero fue muy breve.

– De todas formas, no creo que Neji sufriera por ello cuando estaba en la escuela. O el raro de Gaara– se pasó la mano por la cara, en señal de frustración.

–No pensé que le darías tanta importancia– comente. Su rostro volvió a ser rojo como hace un rato. Me parece que di en el clavo.

– Bueno, es que antes no me había importado– dijo a la defensiva– En fin, sacare ventaja de tu nueva amistad con Sakura– lo mire dudosa y él solo sonreía– Tendrás que acercarte más a ella y así sabrás porque le soy intimidante.

– ¿Y como se supone que haré eso? Si ella al verte cerca de mí no se acerca– recordé con tristeza.

– Entonces me alejare de ti, a la hora del almuerzo y lo pasaras con ella– su idea no era mala, pero siento que estoy usando a Sakura.

– Lo haré, pero siento como si la estuviera usando para tu beneficio– él no dijo nada.

– Se lo que sientes, lo veo en tu ojos. Pero sabes que necesito saber porque, o sino me volveré loco– me miraba con súplica,

– Está bien, te ayudaré– sonreí. Él me abrazo. Sé que no lo diría, pero ese abrazo significa un _"Gracias"_.

– Mírale el lado positivo, sabrás más cosas del dobe, Hi-na-ta– dijo con media sonrisa.

– ¡Cállate!- grite sonrojada– Mejor continuemos con el informe– Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

**...**

Al día siguiente, llegamos temprano como de costumbre. Me encontraba debajo del árbol donde me siento todos los días, pero sola como antes. Sasuke estaba detrás de la misma pared donde hace días Naruto nos espiaba, pero por supuesto yo estaba consciente de que él se encontraba en ese lugar. Sakura y Naruto hicieron acto de presencia. El último ya no tenía dificultad para caminar, pero los golpes no se quitan de un día para otro.

– ¡Sakura-san!– llame desde donde estaba y la saludaba con la mano. Ella me sonrió y correspondió el saludo. Vi cómo se deshizo de Naruto y se acercó a mí, no sin antes disimuladamente comprobar que Sasuke no estuviera en la zona.

– Buenos días, Hinata– saludo inmediatamente al sentarse a mi lado. Comenzamos a charlar de cualquier tema trivial, mientras éramos observadas sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando se estaba acercando la hora de que sonara el timbre del inicio de clases, Sakura me hizo una pregunta que me sorprendió mucho.

– Hinata ¿quieres ir a dormir en mi casa el sábado?– pregunto emocionada.

– B-bu-bueno, Sakura-san. A mí no me permiten salir mucho– respondí con tristeza.

– Pero ¿no le puedes preguntar?– sus jades ojos mostraban súplica- si quieres te doy el número de mi mamá, para que tu padre la llame ¿qué te parece?

– Esta bien, Sakura-san– Sonreí, ella me regreso el gesto.

Después de pasar todo el día juntas, quedamos en que yo le daría la respuesta el día siguiente. Cuando le pregunte a mi padre. Primero me dijo que no, pero después de escuchar el apellido Uzumaki sus ojos parecieron brillar y me dijo que sí. Yo solo pensada _"Que interesado eres, padre"._ Al día siguiente, le dije que si a Sakura y nos pusimos de acuerdo para la hora de llegada y que tendría que llevar. Cabe destacar que esa reunión o ida a dormir me pone muy nerviosa, porque Naruto estará allá. Pero tenía que ayudar a mi amigo. Ese día en la tarde Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos en mi habitación. Estaba contándole todo lo que hable con ella durante el día.

– Hmp, Así que el sábado dormirás en su casa– repitió pensativo– interesante, muy interesante.

– ¿Qué se supone que tienes en mente?– cuestione mirándolo dudosa– No me digas que…

– Si– dijo adivinando lo que yo intentaba decirle– no sé cómo hare, pero me quedare ese mismo día en casa del dobe. Tengo que acercarme más a la Molestia.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero consiguió quedarse el sábado en casa de Naruto. Lo único que sé, es que ese día será interesante. Tanto para él, como para mí.

* * *

**Ojala sea de su agrado ¿merezco un Reviews?*-***

**Hasta yo tengo ansiedad por saber que sucederá en la pijamada.**

**Hasta la Próxima.**

**EAUchiha**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Este capítulo es enteramente SasuSaku. Disfrútenlo*-*

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Era sábado, el dichoso día de la pijamada. Estaba algo emocionada, porque es la primera vez que me quedo en casa de un amigo que no sea Sasuke. Además de la emoción, estoy un poco nerviosa porque ahí estará Naruto. No sé cómo comportarme cuando él está cerca, por lo general tartamudeo y me sonrojo abruptamente. Pero hay ocasiones especiales, en las cuales me he desmayado.

Estoy frente a la residencia Uzumaki, a punto de tocar el timbre. Pero no puedo. Hay algo que me impide hacerlo, y esos que son mis propios nervios. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no escuche los pasos de una persona.

– Oye, Hinata ¿qué haces?– preguntó la persona que se encuentra a mis espaldas. Estaba tan distraída que me asuste y pegue un grito– ¿qué te pasa? Ya sé que estas emocionada por ver al dobe, pero cálmate– comentó con burla la voz que está detrás de mí.

– Sasuke-kun, me asustaste– dije con las manos en mi pecho– y para tu información, n-no estoy e-emocio-na-da po-por ver a Na-Naruto-kun– respondí tartamudeando.

– Hmp, como digas– refutó con una sonrisa extraña, de esas que te dicen "Ni_ tú misma te lo crees, pero te seguiré la corriente_".

– En fin, si no tocas tú lo haré yo– entonces toco el timbre. Por instinto, me escondí detrás de su espalda.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose hasta la puerta para abrirla. La puerta se abrió y frente a nosotros, estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo. Quien nos sonreía de forma maternal, tal como lo hacía Mikoto, invitándonos a pasar. Al entrar a la sala de estar, nos encontramos con una escena bastante graciosa. Naruto se intentaba poner la camisa derramando cascadas por los ojos estilo anime, mientras que Sakura lo miraba con desaprobación. Una venita estaba marcada en su frente. El pobre tenía la mano de la ya mencionada marcada entre ambos omóplatos. Sasuke parecía disfrutar del momento silenciosamente, mientras que yo sentía pena por él. Ninguno se había percatado de nuestra presencia. Pero en cuanto repararon en nosotros, sus reacciones me hizo saber que. Ni Sakura sabía que Sasuke venia, ni Naruto sabía que yo venía. Sakura se tensó ante la imponente presencia de Sasuke, se acercó hasta mí con una sonrisa claramente forzada. Me tomó del brazo y me arrastro escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación.

– Hi-Hinata ¿tú sabías que...– preguntó asustada una vez cerrada la puerta de su habitación. Su rostro estaba demasiado pálido–...que él venía?

– Si, por supuesto– respondí con una sonrisa tranquilizadora– es mi mejor amigo, él me cuenta todo.

– Claro que sabía– murmuro más para sí misma, que para mí– ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?– se preguntaba a sí misma– él y yo bajo el mismo techo... Increíble.

El punto de vista de Sakura me hizo entrar en pánico, al darme cuenta que yo estaba pasando por lo mismo. Naruto y yo bajo el mismo techo. Comencé a palidecer, igual o peor que Sakura. Pero de algo estaba segura, esta sería una larga e incómoda noche.

**...**

Conseguir que Naruto me invitara a su casa el sábado en la noche, fue algo demasiado fácil para mí.

**Flash Back**

Estaba en medio de una práctica de tenis. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento era como hacer para poder ir a casa de Naruto. La práctica término y me fui a las duchas, no sin antes recibir una reprimenda del entrenador por no prestar atención. Al salir de las duchas, por cosas del destino, Naruto se encontraba deambulando por ese pasillo en ese instante, parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien. Me acerque a él sigilosamente.

– Naruto, ¿en qué andas?– pregunte tratando de no sonar indiferente.

– Oye, teme ¿has visto a Sakura-chan?– pregunto con la esperanza de que yo le diera una respuesta afirmativa. Esa mujer, ella es la culpable de que yo me encuentre en esta situación.

– No la he visto– respondí con un toque de molestia en la voz. Pero al parecer él no pudo percibirlo– Acabo de salir de la práctica de tenis, así que no.

Su mirada mostro decepción. Pero eso no me importaba, tenía que empezar a mover mis piezas para poder acercarme a la molestia.

– Dobe– vacile un momento– ¿qué harás el sábado?

– Hasta ahora, nada– contesto. Su mirada estaba llena de interrogantes– ¿Por qué la pregunta, teme?

– Hinata y yo siempre hacemos algo ese día. Pero ahora ella tiene sus propios planes y me ha dejado de lado– quería que él, sintiera pena por mi. "A_ la mierda el orgullo_" pensé. Necesitaba saber porque sentía la necesidad de acercarme a ella. Que es lo que ella siente por mí, o que siento yo por ella.

– Bueno, mi padre me trajo una nueva consola de videojuegos– hizo una pausa– y tenía pensado jugar con Sakura-chan, pero ella dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

– Hmp, ya veo– trate de sonar indiferente.

– Pero, para mí maldita mala suerte. No me quiso decir, que era eso que tenía que hacer– el estúpido hizo un puchero infantil. "Le_ está ocultando que estará el sábado con Hinata… Interesante_" Pensé.

– Ya se– dijo como si acabara de descubrir algo importante– Puedes ir a mi casa el sábado en la noche, así podemos jugar videojuegos. ¿Qué dices?– propuso con una sonrisa zorruna. "Demasiado_ Fácil" _pensé sonriendo con arrogancia.

– Está bien– dije– pero no le digas a tu hermana, al parecer no le caigo bien– su mirada demostraba que estaba sorprendido. Me di la vuelta y acomode el estuche de la raqueta de tenis en mi hombro, tenía que buscar a Hinata. Desde que ella comenzó a tomar clases de dibujo a escondidas de su padre, yo me inscribí en tenis para cubrirla. Así que al final de ambas clases, cambiamos las maletas. De manera que ella llevara a casa la raqueta y la ropa deportiva, y yo los materiales de dibujo de ella. No crean que soy el único que ayuda a Hinata. También está su primo Neji, quien a pesar de su frialdad, la apoya en todo y nos ayuda a cubrir la mentira desde primer año. Pero desde este año, hemos tenido que arreglárnoslas solos. Aunque Neji ya no esté en la escuela, él sigue cubriendo a Hinata en esto.

– ¡Bien, entonces a las 8 pm!– escuche que grito a lo lejos. Sonreí para mis adentros.

**Fin Flash Back**

Así fue como llegue a la casa Uzumaki. En estos momentos, estoy con Naruto en su habitación probando sus nuevos videojuegos. Pero para ser sincero, en lo último que estaba pensando era en el juego y parece que al dobe de Naruto también le pasa lo mismo. Se me ha ocurrido una idea un tanto riesgosa, pero para poderla llevar a cabo, tengo que sacrificar mi preciado orgullo. Siempre me ha costado mucho sacrificarlo pero debo hacerlo, todo por esa molesta mujer. Mis cavilaciones se ven interrumpidas cuando siento que me llaman, alguien que es dueño de una fastidiosa voz chillona.

– ¡Sasuke!– grito el idiota. Al ver que le tiene mi atención, continua– no te parece que esto es aburrido– por primera vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo con Naruto _"Mátenme por favor" _nunca pensé que diría la siguiente frase.

– Hmp, concuerdo contigo– dije sintiendo un ácido corrosivo pasar por mi garganta.

– Crees que las chicas...– hizo una pausa– ¿se estén divirtiendo?

– Probablemente más que nosotros– dije tratando de sonar indiferente. Lo mire de reojo y él parecía ansioso. Bien, adiós a mi orgullo.

– ¿No tienes hambre?– pregunto riendo– Porque yo si tengo.

– Entonces, si tienes hambre vamos a buscar comida. La verdad siento un poco de hambre– Por supuesto que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tropezarme con ella.

Salimos de la habitación, para dirigirnos a la cocina. Bajamos las escaleras y atravesamos la sala de estar, para poder llegar a nuestro destino. Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a la cocina, escuche la risa de Hinata y las de que al parecer era la de Sakura y la Señora Uzumaki. Naruto entro, yo solo lo seguí. Sakura volteó a verme, su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus mejillas se encendieron. Tomo la bandeja de la comida y se levantó de la mesa en donde estaban todas charlando.

– L-lo siento, mamá– bajo la mirada– pero, Hinata y yo debemos irnos.

– Claro, cariño. No te preocupes– respondió desconcertada por la actitud de Sakura. Pero luego ella se dio cuenta de lo cohibida que se encontraba su hija. También se dio cuenta, de quién era el causante de dicha reacción.

Hinata me sonrió. Sabía que con esa sonrisa, me estaba dando ánimos. Solo asentí en agradecimiento, mientras observaba sin perder ni un detalle, como salían del lugar. Mire hasta que ya no podía verlas, pero cuando volteé de regreso para ver que estaba haciendo Naruto, me encontré a la señora Uzumaki mirándome demasiado cerca para mi gusto. O más bien, invadiendo mi espacio personal. Eso me sorprendió de sobre manera, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Sus ojos me analizaban detenidamente. Comenzó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor, yo solo seguía sus movimientos con la mirada. Estaba haciéndome sentir incómodo. Miré a Naruto, pero él estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo. Se detuvo en frente de mi otra vez, y solo me sonrió. No pude identificar que clases de palabras estaban ocultas detrás de esa extraña sonrisa. Fue lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida. Ella salió de la cocina. Mire a Naruto, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición.

– Eso fue raro– era la segunda vez esta noche, que estaba de acuerdo con él– Mamá no suele hacer eso a visitantes, solo a mi cuando sabe que estoy mintiendo.

– Hmp, no importa– no quería continuar con ese tema– date prisa y salgamos de aquí.

Rápidamente tomamos cualquier cosa para comer y salimos del lugar. Al pasar por la habitación de Sakura, escuchamos risas. Y si la curiosidad mato al gato, entonces a mí también. Sin mencionar mi orgullo pisoteado. Mire al dobe, este al mirarme entendió de una lo que íbamos hacer. Su mirada era de horror, como si yo hubiera visto al diablo.

– Ni se te ocurra– susurro, el miedo era evidente en su voz– si Sakura-chan nos descubre nos matara, o por lo menos a mí– hizo una pausa- a ti no, porque te tiene miedo.

– No seas cobarde, dobe– definitivamente este día se nombraría "_Adiós al preciado orgullo de Sasuke"_ y _"estar de acuerdo con el dobe"_– Te gustaría pasar el tiempo de aburrimiento en tu habitación o escuchar algo interesante, como por ejemplo que chico le gusta a Hinata

Lo estaba considerando. Mientras yo solo esperaba su respuesta o reacción. Tardo un minuto más o menos. Me jalo por la camisa y ambos pegamos las orejas a la puerta.

– ¡Vaya, Hinata!, tienes mucho talento– su voz sonaba impresionada.

– Gra-gracias, Sakura-san– agradeció apenada.

– Olvida el san, Hinata. Somos amigas– sonreí para mis adentros. "Me_ alegra que Hinata, por fin tenga amigas" _pensé.

– Claro, Sakura-chan– Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Hinata, como para saber que lo dicho para Sakura la hizo feliz.

– Este es muy gracioso– dijo Sakura soltando una carcajada. Contagiando a Hinata, quien le hizo compañía.

– Aunque, yo creo que se ve adorable– respondió Hinata.

– Mira este– dijo Hinata y Sakura volvió a reír.

– Me encanta la manera en la que plasmaste su cara de estúpido– ambas rieron de nuevo.

Bingo, ya sé de qué están hablando. Su conversación es acerca de los dibujos, que tiene Hinata de Naruto. De repente, dentro todo se quedó en silencio. Vi como Naruto trataba de pegarse más a la puerta.

**...**

La única persona que anteriormente podía ver mi block de dibujos, era Sasuke. Pero ahora tenía confianza con Sakura, tanta como para que viera mi block. Habíamos pasado todo el rato, riéndonos de las caras graciosas que plasme de Naruto en el block. Cambio a la siguiente hoja y se quedó en silencio, admirando el siguiente retrato.

– Es un hermoso retrato– me acerque a ver. Era un retrato de Sasuke, es el único que tengo, que me dejo hacérselo con su autorización. Era el mejor de todos. Ella inconscientemente, acarició la hoja dulcemente.

– Sabes, creo que es el mejor de todos– ella asintió, sin despegar la mirada del retrato. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo– aún recuerdo cuando pase una semana, rogándole para que me dejara dibujarlo.

– Sakura-chan– ella me miro– ¿qué es lo que sientes por él? por Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué le temes?– mi pregunta la sorprendió mucho. Su sonrojo se incrementó violentamente– Disculpa, si no quieres…– ella me interrumpió.

– Está bien– suspiro tratando de controlar sus emociones– Me gusta Sasuke-kun– volvió a sonrojarse.

– Entonces, si te gusta ¿Por qué?...– volvió a interrumpirme.

– ¿Por qué le temo?– finalizo. Su mirada se cristalizo– Veras… cuando estábamos en primer año…

**Flash Back**

Me dirigía a la última clase del día. Las vacaciones de verano estaban por llegar, así que hoy era el último día de clases. Iba pasando por un pasillo que da al patio. Casi nadie circula por ese pasillo. Vi a Sasuke hablando con una chica pelirroja. Si mal no recuerdo, su nombre es Karin. Los rumores dicen, que ha estado detrás de Sasuke desde la secundaria. Ella estaba sonrojada y él se veía que estaba molesto. Me escondí detrás de una pared, para ver qué es lo que sucede.

– Dime de una jodida vez, ¿qué es lo quieres?– exigió él bruscamente.

– No seas malo, Sasuke-kun– se acercó a él seductoramente.

– Aléjate– ordenó tenebrosamente. Se me erizo la piel con su tono de voz. Pero ella no retrocedió ni un centímetro _"¿Acaso no tiene instinto de supervivencia?" _pensé sintiendo pena ajena.

– ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?– pregunto acercándose aún más– Ser mi novio– paso una mano por su pecho. Él ni se inmuto– y tal vez podríamos…– se estaba acercando a su oído. Sentía unos celos terribles.

– Lárgate de mí vista– dijo apartándola bruscamente– No me jodas más nunca en tu miserable vida, Puta– Ella salió corriendo, paso frente de mí y me di cuenta de que iba llorando. Sentí lastima por ella, pero también la tristeza me invadió. Me fui a mi clase pensando "_¿y si decido hacer lo mismo que esa chica?, ¿Entonces él me rechazara de esa forma tan cruel? Definitivamente, si lo haría_". Con todas esas preguntas rondando por mi mente, llegue al salón de clases.

**Fin Flash Back**

– Desde ese día– dijo con la mirada gacha– Tengo miedo acercarme a él y que me rechace de esa forma– su voz se iba quebrando poco a poco– Ya sé que esa chica de verdad es una puta, pero…– rompió en llanto. Me acerque a ella y la abrace.

– No te preocupes– dije con una sonrisa– Jamás haría eso– ella se sorprendió, pero me sonrió de vuelta.

– Además, no es solo el rechazo. Sino también su mirada fría y esa terrible aura demoniaca que lo rodea cuando se le acerca una persona– reí por su comentario. Todo el mundo piensa lo mismo. Ella me miro y comenzó a reír de nuevo, mientras secaba las lágrimas.

**...**

Mi cerebro estaba asimilando la información que acabo de escuchar. Estaba en Shock. No podía creer que ella gustara de mí, pero no se quiere acercar a mí por culpa de lo patán que fui aquella vez. Solo podía preguntarme, que era exactamente lo que pienso yo sobre ella. Todo esto es confuso, pero me agrada por fin saberlo. Naruto solo me miraba. Mientras que yo ya me había puesto de pie, él todavía estaba intentando ponerse de pie, sus piernas estaban acalambradas. En un último intento por ponerse de pie, se sostuvo de la manilla de la puerta. Esta giro, abriendo la puerta y haciendo caer a Naruto dentro de la habitación. Las chicas miraron a Naruto con asombro, mientras yo estaba parado como un idiota mirando también. Sakura se levantó de la cama y se acercó a nosotros. Su aura indicaba peligro, pero no podía ver su rostro.

– ¡Naruto!– grito furiosa. Él permanecía en el piso mirándola con horror. Sakura le dio una patada en el estómago, sacandole todo el aire. Él quedo en el suelo en posición fetal, tomando bocanadas de aire y quejándose del dolor.

Se acercó hacia mí, por fin pude ver su rostro. Tenía una expresión de enojo y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

– Además de patán– su voz se quebró– ¡eres un Maldito Chismoso!– me pateo la espinilla. Caí con una rodilla al suelo, evitando emitir un gemido de dolor. Aunque sea doloroso, esa mujer patea demasiado fuerte.

Las lágrimas finalmente hicieron acto de presencia, y se fue corriendo en dirección a las escaleras. Mira a Hinata. Su mirada era de decepción, pero también me animaba a seguirla y no dejarla ir así. Me levante como pude, el dolor era punzante, pero cojeando me dirigí hasta las escaleras. Al llegar al inicio de las escaleras, vi que ella estaba llorando abrazada a un hombre rubio. Quien acababa de llegar, lo sé porque la puerta de la entrada seguía abierta. Lo identifique como Uzumaki Minato, padre de Naruto y Sakura.

Baje las escaleras con dificultad, tratando de no hacer ruido para no alterarla. Pero falle, porque al finalizar las escaleras tropecé, me torcí el tobillo y casi caigo.

– ¡Maldición!– me queje al sentir el dolor punzante. Ella se separó de su padre y me miro aún enojada– Sakura, yo…– pero ella salió corriendo.

La seguí a paso lento. Pase frente a su padre, quien solo se hizo a un lado para dejarme salir. Pero antes, me agarro por el brazo y me dijo con voz tenebrosa.

– Si vuelve a llorar mi princesa, no encontraras una piedra donde esconderte ¿entendiste?– dijo apretando mi brazo. Yo me solté bruscamente y con enojo le respondí.

– Entiendo– salí directo a la oscuridad de la noche en su búsqueda.

Camine alrededor de 20 minutos, llegue a un parque que estaba cerca de su casa. Le di unas 2 vueltas al parque, gasta que la vi sentada en una banca con las manos en la cara. Sus hombros se movían de forma irregular, cosa que me hacía ver lo mucho que estaba llorando. Me sentí como la peor escoria de este mundo. Trate de acercarme a ella, pero yo no era la única persona o mejor dicho personas, que querían hacerlo. A ella se estaban acercando Rock Lee, Neji y Tenten. El primero parecía no estar buenas condiciones, porque se desviaba un poco al caminar. Al parecer acababan de salir de una fiesta, debido a la forma en la que estaban vestidos.

– Sa-Sakura-san– definitivamente estaba ebrio– ¿Por-Por qué tan solitaria?– Ella levanto la mirada, sorprendiendo a las personas que la miraban.

– ¡Lee-san, Neji-san, Tenten!– exclamo sorprendida. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada.

– Pero mira como andas, ¿Que te paso? ¿Por qué estas llorando?– preguntó Tenten preocupada. ¿Cómo no preocuparse? Su mirada estaba perdida, sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su rostro empapado en lagrimas y su cabello todo desarreglado.

– Sakura-san, esta llo-llorando– dijo Lee acercándose a ella– ¿Por qué no dejas que Rock Lee te abrace y te consuele?– pregunto lanzándose hacia ella. Sakura lo esquivo.

– No hace falta Lee-san, ya me iba– informó para que la dejara tranquila,pero Lee la tomo entre sus brazos impidiéndole escapar de su abrazo. Ella quiso zafarse, pero él es más fuerte que ella– Lee-san, déjame ir.

– Anda, quédate conmigo– insistió. Bien dicen que los borrachos son necios– Yo te consuelo y tú me das un beso– se estaba acercando a ella con los labios fruncidos.

Sakura trataba de liberarse, sin resultado alguno. Llegue hasta ellos, empuje a Lee para que soltara a Sakura y me interpuse entre ellos.

– Aléjate de ella– dije amenazante.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!– exclamaron Sakura y Lee al mismo tiempo.

– Sasuke, no se supone que ella estaría con Hinata-sama– inquirió Neji con molestia.

– Lo está– asegure– Pero por un pequeño mal entendido que provoque, se tuvo que alejarse de la casa por un momento– finalicé con vergüenza en mi voz. Neji asintió y no dijo nada más.

Lee trato de pasar sobre mí, para poder acercarse a ella. Sakura por instinto se pegó a mi espalda.

– Quiero abrazarte y besarte, Sakura-san– continuó fastidiando. En serio este tipo me está agotando la paciencia– ¡Te amo, Sakura-san!

– Dije que te alejaras de ella– espete enojado. Quería golpearlo, pero no podía a hacer tal cosa.

– No queremos causar molestias, Sasuke– agrego Tenten, acercándose a Lee para llevárselo– Que pasen Buenas noches. Anda, Lee, camina– ordenó mientras se lo llevaban a rastras, él lloraba y luchaba por volver.

Ellos se marcharon al fin. Entre nosotros se creó un silencio, que después de 5 minutos se hizo incómodo. Ambos teníamos muchas cosas que decir, pero no nos salían las palabras. Era yo, quien tenía que hablar primero.

–Sakura/ Sasuke-kun– hablamos al mismo tiempo. Ambos callamos, el silencio se formo de nuevo.

– Tú primero– ofrecí, tenía que ser caballeroso.

– Perdón por...– se detuvo. Yo seguía dándole la espalda. Así que me voltee para mirarla– Por llamarte patán y patearte.

– No. Perdóname tú a mí, por invadir tu privacidad– la tome del mentón. Levante su rostro y me encontré con sus ojos jades cristalizados– pero ahora, quiero que tú me lo digas en la cara ¿Por qué es que me tienes miedo?

– A lo que le tengo miedo es al rechazo, a tu rechazo– confeso bajando la mirada sonrojada.

– No tenías porque– sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos– En realidad, pienso que eres diferente a las demás locas que me persiguen.

– ¿En serio?– pregunto, sus ojos brillaron. Asentí– ¿qué te parece comenzar de cero? Conocernos y luego decidir qué hacer– propuso ella.

– Me parece perfecto– acepte de inmediato, sin despegar la mirada de la suya. Mientras con el pulgar, limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que aún estaban es sus mejillas.

– ¿Sabes que para hacer eso debemos pasar tiempo juntos?– cuestiono avergonzada.

– Hmp, en realidad eso es lo que menos me importa– baje mis manos a su cintura para poder atraerla hacia mí, mientras ella colocaba sus manos en mi pecho.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo lentamente. Ella sabía lo que pasaría, así que lentamente fue cerrando los ojos. Juntes mis labios con los suyos. Ella subió sus brazos hasta mi cuello, atrayéndome más hacia ella. Después de casi un minuto nos separamos, juntamos nuestras frentes.

– Sasuke-kun– susurro Sakura contra mis labios.

– Dime– respondí sin quitar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos jade.

–Debemos volver, ambos estamos en pijamas– es cierto, con todo lo que paso no me di cuenta de que llevaba puesto.

Intente caminar de regreso, pero también el dolor de mi tobillo se hizo presente. Sakura se percató del dolor, y me ayudo a caminar de regreso a su casa. Luego de 10 minutos más o menos, estábamos subiendo las escaleras. Pasamos frente de la habitación de Sakura, pero nadie estaba en ella, así que seguimos avanzando. Hasta llegar a la llegar habitación de Naruto, y nos encontramos con una extraña sorpresa. Naruto y Hinata estaban jugando videojuegos. La última tenía un sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas. Voltearon a vernos, sus miradas estaban llenas de curiosidad, algo como "¿Me_ pueden decir que sucedió_?". Pero las nuestras también demostraban lo mismo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el Sasusaku?**

**Ojala sea de su agrado ¿merezco un Reviews?**

**Hasta el próximo año*-***

**EAUCHIHA**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Como están? Hace tiempo que no venia por aquí.

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

\- ¿Amigos?- pregunte incrédula.

\- Sí, sólo amigos- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Era lunes. Estábamos bajo del mismo árbol de siempre, en la mañana antes del inicio de clases. Solo Sakura y yo. Sasuke llegó conmigo, pero dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

\- Quiero saber qué fue lo que...- afiló la mirada- ...paso entre Naruto y tú- Iba a contestarle, cuando Sasuke hizo acto de presencia. Se sentó al lado de Sakura y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la pelirrosa.

\- Si Hinata, yo también quiero saber que paso entre tú y el dobe- ahora eran dos las miradas sobre mí, que estaban llenas de curiosidad.

\- Bueno, pues...- comencé a tartamudear, mientras mi rostro se teñía de rojo completamente- Por…porque mejor no me…me cuentan con más detalles, lo que paso entre ustedes.

\- No desvíes el tema- apunto Sasuke molesto- Solo somos amigos, Punto.

\- Pero… los amigos no se besan- insistí. _"Bingo"_ pensé, cuando ambos se sonrojaron.

\- Quieres apostar- dijo Sasuke con una oscura expresión, haciendo ademan de separarse de Sakura. Entendí de inmediato lo que pretendía hacer, así que negué con la cabeza exageradamente, mientras se me subían los colores al rostro.

\- Bi…bien- acepte derrotada- pe… pero, no crean que fue la gran cosa- ambos asintieron. Esperando impacientemente mí relato.

**Flash back**

Después de la huida de Sakura, a causa de la interrupción de Naruto y Sasuke. Y luego de que él, fuera tras ella. Me quede sola, o eso era lo que creía, hasta que escuche un gemido de dolor. Al voltear, vi a Naruto tirado en el suelo sobándose el abdomen. Al verlo de esa forma, reaccione y corrí para ayudarle.

-Don….donde te…te du…duele, Naruto-kun- pregunte. El tartamudeo y el sonrojo se hicieron presentes, como siempre. El señala su abdomen, yo levante su camisa y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida. En el medio de su abdomen, se extendía un gran hematoma-Naruto-kun, déjame ayudarte- lo ayude a levantarse como pude. Paso su brazo derecho por mi hombro, y recargo su cadera en la mía- Naruto-kun ¿dónde está tu habitación para recostarte?- pregunte cuando estábamos en el pasillo, el me señalo la puerta del fondo. Como pude lo lleve ahí y lo recosté en su cama- Naruto–kun ¿dónde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios?- pregunte

\- En…en la co…ci…na- dijo con dificultad, seguro es por la falta de aire. Yo salí corriendo. Al bajar a las escaleras, me encontré con un rubio muy parecido a él. Era su padre.

\- Señor Uzumaki, ¿me puede decir dónde encontrar el botiquín? por favor- me miro extrañado.

\- Claro, pero ¿qué paso esta vez?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. Como si esto pasara cada rato.

\- Sakura-chan, le pego una patada a Naruto- él se echó a reí. Me desconcertó, él al percatarse de mi reacción, respondió.

\- Eso es normal en esta casa, si no es Sakura, es mi adorada Kushina- quede horrorizada. Por Dios, como se puede reír en un momento como este– sígueme para entregarte el botiquín y una bolsa de hielo- me guio a la cocina. De uno de los cajones saco el botiquín y de la nevera saco una bolsa de guisantes congelados. Me entrego todo con una sonrisa. Yo lo recibí y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Al llegar al cuarto de Naruto, lo encontré en la misma posición que lo deje. Rápidamente me senté a su lado y deje las cosas en la mesita, que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

\- Naruto-kun, po… podri…as qui… qui…tar…te la cami…camisa- dije roja como un tomate. De esos que le gustan tanto a Sasuke. Él me miro horrorizado.

\- Hinata-chan ¿me quieres violar?- pregunto a gritos y con un adorable sonrojo.

\- No… no so…so… solo qui… quiero apli…aplicarte la po…po…mada, y po…po…poner hi…hi…hielo- dije. Estaba jugando con mis dedos y la mirada puesta en algun punto ciego del suelo.

\- Si, claro- respondió Naruto. Temblando, agarre el botiquín. Busque un ungüento, para aliviar el dolor. Gracias a Dios, que allí había uno. Tome el frasco y lo abrí. Tome un poco con mis dedos y empecé a untárselo en el abdomen. Escuche una queja, la cual provoco que detuviera lo que estoy haciendo. Levanto la mirada y veo a Naruto. Estaba haciendo una mueca de dolor. Al sentir mi mirada, levanto la suya. Nuestras miradas se conectaron. Sentía como si fuéramos los únicos en el mundo. Después de aproximadamente 5 minutos, desvié la mirada. Ambos nos sonrojamos furiosamente. El ambiente se tornó incómodo.

\- Hinata- él se decidió a romper el incómodo silencio- ¿te…te gustaría jugar videojuegos?

\- Sí… si- acepte. Mi rostro volvió a su color natural, aunque un pequeño rubor en las mejillas se negó a irse.

Se levantó de la cama. Caminaba normal, como si el dolor ya se hubiera esfumado. Me hizo seña para que me sentara en el piso, frente al televisor. No sé nada sobre videojuegos, pero era la primera vez que hacía algo con Naruto. Así que tratare de no parecer ignorante. Se sentó a mi lado y me paso uno de los controles. El juego inicio. No tenía idea de que trataba, y mucho menos sabía qué hacer. Afortunadamente sentimos unos pasos por el pasillo, y ambos desviamos la mirada hacia la puerta. Parados afuera de la habitación, estaba Sasuke siendo llevado por Sakura. Sus miradas estaban llenas de así como "me pueden decir que está sucediendo". Pero las nuestras también demostraban lo mismo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Tenía las manos en mi rostro, ocultando mi exagerado sonrojo. No podía ver sus rostros, ni mucho menos lo que en ellos estaba reflejado.

\- ¿Eso fue todo?- pregunto Sasuke en tono neutral.

\- Definitivamente, mi hermano es un idiota- Sakura sonaba molesta.

\- Jamás he estado más de acuerdo con alguien- quite las manos del rostro. Ellos asentían dándose la razón mutuamente.

\- Pa…para mi, fu…fue lo mejor que ha podido pasarme- susurre avergonzada. Ambos casi caen estilo anime.

\- Podría ser mejor- exclamo Sakura. Tanto Sasuke como yo la observamos con curiosidad- Escucha, en unos días el idiota cumple años. Tú debes darle algo especial- iba a replicar, pero ella continuo- Debe ser algo que hagas tu misma, sin pedirle ayuda nadie. Créeme, le gustara- me guiño el ojo. La campana de entrada sonó, y los tres nos dirigimos a clases. No podía prestar la atención correcta a ninguna de las primeras clases.

**...**

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Sakura y yo íbamos camino a la cafetería. Hinata se separó de nosotros, alegando que tenía que buscar un libro en la biblioteca. Mientras que Naruto, no ha estado el día de hoy con nosotros. Eso era lo que menos me importaba. Algo me estaba atormentando. Tenía mis sospechas, pero eran solo eso. Sospechas. Poco antes de llegar a la cafetería jale a Sakura del brazo para detenerla. Ella volteo a verme sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que al dobe le gustara lo que Hinata haga para él?- ella estaba considerando la pregunta.

\- Naruto ha estado enamorado de Hinata desde primer año- dijo ella. _"eso explica su molesto interés por conocer más de ella en primer año" _pensé.

\- Y entonces, ¿por qué no se ha atrevido a hablarle?- pregunte. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No vayas a enojarte conmigo- me miro suplicante- Pero unas de las razones por la que me acerque a Hinata fue porque Naruto me lo pidió- _"El idiota tuvo la misma idea que yo "_Pensé horrorizado. Inaceptable- No quería cagarla haciendo cosas, que probablemente a ella no le agraden- bajo la mirada sonrojada- Pero no lo había conseguido, debido a que tú siempre estabas con ella. Y bueno, ya sabes porque no podía acercarme- término en un susurro. Estaba avergonzada.

\- Olvídalo- le reste importancia- vamos comer- le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

**...**

Estaba buscando unos libros de historia en la biblioteca, para un trabajo que nos mandó Kurenai-sensei. Cuando de repente, escucho un suave ronquido. Sigo el sonido, hasta llegar a los cubículos individuales que posee la biblioteca. Me asome por el vidrio que este posee en la puerta, lo que me encuentro es la cosa más adorable que he visto en mi vida. Veo a Naruto apoyado en sus brazos sobre la mesa que posee el cubículo, durmiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca le he visto esa expresión, y se podría decir que soy una _"experta en las expresiones de Naruto"_ Por eso, saco mi teléfono y le tomo varias fotos, de diferentes ángulos. En mi mente, le doy gracias a Sasuke por hacerme comprar un teléfono de última generación.

Después de tomar las fotos, me quede mirando a Naruto. No puedo evitarlo, se ve tan hermoso. Estoy tan metida en mi mundo de ensueño, que no noto que alguien me está llamando. Sino hasta que siento que me mueven el hombro, yo levante la mirada. Me horrorice, al ver que Naruto estaba mirándome.

\- Hinata-chan ¿qué pasa?- pregunto curioso.

\- Na… na… nada– susurre avergonzada, por haber sido descubierta.

\- Ah. Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?- pregunto.

\- E…eto Na…Naruto kun, y…y…yo es…estaba bus…bus…buscando...- empecé a decir, jugando con mis dedos. Una mala costumbre que tengo desde niña- u…unos…li…li…libros y…y te vi dor…dormido- hice una pausa para tomar aire- y…y se…se me ocu…ocu…ocurrió...des…despertarte por…que en …ese mo…men…to, sonó el timbre- trate de decir.

\- Gracias Hinata chan- respondió con cara de no entender nada- vamos Hinata que se nos hará tarde- me ayudo con mis libros y fuimos rumbo al salón de clases. Mientras caminábamos, comenzó a buscar algo desesperado en su mochila. No le preste mucha atención, porque en ese momento tenía una conversación con Sasuke por mensaje.

_Sasuke "Te demoraste demasiado buscando unos libros ¿Dónde estás?"_

_Hinata "Lo siento, pero me entretuve con Naruto"_

_Sasuke "¿Estabas con el dobe?"_

_Hinata "Nooo!. Me lo encontré estando allá"_

_Sasuke "Bueno no importa, date prisa o no podrás entrar a la clase. Por cierto te guarde almuerzo"_

\- Hinata-chan, ten- dijo extendiéndome un sobre – Es una invitación a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Es el viernes, espero que puedas ir- dijo. Estaba sorprendida, Sakura nunca me dijo que le iban a hacer una fiesta. Ahora que hago.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que no me percate de haber entrado al salón de clases. Afortunadamente Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde. Me dirigí hacia mi lugar. Pero no sin antes agradecerle por la invitación.

\- Gracias por la invitación, Naruto-kun. Prometo no faltar- me dedico una enorme sonrisa.

Me ubique en mi asiento. Tenía una sonrisa tonta pintada en el rostro. A mi lado estaba Sasuke.

\- Hinata, come antes de que el intento de profesor llegue- dijo serio- Y luego me dirás porque tiene esa sonrisa tonta- me lanzo una sonrisa pícara, que haría a cualquier chica derretirse a sus pies.

Estuve casi toda la semana debatiéndome internamente lo que debía darle a Naruto de regalo. Las palabras de Sakura se reproducían una y otra vez. Mi única esperanza, era no cumplir con lo que ella me dijo y pedirle ayuda a mi mejor amigo. Así que decidí hacerle una llamada.

\- Anda Sasuke-kun, eres mi mejor amigo. Ayúdame- estaba haciendo un berrinche por teléfono.

\- _Absoluta y definitivamente no_\- bufo molesto.

\- Te lo suplico- hice un puchero, que estoy casi segura que él lo noto.

\- _No me vengas con berrinches. La respuesta es No_\- iba a suplicar de nuevo, pero escuche una voz que anunciaba su llegada a la habitación de Sasuke. La llamada estaba es altavoz, porque ambos teníamos deberes que terminar.

\- _¿Sasuke estas estudiando?_\- era la madre de Sasuke.

\- _No mamá, pasa_\- en su voz había desaparecido todo rastro de enojo.

\- _Te traje algo para que comieras_\- dijo dulcemente.

\- _Gracias, mama_\- agradeció Sasuke.

\- _¿Estás hablando por teléfono?_\- supongo que se percató de la llamada que todavía estaba en línea- _¿es tu novia?_\- pregunto esperanzada.

\- _No mama, es Hinata_\- dijo restándole importancia. Pero yo sabía, que eso no le agradaba del todo.

\- _Hina-chan ¿como estas?_-pregunto Mikoto, con su característico tono de voz.

\- Muy bien, Mikoto-san- tenía una idea que de seguro haría que Sasuke se enoje mucho conmigo, pero tenía que intentarlo- aunque un poco triste. Porque Sasuke-kun, no quiere ayudarme a decidir que darle de regalo de cumpleaños a un amigo.

\- _Sasuke, acompaña a Hinata a comprar el regalo_\- escuche a Mikoto ordenarle a Sasuke con voz dulce- _o sino no te comprare tomates por un mes ¿entendiste?_\- continuo con voz aterradora.

\- _Cla...claro, ma...madre_\- respondió Sasuke horrorizado- _¿Cu…cuando quieres ir Hinata?_

\- Mañana después de clases- conteste victoriosa. Solo Mikoto-san y yo podemos manipular a Sasuke.

\- _Bien_\- susurro derrotado.

Al día siguiente, después de clases. Estaba en la salida de la escuela esperando que Sasuke saliera del edificio, para irnos al centro comercial. Escuche una voz conocida quejándose, en el patio de la escuela. Volteó a ver. Tuve que reprimir la risa cuando vi a Sasuke, arrastrando a Sakura por el brazo hacia la salida . Las personas que estaban saliendo, miraban con curiosidad la extraña escena. Salió a paso decidido, arrastrando a Sakura, quien seguía protestando.

\- Anda, Hinata camina- ordeno sin mirarme, dirigiendo su paso en dirección al centro comercial.

\- Sasuke-kun, déjame ir- seguía protestando Sakura.

\- Ni lo sueñes- dijo molesto- si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo. Fue tu idea, así que ni loco te dejare escapar- resistí el impulso de soltar una carcajada. Pero no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas risitas discretas, pero igual él se dio cuenta- Y tú, deja de reírte. Estoy metido en esto por tu culpa. Y no creas, que no me la voy a cobrar.

\- A Mikoto-san no le gustaría, que te vengaras de mi- susurre inocentemente. Inmediatamente su espalda se tensó. Detuvo el paso y volteo a verme fríamente. Sakura dejo de protestar y nos miró a ambos con curiosidad.

Después de 20 minutos caminando, llegamos al centro comercial. Cabe destacar que, me da pánico ir de compras, porque no me gustan las multitudes. Siento que me asfixio cada vez que estoy en una. Por eso, siempre le pido a alguien que me acompañe. A veces cuando todos se niegan, y con todos me refiero a Hanabi, Neji y Sasuke. Simplemente prefiero evitar ir a lugares concurridos. Estoy caminando, viendo de tienda en tienda cuando recuerdo que traigo compañía, para que me ayuden. Volteo a ver a Sakura.

\- Sakura-chan, ¿crees que a Naruto-kun le gustaría un reloj?- se queda analizando lo que le dije.

\- No te lo recomiendo. El es muy desastroso para tener uno, lo más seguro es que lo rompa- responde. Haciendo que a Sasuke y a mí nos salga una gota estilo anime.

\- ¿Y un suéter?- volví a preguntar.

\- No, muy sofisticado para él- como puede decir eso. Se supone que las personas que se mueven en la alta sociedad, utilizan ese tipo de cosas. Pero me parece que ellos piensan diferente a nosotros. Aunque Sasuke tampoco usaría algo así.

\- ¿Un balón de futbol?- insistí de nuevo, me estaba desesperando.

\- Muy impersonal, además no juega futbol- definitivamente, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

\- ¿Y qué tal cupones para ramen?- dice Sasuke, como si fuera cualquier cosa- El pendejo ama el ramen, sería feliz con ellos- Sakura le lanza una mirada tétrica.

\- No es recomendable. Mama siempre se los quema- el recuerdo la hizo estremecer.

\- Bien, nada de cupones de ramen para Naruto- dije con pesar. Ese hubiese sido el regalo perfecto.

Después de esa desmotivadora charla, seguimos caminado. Me estaba reventando la cabeza pensando en que le regalaría a Naruto. Se me ocurrió una bufanda, pero me queda muy poco tiempo para hacerla. En eso, veo una vitrina de casualidad y me encuentro con una pequeña joyería. Desde afuera se puede observar una hermosa cadena de plata, que podría ser perfecta. Cuando voy a comunicarle a mis acompañantes, mi hallazgo. Me llega un mensaje.

_Sasuke " Hinata, me fui con Sakura al cine. No vayas a entrar en pánico, ya llame a tu chofer para que te vaya a buscar en media hora._

_PD: No te vayas a enojar, esta es una perfecta situación para conocer mejor a Sakura._

_PD2: No le vayas a decir a mamá"__  
_  
Me encuentro en un estado de Shock, combinado con pánico. Ese sinvergüenza me dejo sola, y para colmo me da un límite de tiempo.

_Hinata "Me debes una bien grande"_

Conteste. Cuando estoy a punto de entrar a la tienda, me llega otro mensaje de Sasuke.

_Sasuke: "No te debo nada. Te dije que iba a vengarme"._

Quejándome de Sasuke entro a la joyería. El ambiente del lugar, me hace sentir a gusto.. Está toda pintada de blanco, exceptuando la pared del fondo que está pintada de color rojo, los mostradores son de madera con vidrio. La tienda es pequeña, pero acogedora. Termino de entrar y veo a una chica de cabello corto morado, con una flor de papel adornándolo y ojos color ámbar. En una pequeña placa que esta enganchada en su uniforme, dice que su nombre es Konan.

-Bienvenidos ¿en que la puedo ayudar?- pregunta amablemente.

\- Buenas tardes. Me podría mostrar la cadena que se encuentra en la vitrina. La de plata que tiene una cruz con incrustaciones negras por favor- respondo.

-Claro- sale de atrás del mostrador, y camina hasta la vitrina. Toma la cadena y se dirige a mí. Cuando me la entrega, comienzo a mirarla detalladamente. No se puede negar que es bonita, pero al imaginármela en Naruto no me convence del todo

\- No me convence- exprese con tristeza- si él no me hubiese abandonado. Corrección, si ellos no me hubieran abandonado, no tendría este dilema.

\- Disculpa ¿que acaba de decir?- pregunto la chica.

\- Venía con 2 amigos- dije afligida- Pero el, que es mi mejor. Me abandono para irse con mi amiga al cine, con la excusa de conocerla mejor.

\- Eso es malo. Incluso pueden llegar a olvidarse de que tienen amigas, cuando comienzan a salir con una chica- comento.

\- Pero, a mí no me molesta tanto-dije- Yo lo entiendo, sabes. El es un chico muy atractivo. Las chicas siempre lo acosan. Ella sería la primera chica que no lo ve y se desmaya, o se le tira encima.

\- Tengo un amigo, nos graduamos juntos de la preparatoria. Le sucedía lo mismo que a tu amigo. El tenía unos ojos negros, que miraban con una intensidad irresistible. La única que no lo molestaba era yo por ser su amiga, y porque quería a otra persona.

\- Así mismo es él- no podía creer que el amigo de la chica y Sasuke tuvieran tanto en común.

\- Pero, no te preocupes. Yo puedo ayudarte-ofreció amablemente- Solo describe como es esa persona y tal vez podamos descubrir, lo que le quedaría bien.

\- Bueno, él es una persona alegre divertida, no se conforma con un no. Es un buen amigo, siempre alcanza lo que quiere, si no logra a la primera lo sigue intentando una y otra vez hasta que lo consigue. Su sonrisa me ilumina el día. Y cuando me mira, me pierdo esos dos pozos de azul intenso- término con un suspiro soñador.

\- Estas muy enamorada de él ¿verdad?- pregunta Konan. Asentí- Sabes, conozco a un chico que es igual a él. Mi novio, es como me describes a tu chico- me sonroje.

\- E…el no…no es mi chi…chico- respondo tartamudeando.

\- Entiendo. Por como lo describes, creo que tengo algo que le quedaría bien- ella entro a una puerta, que esta al fondo de la tienda. Sigo pensando en lo que dije de Naruto, cuando siento una puerta cerrarse. Veo a Konan entrando, con la caja de lo que parece ser un collar. Cuando llega hasta donde estoy, abre la caja. Quede sorprendida. Es un collar. La tira es de cuero, tiene una esmeralda de forma rectangular y a cada lado se encuentra un balín de plata. Es precioso. Cuando lo imagine en Naruto me encanto.

\- Me encanta. Es perfecto para él- dije entusiasmada- me lo llevo. Por favor envuélvalo, y por el precio no se preocupe.

Después que envolvió el regalo, le pague. Fui hasta una papelería a comprar unos lápices, que me hacían faltan para poder terminar el dibujo de Naruto. Me llego el mensaje mi chófer, diciendo que ya está en la entrada. Al subirme al auto, me quede dormida. Ko me despertó al llegar a casa, me baje del auto y le di las gracias. Me fui directamente a mi habitación. Guarde el regalo en mi armario. Me cambio de ropa y me dispuse a hacer el dibujo que le regalare a Naruto. Estoy por hacerle el cabello, cuando recuerdo a mi ingrato amigo Sasuke. Se me ocurre que sería buena idea, hacerle una llamada. Tomo mi teléfono le marco, espero a que conteste.

\- _Hola, buenas noches_\- responde formalmente.

\- Hola mal amigo, yo bien ¿y tú?- dije con sarcasmo.

\- _Hinata, estas molesta conmigo ¿verdad?_\- pregunta preocupado.

\- Si y mucho. Como es posible que me hayas dejado sola en el centro comercial. Sabes lo aterrador que es ese lugar- estaba molesta.

\- _Lo sé. Pero vamos, estaba con Sakura y vi la ocasión perfecta para acercármele mas_\- dijo en su defensa.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Sabes que lo entiendo, pero hubieras escogido otro día donde no estuviera yo presente- digo levantando un poco el tono de voz.

\- _Ya sé. Pero igual me la debías por el estúpido chantaje_\- dijo fríamente.

\- Sabes muy bien porque lo hice- me defendí.

\- _Chantaje es chantaje_\- responde a secas. Me quede callada- _cambiando de tema. ¿Conseguiste un regalo para el dobe?_

\- Si- respondí secamente.

\- _¿y qué le compraste?-_ respondió como si nada.

\- Un collar. Además, se me ocurrió regalarle un dibujo hecho por mí– se me estaba pasando el enojo.

\- _Que original_\- dijo sin mucho interés.

\- En fin ¿cómo te fue en el cine con Sakura?- estaba muy interesada por saber. A pesar de ser la razón, por la que estoy enojada con él. Lo escuche suspirar, antes de contestarme.  
**  
****...**

**Flash back**

Caminábamos tranquilamente por los pasillos del centro comercial. Hinata iba delante de nosotros, viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas. Ya estaba cansado de esto, estaba anocheciendo y tenía hambre.

Me acerque al oído de Sakura para hablarle, sin que Hinata se dé cuenta.

\- Sakura, salgamos de aquí. Vamos a comer- susurré cerca de su oído. La sentí estremecerse.

\- Pero no podemos dejarla sola, Sasuke-kun- respondió con preocupación.

\- No te preocupes. Me encargare de que su chofer venga por ella. Tu misma dijiste que debe escoger el regalo por sí misma-trate de convencerla.

\- Creo que estas siendo egoísta- me miro con reproche.

\- Ella estará bien- me acerque más a ella- además podemos seguir con eso de _"conocernos mejor"_\- le di un suave beso en la mejilla. Tenía que convencerla.

\- Sigo pensando que estamos haciendo mal- suspiro- pero, no puedo decirte que no. Encárgate de que pueda irse segura a casa- Sonreí levemente.

\- Bien, pero sígueme- nos dimos la vuelta y caminamos en otra dirección suavemente.

Llegamos a la feria de comida. Mientras decidíamos donde comer. Marque el número de Ko. El ha sido el chofer de Hinata desde que la conozco. También tenía una nana, pero ella murió hace tres años.

\- _Buenas Noches, Sasuke-sama ¿que se le ofrece?_\- contestó cordialmente.

\- Ko-san, buenas noches. Necesitó que venga a recoger a Hinata en el centro comercial-dije- tenía algo más que hacer, así que no puedo acompañarla a casa.

\- _¿En cuánto tiempo desea que vaya a recogerla?_\- pregunto.

\- Unos 30 minutos- respondí- sabe que ella no puede estar mucho tiempo solo, en un centro comercial.

\- _Está bien Sasuke-sama._

-Muchas gracias Ko-san.

Mire a Sakura. Aún no se había decidido que comer.

\- ¿Te parece pizza o hamburguesas?- pregunto mordiéndose el labio, mientras trataba de decidirse.

\- ¿Tú qué quieres?- pregunte. Yo sólo tenía hambre, así que comería lo que ella escogiera. Se llevo un dedo a los labios mientras pensaba. Se veía adorable, pero no se lo diría.

\- Pues, yo quiero ir al cine- exclamó entusiasmada y sonriendo- pero primero, deberíamos comprar algo para que tu comas.

\- Está bien- contesté- creo que lo más rápido, será una Hamburguesa.

Nos acercamos a la fila. Estaba corta, así que podremos pedir rápido mi hamburguesa. Me olvide por completo de avisarle a Hinata. Debe estar muy asustada, buscándonos desesperadamente, así que le mande un mensaje.

_Sasuke " Hinata me fui con Sakura al cine. Ni vayas a entrar en pánico, ya llame a tu chofer para que te vaya a buscar en media hora._

_PD: No te vayas a enojar, esta es una perfecta situación para conocer mejor a Sakura._

_PD2: No le vayas a decir a mamá"__  
_  
Envíe el mensaje. Mientras hacíamos la fila llego un mensaje.

_Hinata "Me debes una bien grande" _

Contesto. Sé que está molesta. Pero ella me manipulo para acompañarla. Rápidamente le respondí.

_Sasuke: "No te debo nada. Te dije que iba a vengarme".__  
_  
Compramos rápido, y nos fuimos al cine. Compre entradas para una película cursi que ella quería ver. Compre palomitas de maíz para ella. Nos sentamos hasta lo último. La sala estaba medio llena. Estaba aburrido, casi que durmiéndome. Pero ella estaba concentrada, incluso lloraba. Me acerque a ella.

\- No deberías llorar por una simple película- volteo a verme. Limpie las lagrimas con ambos pulgares- pero sabes, se ve hermoso en ti- ella me regalo una sonrisa. Sentí tanta ternura en ese momento, que no pude contenerme y la bese.

Pasamos el resto de la película, solo pendiente de los labios del otro. Hasta que término y tuvimos que irnos. La acompañe a casa. Todo el camino, desde que salimos del cine hasta la puerta de su casa, fuimos tomados de la mano.

\- Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun- dijo sonriendo.

\- Hasta mañana, Sakura- se acerco hasta mí y me dio un último beso, antes de entrar a su casa.

Después de dejar a Sakura. Me encamine hasta mi casa, que no esta tan lejos, solo a tres cuadras. Cuando llego a casa, lo primero que encuentro es a mi hermano desparramado en el sofá. Con un tazón de palomitas y un gran vaso de soda.

\- Nii-san ¿qué haces en casa?- el estaba preparado para hablar cuando interrumpí- ya se- hice una pequeña pausa- te escápate de clases, porque todas te aburrieron. O no, ya sé, te escapaste de tu club de fans. O botaste a tu estúpida novia, ella no se lo tomo bien y te anda persiguiendo como una psicópata.

\- Que pasa Sasuke ¿no te alegras de verme?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa. De esas que hacen que tenga que correr por mi vida.

\- Solo responde, nii-san- le dije con una sonrisa divertida.

\- La primera, sabes que las mujeres es solo por una noche- dijo divertido- ahora tu responde. Porque cuando llegaste tenías sonrisa de idiota, es por una chica ¿verdad?- me miro burlón.

\- Yo..- quede en shock. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue- no que va, prefiero disfrutar de mi soltería- respondí desviando el tema. Mi hermano es un genio. Por algo se da el lujo de faltar a clases, cuando se le da la gana. Pero eso lo hace ver más como vago, que como genio, además de que está a punto de terminar su carrera. Y por supuesto sabe que estoy mintiendo- me voy a mi habitación. Tengo tarea que hacer- dije. Corrí a las escaleras y las subí rápido.

**Fin del flash back**

\- Después de eso, me llamaste- cuando termino de hablar, Hinata comienza a chillar como loca.

\- _¿Itachi está aquí? No puede ser. ¿Cuando llego?_\- pregunto gritando. Solo aleje el teléfono y lo puse en altavoz, porque necesitaba buscar para hacer la tarea de hoy. Cuando escuche que Hinata dejo de chillar como loca, continúe hablando.

\- Ya que estas calmada ¿podemos hablar como personas civilizadas?- pregunte con reproche.

\- _Si claro, continua_\- pero ese tono jodidamente alegre, seguía en su voz.

\- Hinata ¿ya le pediste permiso a tu padre?- estaba serio.

\- _No, estoy trabajando en eso_\- hizo una pausa- _pero a lo mejor me deja, sabes lo interesado que es_\- dijo despreocupadamente. Poco común en ella.

\- Dile con anticipación. Sabes que siempre está de Viaje- exigí.

\- _Claro, tal vez le diga mañana en la mañana_\- dijo nerviosa. Sé que no está segura de conseguirlo- _entonces, cuéntame ¿cómo está Itachi?_\- trataba de desviar el tema.

\- Esta como siempre, ya sabes vago y desgraciado. Pero qué diablos…- digo cuando siento que alguien toma el teléfono del escritorio. Cuando volteo, es Itachi quien me mira con una cara de reproche.

\- Hola Hinata ¿como estas?- dijo sonriendo.

\- _Itachi!_\- escuche el grito ensordecedor de Hinata. Estoy sorprendido. Ella nunca levanta la voz y ahora, la escucho gritar, y solo por Itachi. Realmente no sé qué les pasa a las mujeres con él. Sera mejor que mantenga alejada a mi Sakura, de él.

\- Hina-chan, tengo una pregunta- voltea a mirarme sonriendo.

\- _Pregunta lo que quieras, Itachi_\- contesto Hinata.

\- ¿Es cierto que mi estúpido hermano menor sigue soltero?- sabía que Hinata me vendería. Estaré condenado a la burla de mi hermano, de por vida.

\- _Técnicamente no_\- comento riendo- _pero es cuestión de tiempo, para que él y Sakura-chan sean novios. Incluso hoy salieron al cine._

\- Sakura-chan- trataba de contener una carcajada, mientras yo solo quería desaparecer- dime Hinata ¿cómo es esa Sakura?

\- _Cabello rosa, ojos jades_\- comenzó Hinata enumerando las características de Sakura- _linda, alegre, sociable, buena chica, pero con un carácter de los mil demonios y una fuerza monstruosa si la hacen enojar_.

\- Nada comparado con Sasuke- dijo Itachi con la misma risa contenida. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y un tic en el ojo derecho se hizo presente- Es un amargado. Nunca sonríe, más bien, parece como si todo le causara mal olor. Cabello demasiado desordenado, es más, da una impresión de que aun no conoce un cepillo para el cabello. Ojos negros, nada exótico como los de ella. Bueno lo único que tienen en común, es el carácter.

Ambos comenzaron a reír. Estaba cabreado. Un aura demoniaca estaba rodeándome en ese momento. Le arrebate el teléfono a Itachi.

\- Lárgate de aquí- grite furioso.

\- Aun no terminó de hablar con Hinata- dijo Tratándome de arrebatar el teléfono.

\- Si quieres seguir hablando con ella, llámala de tu celular- dije mientras trataba de sacarlo a empujones de mi-habitación.

Se giro hacia mí. Uso los pocos centímetros que tiene por encima de mí, y me arrebató el teléfono de nuevo.

\- Hina-chan, ¿te parece si mañana paso por ti después de clases y vamos al cine?- dijo, mientras trataba de alejarme, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho. Me quede quieto un momento haciéndole pensar que me rendí. Bajo la guardia- y así conozco a la tal Sakura- sonrió de nuevo hacia mí.

\- _Me encantaría_\- chillo Hinata alegre. Me acerque peligrosamente a él y le quite mi teléfono de nuevo.

\- Fuera- dije.

\- Si, ya me voy- abrió la puerta y salió teniendo una falsa aura solitaria.

Me quede mirando la puerta fijamente, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era evitar que Itachi viera a Sakura mañana. Recordé que Hinata seguía al teléfono y continúe hablando con ella. Lo primero que le dije fue.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer que Itachi conozca a Sakura- amenace- me entendiste, Hinata.

\- _Sasuke, tengo una llamada de Itachi_\- antes de colgar, dijo- _la venganza es un plato que se come frio_\- y colgó.

No pude terminar la tarea. Lo único que estaba en mi cabeza, era como hacer que Sakura no se acerque a Itachi. Si se acerca, pobre de mí. Me imagino las idioteces que dirá Itachi, como _"Mi tonto hermanito menor era tan adorable de pequeño, siempre me vivía acosando para que me bañara con él. O durmiera con él porque le daba miedo"_. Definitivamente tengo que evitar a toda costa que Sakura se acerque a él.

**...**

Estaba tan emocionada. Itachi está de vuelta. Uno de mis mejores amigos. Con el sí puedo hablar tranquila. El es tan popular, hasta tiene un club de fans en la universidad. Pero es tan antisocial como Sasuke y yo, a pesar de que era muy popular en la secundaria. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Después de colgarle a Sasuke, comencé a hablar con Itachi sobre la salida de mañana. Él iba a pasar por mí en el instituto, para ir al cine o simplemente ir a comer. Para ser sincera me da igual a donde vayamos, lo único que me importa es hablar con mi amigo. Me había olvidado que tengo que llamar a Sakura, para invitarla a ir con nosotros. Tomo el teléfono y le marco al celular. Me mando al buzón, en eso recuerdo que ella me dio el número de su casa, inmediatamente contestaron.

\- _Buenas noches ¿con quien desea hablar?_\- dijo una voz masculina. No le preste atención porque estaba haciendo el cabello al dibujo de Naruto.

\- Buenas Noches, ¿podría por favor pasarme a Sakura?- pregunte con formalidad.

\- _Ella se encuentra bañándose por el momento. Si me dices tu nombre, le digo que se comunique contigo.__  
_  
\- Claro, dígale que le habla Hinata- al otro lado se quedan en silencio, mire el teléfono para ver si colgaron, pero la llamada sigue en línea- Hola ¿con quién hablo?.

\- _Ho...hola, Hinata-chan. Soy Naruto_\- quede sin habla, al escuchar su nombre- _¿Hinata sigues ahí?-_ pregunto de vuelta.

\- Claro Naruto-kun, dime- estaba nerviosa.

\- _¿Para qué estas llamando a la bestia de mi hermana?. Claro, si puedo saber_\- dijo con curiosidad.

\- E...esto yo, voy a invitarla al cine o a comer- dije aun más nerviosa.

\- _Bueno entonces, yo le digo que te llame_\- dijo nervioso.

\- Claro, le dices que me llame- la llamada seguía en línea. Pero ninguno de los 2 decía nada. Estaba tan nerviosa, que casi arruino el dibujo que tanto trabajo me ha costado. Sabía que seguía ahí. Podía escucharlo respirar. Ninguno sabía que decir.

\- Bu...bueno Na...Naruto-kun, nos...Nos ve...vemos en la es...escuela- dije igual o más nerviosa que antes.

\- _Claro, Hinata-chan. Buenas noches_\- se despidió.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, fue que pude hablar con Sakura. Dijo que no podía, porque iba a ir al centro comercial a comprar las cosas que le faltan a la fiesta de Naruto.

\- Sakura chan, ¿porque no le dices a Sasuke-kun que te acompañe?- pregunte.

\- Sería buena idea- dijo sonriendo.

\- Cuéntame Sakura-chan, ¿cómo te fue en tu escapada de ayer con Sasuke-kun?- la primera reacción que vi de ella, fue que desvío la mirada. La segunda, se sonrojo y la tercera, tartamudeo.

\- Dis...discúlpame por eso- sonrío en forma de disculpa. No podía enojarme con ella, solo fue víctima de los encantos de mi amigo- y bu...bueno co...como sa...sabrás fui...fuimos para el cine y vimos una película muy bonita por cierto.

\- Cuéntame cómo fue el final- le pregunte con _"curiosidad"_.

\- Ehhh...- fue lo primero que dijo- No sé, pase casi toda la película besándome con Sasuke-kun- dijo subiendo un tono a su sonrojo

\- Me alegro que las cosas vayan de esa forma- sonreí sinceramente.

\- Pu... Pues, gracias- estaba sonrojada.

\- Estoy segura que le agradaras a Itachi y a Mikoto-san- dije sonriendo. Ella me miro con ojos brillantes.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?- pregunto esperanzada.

\- Claro, pero no sabrás si no aceptas acompañarnos hoy, aunque sea unos minutos- inquirí de manera _"Inocente"_

Vi como se debatía internamente en aceptar o no, mi propuesta. Siento que estoy siendo mala amiga y estoy manipulándola solo para que Itachi la conozca. Sé que la adorara y ella a él. Pero los celos de Sasuke estarán presentes constantemente. Además sería como mi venganza, hacerlo sentir celos_. "En qué diablos estoy pensando. Últimamente hago esto para conseguir lo que quiero. No es nada honorable de mi parte"_ pensé. No dejaba de regañarme a mí misma, cada vez que hacia algo como eso. Tendría tiempo otro día, para evaluar lo que he hecho mal. Mire a Sakura, seguía pensándolo.

\- Está bien- dijo emocionada- le diré a Sasuke-kun que vaya conmigo y tal vez nos encontremos un rato con ustedes.

\- Entonces, nos veremos- dije abrazándola mientras Caminábamos de regresó al salón.

Otro día término. Pude ver de lejos como Sakura, lo convencía de ir con ella. Un par de pucheros fueron más que suficientes. Las chicas del salón miraban con odio a la pobre Sakura, pero eso es algo que a ella le no importa en lo más mínimo. Escuche cuando alguien murmuro haberlos visto el día anterior tomados de la mano. Sabía que comenzarían los rumores, de que andan saliendo. Iba caminando sola hasta la salida de la escuela. Itachi estaba parado afuera, recostado a la pared con una postura de chico sexy despreocupado. Todas las chicas que salían de clases volteaban a verlo, le sonreí cuanto me acerque a él. Escuche claramente cuando un grupo de chicas murmuraba _"¿Que tiene esa chica que está rodeada de chicos lindos?. Solo es una simple ñoña antisocial"_. Fruncí el ceño.

\- Veo que estas rodeada de envidiosas- dijo Itachi sin perder su postura.

\- Desde hace unos años tuve que acostumbrarme a eso- dije apenada- por eso Sasuke no dejaba que nos vieran en público.

\- Estúpido hermano menor- dijo mientras se despegaba de la pared- vamos.

\- Hai- camine a su lado.

Luego de ese agradable saludo, nos fuimos para el centro comercial caminando. En el camino íbamos charlando amenamente sobre las andanzas de Itachi en la universidad.

\- Hina-chan, no sabes lo horrible que es tener un club de fans- dijo desesperado- me siguen a todas partes. Dejan la puerta del apartamento, lleno de papelitos con sus números. Algunas son más atrevidas y me dejan una foto de ellas en ropa interior, de esa parte no me quejo tanto. Pero hubo una vez que mama me fue a visitar y vio esas fotos, iba a darle un ataque y Sasuke no ayudo nada en esa situación- hizo una pausa como su estuviera meditando lo que iba a decir- pero cuando a Sasuke le toque ir a la universidad que busque otro lugar donde quedarse, porque ese apartamento es solo mío.

\- Itachi, tu eres la única persona que no es famosa y tienes un club de fans- dije entre risas.

\- Si. Sabes hay un momento en el que son divertidas, pero después te fastidian- dijo con fastidio.

\- Diría que te comprendo, pero mi popularidad es completamente nula- dije algo divertida

\- Cambiando de tema, como va el tema de Naruto- pregunto Itachi con seriedad.

\- Bueno, se podría decir que somos amigos-dije algo nerviosa

\- ¿Como paso eso?- dijo con interés.

\- Veras todo comenzó con la hermana de Naruto. Que es Sakura, y Sasuke- y así le conté todo lo que paso, desde el día que Sakura me hablo. No le quite ningún detalle.

\- Vale. Interesante manera de iniciar una amistad- yo solo me reí.

\- Si lo sé- después de eso seguimos hasta el centro comercial en un silencio agradable. Cuando entramos yo de inmediato me aferre al brazo de Itachi.

\- Sigues con ese temor ¿verdad?–dijo con burla.

\- S...si- dije nerviosa, por las muchas personas que habían en el centro comercial.

\- Entonces Hinata ¿quieres comer o ir al cine?.

\- Yo creo que lo mejor, sería comer algo- dije.

\- ¿Y qué te provoca comer?- me pregunta.

\- Ramen - le dije entusiasmada. Tenía mucho tiempo que no comía ramen.

\- Vale- después de la repuesta de Itachi, fuimos a una pequeña sucursal de Ichiraku Ramen que está en la feria de comida.

Al llegar a la feria de comida. Vimos que alguien, tuvo la misma idea que nosotros.

\- Parece a que a mi hermanito, le provoco comer ramen- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Entonces, vamos a hacerles compañía- dije sonriendo inocentemente. Me jalo del brazo hasta el puesto de ramen.

Entramos al puesto de Ramen. Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados en la barra, ordenando su ramen.

\- Sasuke, no piensas presentarme a tu acompañante- dijo Itachi. Sasuke tenso su espalda. Volteo a verlo con inmenso odio. Podría jurar que los ojos, se le ponían rojos. Sakura y yo éramos simples espectadoras.

Itachi se aparto de Sasuke y se acercó a Sakura. Bajo la furiosa mirada de su hermano menor.

\- Mucho gusto, linda- tendió la mano mientras sonreía amablemente- Uchiha Itachi ¿Tu eres?- pregunto. Ella se sonrojo.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Uzumaki Sakura- dijo tomando la mano y sonriéndole de vuelta.

\- ¿Eres la novia de Sasuke?- preguntó guiñándole el ojo. Volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez demasiado. Estaba por contestar, cuando Sasuke la interrumpió.

\- Si, es mi novia- dijo cortante- ahora dejamos comer en paz.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos. Ella más que cualquiera. La brusca respuesta de Sasuke la sorprendió demasiado. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza es este momento. Se supone que ambos estaban haciéndose amigos, para poder tener una buena relación. Pero no tenían ni una semana desde que acordaron hacer eso. El ambiente se volvió tenso. En incomodo silencio reinaba entre ellos dos. Itachi estaba ordenando nuestra comida, así que a pesar de estar ahí no se daba cuenta de la tensión. Nos sentamos en la barra esperando nuestras órdenes. Mientras Itachi y yo hablábamos alegremente, al lado no decían nada. Comimos nuestro ramen entre risas. Estábamos divirtiéndonos. Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto con Itachi.

**…**

Estaba aburrido. Hacían días que su hermana no le prestaba atención. Tenía días que no comida su plato favorito, así que decidió ir al puesto más cercano de su escuela. Camino despreocupadamente hasta llegar allá. Llego al centro comercial. Sabía que su hermana estaba en ese lugar, pero no se acercaría a molestarla. Apreciaba mucho su vida como para hacerlo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al puesto de ramen, la vio. La chica de que él estaba enamorado. Estaba con otro, y lo peor de todo es que no dejaba de sonreírle. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Los celos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Apretó los puños, dispuesto a ir hasta ellos y golpearlo por quitarle a su chica. Pero no quería hacerle eso a ella. Así que mejor, prefirió darse la vuelta e irse a su casa. Las ganas que tenia de comer ramen, se habían esfumada. Lo único que sentía en el estomago, era como si le hubiesen dado una fuerte patada. Definitivamente averiguaría quien es ese tipo, y moverá rápido sus piezas o sino la perderá para siempre.

* * *

**Me encanta Itachi, por eso pensé en darle un papel importante en la historia *-***

**Ojala sea de su agrado ¿merezco un Reviews?**

**EAUCHIHA**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCULPEN no fue mi intención retrasarme tanto, pero la universidad me quitó la vida. Los que estudian carreras de la salud pueden entender eso. Apenas y tenía tiempo de relajarme. Para colmo la inspiración no llegaba. Esa es la peor combinación que uno puede tener. Final de semestre + falta de inspiración. Disculpen otra vez espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.  
**  
****Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Viernes por la noche. El día por fin llego, ese por el cual me he preparado toda la semana. El cumpleaños de Naruto. Estaba en casa preparándome para irme. El día de ayer después de llegar del centro comercial, por fin pude terminar lo que serian los regalos de cumpleaños. Que con dedicación prepare para él. Decidí colocarme un vestido de tirantes, que llega un poco por encima de las rodillas de color lila. El escote no es muy sugerente, pero deja un poco a la imaginación. Unas zapatillas bailarinas de color gris y un abrigo. Me deje el cabello suelto, junto con el flequillo como siempre. Su largo abarca un poco más de media espalda. Estaba esperando a que Sasuke pasara por mí. Hoy en la escuela lo note raro, por eso le pedí que viniera por mí. Así aprovecho para preguntarle qué sucede. Mi celular sonó. Eso era señal de que él había llegado y debía bajar para irnos. Tome la bolsa de regalo, mi bolso y mi celular. Me apresure a bajar las escaleras. Abrí la puerta, y a un lado de ella estaba Sasuke recostado, esperando que saliera para irnos. Vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra.

\- Siento la tardanza, Sasuke-kun- trate de disculparme. El hizo un gesto para que lo olvidara y comenzó a caminar. Mientras íbamos en camino, estaba debatiéndome internamente. Tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas para preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía.

\- Sasuke-kun- miro dándome a entender que tenía su atención- ¿puedes por favor decirme que te sucede?.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto incrédulo.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero- dije segura de lo que estaba a punto de afirmar- haz estado raro todo el día. Y sé que tiene que ver con la intromisión de Itachi ayer. Además Sakura-chan y tú, no se hablaron el día de hoy- Bufo molesto y paso una mano por su cabello en señal de exasperación.

\- Gracias a ese estúpido- exclamo con odio en su voz- dije esa estupidez. Y ahora no se cómo aclarar las cosas- paso una mano por su rostro.

\- ¿Pero tú no quieres que las cosas sean de ese modo?- pregunte con preocupación- pensé que querías que ella fuera tu novia.

\- Así es- desvió la mirada, levemente sonrojado- pero no quería que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma. Ayer ni siquiera la lleve hasta su casa. Nos sentíamos tan incómodos, que ambos tomamos caminos distintos después de comer.

\- Dejaste que se fuera de noche, sola a casa- reproche molesta.

\- No creas que soy tan bestia, Hinata- dijo ofendido- me asegure de saber si llego a salvo.

\- ¿Como se supone que hiciste eso?- pregunte con el mismo tono de antes.

\- Pues, llame al dobe para preguntarle. Aunque su voz sonaba extraña- dijo restándole importancia a lo último.

\- Pienso que...- dude unos segundos, en decir lo siguiente- ...deberías resolver eso… hoy- freno de golpe, no se atrevía a mirarme. Me di cuenta que no lo hizo porque estabas parados en frente de la casa de Naruto. Sasuke tenía la mirada fija al frente, perdido en sus pensamientos por unos 5 minutos más o menos.

\- Tienes razón- dijo mirándome al fin. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro- Ven, ya llegamos- me jalo del brazo hacia el interior de la casa.

\- En realidad- dije riendo- llegamos hace bastante rato.

Parte del patio y la sala de la casa, estaba llena de personas. Muchos eran de la escuela, pero casi no trataba a ninguno de ellos. No había mucha decoración, habían unas cuantas mesas de comida. La música en el patio estaba a todo lo que da, así que si los invitados deseaban conversar debían hacerlo en la sala o irse hasta el frente de la casa. Vi a Naruto hablando con Sakura, cerca de la salida al patio. Naruto vestía unos jeans negros y una chaqueta color naranja. Su color favorito a mi parecer. Mientras que Sakura llevaba puesta una falda blanca y una blusa del color de sus ojos y unas sandalias rosas. Le hice señas a Sasuke, para que me siguiera hasta donde estaban los hermanos Uzumaki. Cuando llegamos donde ellos estaban.

\- Cree lo que te digo, Naruto. Después de la presentación con su hermano, cuando él dijo que era _"su novia"_, todo se volvió incomodo- hizo una pausa- yo en realidad estaba en shock. Tarde un rato en procesar lo que él dijo y después, todo se volvió más incomodo... Naruto no se qué hacer, tengo un revoltijo en la cabeza. No dejo de pensar en si él lo dijo porque sentía que así eran las cosas, o solo lo dijo para joder a su hermano- Cuando Sakura término de decir eso, le di un codazo en las costillas a Sasuke para que reaccionara y fuera a hablar con Sakura. El tan solo me miró molesto por el codazo, pero asintió.

Terminamos de recorrer el pequeño tramo que nos faltaba, para llegar a los Uzumaki. Cuando llegamos, Sasuke hizo gala de su gen dominante y tan solo arrastró a Sakura con él hasta no sé dónde. Los perdí de vista cuando iban pasando por el callejón que comunica, el patio trasero con el delantero. Cuando volteo para entrar a la fiesta, me encuentro con Naruto, quien me está mirando fijamente. Yo solo bajo la mirada y me sonrojo, gracias a la intensidad de su mirada.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun- digo de manera tímida. Al no obtener respuesta continuo- toma- le dije dándole la bolsa donde estaban sus regalos.

\- No, Gracias- me respondió bruscamente. Levante la mirada para ver su expresión. Una estaca se clavo de lleno en mi pecho, la mirada que era dirigida hacia mí era fría. Ninguna emoción estaba presente en su rostro. Esa actitud me dejo en shock. De todas las posibles escenas que imagine en mi cabeza, jamás imagine una como esta. Quería llorar, pero ni eso podía.

Después de esa respuesta, él solo me ignoro y entró a su casa. Solo quede afuera mirando por donde se fue. Caí en cuenta de que él, desprecio totalmente los regalos. Estaba tan inmersa en mi tristeza, que no escucho cuando alguien me llama. Hasta que me sacuden el hombro. Doy un pequeño respingo por el susto y cuando levanto la mirada, veo a Sasuke mirándome con interrogación.

\- Que sucede?- solo me le quedo mirando sin procesar bien lo que dice- Hinata ¿dime que sucede?- vuelve a preguntar demandante. Esta vez sí entiendo y solo niego con la cabeza. Le doy la espalda y comienzo a caminar lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten, para alejarme de la fiesta.

**...**

Escuchar a Sakura decir que solo lo hacía para joder a mi hermano, me hizo sentirme como una mierda. Pero eso hizo que de una vez por todas, tomara mi decisión. Sentí un leve codazo en las costillas. Voltee a verla molesta. Su mirada lo decía todo, estaba incitándome a ir por ella. Asentí en respuesta, aunque en realidad ya tenía planeado hacerlo. Termine de recorrer el poco camino que nos faltaba por llegar a los hermanos y sin decir palabra alguna, tome a Sakura por el brazo y la lleve hasta el frente de la casa. En ese lugar podríamos hablar mejor, ya que adentro la música no dejaría escuchar lo que tengo que decirle. Pasaron unos minutos, aun no sabía por dónde entrarle al asunto. Lo que era una expresión de curiosidad, pasó a ser una de completa impaciencia por parte de ella.

\- Sakura, lo que dije...-hice una pausa- lo dije para joder a mi hermano- tristeza, era lo que había en sus ojos. Estaban cristalizados- Pero, eso no significa que no fue cierto- sus ojos se iluminaron- solo me dieron celos. El siempre se queda con lo mío y no me gusta compartir, lo tuve que hacer con Hinata y no lo quiero hacerlo contigo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que tuviste que compartir a Hinata? ¿acaso ella te gustaba?- pregunto enfadada. Se ve hermosa estando celosa, pero jamás le diré eso.

\- No, jamás la miraría con otros ojos- me apresure a decir para calmarla- solo es mi mejor amiga. Después que la lleve a mi casa, el estúpido de Itachi se hizo su amigo.

El silencio volvía a reinar entre nosotros. Un silencio verdaderamente incomodo. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Y ella estaba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

\- Sakura- su mirada se poso en mi- lo que en realidad quería decir es...- suspire, necesito decirlo- Dejemos un lado esa pendejada de conocernos mejor y…- no pude terminar. Es vergonzoso. Prácticamente le estoy pidiendo que sea mi novia. No me había percatado que voltee el rostro a un lado, hasta que sentí unas delicadas manos tomarlo y hacerlo girar. Ella comprendió lo que yo quería transmitirle, ya que la forma en la que ella me está mirando es indescriptible. Solo puedo decir que me gustaría que esa mirada, sea exclusivamente para mí. Acorte la distancia entre nosotros y la bese.

Regresamos al patio. Inmediatamente notamos algo extraño. Naruto y Hinata no estaban juntos, como se suponía que debían estarlo. Y lo peor, era que ella seguía con el regalo en sus manos.

\- Algo no anda bien- dijo Sakura preocupada

-Lo sé- conteste- tu ve con Naruto y yo iré a ver a Hinata.

\- Bien- dijo y se fue en dirección hacia donde él se encontraba. Me acerque hasta ella. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto ciego del patio. La llame un par de veces, pero no me escucho. Entonces le sacudí el hombro. Volteo a verme.

\- ¿Que sucede?- pregunte. Pero no decía nada, solo sigue mirándome fijamente- Hinata, ¿dime que sucede?- volví a preguntar en tono demandante. Esta vez, solo negó con la cabeza. Me dio la espalda, y comenzó a caminar rápido. Prácticamente se fue corriendo de la fiesta. Volví en dirección hasta donde Sakura había ido. Divise a ambos. Parecían estar discutiendo, o más bien ella le gritaba a él.

\- No entiendo porque diablos la rechazaste- el no dijo nada- ¿por qué te quedas callado?- alzo el puño para golpearlo. Pero si alguien lo tendría que golpear esta noche, ese voy a ser yo.

\- Usuratonkashi- Lo tome del cuello de la camisa- Que diablos te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso?- comencé a zarandearlo un poco, pero él ni se inmutaba y eso hacía que se incrementara mi enojo- Contesta- seguía mirándome sin decir nada. No aguante y le plasme un puño en la cara. Sakura se sorprendió, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Nadie parecía estarse dando cuenta de lo sucedido- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? No sabes lo mucho que Hinata trabajo para hacer ese regalo- grite, apretando el agarre- para que tú, con tu estupidez vengas y se lo rechaces sin motivo- baje la voz volviéndola más afilada- Dime un maldito motivo y mas te vale que sea bueno. Que no se supone que la amas.

\- Sakura-chan- Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla y hablo por primera vez pero seguía sin contestar a mis preguntas- ¿cómo sabe él eso?

\- El se dio cuenta- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- No tengo porque darte mis motivos- se libero de mi agarre- No es problema de nadie- estaba a punto de lanzarme a golpearlo de nuevo, pero alguien me abrazo por detrás. Su toque hizo que me tranquilizara- pero iré a resolver esto ¿Dónde está?

\- Se fue en dirección al parque- nos dio la espalda, pero antes de que se marchara le tome el brazo para detenerlo- espero que esto no suceda de nuevo o no respondo- y bajo esa amenaza llena de promesas, salió del lugar.

\- Lo siento- dije en susurro. Ella negó contra mi espalda- pero era necesario hacerlo entrar en razón- apretó mas el abrazo y asintió.  
**  
****...**

Cuando pierdo de vista la casa. Me echo a correr lo más rápido que puedo para alejarme de la mirada fría de Naruto y sus secas palabras. Prestó atención al camino. Veo un parque. Disminuyo la velocidad cuando voy llegando a este. Me siento en uno de los columpios que este posee y comienzo a balancearme suavemente. Después de un rato balanceándome, siento que alguien llega. Levanto la mirada, para ver de quien se trata. Es nada más y nada menos, que el causante de este desastre emocional que tengo. Un silencio incomodo nos envuelve. Ninguno está dispuesto a hablar. No sé que hice para que se molestara conmigo, así que simplemente le di tiempo para que el iniciara la conversación. Al pasar los minutos llegue a la conclusión, de que yo era la que tenía que dar inicio la conversación. Es muy difícil, pero obtengo fuerza de no sé dónde y entonces hable.

\- ¿Quien te dijo que estaba aquí?- exigí saber en voz baja.

\- Sasuke- responde, en el mismo tono que el mío. Después de un tiempo me canse de esperar a que hablara.

\- Si no vas a decir nada, será mejor que te vayas- dije molesta- realmente no me complace verte en este momento y menos después de lo que hiciste - él fija su mirada en la mía. Con el pasar de los minutos, desvíe la mirada enfocándola en otra parte, que no sea en él.

\- Hinata ¿quién era el chico que estaba contigo anoche?- pregunta sin emoción en su voz..

\- ¿De qué hablas?- digo a la defensiva.

\- Sabes de que hablo- dijo molesto- ¿Quién era ese chico, y que hacías con él?

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres saber?- pregunte con el mismo tono de él. Levantándome bruscamente del columpio- Que salí con mi MEJOR AMIGO a divertirme.

\- Ese no es el _"mejor amigo"_ que yo conozco- dijo alterándose, haciendo comillas en el aire.

\- Sasuke no es mi único amigo- dije ofendida- Además, nadie te dio permiso de reclamarme nada- se acerco hasta mi. Demasiado diría yo. Estaba a punto de retroceder, cuando tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, me beso. Estaba en shock, como no estarlo si él, la persona que he amado en secreto por 3 años, estaba besándome. Sentí mi rostro encenderse. Mis ojos estaban abiertos, llenos de asombro, mientras que sus suyos estaban plácidamente cerrados. Comencé a corresponder torpemente, es mi primer beso. Cerré los ojos y pase los brazos por su cuello. Llevo sus brazos hasta mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo. Nos separamos lentamente. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus azules ojos mirándome fijamente.

\- Hinata- dijo suavemente.

\- Naruto-kun- dije tímida, bajando la cabeza- ¿por qué tanto interés en saber quien estaba conmigo ese día?

\- E...eto- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, acompañado por un adorable sonrojo- yo...yo so...lo, me entro curiosidad- me quede mirándolo fijamente. _"De verdad él piensa que voy a creer esa mentira tan mal disimulada" _me dije internamente. Entonces una idea me llegó de repente, pero de inmediato la deseche, no creo que Naruto pueda sentir celos de mi. Su actitud me hizo recordar.

**Flash back**

Estábamos en el y yo estábamos, comiendo tranquilos en nuestro lugar secreto. O mejor dicho el árbol donde inicio nuestra amistad.

\- Hinata, mañana iras para mi casa- dijo Sasuke, eso fue una orden que una petición. Esa es su forma de ser.

\- Pe... Pero, Sasuke-kun. Sabes que le tengo que pedir permiso a padre- respondí nerviosa. El simplemente me da una de sus miradas frías.

\- Mañana vas a ir a mi casa, yo le diré a mi mamá que hable con tu padre- sentencio.

\- Ha...hai- dije en un pequeño susurro. Terminamos de comer en silencio.

Cuando llegue a casa. Mi padre estaba en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Alzo su vista al percatarse de mi presencia.

\- Hinata, me llamo la mamá de tu amigo Sasuke. Pidiéndome que te dejara ir para su casa mañana- hizo una breve pausa- tienes permiso de ir a la casa de los Uchiha, son una firma de abogados muy importante en Japón. Por eso es tu deber como heredera, es tener una buena amistad con ese niño- ordeno. Su tono no permite replicas de ningún tipo.

\- Si, padre- dije bajando la mirada. Genial, todas mis amistades deben tener algo que le sea interesante a mi padre, o sino simplemente no me permitiría juntarme de nuevo con esa persona.

Estaba terminando de vestirme. Mi vestuario consistía en una blusa manga larga blanca con lunares lilas, un pantalón de tela con muchos bolsillos y unas zapatillas lilas. Baje las escaleras, luego de que la mucama me llamara. Me conseguí a mi padre esperándome, me evaluó para ver si estaba vestida adecuadamente. Después que me dio su aprobación, me encamine a la salida donde Ko-san esperaba por mí. Pero antes de salir padre me detuvo de nuevo.

\- No vayas a arruinarlo- solo asentí. Sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Como me hacía falta mi madre. Desde que ella murió nada fue igual, estaba tan inmersa en la tristeza que me produce recordar a mi madre, que no sentí cuando llegamos, hasta que Ko me sacudió suavemente del hombro.

\- Ya llegamos, Hinata-sama- anuncio.

\- Ha...hai- baje la camioneta. Al alzar la mirada me encuentro con una enorme casa igual a la mía, Ko-san me hace señas para lo siga. Llegamos a la puerta, este toco el timbre. Después de unos segundos, nos atiende una hermosa señora muy parecida a Sasuke. Al verme simplemente me sonríe y me invita a pasar. De forma insegura volteó a ver a Ko, este se agacha hasta quedar a mi altura.

\- No se preocupe, Hinata-sama. Todo estará bien, si se siente incómoda no dude en llamarme- dice pasándome una tarjeta donde está su número de teléfono - diviértase- dice y después me da un abrazo, me sorprendí. No es la primera vez que el me da un abrazo, pero si la primera vez que lo hace en público. Solo le sonrío. Volteo y me encuentro a la hermosa señora sonriéndome amablemente.

\- Sasuke te está esperando en el patio- dijo tendiéndome su mano, la tomo y vamos caminando rumbo al patio. Al llegar a este, me quedo maravillada. Había un hermoso jardín bien cuidado. Tenía una terraza donde habían unas mesas para tomar té, unas jardineras con diferentes tipos de flores. Además de dos frondosos árboles. En cada unos de ellos había una casa del árbol separadas por un puente. Sasuke de salió de una de ellas, luego de que su madre lo llamara. El llego corriendo hasta mí.

\- Hola Hinata, vamos a jugar- me arrastro hasta la casa de la que salió .Subimos por las escaleras y llegamos al interior, decidimos jugar a los ninjas. Pasada la hora, nos llamo la mamá de Sasuke para que vayamos a tomar la merienda. Estoy esperando a que Sasuke baje, volteo con curiosidad a la casa de al lado. Veo bajar a un niño, no corrección un pre-adolescente, muy parecido a Sasuke. Tenía los ojos ónix y cabello negro. La diferencia es que, él tenía el cabello largo y lo llevaba atado en una coleta, muy parecido al estilo de Neji. Debajo de los ojos tiene unas marcas, que parecían ser ojeras. Estaba tan perdida en la imagen del chico que no me di cuenta de que estaba en frente de mí. Hasta que me hablo.

\- Hola, eres amiga de Sasuke- baje la mirada sonrojada y asentí- Mucho gusto, Uchiha Itachi. Soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke- Se presenta con tono cordial.

\- Ho...ho...ho...la- dije aun mas sonrojada.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta sonriendo con diversión por mi actitud.

\- Hi...Hi...Hinata- dije tartamudeando más que antes.

\- Que lindo nombre. ¿Y desde cuando eres amiga de Sasuke?- esta vez sonreía de forma tierna.

\- Des...desde primer grado.

\- Hmp, que raro. Sasuke no es muy dado a hacer amigos y menos, si es una niña- me dijo, pero pareciera que se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo- en fin y como se hicieron amigos.

\- E...etto el...el si…siempre me veía sola y me ordeno ser su…su amiga- dije jugando con mis esperaba la respuesta, escuche una fuerte carcajada. Levante la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, me sorprendí ver a Itachi en el césped riéndose a carcajadas, mientras se sostenía la barriga.

\- En...en...en- se río más fuerte- Sasuke te ordeno ser su amiga- dijo entre carcajadas y solo asentí. Provocando que él se volviera a revolcar de la risa .Sus carcajadas me contagiaron, y empecé a reí que siento que me jalan del voltear a ver quién era, veo a Sasuke de brazos cruzados y mirándome con enojo.

\- Hinata, tu viniste a jugar conmigo, no con Itachi- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero- Nii-san no te acerques a mi amiga. Es mía.

\- Sasuke-chan, ¿acaso estas celoso?- pregunta Itachi con una sonrisa burlona tatuada en el rostro.

\- No estoy celoso, solo no te acerques ¿vale?- dice Sasuke con molesto. Me toma del brazo y me arrastra hasta una de las mesas del jardín, donde su mamá había servido la merienda.

**Fin Flash Back**

\- ¿Naruto-kun, estas celoso?- pregunte, luego de dar un corto viaje por mis recuerdos.

\- N…no y…yo no… no es…estoy ce…celoso- dice claramente nervioso.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto sin tartamudeos. En mi mente pienso _"Hinata 1, vergüenza 0"._

\- S…si– se rasca la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo. Me quede viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, hasta que él no lo soporto, y desvió la mirada, a la vez que un adorable sonrojo adornaba las mejillas. _"Hinata 2, vergüenza 0"_.

Estoy tan perdida en mis divagaciones, que me sorprendo cuando recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Hinata, me gustas- dijo sin moverse. Estaba perpleja. No podía creer que esto estaba pasando. Estaba tan feliz que no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Se enderezo para mirarme, llevo sus manos hasta mi rostro, levantándolo para que lo mirara a los ojos. Paso los pulgares por mis mejillas, limpiando con ellos las lágrimas que caían por ellas- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- Si- respondí casi de inmediato. La sonrisa que recibí de su parte, no es algo que se puede describir con simples palabras. Pero, es la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi abrazo fuertemente, acunando su cabeza en mi cuello. Mientras yo me recostada en su pecho, aspiraba su aroma, y escuchaba el latir furioso de su corazón. Después de un rato se separo un poco de mi, sin romper aun el abrazo. Y volvió a besarme, transmitiéndome a través del beso todo lo que sentía. Con la luna como único testigo.

\- Naruto-kun, es hora de volver - digo. Me mira con cara de cachorro llorón.

\- Pe…pero Hinata-chan, yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo - dijo aumentando el puchero.

\- Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero en tu casa hay una fiesta que tienes que atender.

\- Vale. Me voy, pero solo si prometes que mañana vamos para el cine o a comer ramen. ¿Qué te parece?- pregunta con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- ¿Co...como en una ci...cita?- Me lleve las manos a la cara para cubrir mi sonrojo. El se rascaba una mejilla ligeramente sonrojado. Estaba igual o más avergonzado que yo.

\- Si, es una cita. Nuestra primera cita- dice con una sonrisa única que nunca le había visto. Mejor dicho si la había visto, solo que no pensé que era solo para mí.

\- ¿Que te paso en la cara?- note en sus mejillas un morado, cuando casi estábamos por entrar a su casa. Eso me preocupo un poco. Creo que se quien es el culpable, pero prefiero que sea él quien me lo confirme.

\- Eh...eh- de nuevo los nervios lo vencieron- Lo había olvidado, dame esa bolsa para ver qué es eso tan especial que trajiste para mí- Recordó el paquete que después de mucho rato seguía sosteniendo. Pero solo está tratando de zafarse del tema, le ofrezco la bolsa. Pero titubeo porque en el último minuto recuerdo el dibujo y la extraña situación en la que tuve que conseguir esa foto. De solo recordarlo me avergüenzo totalmente.

\- Gracias- dijo después de que finalmente le permití tomar la bolsa. Detuvimos un momento nuestra caminata, mientras el sacaba el contenido de la bolsa. Lo primero que saco fue la caja con el collar, cuando lo destapo en su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo como siempre se me subieron los colores al rostro- gracias Hinata, me encanta- dijo mientras sacaba el collar de la caja y se lo ponía. Después reviso la bolsa otra vez y de su interior saco el dibujo, cuando lo abrió porque estaba doblado su cara se ilumino y me dio una sonrisa más grande que la anterior, me abrazo fuertemente y por ultimo me dio un beso, el cual respondo con gusto- gracias- Hinata, me encanta te quedo muy hermoso- me dio después del beso

\- Entremos- dije sonriéndole de vuelta. Camine unos pasos, cuando me jalo del brazo y me pego a su cuerpo. Me abrazo fuerte, como queriendo que no me escape de su lado nunca. No planeo hacerlo.

El resto de la noche fue increíble. Nos enteramos que Sakura y Sasuke decidieron formalizar, aunque fue de una forma extraña. Típico de Sasuke. Confirme mis sospechas sobre el moretón en la cara de Naruto. Sabía que Sasuke sería capaz de algo como eso. Decidí que sería bueno que Naruto e Itachi se conozcan. Sé que le agradara, es un gran sujeto, o eso espero. También tengo que pensar, cómo haré para que mis nervios no arruinen mi primera cita.

* * *

**Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez.**

**Ojala sea de su agrado ¿merezco un Reviews?**

**EAUCHIHA**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, perdón por la tardanza con este fic. Pero es que tuve que hacer el capitulo 2 veces. La inspiración con este fic se me había ido. Sumándole a eso, el semestre horrible que estoy cursando en este momento. Como recompensa tengo un capitulo algo largo. Dividido en 2 partes. La segunda parte aún no la termino, pero en cuanto salga de esta semana de exámenes la terminare y la subiré de inmediato. Disfruten el capitulo.

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 parte I**

Estaba acostado. Quemándome el cerebro, pensando para donde podría llevar a Hinata para nuestra segunda cita. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?. La primera no me fue nada mal, pero fue no fue lo que yo esperaba. Fue una típica ida al cine.

\- ¿No sé qué hacer?- me dije en voz alta, cuando de repente me llego una idea- le preguntare a Sakura chan- ella a lo mejor tiene mejores ideas que las mías. Para serles sinceros las mías apestan.

Era domingo por la noche. Salgo de mi habitación al estilo ninja para que nadie me vea, porque aunque no lo crean mis padres son unos verdaderos averiguadores. Tocó suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Sakura y no me responde vuelvo a tocar. Nada, lo intento otra vez y nada. Pruebo moviendo la manilla a ver si está abierto y está abierto. Lo cual es raro, porque desde que Sakura empezó la pubertad ella siempre mantiene la puerta con llave. En fin entro sin hacer ruido y la encuentro en su cama abrazando un conejo blanco de peluche que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde lo saco, aunque tengo mis sospechas porque tiene corazoncitos en los ojos susurrando _"Sasuke-Kun"_ incontables veces. Me acerco lentamente a la cama y llamó suavemente a Sakura. Es impropio de mí ser tan sigiloso, pero si lo hago a los gritos moriré en el intento.

\- NOOOOO- gritó asustado. En el proceso asustó a Sakura, quien cae de la cama protegiendo a su nueva adquisición.

\- NARUTO ¿QUÉ COÑO HACES EN MI HABITACION?- grito furiosa. Saliendo de sus extrañas fantasías y colocando al conejo delicadamente en su cama.

\- Sakura-chan, yo… yo toque pero tú no contestaste. Después entró y me encuentro ahorcando un conejo que no sé de donde salió, y murmurando el nombre de Sasuke- digo todo de forma rápida y atropellada

\- Naruto, habla más despacio no te entiendo- dijo mirándome enojada.

\- Yo... toque... varias ve… veces la puerta- me pega duro en la cabeza

\- No soy retrasada, idiota- dijo tétrica.

\- Bueno a lo que venía- dijo evadiendo el tema anterior, por la integridad de mi trasero- ¿Sakura-chan, me puedes ayudar?

\- ¿En qué Idiota?- dijo con impaciencia.

\- Bueno, quiero llevar a Hinata a nuestra segunda cita- me sonrojo- Y quiero que sea muy especial porque la primera fue muy cliché.

\- Llévala a comer ramen- dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

\- No- dije horrorizado- Si me ve comiendo Ramen, se asustara y terminara conmigo no quiero eso- dije con cascaditas en los ojos estilo anime.

\- Verdad, se me había olvidado- dijo en tono burlón- cada vez que comes ramen, te portas como un cerdo- de pronto se puso seria- En serio, das asco cuando comes ramen.

\- Ya se, por eso no la puedo llevar- dije haciendo berrinche- quiero que sea especial.

\- Ya se- dijo dándose un golpe en la mano- llévala a un picnic.

\- Pero, Sakura-chan ¿quién va a cocinar?- pregunte horrorizado- yo no cocino y tú tampoco. Recuerdo esa vez, el día de las madres que le intentamos hacer ramen a mamá - dije recordando con cascaditas en los ojos- casi quemamos la cocina menos mal que papá se iba levantando en ese momento- termine de decir. Cuando voltee a ver a Sakura estaba en la esquina en posición fetal, con un aura de depresión saliendo fuertemente de ella. Susurrando _"Si Sasuke-kun se entera, seguro me deja"_. Era una escena muy lamentable.

\- Ya se, que tal si le decimos a mamá- dice con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- NOOOOO!- digo aterrorizado- Si le digo que tengo un picnic, va a hacer muchas preguntas. Y cuando se entere ya me la imagino acosando a Hinata, preguntándole si ama a su bebé, si lo va a cuidar. O tal vez le empiece a contar mis momentos vergonzosos. Lo peor de todo, empezará a planear la boda y a imaginar los nietos o cosas así- hice una pausa para que mis pulmones recuperaran oxígeno- Así que la respuesta definitiva, es NO.

Los dos no, quedamos con cara pensativa

\- Entonces qué propones _"Genio"_\- dijo enfatizando la palabra Genio.

\- Se que soy un genio- dije con aires de grandeza- pero en estos momentos, el genio está recordando cómo se veía el escote de Hinata en nuestra cita de ayer- dije sufriendo un derrame nasal- Y para ser sinceros se veían provocativos. El sueño de todo hombre- cuando volteo a ver a Sakura, la vuelvo a ver en el rincón con aire depresivo y abrazando sus pechos- Sakura-chan, no tienes que deprimirte solo porque eres una tabla de planchar al frente- al terminar la frase siento un aura demoníaca detrás de mí. Mi piel se erizo al sentir el letal peligro. Cuando volteo a ver, es Sakura en su modo Súper Saiyajin Dios.

\- Pervertido- dijo con voz demoníaca- Te matare, Naruto- dice antes pegarme una patada en el culo con una fuerza monstruosa.

\- Bien- dice Sakura volviendo a la normalidad- Cuéntame tu primera cita.

\- Fue normal- dije sobándome el culo. Tratando de sentarme, pero me fue imposible. Por lo que decidí tirarme en su cama acostado boca abajo.

**Flash Back**

Era Sábado por la tarde. Llegue a la hora acordada, a buscar a Hinata a su casa. Solté un silbido de asombro al ver la residencia Hyuga. Sabía que Hinata era de familia rica, pero esto supero mis expectativas. Me baje del coche, un Lamborghini Murciélago 2015 azul rey. Fue un regalo de mis padres, pero no me dejan llevarlo a la escuela, porque dicen que es muy ostentoso. Me recosté en la puerta del copiloto, saque mi celular y le envié rápidamente un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba afuera. Al minuto salió Hinata acompañada de Neji, el cual me miraba con odio. No entiendo su odio, pero esa mirada no me causo nada de miedo. He visto peores, pero no dejo de preocuparme. Por otra parte Hinata venía con una mirada dulce y un hermoso sonrojo que provocaba ternura, pero al bajar la mirada se fue todo tipo de pensamiento de ternura, dando paso a todo tipo de pensamientos pervertidos en mí. Llevaba un crop top con escote de corazón blanco de estampado floral en colores pasteles. Una falda alta con vuelo de color turquesa pastel, le quedaba 10 centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Y unas sandalias planas del color de la falda. Me acerque a ella con sigilo, debido a la hostilidad de Neji. Le tomé la mano y le di un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola Hinata, te ves hermosa- dije evitando desviar la mirada a su escote. Su sonrojo se incrementó y sonrió tímidamente jugando con la tira de su bolso.

\- Hola, Naruto-kun- dijo dejando a un lado su timidez.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunte. Neji aclaró la garganta, entonces dirigimos la vista hacia él.

\- La quiero en casa a una hora apropiada- dijo tétrico. _"Genial otro sujeto sobre protector"_. Pensé que solo tendría que soportar a Sasuke y a su hermano. Pero no, había olvidado por completo a Neji, pero definitivamente el Teme da más miedo. Aunque si al caso vamos, el me quito a mi hermanita así que no tiene derecho a reclamarme. Así que ahora solo quedan Neji e Itachi.

\- Esta bien, Neji- dije volviendo a la realidad. Escolte a Hinata hasta mi auto. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero. En cuanto subió no pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia sus hermosas piernas. Casi sufro un derrame nasal. "Tienes que ser fuerte Naruto, o sino pensaras que eres un pervertido". Cerré la puerta y me subí en el lado del conductor.

\- ¿A dónde iremos, Naruto-kun?- Pregunto Hinata entusiasmada.

\- Al cine- conteste sonriéndole- y después a comer. Asintió y comenzamos a hablar sobre temas triviales.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, llegamos al cine. Escogimos una película romántica, o mejor dicho Hinata escogió una película romántica. Uso su ternura para manipularme y poder ver la película que ella quería. Se nos fue el tiempo en esa aburrida película, a mi parecer. Lo único bueno fue que en el transcurso de la película hubieron besitos de recompensa para Naruto, y que la abracé para consolarla cuando el protagonista de la película murió, por una causa que ya no recuerdo. Fuimos a comer Sushi. Y a eso de las 8:30 PM ya la estaba dejando en su _"casa"_. Dándole un beso de despedida, que no pude disfrutar muy bien porque su "perro guardián" estaba pegado a la ventana del auto.

**Fin Flash Back**

\- Que cita tan lamentable- dijo Sakura con falso pesar- Aunque, me sorprende que Hinata se vistiera de esa forma. Sasuke me dijo que ella era muy reservada a la hora de vestirse.

\- Ahora que lo pienso ella mencionó algo sobre una supuesta apuesta con Hanabi, pero no recuerdo bien sobre que trataba- dije pensativo- Cambiando de tema, se te ocurrió una idea.

\- Nada- dijo- Estoy en blanco.

\- ¿Y donde quedo esa fanática del romance?- pregunte señalándola acusadoramente.

\- Al igual que tu _"Genio"_, ella se está tomando una largas vacaciones.

\- Si me imagino- rodé los ojos- tomó un crucero a la _"Isla Sasuke"._

\- Dejando a un lado nuestras pendejadas- dijo en tono serio. Tratando de sonar madura- lo consultare con la almohada y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

Llego el lunes. Pase todo el domingo sin saber nada de ella. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando donde podría ser la próxima cita. Inclusive olvide llamarla o por lo menos escribirle un miserable mensaje, pero ya podré disculparme por eso. Llegué un poco temprano, prácticamente no pude dormir bien esta noche. Mi aspecto no debe ser el mejor pero no me importa. Lo comprobé ya que todos los que pasaban al lado mío me miraban y murmuraban cosas que no alcance a escuchar. Vi a tres personas muy conocidas para mí. Sakura junto a Sasuke, tomados de la mano, como cualquier pareja de adolescentes. Y detrás de ellos venía mi Hinata. Llegaron hacia mí, al verme. Sakura me dio un zape.

\- Estúpido, te viniste sin mi- me regaño- y además de eso. ¿Qué sucede con ese aspecto de mamarracho que traes?. A ver si te acomodas el uniforme, estúpido.

\- Sakura-chan, no me regañes- hacer cara de cachorro abandonado no sirve con ella- Buenos días, Hinata-chan- ignore a Sakura y me acerque hacia Hinata para saludarla.

\- Bu... Buenos días, Naruto-kun- dijo sonriendo ligeramente sonrojada. Le di un dulce beso en la mejilla y la tome de la mano para entrar juntos a la escuela.

\- Usuratonkashi- Sasuke detuvo mi andar al llamarme- arréglate ese uniforme. No me importa si vienes desnudo a la escuela, pero no dejaré que Hinata este contigo si traes esas fachas.

Tome la palabra de Sasuke, aunque me doliera aceptarlo tenía razón. Me disculpe con Hinata, pidiéndole que me esperara debajo del árbol y me fui corriendo al baño. Al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta de mi aspecto deplorable. Rápidamente me lave la cara, acomode los botones de la camisa y la acomode por dentro del pantalón como es debido. Trate de acomodarme un poco el cabello pero fue inútil. Corrí hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro, la salude apropiadamente antes de sentarme a su lado y me acosté en sus piernas. Mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello, hablábamos sobre cualquier tontería que se nos ocurriera. Para ser sincero no conocía ese lado divertido de Hinata.

**...**

Sasuke y yo decidimos irnos temprano al salón de clases. El estaba en sentado en la silla y yo sobre el escritorio. Estábamos hablando alegremente, sobre la patética cita de Naruto y Hinata. De repente siento un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral, cuando volteo me encuentro con las fans de Sasuke reunidas en la puerta lanzándome miradas de odio. Mire a Sasuke con una ceja alzada

\- Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra- dije con sarcasmo, mirándolas con arrogancia y susurrando dije _"Es mío, Perras"_. Mire a Sasuke, el cual me miraba extrañado por mi actitud infantil.

\- ¿Que?- dije haciendo un puchero- Ellas comenzaron- Me crucé de brazos, infle las mejillas y le di la espalda.

\- No seas tonta- dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, pegando la frente en mi espalda- No debes estar celosa de ellas, simplemente son unos mosquitos molestos que aunque les rocíes insecticida vuelven a joder- me dio un beso en la espalda. Voltee a verlo sonrojada sin liberarse de sus brazos y como pude le di un corto beso en la nariz- Volviendo al tema de la patética cita de Naruto y Hinata- Dijo riendo- Realmente no se que tiene el dobe en la cabeza. Cada día me sorprende más su estupidez.

\- Lo único que piensa ese idiota, es en Ramen y en otras cosas- Sasuke me mira esperando que dijera que era esas otras cosas. Pero yo le dije que no era nada importante.

\- Cambiando de tema. ¿Te gustaría ir este fin de semana a la Playa?- dijo de manera casual. _"Claro, como no lo pensé antes. Tenemos una cabaña en la playa, se acerca un fin de semana largo. Naruto y Hinata podrían ir con nosotros así su dilema se resuelve y claro así me dejarían ir a la playa con Sasuke y a Hinata con Naruto. Es una idea brillante"_. Pensé con estrellitas en los ojos. Sentía que alguien me zarandeaba para traerme de regreso al mundo real.

\- Sakura, reacciona- lo mire volviendo a la realidad.

\- Gracias, Sasuke-kun- Lo abracé y le di un beso rápido en los labios. Salte de la mesa y salí corriendo. Ante la atenta mirada incrédula de Sasuke. Lo último que escuche fue _"¿Sakura?"_.

Llegue hasta donde estaban Naruto y Hinata. Interrumpiendo un beso entre ambos. Voltearon a verme y por su expresión de incrédula, supe que mi expresión era la de una loca.

\- Préstame a Naruto un minuto, Hinata- sin darle tiempo a que respondiera lo jale del brazo lejos de allí.

\- Sabía que estabas loca, pero nunca pensé que llegarías a este nivel- dijo en tono burlón. Si no hubiera estado tan emocionada por mi plan, ya le habría dado una patada en el culo.

\- Por los momentos, eso no importa- dije sonriendo- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea grandiosa, gracias a la ayuda de Sasuke-kun.

\- Dime cual es ese plan brillante- dijo con impaciencia.

\- Vamos este fin de semana a la playa- dije chillando alegremente- Pasaremos el fin de semana, en la cabaña de la playa. Tu, Hinata, Sasuke y yo.

\- Es una idea maravillosa- dijo sonriendo grandemente- Eres un genio, Sakura-chan.

\- Lo sé- dije arrogantemente- Pero no fue mi idea del todo.

\- Me dejas volver hacia dónde está Hinata-chan- pido haciendo un infantil puchero.

\- Si anda- dije- Debo volver al salón y explicarle a Sasuke-kun, el porqué de mi huida.

Naruto volvió con Hinata. Yo emprendí mi camino de vuelta al salón. Sasuke estaba sentado donde antes, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza hacia atrás con expresión pensativa. Me senté de nuevo en la mesa, y solo me dedique a contemplarlo. El dirigió la mirada hacia mí y le sonreí.

\- ¿Sakura?- pregunto. Me miraba pidiendo una explicación.

\- Lo siento- dije apenada- Pero tenía que hablarle de mi idea a Naruto.

\- ¿Idea?- preguntó intrigado. Rápidamente le expliqué mi idea. Pensé que se opondría, pero le pareció una gran idea. Tocaron la campana anunciando que las clases comenzarían. Me baje del escritorio, y me senté en mi lugar.

**...****  
**  
Luego de la escuela, estaba sentado en sala de estar de mi casa. Miraba fijamente el teléfono, mis manos temblaban a lo que se acercaban a tomarlo. Para mi es este momento, tenía una señal de radiactivo. Sakura está sentada a mi lado, mirándome con impaciencia.

\- No seas idiota-dijo golpeándome la cabeza, por décima vez en 15 minutos. Minutos en donde trataba, inútilmente, llamar a Hinata para invitarla a la playa- Llámala de una puta vez.

\- Sakura-chan, ya no me regañes- dije haciendo un puchero infantil- Solo estoy un poco nervioso. ¿Y si dice que no? o peor, pensara que solo quiero verla en un sexy traje de baños. ¿Y si el viaje no es su agrado? Un viaje a la playa, no cuenta como una cita- Sakura se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Miro al cielo, o en nuestro caso el techo, clamándole paciencia a Kami-sama.

\- De seguro los golpes que te di en la cabeza, ya terminaron de afectar tu diminuto cerebro- dijo con falso pesar- pero es necesario para que entiendas algo- se puso de pie- Hinata te ama, estúpido idiota. Ella no va a rechazar esta oportunidad que tiene de pasar todo un fin de semana a tu lado- tomo el teléfono y marcó el número- anda, tómalo. No debe tardar en contestar.

Mi inseguridad se esfumó. Sonreí abiertamente y Sakura me sonrió de regreso. Me lleve el teléfono al oído. Repicó una vez más antes que contestaran la llamada.

**...**

Hoy fue un día muy extraño para mí. Naruto y yo disfrutamos del periodo antes de clases juntos. Luego Sakura llego corriendo como loca, me pidió permiso y se lo llevó. Hablaron alrededor de 2 minutos. Naruto regresó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Le pregunté qué sucedía y solo contesto _"Ya pronto te enteraras, Hinata-chan"_. Esa enorme sonrisa hizo que dejara de pensar en eso, por el momento.

Pero cómo iba a dejar de pensar en eso, si por alguna razón que no conozco aún. Después del primer periodo de clases no se me acercó más. Estoy casi segura, de que me estaba evitando. Pero ¿Por qué?, será que piensa que nuestra primera cita fue un desastre. No fue la mejor cita, prácticamente lo obligue a ver esa película. Inclusive Sasuke se burló de nosotros. No entiendo porque se burla, si él también ha llevado a Sakura al cine. Aunque su argumento de _"Solo éramos amigos"_ me dejó noqueada.

Al llegar a casa. Mi padre y Hanabi estaban tomando el té en la sala de estar.

\- Buenas tardes, Padre- hice una reverencia en señal de respeto- Hanabi.

\- Buenas tardes, Hinata- dijo mi padre- Siéntate y acompáñanos por favor.

\- Si, padre- me senté al lado de Hanabi. A momento llegó una mucama con unas galletas y una taza de té para mí. Se fue después de hacer una reverencia. Es extraño que nuestro padre esté tomando té con nosotras.

\- Se estarán preguntando el porqué pedí a ambas que se quedaran a tomar el té conmigo- dijo después de darle una probada a su té. Ambas asentimos esperando una respuesta- Solo quiero pasar una tarde con mis hijas- _"No me jodas"_ pensé. Quise poner los ojos en blanco, pero me pareció una falta de respeto. ¿Hiashi Hyuga queriendo pasar una tarde con sus hijas?. Este definitivamente ha sido el día mas extraño de mi vida.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto. Ambas nos habíamos quedado sin habla- Un padre debe dedicar un momento, aunque sea muy pequeño a sus hijos- Hiashi nunca nos "dedicaba un momento"- Hinata- dijo mirándome ¿Incómodo?. Me sorprendí un poco y solo conteste _"Dígame, Padre"_\- ¿Ya Tienes novio?- me sonroje hasta no poder mas. Hanabi reprimió una risita.

\- Sí, padre...- conteste. Iba a decirle su nombre pero él se precipitó a sacar sus conclusiones.

\- ¿Es Sasuke-kun?- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia- Buena elección hija. Sabía que algún día saldrías con ese muchacho. Los Uchihas, poseen una firma de abogados muy importante en Japón- Padre no exageraba. Los padres de Sasuke son abogados, de hecho ellos se conocieron en la universidad. Pero al morir Fugaku, la firma quedó a manos de Mikoto Uchiha. Ella trabaja a distancia, ya que no quiere dejar a Sasuke solo. Recibe ayuda de los abogados asociados a la firma, Uchihas en su mayoría. Pero como Itachi está a punto de convertirse en abogado, está haciendo el trabajo de su madre. Sasuke también estudiara leyes, en la Universidad de Tokio.

\- Padre- Interrumpí- Sasuke-kun no es mi novio. El ya tiene novia- padre asintió comprendiendo. _"¿Es Itachi entonces?"_ volvió a preguntar. De nuevo negué a su pregunta- Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- sus ojos brillaron con interés.

\- Jamás he visto a ese muchacho- dijo un poco celoso- Pero ese apellido también es muy importante. Tráelo a casa, quiero conocerlo- sentenció severamente. Asentí. Se volvió a Hanabi, quien desde hace rato estaba callada- Y tu Hanabi, algo nuevo que contar- a ella no iba a preguntarle si tenía novio. Hanabi solo tiene 12 años, así que para él sigue siendo una niña.

\- Últimamente, me estado llevando muy bien con Hinata-neesama- dijo sonriendo- Además estoy trabajando en algo nuevo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo papa, intrigado.

\- Estoy trabajando en un nuevo guardarropas- dijo emocionada.

\- ¿Para quién?- Papá estaba muy intrigado. Me conmueve un poco que esté hablando así con ella. Ella quiere a papa más que yo, diría que ella está muy feliz de que nuestro padre este preguntándonos ese tipo de cosas. Normalmente el solo no habla para darnos órdenes y nada más.

\- Para Hinata-neesama- dijo sonriendo- Es que hicimos una apuesta.

\- ¿Qué clase de apuesta?- preguntó padre interesado- Yo miraba a Hanabi para que se callara, pero ella estaba feliz de que nuestro padre mostrara algo de interés en nosotras.

**Flash Back**

Era a mitad de semana. Estaba emocionada porque faltaba poco para la fiesta de Naruto. Cuando llegó a casa veo a Neji salir con dos maletas, una en cada mano.

\- Hola Neji-niisan ¿como estas?.

\- Bien, Hinata-sama- respondió un poco apurado.

\- Neji-niisan, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que sólo Hinata?. Sin el _"sama"-_ El solo asintió- cambiando de tema, ¿para dónde vas?

\- Voy con Hiashi-sama a arreglar unos problema en La sucursal que tenemos en Londres- dice cerrando la maletera de la camioneta. Había olvidado que desde que Neji se graduó el año anterior, está trabajando con mi padre. Aún no va a la universidad porque iremos juntos el año entrante.

\- Entonces las clases de manejo se pospondrán- respondí tristemente.

\- Tranquila Hinata, cuando llegue de este viaje prometo que te enseñaré- respondió sonriendo. Yo sonrió abiertamente.

\- Claro Niisan, que tengas un buen viaje- le digo rápidamente. Escuchó a mi padre acercarse.

\- Hinata quedas a cargo. Les deje dinero para la escuela, volvemos el viernes- dijo secamente.

\- Claro padre, que tengas un buen viaje - dije, haciendo una reverencia. Después de que ambos se fueron, me fui a mi cuarto a terminar unos dibujos que deje a la mitad.

Después de esa despedida, me concentré en hacer unas tareas.

\- Hinata-neesama, la cena está lista- dice Hanabi entrando ruidosamente.

\- ¿Ya es hora de cenar?- preguntó mientras volteo para ver el reloj que está al lado de la cama. Eran las 7:30 de la noche.

\- Claro, ¿en qué mundo vives?- pregunta. Cuando le voy a responder, ella me interrumpe - ya se, estabas pensando en Naruto-kun- dice burlonamente.

\- Cla...claro que no - digo sonrojada.

\- Como sea, vamos a comer antes de que la cena se enfríe- dijo jalándome del brazo para salir de mi habitación- Hoy vamos a comer en la sala de estar. Para qué vamos a seguir las reglas si papá no está. Podemos hacer lo que queramos- dice Hanabi emocionada mientras salta por el pasillo. Cuando llegamos al comedor cada quien toma un plato de comida y nos vamos a la sala. Cuando prendemos el televisor vemos que no hay señal de cable, yo miró a Hanabi extrañada. Es muy raro que no haya señal.

\- A lo mejor se fue por la tormenta- dijo un poco decepcionada.

\- ¿Está lloviendo?- pregunté avergonzada.

\- En serio, deberías dejar de vivir en el mundo de los sueños con Naruto- dice de manera burlona_. "En serio, hoy es el día de Jodamos a Hinata con Naruto?". _Me Pregunto quién es el siguiente en burlarse ¿Itachi?. Primero fue Sasuke y ahora Hanabi.

\- Ya déjalo- digo irritada - ¿desde qué hora está lloviendo?

\- Como desde las 5:00 PM- Después de eso ponemos una película y nos sentamos a comer. Después de un rato, ella me propone jugar póker, yo aceptó porque ya me fastidio ver la película

Después de una hora íbamos empatadas dos a dos. Ella me mira con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Te propongo algo- dijo. La mire esperando a que respondiera- Hagamos una apuesta.

\- No- digo de una vez, sin pensarlo siquiera. Cada vez que apostaba perdía, de ese hecho tengo a Sasuke de testigo. Creo que hizo una pequeña fortuna a base de apuestas que yo perdí, así que por ese motivo no voy a arriesgarme.

\- No seas aburrida- hizo un puchero infantil. Niego con la cabeza - qué te parece, si tu ganas me dejó de burlar de ti con respecto al tema de Naruto- Una propuesta tentadora. Ella es una de las personas que más me hacen bullying con respecto al tema de Naruto.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si yo pierdo?- preguntó-

\- Sólo dejarás que te cambie look, nada del otro mundo- dice restándole importancia al asunto. Yo meditó la apuesta _"En realidad no está nada mal. Si gano no sufriré más burlas de mi hermana y a lo mejor el cambio de look es algo pequeño"_ pienso inocentemente.

\- Acepto- respondo algo dudosa.

**Fin Flash Back**

Padre nos miró con reproche, recordando lo que dijo Hanabi de no seguir las reglas mientras él no estaba. Pero me pareció extraño que no nos diera un sermón.

\- Hinata- dijo volviendo a la seriedad que lo caracteriza- a partir de la semana siguiente irás a visitar las oficinas después de la escuela, al menos 2 veces por semana. Necesito que comiences a conocer del negocio, recuerda que tú eres quien va a manejarlo cuando yo tenga que retirarme. Neji te ayudará en lo que no necesites- sentenció. Se levantó de su lugar y se fue a la oficina, mientras esperaba a que la cena estuviera lista.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Hanabi y papá me miraron, me sentí un poco intimidada. Mire la pantalla de teléfono para ver quien podría ser. Era Naruto, me disculpe con Hanabi y salí de la sala para por fin contestar la llamada.

\- _Hinata-chan_\- dijo una voz chillona del otro lado del teléfono.

\- Naruto-kun ¿como estas?- dije sonriendo.

\- _Perdona si no estuve contigo en todo el día_\- creo que leyó mis pensamiento-_ pero, estaba planeando algo._

\- ¿De qué se trata?- estaba muy intrigada.

\- _¿Quieres pasar este fin de semana en la playa?_\- pregunto. Me sorprendí mucho, quedé sin habla por al menos un minuto- _¿Por qué te quedaste muda? Acaso no quieres ir_\- dijo algo decepcionado.

\- Nada de eso, Naruto-kun- negué rápidamente- Solo que me sorprendió un poco la idea. Pero me encantaría ir.

\- _Me alegro_\- dijo aliviado- _Debo colgar, Hinata-chan. Es hora de cenar. Buenas Noches, nos vemos mañana._

\- Adiós, Naruto-kun. Buenas Noches- colgué. La mucama anunció que la cena estaba lista, entonces me fui hacia el comedor.

Estaba en mi habitación, preparándome para irme a dormir. No le dije a mi padre sobre el viaje a la playa, porque no tenía muchos detalles sobre el tema. Cuando mi teléfono vuelve sonar. Esta vez era Sakura la que me estaba llamando.

\- _Buenas Noches, Hinata_\- Sakura sonaba muy alegre- _se que el idiota de Naruto no te explico muy bien cómo iba eso de la playa_\- dijo fingiendo pesar. Reí- _Pero debes saber que Sasuke y yo iremos con ustedes. Nos quedaremos en una casa que tienen nuestros padres en las costas de Konoha. Así que te estaba llamando para darte bien la información y para preguntarte si quieres ir conmigo mañana de compras. Compraremos trajes de baño y ropa para el viaje ¿Quieres ir?.__  
_  
\- Claro que sí- dije. Tuve que despegarme el teléfono de la oreja, por el chillido que pegó Sakura.

\- _Bien, mañana después de clases nos iremos tú y yo al centro comercial. Tendremos una tarde de chicas_\- Era la primera vez que tendría una tarde de chicas. Terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo y colgué la llamada. _"Ya tengo más detalles. Mañana durante el desayuno pediré permiso a mi padre"_ pensé, para así irme a dormir.

Fue más fácil de lo que creí. Papá me dio su permiso, aunque yo sabía que lo haría. Mientras Sasuke fuera, podría ir al fin del mundo si se lo pidiera. Sin embargo dijo que llamara a Mikoto-san y a Kushina-san para informarse más sobre la situación. También le informe que llegaría un poco tarde, porque iría con Sakura a comprar trajes de baño.

* * *

**La siguiente parte tendrá Lemon. Tengo muchas expectativas sobre ese tema y les dejare la duda de quienes serán los afortunados.**

**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena. Déjenme saber sus opiniones por un Reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima*-***

**EAUchiha**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola. Perdón por la tardanza de nuevo, pero mi computadora paso a mejor vida. Pero traigo Lemon como prometí. El capitulo 8 ya esta horneándose, pero lamentablemente no sé cuando voy a poder subirlo. Bueno disfruten de este capítulo, que tiene de todo.

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 parte II**

Durante el desayuno Sasuke había dicho que se iría con su novia y unos amigos a la playa el fin de semana. Mamá estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que "Sasu-chan" tenía novia. El amargado ese siempre las rechazaba a todas. No puedo juzgarlo, yo hago lo mismo. Son molestas y solo les importa el físico. No me di cuenta de cuando Sasuke se fue. Termine mi desayuno y me fue a acostar en la sala para ver la televisión, tenía unas vacaciones auto impuestas, así que no tendría que trabajar ni mucho menos estudiar. Aunque me falta muy poco para graduarme. El teléfono sonó. Mamá me miró con reproche porque no me levante a contestar el teléfono. No preste mucha atención al principio, era Hiashi Hyuga. Estaba hablando con mi madre algo sobre que hablara con Sasuke para que cuidara a su hija. Pero algo que dijo mamá, hizo que mi interés despertará.

\- Está diciendo que envíe a Itachi a vigilarlos- dijo mamá sorprendida- Creo que eso es algo extremista de su parte, Hiashi-san- Al parecer los argumentos del padre de Hinata convencieron un poco a mamá, ya que aceptó no muy convencida. Termino la llamada y volteo a verme, yo la miraba con curiosidad.

\- Ese Hombre!- suspiro molesta- No sé porque me llama para decirme que Sasuke tiene que cuidar a su hija. Sasu-chan irá con su novia, él querrá disfrutar su fin de semana y no andar de perro guardián- se cruzó de brazos- Además de eso quiere que tu vayas y los vigiles, sin que ellos se den cuenta. Ese sujeto cree que mis hijos son sus juguetes, Fugaku no habría estado de acuerdo con la filosofía de ese hombre- dijo indignada- También me pregunto si sabía algo sobre, si Sasuke iría esta tarde con ella a comprar ropa para el viaje. Sasuke no dijo que llegaría tarde hoy- Se fue a la cocina murmurando barbaridades en contra de Hiashi-san.

Eso de ir a comprar ropa para el viaje despertó mi interés, porque es obvio que irán a comprar trajes de baño. Estuve el resto del día viendo televisión, acostado en el sofá. Cuando se acercó la hora de finalizar las clases, salí con la excusa de que iría a pasear por ahí. Podría irme en el auto, pero no quería llamar mucho la atención. Por eso tomé un taxi hasta el centro comercial. Konoha no es muy grande así que esa era el lugar al que irían. A los 15 minutos el taxi me dejó en el lugar. Sabía exactamente a qué tienda irían, ya que era la única tienda donde venden trajes de baño de buen gusto. Se preguntaran como se de esa tienda, fácil, una de mis conquista me llevo para que le diera mi opinión. Así que me fui hasta la feria de comida a comer algo, mientras pasa más o menos tiempo estipulado para que llegaran hasta aquí.

Luego de media hora, camine perezosamente hasta la tienda. Casualmente había un arbusto en frente de la tienda. _"Que suerte tengo"_ pensé. Me agaché detrás del arbusto. Sakura y Hinata entraron a la tienda, es una suerte que ni mi hermano, ni el novio de Hinata estuvieran con ellas. Nada interesante paso por al menos 20 minutos. Ambas solo estaba escogiendo modelos, de vez en cuando reían por algo. Más que todo cuando Sakura le mostraba a Hinata unos modelos muy atrevidos, y esta se sonrojaba hasta más no poder. A mí no me molestaría que se los probara. Solo imaginarla con ellos hacía que sufriera un derrame nasal. Tengo el presentimiento, de que llegare a casa anémico. Incluso podría llegar a tener una erección. Soy un pervertido y sé que podría tener a cuanta mujer quisiera solo con sonreír, pero eso es lo que no lo hace entretenido. Si Sasuke se entera lo que estoy haciendo, seguro me mata. Pero moriré feliz.

Por fin llego mi parte favorita, el momento en que entraran al vestidor a medirse los modelos que escogieron. La tienda estaba llena de chicas lindas, parece que muchos tienen intenciones de irse a disfrutar del fin de semana largo. La primera en entrar al vestidor fue Sakura. Al cabo de unos minutos salió, tenía un traje de baño de 2 piezas color blanco, a decir verdad ese color no queda muy bien, porque opaca su color de piel. Tenía una bonita figura. El pecho no es la gran cosa, pero eso no importa. Tiene unas largas y hermosas piernas, además de un buen trasero. Maldigo la suerte de mi hermano menor. No puedo mirarla con morbo porque es mi cuñada, así que trato de detener el derrame nasal que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Parece que pensó lo mismo sobre su piel que yo, porque su cara no tenía una mueca conforme. Así que entro a cambiárselo. Volvió a salir con uno igual pero rojo, ese color le queda muy bien. La diferencia de este con el anterior, es que tiene unos vuelos en la parte de abajo. Eso hace que su trasero resalte aún más. Se probó otros tres. Al final escogió el rojo y uno verde que hacía contraste con sus ojos, tendrá muy feliz a mi hermano. Ambas le dieron el visto bueno, al igual que yo aunque no lo supieran. Salió con el uniforme puesto de nuevo.

Llegó el turno de Hinata, la artista principal en mi opinión. Con ella no tengo que detener mi imaginación. Salió con un traje de baño de dos piezas color violeta. Estaba sonrojada, se veía tierna. Pero al bajar la mirada hacia su cuerpo, el sentimiento de ternura se iba a la mierda. Sus pechos parecían que iban a salirse del traje de baño, mientras ella tratara de esconderlos hacia que resaltaran aún más, parecían que de verdad iban a salirse. Esta vez el derrame nasal fue intenso, y no me molestaban en tratar de frenarlos. Casi que estaba babeándome, por suerte nadie me estaba viendo. A ella parecía no gustarle en lo absoluto, pero se veía endemoniadamente sexy. Entró a cambiárselo, entonces pude pensar con claridad. Salió con otro modelo, este era un traje de baño entero, pero en la parte del abdomen tenía unas partes donde podía mostrar algo de piel, era de color negro. Con este sus pechos se disimulaban un poco, pero igual pienso que podrían salirse en algún momento. Así que me dedique a mirar otras cosas, su piel resaltaba muy bien con ese color. Piernas largas, no tanto como Sakura. Además de una diminuta cintura. Ese modelo le agrado, al igual que a mí, aunque preferiría el violeta, pero uno no puede tener todo lo que desea en esta vida. El derrame nasal no tenía intenciones de parar. Se probó 2 más. Al final se llevó el negro y una magenta de dos piezas que le quedaba de maravilla. Ese casi me causa una erección, pero aparte la vista e imagine a Sasuke con el dichoso traje de baño. Eso hizo que comenzara a reírme como un loco.

Luego que ellas pagaran y salieron de la tienda. Por la dirección que tomaron de seguro que iban por algo de comer, aun no terminaban las compras pero lo demás no me importaba. Llegue a casa al cabo de otros 15 minutos en taxi. Tenía un par de tapones de algodón en la nariz. Mamá y Sasuke estaban cenando, al llegar al comedor a acompañarlos a comer ambos me miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Que te paso en la Nariz, niisan?- pregunto Sasuke. _"Si supieras"_ pensé.

\- Solo digamos que estaba en el paraíso- Él comprendió de inmediato lo que quise decir. Pero mamá me miró extrañada- Cosas de hombres- Dije. La cena terminó, mamá se levantó y se llevó los platos a la cocina. Sasuke me miraba fijamente con desafío en sus ojos y yo hacía lo mismo. Ninguno de los 2 se movió de su lugar. Ninguno decía nada, hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

\- Niisan- dijo- Espero que el paraíso del que hablas, no sea una tienda donde venden trajes de baños en el centro comercial- me analizo con la mirada. Yo no mostré ninguna señal de sorprenderme. Cuando en realidad estaba sorprendido de la persuasión de mi hermanito.

\- No sé de qué hablas, hermanito- dije fingiendo inocencia.

\- Sé que estas mintiendo- dijo. Se levantó y se dispuso a salir del comedor.

\- Piensa lo que quieres- dije fingiendo seriedad- Por cierto, te verías muy mono con un traje de baño magenta- no aguante más y comencé a reír. Frunció el ceño, estoy seguro que me iba a golpearme, pero como mamá entró en ese momento, le vio las intenciones y le regaño. Soltó una par de maldiciones por lo bajito y se fue.

\- ¿Qué hiciste para que Sasu-chan se enojara?- preguntó mamá.

\- Nada importante- dije restándole importancia- Por cierto, podrías decirle a Hiashi-san que aceptó ir a vigilar a los niños encantado- me miró extrañada pero no hizo preguntas.

**...**

La semana se pasó volando, era viernes por la mañana. Papá accedió a prestarnos su camioneta para poder irnos los cuatro juntos y llevar todo lo necesario. Sasuke y yo guardamos todo, mientras Sakura se aseguraba de que no habíamos dejado nada. Antes de irnos mamá y papá salieron a despedirse de nosotros, y por supuesto a darnos un par de indicaciones.

\- Disfruten su viaje- dice mamá. Primero me abraza a mí y luego a Sakura- cuídense mucho, no se metan al agua después de comer, usen mucho protector solar, no excedan el límite de velocidad- aún no ha soltado a Sakura así que dirige su mirada hacia mí- Eso va para ti, Naruto- se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído a Sakura. No tengo idea de lo que dijo pero, a Sakura se le subieron los colores al rostro- Y recuerden, no se acuesten muy tarde, no se les ocurra consumir bebidas alcohólicas. Y lo más importante, las chicas en una habitación y los chicos en otra- los tres nos sonrojamos al mismo tiempo- Adiós, mamá los quiere mucho- finalmente nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Incluyendo a Sasuke.

\- Naruto- papá me puso una mano en el hombre. Tenía un aura depresiva- Ni se te ocurra hacerle un rasguño a mi bebe. Te dejo mi más valiosa posesión- gimió lastimeramente con cascadas en los ojos. Se supone que sus más preciadas posesiones debe ser su familia. Aunque con una Hummer H2 de lujo, yo también me pondría como él. Todo ya estaba listo para irnos, yo iba a conducir. Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron en la parte de atrás.

Pasamos recogiendo a Hinata, quien nos estaba esperando en el frente. Junto a un hombre vestido elegantemente, de aspecto imponente.

\- Sasuke ¿quién es ese hombre?- pregunté pasando saliva.

\- Es Hyuga Hiashi, el padre de Hinata- un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

\- Suerte Naru-chan- dijo Sakura sonriendo sinceramente.

Me baje del auto. Me acerque hasta ellos, los nervios me estaban matando. Mire a Hinata quien estaba igual o más nerviosa que yo. Evitando ser mal educado evite mirar a Hinata, le tendí la mano al señor Hyuga quien me devolvió el gesto apretando un poco más de lo debido.

\- Buenos días Hinata, Hyuga-sama- dije respetuosamente.

\- Tu nombre, joven- demandó fríamente.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, señor- dije tratando de sonar serio. Funcionó, el tipo relajo su expresión.

\- ¿Que intenciones tienes con mi hija?- pregunto, tratando de intimidarme. Mire de reojo a Hinata, parecía que la pobre quería que la tierra se la tragara.

\- Hyuga-sama, esa pregunta tiene muchas respuestas. Las cuales, la mayoría usted no creería. Porque siendo sinceros, no le agrado mucho, porque le estoy quitando a su princesa. La cual, no tuvo que compartir con nadie hasta este momento. Solo le responderé, que quiero hacer a Hinata feliz. Quiero apoyarla cuando lo necesite y darle mucho amor- respondí serio y mirándolo fijamente, sin bajar la mirada.

\- Buena respuesta, Uzumaki-san- hizo una pausa- ahora, ¿de qué trabajan tus padres?- pregunta con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

\- Bueno mi padre es dueño de las Empresas _"Namikaze's Cop"_ y mi madre es contador - dije serio.

\- Tu padre es Namikaze, ¿Por qué no tienes ese apellido?- cuando lanza esa pregunta me incomode. Que le importa porque no tengo ese apellido, me está empezando a caer mal.

\- Por cuestiones de la familia de mi Madre- respondí. Al ver que queda insatisfecho con la respuesta, agregó- Es porque el apellido de mi mama es más importante que el de mi padre, por eso- un brillo de reconocimiento aparece en sus ojos.

\- Tu madre es parte de la prestigiosa firma de contadores _"Uzumaki &amp; Associates"_\- solo asentí. Ya no me está gustando el rumbo de esta conversación. Cuando de pronto escucho la bocina de la camioneta, volteo y veo a Sakura señalándome el reloj.

\- Hyuga-sama, fue un gusto conocerlo. Pero ya es hora de irnos. No queremos que se nos haga tarde en la carretera- dije mientras le daba un apretón de mano. Cuando soltó mi mano, agarre las maletas de Hinata y las lleve a la camioneta mientras ella se despedía de su padre.

**...**

Acceder a ser niñera en secreto, era algo divertido. Sasuke salió temprano de casa. No sin antes escuchar el sermón por parte de mamá. Media hora después de que saliera, decidí seguirlos.

\- Itachi- llamo mamá- ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- su voz sonaba preocupada.

\- No te preocupes- la abrace- será divertido, desde que volví a Konoha no he hecho algo interesante.

\- No me gusta que estés cumpliendo los deseos de ese hombre- dijo acariciándome las mejillas.

\- Yo podría haberme negado- me aparte. Camine hasta mi auto. Un audi r8 2015 rojo. Abrí la puerta del piloto y tire mi maleta en al asiento trasero- Además solo iré para cumplir con mi palabra. En serio crees que yo no disfrutare del viaje. No puedo arruinarle el viaje a mi hermanito.

Conduje hasta la casa de mi cuñada. Me estaciones unas calles antes de la casa. Ellos estaban guardando las cosas en una camioneta. Luego hablaron unas cosas con los padres de Sakura y Naruto y se fueron. Le di unos 3 minutos de ventaja. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde irían. Nuevamente estacione unas cuadras antes de la residencia Hyuga. A leguas se veía que Naruto estaba nervioso cuando estaba hablando Hiashi. No lo culpo, ese tipo es intimidante. Después de unos eternos minutos arrancaron. Esta vez espere que avanzaran un par de cuadras antes de seguirlos.

**...**

Las preguntas impertinentes del señor Hyuga no iban a arruinarme el día. Hinata sabía que algo me estaba molestando. Tenía mi mano en la palanca de cambios, ella puso su mano sobre la mía en señal de apoyo. Sé que en el fondo se sentía culpable porque las preguntas incómodas de su padre fueron las causantes de mi cambio de humor, le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto. Los 2 tortolos de atrás, ni cuenta se dieron de mi ceño fruncido, estaban ocupados explorando la boca del otro. Llegamos a la playa a eso de las 2 pm. Tenía un hambre de los mil demonios. Estacione la camioneta en frente de la casa. No es una casa muy grande en realidad. Tenía 2 plantas. En la primera planta. Había una pequeña sala de estar, el comedor, un baño y la cocina. Además tenía una terraza en el patio. La vista daba a la playa, era el lugar perfecto para desayunar. En la segunda planta, había dos habitaciones. Una matrimonial, que era la de mis padres y su baño propio. Y una con 2 camas, que era la mía y de Sakura. La decoración de la cabaña era completamente rústica, daba un ambiente hogareño. Descargamos las maletas de la camioneta entre Sasuke y yo. Sakura entro con Hinata a la casa.

\- Parece que Sakura-chan manipulo a mi Hinata para que no nos dieran una mano- dije con cascaditas en los ojos.

\- Ya deja de quejarte- dijo caminando hacia adentro. Pero antes de entrar giró su cabeza hacia mí y dijo- En serio crees que Hinata no podría manipularte a su antojo, si ella lo deseara- Él la conoce mejor que yo, además en el cine lo hizo. Entramos a la casa. Dejamos las maletas en la sala. Las chicas habían traído la comida, así que estaban guardando todo en su lugar correspondiente.

\- Que les parece si vamos a la playa un rato- propuso Sakura. Sasuke se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

\- No- negué de inmediato- Yo tengo hambre, así que ve a ver si me haces algo de comida- tanto ella como Sasuke me fulminaron con la mirada- Lo olvide- dije con falso pesar- Sakura-chan no sabe cocinar.

**…**

Lo sucedido a continuación será narrado desde la perspectiva del autor. Porque nuestros protagonistas no están en capacidad de hacerlo ellos mismos.

**…**

En la habitación reinaba un aura de muerte. Sakura se apartó de los brazos de su amado pelinegro y este se recargo en el mesón de cocina para observar el espectáculo. Un aura demoniaca se desprende de ella. Naruto quiso correr, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que huyera de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Hinata estaba paralizada por el miedo, temía por la vida de su amado rubio. Sasuke solo tenía una sonrisa burlona, él pensaba que el chico rubio se merecía lo que le iba a pasar. Ya después le diría a su pelirrosa que le importaba un carajo que no supiera cocinar. Pero ver a Naruto gritar como niña y suplicar por su vida, era algo que no se veía todos los días. Naruto fue acorralado, ya no tendría escapatoria. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los gemidos de dolor de nuestra querida víctima, el sonido de los golpes secos contra su cuerpo y la risa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Se puede ver un rubio tirado en el suelo con el alma saliéndose por la boca, lleno de moretones. Hinata corrió a ayudarlo pero en la carrera se cayó, pegando la cara al suelo. El demonio causante de todo estoy tomó de la mano a su novio, quien no había parado de reír y se lo llevó a la playa. La chica Hyuga se levantó y llego hasta el rubio moribundo.

\- Resiste Naruto-kun- dijo dramáticamente mientras le devolvía el alma al cuerpo- Resiste por favor, NO ME DEJES!

Aunque nadie se diera cuenta, se veía un pelinegro de larga cabellera observando todo por la ventana de la casa. Evitaba reírse para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Y luego se fue a hospedarse en una posada cercana a la casa de los Uzumaki.

**…**

Se veía tan tierno durmiendo. O inconsciente en este caso. Luego de que Sakura lo golpeara y se fuera, lo arrastre hasta el mueble más cercano. Le limpie las heridas y si era necesario cubría algunas con curitas. Seguramente en cuanto despertara quería algo de comer. Así que mientras dormía, le estaba preparando ramen para que se sienta mejor.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

\- Las 3:30- dije saliendo de la cocina. Le tendí la mano invitándolo a seguirme- Vamos a comer.

\- ¿Dónde está _"El demonio rosa"_?- preguntó con rencor en su voz. Reí por su manera de llamarla.

\- Tranquilo- lo guie hasta el comedor- Hace como una hora se fue a la playa con Sasuke-kun. Anda, come- dije señalando el plato de Ramen. Me senté a su lado- Dijiste que tenías hambre.

\- Deberían encerrarla en una jaula y no dejarla salir jamás!- Dijo berrinchudo.

\- Tú te lo buscaste- reprendí- debes aprender a tratarla bien. Puede ser tu hermana pero sigue siendo una mujer- bajo la cabeza como niño regañado. Pero luego ignoro todo lo anterior y miró su ramen con ojos brillantes.

\- No sabía que cocinaras- dijo probando la sopa- Hina-chan, cocinas delicioso.

\- Gracias- dije sonrojada- Aprendí a escondidas de mi padre. A él no le gusta que hagamos cosas que las mucamas podrían hacer por nosotras. Así que cuando iba a casa de Sasuke-kun, su madre me enseñaba a hacerlo. Ella dice que una mujer no debería permitirse ser inútil en las tareas del hogar, por mucho dinero que tenga. Además, dice que a los hombres, les gustan las mujeres que sepan cocinar.

\- Tiene mucha razón- sonrió de una manera hermosa- Pero… yo te amo, mucho antes de saber que tenías un don especial en la cocina- terminó con la misma sonrisa pero notablemente sonrojado- ¿Te gustaría ver el atardecer?- aún teníamos tiempo para poder verlo hoy. Asentí sonriendo.

Cerca de la hora del ocaso, Naruto y yo caminamos tomados de las manos, a la orilla del mar. La playa era poco concurrida así que ya casi todo el mundo se había ido.

\- Es hermoso- dije mirando al horizonte.

\- Siempre he pensado que el atardecer de aquí es hermoso- sus ojos tenían un brillo especial- pero hoy está más bello que nunca.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunté. El color rojizo del ocaso daba un contraste con su piel y cabello, que hacía que se viera más atractivo que nunca.

\- Porque estás tú- dijo. Sentí que lo amaba más que nunca- Porque tu belleza al contraste con el paisaje, lo hace ver más hermoso de lo que es.

Nos quedamos mirando, hasta que el último rayo del sol desapareció en el horizonte. Seguimos caminando de la mano, en un cómodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos quería volver a la cabaña. Así que nos sentamos en la orilla de la playa a ver las primeras estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. Las olas que llegaban a la orilla mojándonos los pies descalzos.

\- Naruto-kun- dije despegando la mirada del cielo y mirándolo a él. El hizo lo mismo- Hay una pregunta que he querido hacerte desde esta mañana.

\- Pregunta lo que quieras- dijo volviendo su mirada a las estrellas. Sé que esto arruinaría la armonía, pero yo quiero ayudarlo en todas sus penas.

\- Esta mañana, mi padre dijo algo que te incomodo un poco- comencé- ¿Por qué te molesta que pregunten sobre el apellido de tu padre? sé que no debería meterme en lo que no me importa, pero…- no pude terminar la frase porque Naruto me estaba besando. Sé que no lo está haciendo para distraerme y desviar el tema. Lo está haciendo para agradecerme por mi preocupación, el brillo de sus ojos me lo dijo.

\- Gracias por preocuparte- dijo sobre mis labios- es cierto que el tema me incomoda un poco. En realidad nos incomoda a todos en casa. El nombre de mi padre era Namikaze Minato, él fue criado solo por su madre. Su padre murió poco después de que él naciera, en un accidente automovilístico. La familia de su padre no lo quería por bastardo. Ellos estaban a punto de la bancarrota, por eso a su padre le habían ordenado casarse con una señorita de buena familia. Pero él tenía un romance oculto con la abuela. Inclusive se casaron en secreto, por eso no podía cumplir con la exigencia impuesta por su familia. Luego de la muerte del abuelo, los Namikaze se enteraron de la existencia de mi padre. Quisieron deshacerse de él, pero la abuela fue más astuta y huyó. La familia es proveniente de Kumogakure, pero mi padre creció en Konoha. Mi padre siempre fue un genio, pero no tenían mucho dinero para vivir. Así que la abuela trabajaba día y noche para darle todo, no me refiero a cosas materiales. Me refiero a una buena educación. Pero, el cansancio acabó con ella cuando papá tenía 12 años. Desde ese momento tuvo que valerse por sí mismo, trabajando en lo que fuera después de clases. Luego de que se graduara de la universidad de administración de empresas, él y mamá se casaron. Ellos se conocieron en la universidad- hizo una pausa. Yo no podía creer que existieran tales escorias en este mundo- Normalmente en al casarse, la mujer cambia su apellido por el de su esposo. Pero con ellos fue diferente, la familia de mi madre dijo que conservarían el apellido Uzumaki. Porque el apellido Namikaze no era tan importante. Mi padre al no tener apego a su apellido, renuncio a él de inmediato. Pero ese tema en la casa no se debe tocar.

\- Y esa familia, no volvió a buscarlo?- pregunté, tenía mucha curiosidad.

\- De hecho si- dijo más relajado- ¿Por qué crees que la empresa de mi padre se llama _"Namikaze's Cop"_?. En el testamento de su abuelo, se le dejó la empresa como herencia. Al principio no la aceptó, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos. Pero la insistencia de ellos hizo que aceptara su propuesta. Aunque el cambio todo el funcionamiento de la empresa. Inicialmente era una empresa destinada para asesoramiento financiero, pero ni siquiera ellos eran buenos en eso. Pero para mi padre eso no era algo difícil de hacer, así que la empresa resurgió nuevamente. Fue difícil al principio porque tenían muy mala reputación, pero con el tiempo se convirtió lo que es ahora. Sin embargo él no mantiene relación alguna con esa familia, ni siquiera nos conocen a Sakura y a mí.

\- Tu y Sakura-chan ¿se encargaran de esa empresa?- jamás le había preguntado a Naruto sobre que estudiaría en la universidad.

\- Sakura-chan siempre ha querido estudiar Medicina- dijo con orgullo- Sé que lo lograra porque es muy inteligente- En realidad no mentía. Los promedios más altos de la escuela son: El mío en primer lugar, debo esforzarme de más solo para complacer a mi padre. Además de que Sasuke me ayuda un poco, él es más inteligente que yo, pero no le importa estar en el segundo lugar. Sakura también está en segundo lugar, el promedio de ambos es el mismo.

\- ¿y tú?- esa pregunta hizo que se removiera incómodo en su lugar.

\- Aún no sé qué voy a estudiar- dijo siendo a entender que no diría nada más.

\- No sabía que ustedes desde siempre han vivido en Konoha- me di cuenta que el tema de la universidad no le agrada del todo- no son muchas las escuelas en Konoha y ustedes apenas llegaron en preparatoria ¿Dónde estudiaron antes? Yo pensé que ustedes eran nuevos en la ciudad.

\- Pensé que preguntarías eso algún día- dijo sonriendo- la primaria la cursamos en casa con la ayuda de tutores privados. Mamá no quería que fuéramos a una escuela. Sakura-chan fue adoptada en Suna a los 4 años, y aun después 2 años no se adaptaba del todo con la gente. Solo conmigo, mamá y papá. Entonces decidieron que haríamos la primaria en casa. ¿Conoces el Colegio Akatsuki?- asentí. Claro que lo conocía, mi padre quería enviarme a ese lugar pero conseguí persuadirlo diciendo que sacaría las mejores calificaciones hasta que me graduara. El Colegio Akatsuki es una escuela tipo internado, que se encuentra en las montañas a las afueras de Konoha. En él se pueden cursar la secundaria y la preparatoria pero solo las personas con mucho dinero pueden entrar en él, por eso mi padre quería meterme en ese lugar. Aunque Sasuke tuviera como pagarlo, Mikoto-san no quería alejarse de su "pequeño hijo"- pero solo nos hicieron ir a esa estúpida escuela porque mamá había estudiado en ella. Pero después de tres años conseguimos que nos sacaran de esa escuela. Sumado a eso que cada vez que teníamos que irnos de casa, mamá lloraba mucho.

\- Y así fue como nos conocimos tú y yo- sonrió- A la familia de tu madre, ¿No les pareció inapropiado que Sakura fuera adoptada?- volteo a verme extrañado- lo siento- me disculpe de inmediato pero negó sonriendo.

\- Desde que Sakura-chan llegó a la familia, se robó el corazón de todos. Siempre sonreía, pero como dije anteriormente le costaba relacionarse con las personas. En fin dejemos de hablar de mí por el día de hoy.

Se levantó y me tendió la mano. Tenía una sonrisa malvada pintada en el rostro. Eso no me daba buena espina.

\- Hina-chan- dijo con voz cantarina. Ese tono no me agrado para nada- Entremos al agua.

\- No- negué de inmediato- debe estar fría- hizo un puchero infantil. Pero ignoró mi petición, porque me puso sobre su hombro y corrió directo al agua. Afortunadamente tenía puesto un traje de baño debajo del vestido, en mi mente le doy gracias al consejo de Sakura. El agua estaba fría, pero después de un rato me acostumbre. Fue divertido. Nos besamos bajo el agua, nadamos un rato e incluso chapoteamos como niños. Pero ya era tarde y debíamos volver a la cabaña, o sino Sakura y Sasuke podrían preocuparse.

**…**

Sakura y yo pasamos una tarde increíble en la playa. Se veía hermosa con ese traje de baño rojo, aunque estaba cubierto por un pequeño vestido playero, podía verse a la perfección. No podía evitar mirarle el trasero y yo no era el único, más de una vez tuve que lanzar miradas asesinas a los estúpidos que se atrevían a mirar con morbo a mi pelirrosa. Nos sacamos unas cuantas fotografías, yo no soy amante de ellas pero si Sakura es feliz con ello, yo debo complacerla. Nos pareció ver a Itachi, pero creo que era alguien parecido a él, si debe ser eso. Llegamos a la cabaña poco antes del atardecer. Naruto y Hinata no estaban.

\- Seguro fueron a ver el atardecer- dijo Sakura adivinando la dirección de mis pensamientos- a Naruto siempre le ha gustado ver el atardecer de este lugar.

\- O tal vez, sigue agonizando por la golpiza que le diste- dije sonriendo burlonamente- olvidémonos de ellos. Tengo hambre.

\- Déjame revisar en la cocina, tal vez Hinata le hizo algo de comer al idiota- sonaba ansiosa. Parece que eso de no cocinar parece afectarla mucho.

\- Hmp- fue lo único que dije, y la seguí hasta la cocina. Sus ojos brillaron al descubrir que había Ramen preparado, solo tendría que calentarlo y servirlo. "Que suerte tengo" pensé. Probablemente si Hinata no hubiera dejado ramen preparado, habríamos ido a comer afuera. No quiero hacerla sentir mal, pero yo tampoco quiero pasar todo el día de mañana en el baño.

Comimos en silencio, un silencio cómodo. No teníamos mucho que decir, incluyendo que yo no soy de muchas palabras. Sin embargo hay algo que he querido preguntarle desde hace tiempo. Luego de comer nos sentamos en el sofá.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?- decidió romper el silencio. Me pareció que se estaba volviendo incómodo para ella.

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿puedo?- pregunté. Asintió- ¿No tienes curiosidad?- comencé, no quería presionar las cosas. Probablemente no sea su tema de conversación favorito.

\- ¿Curiosidad?- pregunto perpleja- ¿Sobre qué?.

\- Sobre tus verdaderos padres- escupí. Su cara me dijo que no se esperaba eso.

\- Claro que la tengo- dijo con seguridad- Quisiera saber cómo eran, cómo se conocieron, que profesión tenían, si me amaban o no me amaban. Muchas cosas, pero nunca he pensado en eso. Lo único que tengo de ellos es esto- me mostro un collar, el dije es una flor de cerezo, en honor a su nombre- Lo tengo desde que tengo memoria. Mis padres me dan mucho amor, me tratan como si fuera su verdadera hija. En realidad me malcrían demasiado, papá me trata como una princesa que nadie debe tocar- Como no saberlo, con solo recordar su amenaza sufro un escalofrío. Suspiro, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- También sé que tienen miedo, miedo a que alguien de mi verdadera familia aparezca y me lleve con ellos. Pero eso ya no es posible, ya tengo 18 años, soy mayor de edad así que no podrían llevarme con ellos ¿verdad?- finalizó llorando. Tome su rostro con ambas manos y le limpie las lágrimas con ambos pulgares, luego la abrace.

\- Si algún día quieres averiguarlo, yo te ayudare. Y si algún día aparece alguien y quiere obligarte a irte con ellos, yo no voy a permitirlo- dije, apretándola contra mi pecho.

\- Gracias, Sasuke-kun- se apartó de mi pecho. Me acarició la mejilla mientras unía nuestros labios suavemente. El beso empezó de manera suave, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue volviendo más apasionado. Tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire, después de calmar un poco mi respiración, ataque otra vez los labios rosas de Sakura. Los cuales estaban más apetecibles de lo normal. Entre beso y beso la senté en mis piernas tomándola por sus nalgas, pegando su intimidad a la mía, lo cual nos hizo gemir y separar nuestros labios. Lleve mis labios a su cuello, donde deje un camino de besos y una que otra mordida. Cuando sentí que ella se movía buscando más fricción, metí mis manos por debajo de su vestido playero acariciándole los muslos. Ella comenzó a quitarme la camisa, alce los brazos para que terminara de sacarla. Nos miramos a los ojos. Se veía más hermosa que nunca, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos hinchados por los besos, y sus ojos. Sus ojos brillaban, desbordados de deseo al igual que los míos. Me lance a sus labios de nuevo, nuestras manos acariciaban todo lo que era de su alcance, pero no era suficiente. Quería sacarle ese molesto vestido. Comencé a quitárselo, ella alzó los brazos para que terminara de sacárselo.

\- ¿Vamos a la habitación?- le pregunté mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja

\- S-si- dijo con dificultad. La tome por los muslos y me pare, ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura para sostenerse mejor. Subimos las escaleras con un poco de dificultad.

\- La puerta de la derecha- me indicó al llegar al pasillo, yo solo asentí, mientras nos dirigimos a la dichosa puerta, Supuse que era la habitación donde dormirían ella y Hinata, es decir la de sus padres. Cuando entramos cerré la puerta con seguro y la pegue a esta, donde volví a mi tarea de besar su cuello donde tenía una que otra marca roja. Mientras saboreaba su cuello, le empecé a acariciar sus senos con mis manos, la llevé a la cama y la deje sobre ella. La contemple desde arriba, se veía hermosa con el traje de baño rojo que hacía contraste con su cuerpo levemente bronceado, mi erección creció más de lo que ya estaba. Me recosté suavemente sobre ella cuidando no aplastarla. La volví a besar apasionadamente, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, deteniéndome más tiempo en sus senos. Los cuales apretaba y acariciaba por encima del brassier. Ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y empezó a acariciar mi espalda. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, cuando siento que ella me aprieta las nalgas. Gemí de sorpresa, abro los ojos y me encuentro con una mirada pícara que hace que me excite más. La bese con pasión, le mordí el labio inferior para que abriera la boca donde metí mi lengua y empezamos una batalla, para ver quien ganaba. La falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos de nuevo, lleve mis labios a su cuello donde empecé a bajar hasta llegar sus senos, donde bese su escote. Le quite el brassier, ella de una vez se tapó los pechos con los brazos. Tenía la mirada hacia un lado con un puchero infantil y un sonrojo, se veía tan violable, que creía que en cualquier momento me correría en mis pantalones. Me acerque a su oído y susurre _"Eres hermosa tal y como eres"_. Esas palabras la hicieron olvidarse de su vergüenza y dejó expuestos sus pechos. Tan pequeños y redondos, tan provocativos, con el tamaño justo para llenar mis manos. Volví a besarle el cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Donde lamí su pezón izquierdo hasta dejarlo duros, después empecé a succionar suavemente, ella gimió fuertemente lo cual me animo a succionar más fuerte, sacándole más gemidos. El otro pecho lo acaricie con mis manos, y le daba pequeños pellizcos al pezón. Después de un rato le dedique mi atención al otro. Ella alzó sus caderas haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran, eso me excito más y empecé a embestirla suavemente por encima de la ropa.

\- Sasuke-kun- gimió más fuerte. Baje la mano que tenía libre hasta su intimidad, donde empecé a acariciar por encima de la ropa. Ella alzó sus caderas en una clara señal de que quería más. Le quite el bikini y con mis dedos empecé a acariciarle el clítoris, haciendo que ella gimiera más fuerte. Con dos de mis dedos la penetre, al sentir que sus paredes me apretaban saque los dedos y me baje los pantalones junto con los bóxer deprisa. Ya no aguantaba más, mi erección parecía que fuera a estallar. Me acosté sobre ella y la mire.

\- Sakura, ¿estás segura?- pregunte mientras movía mi erección contra su clítoris

\- S...Si, Sasuke- kun- gimió. Guíe mi miembro hasta su entrada, donde la penetre de una sola estocada. Clavo sus uñas en mi espalda y soltó un quejido de dolor- ¿Estás bien? Si quieres puedo detenerme- dije preocupado

\- No, solo deja que me acostumbre- dijo con voz quebrada, lo cual hizo que levantara la mirada y me encontré con sus esmeraldas llenas de lágrimas.

\- Tranquila- dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y la besaba suavemente para distraerla de su dolor. Rompí el beso y lleve mi boca a sus pechos donde empecé a lamer y succionar. Al sentir que se movió suavemente, despegue mi boca de su pezón y la bese para empezar a embestirla lentamente. Con el paso de tiempo, las embestidas iban tomando rapidez. Enrollo sus piernas a mí alrededor, para darme más acceso y profundidad a las embestidas. La habitación estaba llena de gemidos y gruñidos. Sentía sus paredes apretarme fuertemente. Llego al orgasmo gritando mi nombre, después de unas cuantas embestidas más le hice compañía, liberando mi semilla en su interior. Me desplome encima de ella, ninguno habló. Estábamos intentando recuperar la respiración, cuando sentí mi corazón más calmado me separe de ella y me acosté de lado atrayéndola hacia mi pecho, donde recostó su cabeza yo la abrace fuertemente, mientras hundía mi cara en su pelo

\- Fue la mejor noche de mi vida- dije mientras le besaba la frente.

\- La mía también- así abrazados nos quedamos dormidos.

**…**

Llegamos a la cabaña. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

\- Tal vez están durmiendo- dijo Hinata. Algo en el piso de la sala llamó mi atención. Era el vestido de Sakura y la camisa de Sasuke. Me sonroje al darme cuenta de en qué andaban esos.

\- Parece que hoy dormirás conmigo- dije pícaramente. Todos los colores se le subieron al rostro. Comenzó a tartamudear, diciendo cosas que ni ella entendía- Tranquila, tu dormirás en una cama y yo en otra- me acerque y le di un beso en la frente intentando calmarla.

\- Pe...Pero se supone q-que yo dor...dormiría con Sakura-chan- dijo mirándose los dedos.

\- Lo sé, pero Sasuke se te adelanto- pareció no comprender lo que yo quería decir. "Por supuesto que no lo entendería, mi Hinata no tiene mente perversa como yo".

\- ¿Y mi ropa?- dijo insistente- Mi ropa esta en ese cuarto, debo ir a buscar mi bolso. Quiero tomar un baño- comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

\- Noooo!- Intente detenerla- Hoy no podrás entrar a esa habitación ¿Entendido? No, sino quieres ver algo inapropiado- parece que esta vez comprendió lo que dije, y más cuando vio la camisa y el vestido en el piso. Los colores se le subieron al rostro- ¿Quieres darte un baño?- asintió- Ese es el baño- señale la puerta del baño de visitas- Veré que puedo conseguirte, tal vez Sakura dejo algo de ropa aquí- entro al baño.

Subí las escaleras. Mire la puerta de la derecha. Sé que esa era la habitación donde estaban. Entre por la puerta de la izquierda, antes que la curiosidad matara al gato. Revise el escaparate, había un par de pijamas de Sakura. Opte por una de pantalón largo y blusa de tirantes. Toque la puerta y le avise que ya tenía lista su ropa. Fui a la cocina, no quería incomodarla. Después de un rato salió, entro en la cocina y me aviso que ya podía entrar al baño. Evite mirar su pecho, sabía que con esa pijama se le verían. Corrí hasta el baño y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Estoy seguro que me miraría como si estuviera loco. Cuando salí ya no estaba en la planta baja, subí las escaleras y encontré que ya estaba durmiendo. Había escogido mi cama, pero no me importa en lo absoluto. Me acerque y me arrodille a un lado de la cama para poder contemplarla durmiendo. Se veía hermosa, su largo cabello esparcido por la almohada. Sus ojos cerrados y su expresión relajada. Me incline y le di un beso en la nariz, ante el contacto arrugó la nariz. Me causo ternura. Me acomode en la otra cama, mis ojos se fueron cerrando para así por fin, hacerle compañía en sueños.

**…****  
**  
Venir a este lugar no es tan malo como pensé. En realidad yo nunca pensé que fuera malo, pero mi madre sí. Ella creía que yo solo estaría cuidando a Sasuke y a sus amigos, debido a la petición de Hyuga-sama. Pero yo solo estaba en esta playa para divertirme. Llegue a una pequeña posada donde me quedaría todo el fin de semana, después ver como mi querida cuñada casi mata a su hermano a golpes. El lugar no estaba nada mal, sobre todo la chica que atendía en recepción. Pero ya después me ocuparía de conquistarla. Guarde mis cosas, me puse una bermuda negra, una camisa sin mangas roja, unos lentes de sol y salí a caminar por la playa o a deleitarme con la vista. Pero al final me lance al agua. Vi a mi hermanito y Sakura caminar tomados de la mano. El pobre iba a matar con la mirada a todos los sujetos que se atrevían a mirar a su chica y no los culpo, traía ese traje de baño que yo aprobé en secreto. En ese momento ambos voltearon al lugar en el que yo estaba, rápidamente hundí la cabeza para evitar que me distinguieran. Siguieron su camino sin volver a mirar donde estaba. Pase todo el día acompañado de diferentes chicas. Cuando querían pasarse de "listas" me iba y buscaba a otra. No era difícil encontrarlas, más bien parecían estar esperando que fuera por ellas. No vi a Hinata y a su novio, es una verdadera lástima. Yo quería verla en traje de baño. Cuando volví a la posada, la chica de la recepción me comentó que el sábado en la noche habría una fiesta en la playa, me preguntó si querría ir con ella. Claro que acepte, yo vine por diversión con la excusa de servir de niñera. Salí a caminar, vi a unos cuantos chicos y chicas bebiendo y otros estaban en el agua. Pase cerca de ellos ignorándolos. Pero una voz me hizo detenerme.

\- Oye Cariño- dijo una chica de cabello rojo y ojos marrones- ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos?- estaba por negarme pero un parte chicos me pasaron los brazos de ambos hombros.

\- Anda quédate con nosotros, será divertido- dijo el chico a mi derecha, era alto de cabello naranja y ojos del mismo color. El otro chico era más bajo que el otro, tenía el cabello blanco un poco largo y ojos verdes. Se notaba a leguas que estaban ebrios. Y no solo por su olor sino por sus mejillas encendidas.

\- ¿Uchiha Itachi?- preguntó alguien a mi espalda. Voltee a ver quién era, librándome por fin del agarre de estos 2 chicos. Me sorprendí mucho al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Sasori!- dije dándole un abrazo para saludarlo. Akasuna no Sasori, fue uno de mis amigos de la secundaria. El era pelirrojo de ojos cafés, aparentaba ser un adolescente por su rostro ligeramente infantil. No lo veo desde que nos graduamos ya que cada quien tomo su camino a la universidad. Mientras que todo me fui a estudiar leyes en Tokio. Sasori se fue a vivir en Suma con su abuela- Pensé que vivías en Suna.

\- Si, pero vine a este lugar con unos amigos de la escuela- dijo señalando a las personas que allí estaban- Él es Juugo- señaló al de pelo naranja- Kimimaro- el chico de cabello blanco- y ella es Tayuya- la chica me guiño el ojo- y los otros son unos chicos que conocimos aquí. Y tú ¿qué haces por aquí?

\- Vine a pasarme el fin de semana- obvie la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí- pero también me estoy escondiendo de mi hermanito.

\- La última vez que vi a Sasuke, era un mocoso antisocial de 12 o 13 años- dijo recordando los días en que todos íbamos a casa y Sasuke trataba de no estar en la misma habitación que nosotros- aún tiene a esa chica como única amiga o es tan popular como nosotros lo éramos.

\- Siento decir que ahora, es un chico antisocial de 18 años con un par de amigos más- dije con falso pesar.

\- Olvida a tu hermano y vamos a beber como en los viejos tiempos- dijo pidiendo un par de cervezas a sus amigos.

**...****  
**  
Me levanté un poco más temprano de lo que esperaba. Naruto aún seguía durmiendo. Tiene una forma de dormir muy cómica pero eso lo hace un más lindo. La casa estaba en completo silencio, así que baje a la cocina y prepare el desayuno. Naruto había mencionado que la pequeña terraza era el lugar perfecto para desayunar, así estaba por llevar lo que había preparado, cuando sentí que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Eran Sasuke y Sakura.

\- Buenos días, Hinata- dijeron al unísono.

\- Buenos días Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun- me dirigí a hacer lo que hacía antes de que ambos llegaran.

\- Déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo Sakura ayudando a llevar el desayuno- Sasuke-kun puedes ir a despertar a Naruto, por favor- el mencionado asintió y se fue escaleras arriba. Preparamos la mesa en un agradable silencio. Hasta que Sakura lo rompió- así que, Naruto y tú se fueron a ver el atardecer juntos- me codeo la costillas sonriendo con picardía. Se me subieron los colores al rostro y comencé a balbucear. Arriba se escuchó el ruido de algo cayendo, eso desvío completamente la atención del tema.

\- ¿Que sería eso?- pregunte preocupada.

\- Lo más seguro es que Naruto no quería despertar y Sasuke-kun usó la fuerza para despertarlo- dijo sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Naruto-kun...- dije con lastima.

Naruto salió a la terraza con cara de niño llorón. Tenía un puchero infantil. Corrió a abrazarme.

\- Hinata-chan sálvame de las garras de esa bestia- se escondió detrás de mí, cuando Sasuke llego. Tenía una expresión malhumorada y una vena palpitando en la frente.

\- Hmp, dobe- fue lo único que dijo y luego se sentó a comer. Todos seguimos su ejemplo, el desayuno se estaba llevando a cabo con un tranquilo silencio. Pero a alguien no le gusta para nada el silencio.

\- Ne, ne Sakura-chan- su voz sonaba demasiado chillona. La mencionada lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿en que andaban tu y el teme anoche?- ante la pregunta ambos se tensaron. Sakura adquirió una gama de colores en el rostro y Sasuke estaba como si nada. Yo también me sonroje un poco, me pareció imprudente que les preguntara eso.

\- Nada que te importe- dijo Sasuke dejando dando el tema por finalizado.

\- Eres un odioso, teme- dijo Naruto ofendido.

\- Y tú eres un dobe- contraataco Sasuke.

\- Teme

\- Dobe

\- Teme

\- Dobe

\- Teme

\- Dobe

Sakura estaba a punto de levantarse a golpearlos a ambos, pero se detuvieron. Parece que algo más distrajo su atención.

\- ¿Niisan?- susurro Sasuke claramente preocupado. Todos seguimos la dirección de su mirada. En la arena cerca de la orilla del mar había un chico de cabello largo negro tirado boca abajo.

\- Entonces cuando creímos verlo ayer, no estábamos alucinando- Sakura se levantó y trato de acercarse a Sasuke. Pero el salió corriendo, saltó la pequeña cerca de la terraza. Y corrió hasta el chico tirado en la arena.

\- Sasuke-kun!- grito Sakura abriendo la pequeña reja y corriendo detrás de su novio. Naruto y yo nos miramos preocupados y corrimos con ellos.

Cuando llegamos, Sasuke le había dado la vuelta comprobando que era Itachi de quien se trataba. Estaba pálido pero tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

\- Itachi despierta!- Sasuke le dio un par de golpes en la mejilla tratando de hacer que reaccionara pero no conseguía hacerlo- Oye Itachi, que te paso. Contesta!- al no conseguir respuesta se estaba alterando.

\- Sasuke-kun- Sakura le tomó el rostro entre sus manos- cálmate por favor- su cuerpo se relajó notablemente. Al ver que se relajó ella lo soltó y se agachó a revisar a Itachi. Le reviso el pulso y la respiración- Solo está dormido- dijo levantándose- aunque se pasó de tragos. Llevémoslo a la casa y dejémoslo descansar- eche un vistazo al lugar. Había muchas latas de cervezas y unas botellas de sake tiradas en la arena.

\- Naruto, ayúdame a llevarlo adentro- Naruto asintió. Lo levantaron y se pasaron los brazos inertes de Itachi por los hombros. Lo llevaron hasta el sofá y lo acostaron. Sakura trajo una manta para arroparlo.

\- Espero que tengas una buena explicación, Niisan- se pasó una mano por el cabello y salió de la sala directo a la terraza.

\- Tendré a la mano unos analgésicos- dijo Sakura saliendo en dirección al baño buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios- y tal vez algunas vendas...- dijo más para ella misma que para nosotros, pero ambos la escuchamos.

Luego de 3 horas, Itachi despertó. Sasuke iba a golpearlo pero Sakura se lo impidió, diciéndole que dejara que se recuperara. Se resignó y se sentó en uno de los muebles con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Vas a explicarme cómo llegaste a este lugar- dijo Sasuke.

\- Es una historia muy larga- dijo Itachi sobándose las sienes- ¿Puede alguien darme algo para el dolor de cabeza?- Sakura le dio un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua- gracias, Sakura-chan- dijo sonriéndole coquetamente, haciendo que la poca paciencia de Sasuke se fuera por el caño.

\- Habla de una buena vez- gritó furioso.

\- No grites, que no ves que me duele la cabeza- dijo echando la cabeza para atrás, recostándose en el sofá y tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

\- Entonces deja las estupideces y ve al grano- dijo un poco más calmado.

\- Bien- dijo Itachi aun recitado y cubriéndose los ojos- ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que vendría a la playa?

\- Si- respondió.

\- Cuando te fuiste a clases. Hyuga Hiashi llamo- hizo una pausa y se enderezó para mirar a Sasuke directamente. Me sorprendió mucho.

\- ¿Qué era lo que quería mi padre?- intervine. El solo me miro de reojo.

\- Hablo con mamá y le dijo que le pidiera a Sasuke que no le quitará los ojos de encima a su hija- Sasuke rodó los ojos- y también dijo que yo tenía que seguirlos en secreto, él iba a pagar todo lo que gastara.

\- Y tú obviamente aceptaste- dijo Sasuke molesto.

\- Te equivocas, hermanito- su voz sonaba más seria de lo normal. Ningunos de los presentes se atrevía a decir algo. Esta era una discusión entre hermanos, pero lamentablemente también me involucrada- nuestra madre estaba molesta por la petición, así que no le dio respuesta alguna. Pero yo acepte por 2 razones, una que no te la digo ni muerto. Y la otra era porque yo solo vendría a divertirme, era obvio que yo no los vigilaría. Sabes que no puedo cuidarme ni yo mismo- terminó en tono de broma.

\- Cierto- Sasuke sonrió ligeramente. Ellos podían haberse olvidado del tema fácilmente pero yo no, apreté los puños hasta que mis uñas se enterraron en la palma de la mano. Salí corriendo del lugar, no podía creer que mi padre quiera controlar cada aspecto de mi vida.

\- Hinata/ Hina-chan- escuche gritar a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Pero no iba a detenerme. Subí las escaleras y me encerré en la habitación donde dormimos Naruto y yo. Me lance en la cama, no podía controlar el llanto. La rabia que tenía en contra mi padre en estos momentos era demasiada. La puerta se abrió. Alguien se asomó y entro pero no vi quien era. Sentí que alguien sentó a mi lado y me acariciaba el cabello sin decir ni una palabra. Las caricias surtieron efecto y poco a poco me fue quedando dormida.

**...**

\- Hinata/ Hina-chan- tratamos de detenerla Sakura, Naruto y yo. Pero no se detuvo. Subió las escaleras y escuchamos un portazo.

\- Maldito Hyuga Hiashi- dijo Naruto furioso, apretando los puños.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, dobe- dije tratando de ocultar la rabia que tenía.

\- Deberías ir con ella- dijo Sakura preocupada. Solo asintió y subió las escaleras. Todos miramos hasta que desapareció en el pasillo de arriba.

\- Niisan- voltee a verlo. Me di cuenta que desde que Itachi despertó, Sakura ha estado de pie todo el relato. Le hice seña para que se acercara, lo hizo. Entonces la senté en mis piernas y mire a Itachi- ¿Vas a decirme cómo fue que terminaste en ese estado?.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Sasori?- dijo. Asentí, recordaba a todos los amigos de la secundaria de Itachi- ayer en un paseo nocturno por la playa, encontré a un grupo de chicos bebiendo. Una de las chicas que estaban con ellos me invito, estaba a punto de negarme cuando Sasori apareció. Así que me invitó y decide quedarme a beber con ellos. No recuerdo el resto.

\- Yo te diré el resto. Los malditos esos te abandonaron a tu suerte en ese lugar. Estabas muy cerca de la orilla del mar, la corriente te podría haber arrastrado y te hubieras muerto ahogado. O algún drogadicto se encontrara en el lugar equivocado y podría haberte matado. Tuviste mucha suerte- termine de regañarlo. Yo parecía más su padre, que su hermano menor.

\- ¿Me extrañarías, Sasu-chan?- dijo risueño. Ese maldito sabe que odio que me digan así. Solo se lo permito a mamá. Sakura soltó una risita.

\- No cuentas con ello- bajó la cabeza derrotado- y ve a bañarte que apestas a burdel- se levantó, le señale la puerta y entró diciendo cosas por lo bajo- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- le susurré en el oído.

\- De nada, Sasu-chan- trato de levantarse para huir pero fui más rápido la tome de la cintura volviéndola a sentar en mis piernas.

\- ¿Quieres reír de verdad?- volví a susurrarle al oído con voz amenazante. Comencé a darle cosquillas. Se retorcía de la risa mientras me pedía que me detuviera. Se me olvido el enojo que tenía hace rato.

\- Sasuke- llamo Itachi asomándose en la puerta del baño, interrumpiéndonos.

\- ¿Qué?- dije levantándome del sofá.

\- Préstame algo de ropa.

\- Tenía el presentimiento de que dirías eso- en las tres horas que estuvimos esperando que despertara, había bajado algo de ropa para el- toma- dije tirándosela en la cara. Al rato salió ya vestido.

\- Tengo hambre ¿no tiene algo para comer?- dijo el muy desgraciado entrando la cocina para revisar que había. Encontró un poco de lo que quedó del desayuno y se lo comió- por cierto- dijo saliendo de la cocina- esta noche hay una fiesta en la playa ¿quieren ir?- estaba por negarme pero Sakura se me adelanto.

\- Claro que iremos!- chillo emocionada. La mire sorprendido- Piénsalo Sasuke-kun, a Hinata le servirá distraerse un poco. Sera divertido.

\- Tienes razón- sonreí.

\- Me iré a la posada- dijo Itachi caminando hasta la puerta- Nos vemos esta noche- gritó al cerrar la puerta.

**...**

No sé cuánto tiempo he dormido. Abrí los ojos perezosamente, pero la sorpresa que me lleve me hizo sentarme de golpe. Naruto estaba durmiendo a mi lado. Le sacudí el hombro para despertarlo.

\- 5 minutos más- gruño dormido. Me causo mucha ternura. Le acaricie el cabello, igual que como él lo hizo conmigo cuando estaba llorando hace un rato. Le di un beso en la frente.

\- Hina-chan- había despertado luego de que lo besara. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, me sonroje violentamente. Iba a apartarme pero él fue más rápido, llevo una de sus manos hasta mi cuello y estampo sus labios con los míos. El beso se fue intensificando, llevó sus manos a mi cintura y yo pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Me di cuenta de que prácticamente estaba encima de él. Me separe de él rápidamente- L-lo siento, yo...

\- N-No te preocupes- dije sin mirarlo. No podía mirarlo a la cara- de... deberíamos ir a comer- salí de la habitación prácticamente corriendo. Cuando llegue a al final de las escaleras, Sakura y Sasuke iban llegando.

\- ¿Hinata estas bien? Te nota un poco agitada- Sasuke sonreía pícaramente. Me sonroje.

\- No le digas esas cosas- reprendió Sakura- ¿Tienes hambre, Hinata?- dijo sonriendo, levantando una bolsa.

\- S-si- camino a la cocina y Sasuke y yo la seguimos. Naruto hizo acto de presencia. Se sentó en la mesa. Revisando el contenido de las bolsas.

\- Itadakimasu- dijo para así comenzar a comer.

\- Esta noche habrá una fiesta en la playa- dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio- ¿Quieren ir?.

\- Por mi está bien- contestó Naruto.

\- Si- no tenía ganas de ir, pero no quería arruinarles la diversión.

Estaba anocheciendo, Sakura y yo nos preparábamos para irnos. Yo tenía un vestido de tirantes con estampados de girasoles y unas sandalias marrones. Y Sakura tenía un short de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de tirantes y unas sandalias del mismo color. Salimos de la habitación donde dormiríamos ambas. Los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá esperando para irnos.

No sé si a eso podría llamársele una fiesta como tal. Solo eran unos 20 chicos, una fogata, un pequeño estéreo para bailar en la pista de bailar improvisada y bebidas alcohólicas. Pero todos estaban divirtiéndose. Vimos a Itachi hablando con un chico pelirrojo o más bien parecían estar discutiendo por algo. Nos acercamos a ellos.

\- Eres un maldito, Sasori. Dejaste abandonado a tu amigo en ese estado, solo para irte a follar con una tipa- Sasori lo miró como si fuera obvio- está bien, yo también haría lo mismo pero...- a todos nos resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nuca. Sasuke aclaró la garganta para anunciar nuestra presencia, ambos dejaron de lado su estúpida discusión para voltear a vernos- me alegra que vinieran- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

\- Claro que vendríamos- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

\- Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo éstas? Haz crecido mucho. No piensas presentarme a tus amigos- dijo Sasori mirándonos a todos, en especial a Sakura. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Que mal educado eres, Sasuke- dijo Itachi fingiendo decepción. Sabía las intenciones de Sasori, pero quería joder a su hermano. Siempre se han llevado bien, aunque como todos los hermanos pelean. Pero a Itachi siempre le ha gustado jugarle bromas a Sasuke.

\- Recuerdas a Hinata ¿cierto?- dijo Sasuke señalándome.

\- Claro, como olvidarme de ella- dijo Sasori mirándome de pies a cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda- Hina-chan, que hermosa estas- se acercó a mí, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Mire de reojo a Naruto. Vi que apretaba los puños, sé que está conteniéndose para no venir y golpear a Sasori.

\- Ya déjala- dijo Sasuke fastidiado- él es Uzumaki Naruto- dijo señalando al rubio. Sasori le estrechó la mano en señal de saludo- y ella es Uzumaki Sakura- señalo a la pelirrosa.

\- Es un placer conocerte, hermosa muñequita- dijo Sasori, besando la mano que había estrechado con Sakura. Sakura simplemente sonreía sintiéndose incómoda por la situación y Sasuke quería matar a Sasori con la mirada- si quieres puedes venir conmigo y te presento a todos- dijo jalándola para llevársela con él. Pero Sasuke molesto por la situación, quitó bruscamente la mano de Sasori de la de Sakura. Itachi sonrió burlonamente y Sasori estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Sasuke.

\- Olvide mencionar que Sakura es MI NOVIA- dijo Furioso

\- Lamento lo ocurrido- dijo un apenado Sasori. Itachi parecía contener las ganas de largarse a reír. Naruto estaba tenso. Sakura estaba sonrojada y Sasuke tenía una expresión de fastidio.

\- Olvidemos lo sucedido y vayamos a divertirnos- dijo Itachi tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Comenzó a caminar seguido por Sasori. Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y los siguió. Sentí una mano entrelazarse con la mía.

\- ¿Que sucede Naruto-kun?. Estas muy tenso- dije mirando su expresión.

\- No te preocupes, Hinata- dijo ya relajado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y seguimos a los demás- es solo que ese tipo no me agrada. No me gusto la forma en la que las miraba a ustedes dos.

\- ¿Estas celoso Naruto-kun?- asintió desviando la mirada sonrojado- Olvídate de él- dije tratando de hacer como si no fuera la gran cosa. Pero en realidad, a mí tampoco me gusto su manera de mirarme.

Se nos fueron presentadas varias personas. No recuerdo el nombre de algunas. Tampoco creo que vuelva a verlos, así que no me preocupo por aprenderlo sus nombres. Decidimos bailar un rato, al principio me negué. Pero un par de caritas de cachorro abandonado por parte de Naruto, terminaron de convencerme. Tenía la mi cabeza recostada en su pecho y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, él me tenía abrazada por la cintura. Mientras bailábamos al compás de la música romántica. A unos metros de nosotros estaban Sakura y Sasuke que al igual que muchas parejas bailaban abrazados igual que nosotros, algunos se besaban dejándose llevar por el calor del momento.

\- Te amo, Hinata- me susurro Naruto de repente. Reprimir las ganas de llorar de felicidad. Todo era perfecto. Bailar a luz de la luna con la persona que amas, mientras la brisa marina acaricia tu rostro sutilmente. Haciéndome olvidar de todo lo malo, incluso de mi padre.

\- Y yo a ti- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Sonrió y me beso. Nada podría ser tan malo a partir de ahora. Estoy segura que podremos superar todo lo malo, juntos. Nadie podrá separarnos, ni siquiera mi padre. Algún día seré capaz de hacerle frente a mi padre y sé que con su ayuda podre hacerlo ¿verdad?...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el Lemon Sasusaku?. Me gusto mucho hacer la faceta de un Itachi burlón, pervertido y descuidado, pero a la vez es serio e inteligente. Por supuesto no podía perder su esencia Uchiha. También me pareció incluir a Sasori, para joder a Sasuke aunque sea un poco. Por otra parte creo que anteriormente no había explicado muy bien la historia de los Uzumaki y como se siente Sakura con respecto a sus verdaderos padres. La relación de Naruto y Hinata aun le falta algunas cosas que superar, como por ejemplo la eterna sombra de Hiashi sobre Hinata.**

**Si les gusta déjenme saberlo a través de sus Reviews, me emociona tanto leerlos.**

**Hasta la Próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola que tal como se encuentran, disculpen la tardanza. El capítulo está listo desde hace un tiempo, pero como dije anteriormente no tengo computadora. Lo más triste de todo es que pase de tener 2 computadoras a tener ninguna. Me di cuenta que los capítulos anteriores tenían muchos errores, en realidad se me borraban muchas palabras y el párrafo perdía el sentido que yo trataba de darle. Les pido que me disculpen por eso, pero les pido que se den una pasada por los capítulos anteriores y les den una ojeadita. Cambie un par de cosas para beneficio de la historia en capítulos siguientes. En fin, disfruten el capítulo.

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Bien dicen que nada en esta vida es como uno desea que sea. Han pasado 4 años, cuatro años desde que todo lo que me pareció perfecto por un instante se derrumbó. Dicen que nada dura para siempre, pero definitivamente lo nuestro acabó demasiado pronto. Después de aquel fin de semana de aquel otoño hace 4 años atrás, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

**Flash Back**

Dos semanas después de regresar de la playa, tuve que cumplir con lo impuesto por mi padre. Comencé a ir a la empresa después de clases dos veces a la semana. Al principio no era tan complicado ya que podía salir con Naruto los días que no iba a la empresa y los fines de semana. Pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo mi padre me ordenaba que debía ir más veces a la semana. Hasta que llegó un punto en donde debía ir todos los días después de clases, pero debido a eso, mis calificaciones fueron bajando notoriamente. Mi padre me castigó duramente por eso, para él debía ser la número uno de todo el salón. Entonces para poder subir mis notas, tenía que pasar todo el fin de semana estudiando como loca. Un día a la hora del almuerzo note a Naruto enojado, así que decidí preguntarle qué sucedía.

\- ¿Sucede algo? Te noto molesto- pregunté alzando la vista de mi libro. Algunas veces estudiaba en mis horas libres.

\- No nada- dijo con sarcasmo- ese es el problema. Nada sucede, solo te dedicas a cumplir las órdenes de tu padre y a mí me ignoras.

\- No entiendo porque te pones así- dije tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sus palabras me estaban haciendo daño- se que no hemos podido salir en una cita en semanas, pero creo que estas exagerando.

\- ¿Exagerando?- dijo alzando la voz- los únicos momentos en la semana que podemos compartir juntos son en nuestro tiempo libres entre clases, pero tú prefieres seguir estudiando. ¿Haz escuchado al menos algo de lo que te estaba diciendo en estos momentos?- desvíe la mirada avergonzada. Apretó los puños y se puso de pie- Bien, cuando decidas dejar de cumplir los deseos de tu padre y prestarle atención a tu _"Novio"_\- hizo comillas con los dedos- entonces llámame.

Se fue dejándome con un gran vacío en el pecho. No pude soportarlo más y rompí en llanto. Me abrace las rodillas y escondí mi rostro entre ellas. Sé que él tiene razón, todo es mi culpa.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día todo comenzó a salir mal. Naruto evitaba de sobremanera hablar conmigo e incluso hacia lo posible para no quedarse a solas conmigo. Pero sabía que él también estaba sufriendo y todo era por mi culpa. Pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hablar con él. Un día poco antes de las vacaciones de invierno, gracias a una torpeza mía volvimos a la normalidad. Al menos por un tiempo.

**Flash Back**

Los días en los que tengo actividades del club de _"tenis"_ o más bien el club de dibujo. Esos días podía llegar tarde a la oficina o simplemente irme a casa. Hoy tenía que ir a la oficina, pero salía un poco tarde porque Deidara-sensei quería hablar conmigo de algo importante.

\- Hyuga-san ¿me permites unos minutos?- pregunto el sensei, cuando terminaba de guardar mis cosas para irme.

\- Claro, Deidara-sensei- me acerque hasta el escritorio- ¿para qué me necesita?

\- Quería decirle que hice una selección de los mejores estudiantes del club- comenzó- para darle una beca de estudios en la Universidad de Tokio. Las carreras contempladas son: arquitectura, estudios del arte y diseño gráfico- me extendió una carpeta con toda la información sobre los requisitos a seguir- y por supuesto tú has sido seleccionada- finalizó entrelazando las manos apoyando el mentón en ellas.

\- Con gusto aceptaría la beca- dije emocionada. Pero esa emoción se fue por el caño cuando recordé que mi padre no me permitiría hacerlo, además que ya tenía una carrera seleccionada- pero desafortunadamente debo seguir con la tradición de mi familia y estudiar administración de empresas.

\- Es una pena- dijo cerrando su único ojo visible- pero recuerde Hyuga-san, cuando uno no cumple sus sueños solo por cumplir con sus obligaciones. En el trayecto se sienten vacíos porque no les gustan lo que hacen. Mi consejo es que hagas lo que dicte tu corazón.

\- Gracias por el consejo, sensei- agradecí haciendo una reverencia antes de darme la espalda y retirarme. Pero antes de salir por la puerta dije- aunque a veces se necesita valor para enfrentar las adversidades y hacer lo que uno desea.

Iba corriendo por los pasillos. Debía darme prisa, o mi padre me retara por llegar tarde. Bajaba las escaleras a la carrera, cuando casi al llegar a final de ellas, me doble el tobillo y rodé los últimos 5 escalones que me quedaba por bajar.

\- Auch!- me queje. Trate de ponerme de pie pero mi pie no soporto mi peso y volví a caer- ¿hay alguien por ahí?- grite al borde de las lágrimas. Me dolía mucho el pie, y el cuerpo debido a la caída por las escaleras. Pero nadie respondió a mi auxilio. Busqué mi teléfono entre mis cosas que se regaron por el suelo. Y marque su número, contesto al segundo repique.

\- Na...Naruto...kun... shif- comencé a sollozar- a-ayúdame... snif

\- _¿Hinata, que paso?_\- pregunto angustiado- _¿Donde estas? ¿Por qué lloras?._

\- En... en la... snif... es...cuela- trate de decir- m-me caí... snif... por las... snif... Escaleras. Me duele!- mi llanto no me dejaba hablar.

\- _Cálmate, Hinata_\- su voz sonaba preocupada- _ya voy por ti, espérame ahí_\- colgó la llamada. A los 5 minutos llego corriendo. Aún vestía el uniforme.

\- Hinata!- se lanzó en duelo para revisarme. Sus ojos azules denotaban preocupación- ¿donde te lastimaste?

\- Aquí... Snif- señale mi tobillo. Me abrazó de repente.

\- No vuelvas a asustarme así- susurró apretando el agarre.

\- N-no lo haré- dije más calmada. Sus cálidos brazos son muy reconfortantes, me sentí protegida.

\- Vamos, te llevaré al hospital- me cargo en sus brazos. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y recosté la cabeza es su pecho.

Su auto estaba estacionado en frente de la escuela, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me dejo en el asiento con cuidado de no lastimarme. Cerró y fue hasta la puerta del chofer, subió al auto y arranco. Ninguno dijo nada durante el trayecto de 15 minutos hasta el Hospital de Konoha.  
Cuando llegamos, Naruto me bajo del auto y entramos al hospital, donde al verme en brazos de él trajeron una silla de ruedas rápidamente. Preguntaron qué había pasado, les relate lo sucedido mientras íbamos en camino a un cubículo para esperar al doctor. Cuando se fueron los que me estaban a atendiendo, en la habitación se hizo un aterrador silencio. No sabía cómo entablar una conversación con Naruto, después de la pelea que tuvimos hace unos cuantos días atrás y él por lo que veo aun está molesto.

\- Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Shizune y soy la encargada de atender a la señorita Hyuga- dijo una doctora de estatura mediana y complexión delgada, con el cabello y ojos negros- Hyuga-san ¿por qué la tenemos esta tarde por aquí?- pregunto amablemente.

\- Bu... bueno, iba bajando las escaleras rápido, entonces en los últimos escalones se me doblo el tobillo y caí rodando por las escaleras que faltaban- relaté jugando con mis dedos.

\- Bueno vamos a revisarte. Por favor joven, ¿podría esperar afuera?- pidió la doctora, Naruto puso mala cara y salió. La doctora comienzo a revisar me tobillo, me queje- Parece que lo que tenemos en un esguince. Lo que vamos a hacer es tomar una muestra de sangre para realizar unos análisis, porque noto que estas demasiado pálida. Hacerte una radiografía en el tobillo, para saber si es un esguince o una fractura. Una en la cabeza, porque la caída puedo hacerte causado algún daño- explico llenando el informe médico.

\- Dis… discupe doc…doctora ¿me podría dar algo para el dolor?- pregunte tímidamente

\- Claro, ¿eres alérgica a algún medicamento?- negué con la cabeza.

\- En un momento enviare a una enfermera para que te pase un medicamento y te tomen la muestra de sangre- la mire horrorizada _"Odio las inyecciones" _pensé. Naruto entro, en cuanto ella se fue.

\- ¿Que te dijo?- pregunto preocupado.

\- Me harán un par de radiografías para ver que todo esté bien y un análisis de sangre- dije mirando al techo, evitando mirarlo a él.

\- Deberías avisarle a tu padre- lo mire aterrorizada. Soltó una carcajada- Esta bien, yo hablare con e.

\- Gracias- Sonreí agradecida- no tengo mi teléfono aquí.

\- Descuida, yo pensé en eso- saco mi teléfono de su bolsillo.

\- Me sorprende lo precavido que eres- dije riendo. Él hizo un mohín en los labios.

\- Te sorprendería lo que inteligente que puedo ser- una sonrisa arrogante marca Uchiha, se pinto en su rostro- ¿debo llamar a su oficina o a su número personal?

\- Mejor a la oficina, si lo llamas a su teléfono personal y está en una reunión importante. Entonces se enojara y me castigará por interrumpir en su trabajo por tonterías- dije restándole importancia.

\- Pues, esto no es ninguna tontería- grito enojado. Me estremecí- es tu vida de la que estamos hablando. Me parece que debe ordenar sus prioridades. Primero es la familia y después el trabajo.

\- Es... Está bien- trate de calmarlo. Me abrazo por segunda vez hoy. Su corazón estaba acelerado, pero poco a poco fue recuperando su ritmo normal. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras llamaba por teléfono.

\- Buenas tardes, por favor con Hyuga Hiashi-sama- dijo cortésmente. La secretaria hablo- Dígale que es de parte de su hija Hinata- no hablo por casi un minuto, esperando que la secretaria informara a mi padre sobre la llamada- Buenas tardes Hyuga-sama. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el novio de Hinata. Le llamo para informarle que me encuentro en el hospital con ella y que lamentablemente no podrá asistir a la oficina- levante la mirada, su ceño se frunció ante la respuesta de mi padre- fue un pequeño accidente... rodó por las escaleras de la escuela. Estamos esperando que le atiendan... Sí, pero... No se preocupe, yo me encargo... Hasta luego Hyuga-sama- colgó la llamada. Resoplo enojado.

\- ¿Que te dijo?- conozco a mi padre y se mas o menos lo que dijo, pero pregunte de todas formas. Su expresión no cambio, incluso se volvió más sombría.

\- Dijo que eras una torpe, que de seguro por andar distraída te caíste- escondí la cara en su pecho. Apreté su camisa entre mis manos, sentí un odio hacia mi padre. Me estrecho entre sus brazos- luego dijo que no lo molestara llamando para decir cómo había salido todo, porque estaba muy ocupado. También dijo que enviaría a un tal Ko-san para que te llevara a casa, pero de eso me encargo yo- comencé a sollozar. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos- no llores, por favor- pidió limpiando mis lágrimas con los pulgares. Me beso, fue un beso lleno de ternura. Extrañaba que me besara de esa forma, extrañaba el simple rose de sus labios con los míos. Y casi lo pierdo por culpa mía. No sentimos la presencia de alguien en la habitación, hasta que el intruso se aclaro la garganta. No separamos, nuestras mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

\- Lamento interrumpir- dijo la enfermera. Ambos miramos al suelo avergonzados-he venido a tomarle una muestra de sangre y también a administrarle un analgésico, Hyuga-san. Le pido al caballero que se retire, por favor. Espere en la sala de espera, ya que la señorita ira conmigo a hacerse las radiografías- Nuevamente Naruto gruño molesto pero, salió sin decir una palabra.

Luego de que me tomaran la muestra de sangre y me inyectaran un analgésico. La enfermera me llevo en la silla de ruedas hasta rayos X para tomarme las radiografías. Mientras esperaba los resultados, me llevaron de regreso a la habitación. Un par de minutos después, Naruto volvió a entrar y se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de la camilla sin mirarme. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, se estaba formando un incomodó silencio. Decidí ser la primera en romper la tensión.

\- Gracias- se incorporo pero no volteo a verme.

\- ¿Que hice para que me agradecieras?- preguntó.

\- Por llegar a mi auxilio después de todo lo que te he hecho- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme- su sonrisa se ensanchó y por fin me dirigió la mirada.

\- ¿Como fue que llegaste tan rápido?- desde hace rato tenia la curiosidad pero no había podido preguntárselo.

\- Bu... Bueno yo...- murmuro sonrojado- estaba esperando que salieras. Quería llevarte hasta la oficina y que habláramos en el camino. Desde hace días que he querido hacerlo pero... Sé que fui muy duro contigo, y si estaba molesto. Pero no tenía que ser tan infantil. Yo debía...

\- Tú, tienes razón- interrumpí- soy una cobarde. Jamás he podido ser lo suficientemente valiente como para negarme a las órdenes de mi padre. Siempre bajo la cabeza y hago lo que él me ordene. Incluso he renunciado a algunas cosas solo por capricho de él. Nunca hago lo que quiero, nunca puedo decir que no- grité con odio. Él se levanto de la silla y me rodeo con sus brazos tratando de protegerme de mi misma- incluso rechace una beca para poder estudiar lo que de verdad quiero- no dijo nada. Solo se quedo en silencio mientras yo lloraba amargamente- pero si hay algo que no deseo perder. Que no me importa pasar por encima de nadie para conservarlo. Ese eres tú, Naruto-kun. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, porque a pesar de no poder pasar mucho tiempo contigo últimamente. No puedo dejarte ir, no quiero- susurré contra su pecho- te amo, Naruto-kun.

\- Puedes monopolizarme todo lo que quieras- susurro en mi oído. Me estremecí al sentir su aliento chocar con mi piel- soy completamente tuyo. Estoy enteramente rendido a tus pies, Hyuga Hinata. Puedes ser todo lo egoísta que quieras, porque también te amo. Perdóname. Desde que te dije todo eso, he estado arrepentido. Incluso casi muero a mano de las bestias- se refiere a Sakura y Sasuke. Reía nerviosamente.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, soy yo quien tiene que pedirte perdón- tome su rostro entre mis manos- a partir de ahora el poco tiempo que tenga libre, será enteramente para ti ¿vale?- asintió. Le di un corto beso en los labios.

La doctora Shizune llego con los resultados de mis análisis y con las tomografías. La tomografía de cabeza estaba bien. Me informo que tenía un esguince en el tobillo derecho y una anemia. Me vendaron el pie y me ordenaron absoluto reposo, mantener el pie en alto mientras este sentada y me dieron una muletas. Unos analgésicos para el dolor, hierro y vitaminas para la anemia. Llegue a casa un poco más de las 8 de la noche, Naruto se fue a su casa. Le informe a mi padre lo que me dijo la doctora. Dijo que no iría a la oficina hasta que mi pie mejorara, pero por ningún motivo podía faltar a la escuela. Cada día hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, Naruto iba a buscarme a casa para llevarme a la escuela y luego me traía de regreso y se quedaba conmigo hasta la hora de cena, a veces cenaba conmigo y otras veces iba a cenar a su casa. Como debía andar en muletas, no salía del salón de clases y todos se quedaban a almorzar conmigo. Agradecí enormemente a mi torpeza, se que suena raro pero gracias a esa torcedura. Las cosas con Naruto volvieron a la normalidad.

**Fin Flash Back**

El invierno de ese año, fue el mejor de toda mi vida. Pasamos juntos las fiestas y mi cumpleaños. Fue el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida, aún conservo en mi memoria ese día como si fuera ayer. Incluso ese día, le entregue lo más preciado para una mujer. Mi virginidad.

**Flash Back**

\- ¿Ir a tu casa a cenar en noche buena?- pregunte incrédula. Me miro triste.

\- ¿No estás de acuerdo?- negué de inmediato.

\- Claro que estoy de acuerdo- dije sonriendo. Me devolvió el gesto- en cuanto mi padre llegue, le preguntare si puedo ir a cenar a tu casa en noche buena.

\- En realidad, todos ustedes están invitados- me sorprendí- tu padre, Hanabi, Neji y tú por supuesto. Los Uchihas también irán a casa ese día. Sakura llamo a Mikoto-san y ella acepto encantada- aún recuerdo el día que Sasuke llevo a Sakura por primera vez a su casa. Naruto y yo estábamos presentes, porque también quería conocer al amigo de Sasuke. Recuerdo como abrazo a Sakura y mientras la restregaba en su mejilla le decía _"Realmente eres una monada. Sasu-chan escogió bien"_. Recuerdo la cara sonrojada de Sasuke y la sonrisa burlona de Itachi y Naruto. Desde ese día la adora como a la hija que no tuvo.

\- Hablare con mi padre- dije. Ambos estábamos en mi habitación. Debido a que mi pie debía estar aun en reposo, recibía las visitas en mi habitación. El había acercado la silla de mi escritorio a un lado de la cama.

\- Sera divertido, además según escuche ustedes siempre se juntan a cenar con los Uchihas. Ya sea en esta casa o en la de ellos- sonaba entusiasmado, tanto que lo contagio a mí- y luego el día de Navidad pasamos todo el día juntos ¿te parece?- asentí.

Luego de que Naruto se fuera, llame a Sakura para pedirle un favor.

\- Sakura-chan, necesito tu ayuda- dije en cuanto contesto.

\- _Hinata ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-_ contesto.

\- Ayúdame a escoger el regalo de Navidad para Naruto-kun. O al menos dime que puedo regalarle esta vez- mi petición pareció haber hecho _"click"_ en la mente de Sakura, porque pego un grito horrorizada. Tuve que despegarme el teléfono de la oreja.

\- _Se me había olvidado por completo_\- chillo alarmada- _tampoco sé que regalarle a Sasuke-kun. Él me regalo un hermoso conejo de peluche y yo no le he regalado absolutamente nada._

\- ¿Te parece si nos reunimos mañana?- pregunte insegura.

\- _Me parece perfecto_\- grito emocionada.

\- Bien, nos vemos mañana ¿a qué hora nos veremos?- pregunte.

\- _En la mañana, porque también iremos de compras_\- dijo- _a las 8:30 am estaré en tu casa._

\- Entonces planeare todo para que mi chofer nos lleve a donde sea necesario. Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan- me despedí.

\- Hasta mañana, Hinata- respondió. Pero antes de colgar, dijo- debes inventar una excusa para deshacerte de Naruto. Y yo debo hacer lo mismo con Sasuke-kun- colgó.

Al día siguiente me levante un poco más temprano de lo que acostumbro en vacaciones, me di una ducha rápida. Busque en mi armario ropa adecuada para el clima, opte por un vestido rosa cuello tortuga manga larga, unas botas beige de invierno corte bajo y una campera morada que no me puse de inmediato. Espere a que me trajeran el desayuno, nunca me ha gustado que me traigan el desayuno a mi habitación. Prefiero bajar y comerlo en el comedor con la familia. Las horas de la comida son los únicos momentos _"en familia"_ que hay en esta casa.

\- Hinata-sama- dijo la mucama, tocando la puerta_. "Adelante"_ dije- su desayuno está listo. Y su amiga Sakura está abajo ¿la hago subir?.

\- Pon mi desayuno por allí, por favor- ordene señalando mi escritorio- Hazla pasar- hizo una reverencia y se fue. Al minuto Sakura llego escoltada por la mucama. Ella llevaba un suéter verde agua manga larga, unos pantalones pescadores beige, unas sandalias rosa y una campera roja colgada del brazo.

\- Buenos días, Hinata- saludo.

\- Buenos días, Sakura-chan- salude de regreso- ¿ya desayunaste?- asintió- Te molesta si yo...- me sonroje.

\- No te preocupes por mi- interrumpió- luego que comas, pondremos manos a obra.

\- Si- dije contagiándome de su entusiasmo. Rápidamente termine mi desayuno. Cuando la mucama vino por la bandeja, le pedí que nos trajera unos rollos de canela y un par de tazas de chocolate caliente.

\- Primero que nada- comenzó. Arrastro la silla de mi escritorio y se sentó. Puso su campera junto a la mía- apaga tu teléfono- la mire interrogante- Naruto se puso fastidioso haciendo preguntas esta mañana, quería saber a dónde iría tan temprano. Tuve que decirle que pasaría el día contigo.

\- Esta bien- apague mi teléfono y lo puse en la mesa que esta junto al lado de la cama. Ella saco el suyo y lo puso junto al mío.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado regalarle?- pregunto, dando comienzo a un torturoso día. La mucama trajo lo que le pedí.

\- No lo sé- dije comenzando a frustrarme. Tome un rollo de canela y ella hizo lo mismo, estaban deliciosos- ¿qué puede ser mejor que el collar que le di en su cumpleaños?- río mientras probaba su chocolate caliente. No miento cuando digo, que ese collar nunca se lo quita. Nunca lo he visto sin el puesto desde que se lo di.

\- Tienes razón- dijo poniéndose una mano en el mentón mientras pensaba- tal vez una bufanda. Él tenía una que mamá hizo para él, pero en una pelea que tuvo el invierno pasado con unos tipos que querían pasarse de listos conmigo, se la arruinaron- bajo la mirada con tristeza- él la valoraba mucho, pero por mi culpa se arruinó.

\- Es perfecto- chille emocionada- nadie sabe esto sobre mí, excepto Sasuke y ahora tu. Cuando era niña, mi nana me enseño a tejer. Antes de morir hace unos tres años atrás, me regalo sus agujas para tejer. Sé que una bufanda hecha es mucho mejor que una comprada.

\- Los obsequios hechos a manos valen más que los provenientes de una tienda. El valor monetario no es lo que cuenta, sino el tiempo y esfuerzos puestos en ello- recito.

\- Tienes razón- Sonreí.

\- Ahora me toca a mí- fue rodeada por una aura depresiva- No tengo idea de que regalarle a Sasuke-kun. No soy buena cocinera, no sé hacer manualidades- su aura iba haciéndose más grande- Soy un fracaso como mujer- chilló desesperada.

\- Tranquilízate, Sakura-chan- puse una mano en su hombro- yo te ayudare en lo que necesites- tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

\- ¿Harías eso por mi?- sus ojos brillaron esperanzados. Una gota de sudor me resbaló por la nuca. Asentí no muy segura.

\- ¿Has visto algo que pueda gustarle?-pregunté. Eso es muy poco probable, Sasuke no es un hombre al que le gusten muchas cosas.

\- Sabes una cosa- dijo volviendo a su entusiasmo inicial- cuando fui a su casa, algo que me llamo mucho la atención.

\- ¿Qué es?- pregunte.

\- Un abanico rojo y blanco, estaba en muchas partes de la casa. Incluso en medio de su sala, hay un cuadro grande con ese símbolo. También lo he visto grabado en algunas camisetas de Sasuke-kun- sus orbes jades se mostraban curiosos- al principio no le preste mucha atención, pensé que era una marca de ropa o algo así. Pero al verlo en su casa, deseche esa idea.

\- Ese el símbolo de la familia Uchiha- Se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente.

\- Que tonta soy- Sonreí nerviosamente- cuéntame la historia detrás de ese símbolo- sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo. Sus repentinos cambios de ánimo, no dejan de sorprenderme.

\- Se dice que la familia Uchiha, es una de las más viejas en Konoha. Dicen que ellos junto a los Senju fundaron el pueblo. Solo se lo poco que Sasuke me ha contado. Yo llegue a este pueblo a los 6 años, y la directora de la primaria era una Senju- dije. Recordé aquellos días cuando vivía en la villa del Té- Mikoto-san me conto que se dice, que cuando se fundó el pueblo. Era conocido por ser una aldea de shinobis, aunque ella dice que esas son puras leyendas urbanas. Pero de ser así, el clan Uchiha sería uno de los más poderosos.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo. Mi madre nos contaba esa historia a Naruto y a mí cuando éramos pequeños. Incluso ellos también tiene un símbolo que los identifica. Es un torbellino rojo. Mamá tiene un collar con el símbolo... Eso es- salto de la silla- si tan solo pudiera darle a Sasuke-kun un collar con el símbolo de su familia.

\- Podrías buscar uno- dije animándola- hay una tienda de antigüedades a las afueras del pueblo. Se dice que en ese lugar que encuentran muchas cosas referentes a los clanes shinobis.

\- Pues qué esperas- dijo tomando mis muletas y ayudándome a levantar de la cama- vayamos a ese lugar, pero primero pasamos por el centro comercial y compramos el hilo de tejer que necesitas para la bufanda- me levante y me puse en marcha con ayuda de las muletas. Sakura tomo las camperas y los celulares de ambas y me siguió. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, Neji iba llegando.

\- Neji-niisan- salude. Él siguió el sonido de mi voz- ¿podrías ayudarme a bajar?

\- Por supuesto, Hinata-sama- llego hasta mí. Me quito las muletas y me cargo en sus brazos- Buenos días, Sakura-san- saludo con un pequeño asentimiento.

\- Buenos días, Neji-san- saludo de regreso.

Neji bajo las escaleras conmigo a cuestas, seguido por Sakura. Me sentó en el sofá y subió a buscar mis muletas.

\- Iré a buscar a Ko, Hinata-sama- dijo Neji. Iba a irse pero lo detuve.

\- Te he dicho que solo Hinata- regañe. Volteo a verme avergonzado.

\- Lo siento, me es difícil acostumbrarme- se volteó para retirarse. Al minuto regreso en compañía de Ko.

\- ¿Esta lista para irse, Hinata-sama?- pregunto Ko, en cuanto entro a la sala.

\- Si- me levante con ayuda de Neji, quien había llegado para brindarme su ayuda. La camioneta ya estaba estacionada en frente de la casa. Ko abrió la puerta trasera para que yo pudiera subir. Neji me paso mis muletas y luego Sakura, se sentó a mi lado.

\- Que se divierta, Hinata-sa...- lo mire acusadoramente. Sonrió- Hinata.

\- No vemos luego, Neji-niisan- Neji cerró la puerta del auto y entro a la casa.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Ko, al encender el auto.

\- Primero, iremos al centro comercial- dije. Ko asintió y condujo al centro comercial.

Luego de unos 20 minutos, llegamos a nuestro primer destino. Afortunadamente para mí, la tienda donde llegaríamos estaba en la planta baja. Entramos a la pequeña mercería. La mujer que atendía en ella, era una ancianita de baja estatura, en algún momento de su juventud debió haber sido muy hermosa. Tenía los ojos violeta y el cabellos blanco, debido a la vejez.

\- Bienvenidos- dijo en cuanto entramos- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas, señoritas?

\- Buscamos hilos para tejer- me acerque hasta el mostrador- podría mostrarme los colores que tiene, por favor.

\- Tengo muchos colores- dijo sacando una cesta donde estaban puestos los hilos. Había de muchos colores, no sabía cual escoger. Sé que a Naruto le gusta el naranja pero no quiero hacérsela de ese color- ¿puedo preguntar para que lo necesitan?. Por su expresión, no tiene idea de qué color llevarse. Tal vez yo podría ayudarla- ofreció.

\- Es para una bufanda que le tejeré a mi novio- dije sonrojada. Sakura soltó una risita. La anciana me sonrió tiernamente.

\- ¿Es un muchacho especial?- asentí- entonces deberías escoger el rojo- dijo sacando el hilo rojo de la cesta.

\- ¿Rojo?- preguntamos Sakura y yo al unísono.

\- ¿Acaso no conocen la historia del hilo rojo del destino?- por supuesto que la conozco. La historia en la que dos personas destinadas a estar juntas, están unidas por un hilo invisible. El hijo puede jalarse hasta tensarse, pero jamás va a romperse.

\- Claro que la conozco. Me está queriendo decir que esta bufanda representara nuestro hilo rojo- dije.

\- Lo dijiste tú, no yo- la anciana sonrió.

\- Me llevare 2- pedí. Saque el dinero y le pague los hilos

\- Gracias por su compra- dijo la anciana mientras salíamos de la tienda.

\- ¿A dónde iremos ahora, Hinata-sama?- pregunto Ko en cuanto nos montamos en el auto.

\- ¿Conoces la tienda de antigüedades que está a la afueras del pueblo?- pregunte. El asintió- pues iremos a ese lugar.

\- ¿De verdad crees que encontraremos eso que busco en ese lugar?- pregunto Sakura, no muy segura.

\- No perdemos nada con intentarlo- trate de sonar positiva.

El viaje a la tienda duro una hora. La tienda era una antigua casa tradicional Japonesa. En el jardín tenía un clavado un aviso de madera. Donde estaba escrito _"Tienda de antigüedades Sato no Kyōki"_. Subimos al pequeño pórtico y entramos a la tienda.

\- ¿Hola?- pregunto temerosa Sakura, al ver que no había ni alma en el lugar.

\- Bienvenidas sean, señoritas- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, ambas gritamos del susto- no tienen porque temer- volteamos a ver al dueño de esa voz. Era un anciano de un poco más de 50 años, tiene el cabello blanco y largo. Sus ojos son negros y tiene unas rayas rojas en rostro, que inician desde de sus ojos y acaban en la barbilla. Tiene una pequeña verruga en la parte izquierda de su rostro a un lado de la nariz- Mi nombre de Jiraiya- se presento- ¿en qué puedo ayudar a tan hermosas señoritas?- eche un vistazo al lugar. Había muchos estantes con armas ninjas. Kunais de diferentes tipos, Shuriken de diferentes tamaños y también habían muchas katanas. Había trajes de combates, cuadros donde se relataban historias de guerras entre los ninjas. Estandartes de los diferentes clanes, un estante repleto de pergaminos antiguos. A medida que miraba alrededor, me di cuenta de que la historia de que Konoha fue una aldea shinobi, no fue una simple leyenda. En uno de los estandartes exhibidos estaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha. También estaba el símbolo del que Sakura me hablo. Y otros cuantos que nunca había visto.

\- Creo lo mismo que tu, Hinata- dijo Sakura adivinando mis pensamientos- no es una simple leyenda. Konoha fue una aldea shinobi- dijo sin salir aun de su asombro- Jiraiya-san, ¿podría ayudarme?

\- Claro, con gusto- dijo sonriendo. Me parece que este anciano es un pervertido. Lo sé por la forma en la que nos miro cuando apareció, me causo un escalofrío con solo recordarlo.

\- Estoy buscando un collar, con ese símbolo-señalo el estandarte del símbolo Uchiha. Jiraiya se quedo pensando. Pero luego salió de esa habitación, haciendo una seña de que esperáramos una momento. Seguimos escaneando el lugar mientras esperábamos.

\- ¿Crees que tenga el collar?- pregunto después de un rato.

\- Creó que si- me encogí de hombros. Luego de unos minutos más, Jiraiya apareció en la sala. Llevaba en sus manos un pequeño cofre de madera. Se acerco a Sakura y lo abrió. Dentro estaba el collar que ella estaba buscando. El dije era el abanico rojo y blanco de los Uchiha junto cadena de plata.

\- Es perfecto!- exclamó emocionada- Me lo llevo.

-Es todo tuyo- dijo entregándole el cofre de madera. Pagamos y nos fuimos- gracias por su compra- dijo Jiraiya desde el pórtico.

\- ¿Qué hora será?- pregunte mirando el cielo nublado- deberíamos encender nuestros teléfonos.

\- Tienes razón- ambas subimos al auto y encendimos los teléfonos. Inmediatamente, ambos teléfonos comenzaron a sonar como locos. Yo tenía unas 30 llamadas pérdidas de Naruto y unos 6 mensajes de texto- tengo 25 llamadas pérdidas de Sasuke-kun, 2 mensajes de voz y 4 mensajes de texto. Me parece que Naruto le fue con el chisme- se veía nerviosa.

\- Al menos a mí, Naruto-kun no me dejo mensajes de voz- se tenso por completo- deberías llamarlo, tal vez esté preocupado- Tomo su teléfono entre sus temblorosas manos y marco el número de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke-kun- dijo melosa en cuanto le contesto- Estoy con Hinata ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- se sorprendió- ¿hablas en serio?... Pues nosotras estuvimos en ese lugar, pero hace más de una hora... No, no vimos nada raro- me preocupe por la conversación que estaba sosteniendo Sakura por teléfono- Iremos por algo de comer y luego me iré a casa... ¿Pasaras por mi? Está bien. Adiós- Colgó, la mire interrogante- asaltaron el centro comercial. Unos minutos después de que nos fuimos de allí- no podía creerlo- sé lo que piensas, estuvimos a punto de vernos involucradas. Sasuke-kun me dijo que llamaron a Neji para preguntarle por nosotras en cuanto vieron las noticias, y él le dijo que habíamos ido al centro comercial. Comenzaron a llamarnos y como no contestábamos los celulares, fueron hasta el lugar. Pero no los dejaron entrar, porque también hubo un tiroteo y hay heridos. Dice que Naruto está como loco, porque en tu condición no puedes huir.

\- Voy a llamarlo- marque su número- Ho... Hola- dije en cuanto contesto.

\- _Hinata ¿estas bien? ¿Donde están? ¿Por qué habías apagado tu celular?_\- una pregunta tras otra- _Sasuke y yo llamamos a Neji para ver donde estaban, en cuanto vimos las noticias. ¿Por qué ustedes tenían los celulares apagados?_\- mire a Sakura, me miraba en forma de disculpa- _fuimos hasta allá pero no nos dejaron entrar..._

\- Estamos bien- interrumpí- estamos dando un paseo por la ciudad- mentí.

\- _No vuelvas a hacer eso_\- regaño.

\- No lo haré- prometí- nos vemos luego

\- _Adiós_\- colgó.

\- Me siento como un niño que fue descubierto haciendo una travesura- se burlo Sakura.

\- Es cierto- ambas reímos. Luego de 20 minutos de charla, llegamos a mi casa. Eran las 2 pm, almorzamos solo nosotras dos. Al parecer todos ya habían comido.

\- Que sugieres ¿quedarnos aquí en la sala o subir a mi habitación?- miro las escaleras.

\- Mejor nos quedamos aquí, para ti será difícil subir- se sentó en el sofá- además, Sasuke-kun vendrá por mí en cualquier momento. Por cierto ¿puedes guardarme el collar aquí? Vendré por el mañana.

\- Por supuesto que sí- afirme. El timbre sonó- debe ser Sasuke-kun.

\- Esconde las compras- busco donde esconderlas sin resultados. Tomo mi campera y la tiro encima de todo. Estábamos sumamente nerviosas. Sasuke entro y nos miro con una ceja arqueada a causa de nuestra actitud sospechosa. Ambas lanzamos una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Sasuke-kun!- chillo Sakura. Se levanto de golpe y se colgó de su cuello- ¿estabas preocupado por mi?- batió las pestañas coquetamente.

\- Estoy molesto contigo- una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en los labios. Ella trato de huir pero él fue más rápido y la sostuvo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo- has sido una niña muy mala, Sa-ku-ra- sentía pena por ella- Hinata ¿como te sientes?- pregunto ignorando a una nerviosa Sakura.

\- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. En un semana, debo ir al médico para que me revisen- asintió conforme. Aun no soltaba su agarre hacia Sakura, la pobre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- Nosotros nos vamos- tomo la campera de Sakura. Ambos se despidieron y se fueron.

\- Natsu-san- llame. Al momento la mucama hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo, Hinata-sama?- pregunto.

\- Puedes llevar eso- señale el cofre y la bolsa con los hilos- a mi habitación y guardarlo en alguno de los cajones de mi escritorio.

\- Como ordene, Hinata-sama- tomo las cosas y subió las escaleras. No podía arriesgarme a dejarlos aquí, sabía que Naruto vendría en cualquier momento. No me dijo nada, pero sé que vendrá.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Me puse de pie, tome las muletas y fui a abrir la puerta. Como los sospeche, Naruto estaba parado en frente de mí. Me abrazo de repente, casi caigo pero él me apretó entre sus brazos.

\- No sabes lo preocupado que estaba- susurro contra mi cabello- pensé que te perdería.

\- Lo siento- me disculpe- solo estábamos paseando y no queríamos ser interrumpidas, mientras pasábamos un día de chicas- mentí de nuevo. Una opresión se hizo presente en mi pecho, después de navidad le contare la historia verdadera- entremos, está haciendo frío- aun estábamos parados en la entrada de la casa.

\- Vamos- me cargo hasta la sala.

Pase los próximos días tejiendo la bufanda. Como Sakura lo prometió al día siguiente vino por el collar. Cuando Naruto venía a visitarme escondía la cesta donde guardaba todo, debajo de la cama. Mi padre acepto la propuesta de ir todos a comer en la casa de la familia Uzumaki. Pero Neji no irá con nosotros, el hizo planes para ir a comer en casa de su Novia Tenten.  
El incidente del centro comercial hubo muchas pérdidas de dinero, pero no más que eso. Hubo un par de heridos pero afortunadamente no hubo muertos. Los asaltantes fueron arrestados, se dice que estaba aprovechando de que muchas personas estaban de compras navideñas.  
Estoy preparándome para ir a cenar en casa de Naruto. Me puse un vestido de tirantes morado. Unas zapatillas bailarinas, aun no puedo arriesgarme a usar tacones, pero al menos ya puedo andar sin esas molestas muletas. Me maquille levemente, un poco de color en mis pálidas mejillas y brillo labial. Y el cabello opte por dejarlo suelto.  
Mi padre y Hanabi estaban esperándome. Mi padre vestía un traje gris plomo y Hanabi tenía un vestido amarillo y unas sandalias blancas.

\- Vamos- ordeno. Nosotras lo seguimos.

Mi padre condujo hasta la casa Uzumaki. Le dio la noche libre al servicio, por eso no teníamos chofer. Al llegar, Naruto fue quien nos recibió.

\- Bienvenidos sean- dijo al abrir la puerta. Con un apretón de manos saludo a mi padre. Un beso en la mejilla para Hanabi, quien se sonrojo. Y a mí me abrazo por la cintura.

\- Por favor, Pasen- se hizo a un lado, sin soltarme. Papá y Hanabi entraron, nosotros nos quedamos rezagados. Me dio un beso en los labios- lo siento pero no podía hacerlo frente a tu padre- susurro en mi oído- Te ves Hermosa- un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas "Tu también te ves lindo" conteste. Tenía un pantalón negro, una camisa naranja, una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos negros.

Entramos y cerramos la puerta. Al llegar a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, mi padre se presento ante Minato, quien vestía un traje azul marino y Kushina vestía un vestido negro largo, con escoge en v sin dejar mucho a la imaginación. Los Uchihas ya habían llegado, se habían puesto de pie para saludar a los recién llegados. Mikoto tenía un vestido largo azul rey, de tirantes gruesos y un escote cuadrado, dejando a la vista el inicio de sus senos. Itachi tenía un pantalón negro y una camisa roja doblada en el antebrazo, una corbata y zapatos negros. Sasuke tenía casi lo mismo, solo que si camisa era azul y no tenia corbata. Sakura tenía un vestido hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de strapless verde menta, y unas sandalias de tacón plateadas.  
El ambiente familiar era agradable, la cena transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Después del postre, todos fueron a la sala a charlar. La mayor parte de las conversaciones eran de trabajo. Bueno en realidad Minato, Itachi y mi padre hablaban de trabajo, en cambio Mikoto y Kushina hablaban de cosas del hogar y sus hijos. El resto de nosotros, queríamos salir huyendo de allí. Naruto y Sakura nos hicieron una seña para que huyéramos del lugar. Ellos estaban tan entretenidos en lo suyo que no se dieron cuenta de que nos fuimos, incluso Hanabi vino con nosotros. Sigilosamente nos fuimos al patio.

\- Los adultos son realmente aburridos- se quejo Naruto.

\- Cállate dobe, algún día tú serás un adulto- dijo Sasuke serio.

\- Aunque se convierta en adulto, seguirá siendo igual de tonto- se burlo Sakura. Todos reímos, Naruto resoplo molesto.

\- Hinata-neesama- susurro Hanabi cerca de mi oído- ¿ellos siempre son así?

\- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunte en susurro. Los otros 3 no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra pequeña conversación, porque Naruto y Sasuke estaban en una de sus típicas peleas de _"Dobe-Teme"_ y Sakura los miraba con una vena hinchada en la frente.

\- Me refiero a las burlas y las peleas infantiles- a pesar de ser solo una niña de 12 años, Hanabi es muy madura para su edad. Pero cuando su mirada se llenaba de curiosidad, salía a flote su ingenuidad de niño.

\- Si, pero así es su amistad- dije mirándoles. Ella asintió, entendiendo lo que yo quise decir.

\- Pero, son divertidos- miro al cielo. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Corrió al medio de patio- Hinata-neesama, está nevando- miles de motas blancas comenzaron a caer de cielo. Poco a poco, el suelo se iba cubriendo por un manto blanco.

\- Hanabi ven, te resfriaras. Tu ropa no es apropiada para estar expuesta al frío- a pesar del regaño siguió tratando de agarrar copos de nieve en sus mano- Hanabi...- fui interrumpida cuando fui arrastrada al medio del patio.

\- Déjala- dijo Naruto sosteniendo mi mano- No todos los días puedes ver la nieve caer- saco la lengua y dejo caer un par de copos de nieve en ella. El frío comenzó a incomodarme, así que como pude los arrastre a ambos de regreso a la casa. El tiempo se paso volando, Itachi llego avisando que ya era hora de irnos.

\- Sasuke, ya es hora de irnos- asomo la cabeza por la puerta- y eso va para ustedes también- nos señalo a Hanabi y a mí.

Todos salieron a despedirnos. Mi padre se llevo bien con los padres de Naruto. Naruto me agarro por la cintura y me hablo al oído.

\- Paso por ti a las 2 pm- susurro.

\- Esta bien- conteste- Hasta mañana, Naruto-kun.

\- Hasta mañana, Hinata- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejo ir.

Me despedí de los padres de Naruto, Kushina me dio un abrazo asfixiante. También me acerque a los Uchiha. Sasuke y Sakura se despidieron de mí agitando la mano. Ambos estaban alejados de todos, seguramente haciendo planes para mañana.  
El día amaneció nublado, al mirar por la ventana el jardín estaba cubierto por un manto blanco. Mire la hora en mi teléfono, eran las 7:30 am. Tenía ganas de quedarme todo el día en la cama, pero era el día de Navidad y ya tenía planes. Entre al baño y me una larga y relajante ducha. Al cabo de media hora, tocaron la puerta. Estaba vistiéndome y decidiendo que ropa usaría en la tarde. Me puse algo cómodo, aún faltaba mucho para que Naruto pasara por mí.

\- Adelante- dije. No vi quien entro porque seguía revisando mi armario.

\- Hinata-neesama- Hanabi cerró la puerta- Feliz Navidad!- voltee a verla sonriendo.

\- Feliz Navidad, Hanabi- respondí de regreso- ¿quieres ayudarme con esto?- señale mi armario. Asintió entusiasmada.

\- Pero, primero debemos bajar a desayunar-dijo con un puchero- Padre y Neji-niisan, nos están esperando.

\- Entonces no les hagamos esperar más- sonrió y me arrastro hasta el comedor. Al llegar, ambos hombre estaban platicando tranquilamente- Feliz Navidad padre, Neji-niisan- dije en cuanto llegamos. Hanabi solo se sentó, ella ya había hablado con ellos.

\- Feliz Navidad, Hinata- dijeron al unísono ambos hombre. Comimos en el típico silencio. Antes de que termináramos de desayunar, padre hablo.

\- Se que tienen planes para hoy- dijo mirándonos tanto a Neji, como a mí- pero deben llegar para la cena familiar ¿entendido?- ordeno, ambos asentimos- Pueden retirarse.

\- Hanabi- llame. Ella me siguió sin decir nada más. A pesar de todo lo que mi padre sea, él nunca deja de adornar la casa en navidad. Mamá amaba ver la casa adornada en navidad, por eso él nunca dejo de hacerlo.  
Llegamos a mi habitación a seguir en lo estábamos hace un rato.

\- Hinata-neesama ¿qué piensas de este?- me mostró un suéter de lana gris holgado, una bufanda rosa. Unos jeans azules y unas botas grises.

\- Me parece perfecto- Sonreí complacida. Hanabi me mostró una sonrisa arrogante, pasar tanto tiempo alrededor de un Uchiha, afecta a las personas. Pensé en Sasuke, esta sería la primera navidad que no la pasaremos juntos. El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- _Hinata_\- hablando del rey de Roma. Era Sasuke- _Feliz Navidad._

\- Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-kun- conteste alegremente.

\- _Esto es nuevo para nosotros ¿cierto?_\- sé exactamente de qué habla.

\- Lo sé- dije nostálgica- Pero, pensé que estarías feliz de pasarlo junto a Sakura-chan.

\- _Lo estoy_\- sentí su sonrisa- _pero ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar estas fechas contigo._

\- Yo estaba pensando lo mismo- ambos reímos- pero ambos compartiremos este día con las personas que amamos.

\- _Lo sé_\- dijo. Ambos callamos- _las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que esos dos aparecieron en nuestras vidas_\- dijo de la nada.

\- Tienes razón- reí- recuerdo que antes solo Mikoto-san y yo podíamos manipularte, aunque nos costara un poco convencerte. Y ahora mírate, haces lo que ella te pida solo con un puchero- bufo. Sabía que se había sonrojado.

\- _No jodas_\- siseo- _lo único bueno que has conseguido hacer estando con el dobe, es no tartamudear cuando te hablan. Sé que eres tímida, pero eso era realmente molesto_\- me ofendió su comentario. Pero el tiene toda la razón, ya no tartamudeo al hablar.

\- Tienes razón- acepte- ¿qué harás el día de hoy? ¿A dónde irán tú y Sakura-chan? Y lo más importante de todo ¿qué le compraste?

\- _Muchas preguntas_\- dijo- _No se adonde iremos, todavía no he pensado en eso. Solo sé que pasare por ella, a las 2 pm. Y no te diré que le compre_\- finalizo.

\- No puedo creer que no tengas un plan- reclame- No seas malo, dime que le compraste.

\- _Solo si me dices que me compro ella a mí, o de verdad crees que me comí ese cuento de que el día del asalto al centro comercial, ustedes andaban paseando por la ciudad_\- _"Mierda, lo sabe"_ pensé.

\- N-no sé de que hablas- dije a la defensiva.

\- _Sabes perfectamente de que hablo_\- él es muy persuasivo y me conoce demasiado bien.

\- ¿Como te diste cuenta?- pregunte derrotada. Sonrió victorioso.

\- Fue sencillo- dijo con arrogancia- _Ambas tenían actitud sospechosa, cuando llegue a buscar a Sakura ese día. ¿Me dirás o no?_

\- Por supuesto que no- bufo- es un secreto entre mujeres, te enterarás cuando ella te de su regalo.

\- _Entonces te enterarás de lo que le compre, cuando se lo de a ella_\- contraatacó.

\- Que malo eres, Sasuke-kun- dije berrinchuda- ya no confías en mi.

\- _No vengas a manipularme_\- dijo entre dientes.

\- Olvide que eso, ya no funciona contigo- dije fingiendo estar herida- alguien una vez me dijo que cuando llegan a tener novias, se olvidan de que tienen amigas.

\- _Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto_\- había un tinte de enojo en su voz- _Ándale a otro con ese cuento._

\- Lo siento- me disculpe. Sé que me estoy pasando del límite, pero quiero que me cuente. Pero probablemente si hago que se enoje, arruinare su día.

\- _Descuida, se que estas preocupada por mi_\- dijo calmado- _pero si quiere ir a manipular a alguien, hazlo con Naruto. Seguramente caerá de inmediato_\- se burlo.

\- Se me olvidaba que ahora Sasuke-kun, tiene su propio talón de Aquiles- me burle de regreso. Ambos guardamos silencio, pero luego comenzamos a reír. Extrañaba hablar con él de esa forma.

\- _¿Que harás para tu cumpleaños?_\- preguntó. Con tantas cosas que me han paso últimamente, había olvidado que mi cumpleaños es en dos días.

\- No lo sé- susurré- Lo había olvidado

\- _Veo_ _que Naruto tiene tu mundo de cabeza_\- se burlo de nuevo.

\- Hablamos luego, Sasuke-kun. Que tengas un buen día- estaba a punto de colgar pero hablo de nuevo.

\- _Vale, no te enojes. Lo lamento_\- se disculpo. Me relaje un poco.

\- No te preocupes- le reste importancia- Aunque supongo que haré lo mismo de siempre- a lo mismo de siempre me refiero, una reunión con mi amigo, ahora amigos, en casa con mi familia. Un pastel y ya.

\- _No lo creo_\- dijo distraídamente.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunte.

\- _Solo digo_\- aventuró- _adiós, Hinata. Que tengas un buen día_\- se despidió.

\- Igualmente, Sasuke-kun- finalice la llamada.

Aun era temprano, que las agujas del reloj no tenían intenciones de avanzar. Recibí un par de mensajes de texto, por parte de Sakura e Itachi, deseándome Feliz Navidad. Pero aún no recibo nada por parte de Naruto, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa. Eran las 12, decidí que ya era hora de irme vistiendo. Tome una ducha rápida y vestí lo que hacía rato Hanabi me había ayudado a escoger. Estuve lista poco antes de la una.

Como aún faltaba una hora, decidí dibujar un rato. Cuando iba a mitad del dibujo, decidí conectar los audífonos a mi teléfono para escuchar unas canciones nuevas que Itachi me había pasado. Estaba tan concentrada en el dibujo y la música, que no escuche cuando tocaron mi puerta, ni mucho menos cuando alguien entro. Solo sentí como me abrazaban por la espalda, me asuste y brinque de la cama, haciendo que la persona que me sostenía y yo paráramos en el suelo. Cuando voltee, vi a Naruto haciendo una mueca de dolor.

\- Lo siento, Naruto-kun- me disculpe ruborizada. Me senté en su abdomen- no fue mi intención- comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

\- Tranquila– dijo intentando abrir los ojos. Imagino que los cerro cuando su cuerpo toco el suelo.

\- ¿Donde te duele?- pregunte preocupada.

\- Creo que me clave algo en la espalda.

\- Si quieres, puedo revisarte- ofrecí, asintió. Me bajé de su regazo, y le ayude a sentarse- Naruto-kun ¿podrías subirte la camisa y mostrarme donde te duele?- hizo todo lo que le pedí, me di cuenta que se clavo uno de mis lápices. Busque una bandita en mi botiquín y se la puse en la zona afectada.

\- Gracias, Hinata-chan. Ahora si me puedes saludar como se merece- me tomo por el cuello y junto nuestro labios en un beso tierno. Delineó con su lengua mi labio inferior, abrí la boca y metió su lengua. Tuvimos que romper el beso por falta de oxígeno, juntamos nuestras frentes tratando de tranquilizar nuestra respiración- Eso sí es un buen saludo- susurro contra mis labios, el pequeño sonrojó que poblaba mis mejillas se incremento. Se levantó y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar del suelo. Cuando me levante, preste atención a su atuendo. Se ve muy irresistible, con un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga turquesa con cuello en V y tenía unas botas gris oscuro.

\- Vamos, Hinata- Me tomo de la mano, agarre mi bolso. Salimos de la casa y nos montamos en su auto, con un destino desconocido para mí, porque él aun no ha dicho adonde iremos.

\- Naruto-kun ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte a los 15 minutos de viaje.

\- Tranquila, ya vamos a llegar- asentí insegura.

Detuvo el auto frente a una pequeña tienda de dulces que se encuentra en el centro de Konoha. Conozco ese lugar demasiado bien, cuando Sasuke y yo éramos niños, Itachi nos traía a este lugar. Venden los mejores dangos y rollos de canela que he probado en mi vida. Sasuke solo venia porque yo se lo pedía, pero él odia las cosas dulces.

\- Llegamos- dijo Naruto en cuanto me abrió la puerta. Me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a bajar.

\- Conozco este lugar- dije mirando la estructura. Pareció sorprendido.

\- Pensé que no la conocerías- susurro ligeramente decepcionado.

\- Claro que la conozco. Cuando era niña, Itachi nos traía a mí y a Sasuke a éste lugar- murmuré nostálgica. Lo mire de reojo, torció el gesto, mostrándose ligeramente enojado- entremos- tome su mano invitándole a entrar conmigo. El local no es muy transcurrido, solo estaban ocupadas un par de mesas. El lugar solo cuenta con vitrina donde están los dulces que tienen, una caja registradora, unas cuantas mesas, una chimenea para mantener cálido el lugar en la época de invierno y una puerta trasera donde supongo esta la cocina.

Tomamos una mesa al fondo, rápidamente llego una camarera a tomar nuestra orden. Yo pedí lo de siempre, unos rollos de canela y una taza de chocolate caliente. Y Naruto ordenó unos dangos, unos dulces de castañas y una taza de chocolate caliente. Luego de un rato hablando, sentí que ya era momento de darle mi obsequio.

\- Feliz navidad, Naruto-kun- dije tendiéndole el paquete donde está la bufanda. Él saco de su chaqueta una pequeña caja cuadrada envuelta en papel morado y me la dio.

\- Feliz navidad a ti también, Hinata– me dio un corto beso. El primero en abrir su regalo fue él, cuando saca la bufanda, la acaricio y se la paso por la mejilla– Gracias me encanta. Ya me hacía falta una. La mía se arruino cuando la navidad pasada unos chicos querían abusar de Sakura-chan, tuve que golpearlos a todos y en proceso, arruinaron mi bufanda- relato rápidamente, tenia cierto rencor en su mirada. Me abrazo y me beso- Abre tu regalo- sonrió emocionado. Le quite con cuidado la envoltura y la tapa. En ella había una gargantilla de plata con un dije de una luna cuarto menguante junto a una pequeña estrella, también de plata. Quede sin palabras, es el regalo más hermoso que alguien me pudo haber dado. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, voltee a ver a Naruto, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas- ¿te gusto?- pregunto tímidamente, con cierta ansiedad en sus orbes azules. Sonreí, me levante de mi asiento y me le lance encima abrazándolo y besándolo

\- Gracias, me encanta. Es hermoso- chille luego de romper el beso.

\- Voltea la luna- pidió. Al reverso de ella, están grabadas nuestras iníciales _"NH"_ encerradas dentro de un pequeño corazón.

\- Te amo- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Yo también te amo, mi pequeña luna- respondió antes de darme un profundo beso.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos besándonos y charlando sobre cosas sin sentido. A las 6:00 pm, le pedí que me llevara a la casa. Al llegar a esta, él se despidió.

\- Mañana te pasare buscando a las 8:00 am, lleva ropa abrigada- dijo. El resto de la noche, la pase en una nube donde nada ni nadie, podría alcanzarme.

Desperté muy emocionada. Me bañe y me vestí con un pantalón negro, un suéter manga larga tejido beige, unas botas a mitad a mitad de la pantorrilla marrones. Cuando estaba terminando de ponerme las botas, Hanabi entro sin tocar.

\- ¿Para dónde vas tan arreglada?- pregunta asombrada.

\- Buenos días para ti también, Hanabi- dije con sarcasmo– voy a salir con Naruto- respondí cortante. Me molesta que entren a mi habitación sin tocar, y ella lo sabes muy bien.

\- Buenos días. El conjunto está bien, solo le falta accesorios- me estudio con la mirada, va hacia mi armario y saca una bufanda de color crema, un gorro de lana beige, una cartera negra y por ultimo un abrigo negro con piel en la capucha- Con esto completaras el look. El desayuno está listo- informo. Deje los accesorios a un lado y baje con ella. Después del desayuno, mi padre me llamo a su despacho para hablar del retorno a la empresa después de las fiestas, eso me entristece porque ya no voy a poder pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto. Luego de esa mala noticia, me fui a terminar de arreglar. Me coloque los accesorios, menos el abrigo y guarde todo lo necesario en el bolso. Me maquille, solo me apliqué un poco de rímel y brillo labial. La mucama apareció para avisarme que Naruto me está esperando. Me puse la chaqueta y baje rápidamente. Estaba apoyado en la puerta del auto, como siempre. La imagen se me hizo muy sexy, tenía unos jeans ajustados, una camisa gris con estampado, una chaqueta de cuero negra, un gorro de lana negro y unas vans negras.

\- Buenos días, Hinata- saludó. Me abrazó.

\- Buenos días, Naruto-kun- respondí devolviéndole el abrazo. Se separo, sin romper el abrazo y me beso.

\- Estas muy hermosa- me susurra al oído- vamos- me ayudo a subir al auto. Él sube y arrancamos.

\- ¿Para donde vamos?- pregunte al ver que se dirigía a la autopista.

\- Es una sorpresa, amor- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro– porque no pones algo de música, el viaje será largo- Conecte mi teléfono al estéreo y puse a reproducir todas las canciones de mi lista de reproducción. Solo paramos una vez para llenar el tanque de la gasolina y comprar unas golosinas para el resto del viaje. Después de mucha insistencia de mi parte, me dijo a donde iríamos.

\- Vale, me rindo- suspiro derrotado- Vamos a una cabaña que alquile en las montañas, desde hoy hasta mañana al mediodía.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? no traje nada de ropa- dije angustiada.

\- No te preocupes, Hanabi y Sakura te prepararon una maleta.

\- Pe… pero, no le pedí permiso a mi padre- susurré con miedo, imaginando el castigo que me pondrá en cuanto se entere.

\- Tampoco te preocupes por eso, ya lo arregle todo- su sonrisa de autosuficiencia me dio la confianza que necesitaba.

Llegamos a la cabaña a eso de la una de la tarde, era una cabaña tradicional. La sala esta comunicada con la cocina y el comedor. En el pasillo había dos habitaciones y un baño. Luego de la inspección, bajamos las maletas, y nos fuimos a almorzar a un pueblo que estaba a media hora de la cabaña. Paseamos por el pueblo hasta entrada la noche.

\- Puedes ir a tomar una ducha si quieres- dijo cuando llegamos a la cabaña.

\- Esta bien- le di un corto beso en los labios y me fui al baño.

Tome una ducha relajante. Me enrede una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me fui hasta la habitación. Encontré una nota en una almohada.

**"Te espera una sorpresa en el comedor, te amo. Naruto"**

Revise mi maleta, tenía miedo de lo que iba a encontrar. Hanabi y Sakura juntas, son un peligro para mí. Escogí una blusa de rayas horizontales blanco y negro, una falda que va desde la cintura hasta mitad del muslo y por ultimo un chaleco gris sin mangas. Ignore los accesorios, porque por nada del mundo me voy a quitar el collar que me regalo Naruto. Los zapatos tienen un tacón de infarto, son unas botas de cuero negros que llegan hasta la rodilla. Uno de ellos tiene una nota pegada.

**"Póntelos, tu tobillo ya sanó, sino ya verás lo que te espera en casa. Hanabi"**

Suspire derrotada al no tener más opción. Camine un poco con ellos para probarlos, afortunadamente mi tobillo no se quejo. Me maquille y salí de la habitación. Al finalizar el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones, vi un camino de velas y pétalos de rosa. Lo seguí entusiasmada, al finalizarlo, encontré una mesa para dos alumbrada con velas. Me senté entusiasmada. Escuche a alguien salir de la cocina, Naruto trae una bandeja con nuestra comida, sirvió la comida y después se sentó.

\- Esto es hermoso- dije mirándolo a los ojos- nadie había tenido un detalle así conmigo.

\- De nada, quería darte más, pero esto fue lo que el tiempo y el permiso de tu padre me permitió- lo que dijo me hizo reír y a él también- Vamos a comer, muero de hambre- reí de nuevo, aceptando su petición. Después esa cena tan maravillosa, nos sentamos frente a la chimenea encendida. En la alfombra había una cubeta con una botella de champaña y dos copas.

\- ¿Qué celebramos?- pregunte después de que él me entrego la copa.

\- Esta hermosa velada, la magnífica novia que tengo y tu cumpleaños- chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos.

Se levanto y fue por algo a la cocina, llego con un pequeño pastel, me canto el cumpleaños aunque aun no fueran las doce. Me senté entre sus piernas, quede embelesada viendo las llamas moverse sobre la madera como una danza, que consume todo a su paso. Naruto me saco de mi trance, cuando empezó a dejar suaves besos en mi cuello. Incline la cabeza para darle más espacio. Me volteó y me dio un beso apasionado. Lleve mis brazos a su cuello acariciando su piel, gimió suavemente. Rompimos el beso, llevo sus labios otra vez a mi cuello. Bajo el escote de mi blusa, hasta el comienzo de mis senos, beso cada uno y volvió a mis labios.

\- ¿Estas segura?- susurro contra mis labios.

\- Sí, estoy segura- me volvió a besar suavemente. Bajo por mi mejilla, hasta el lóbulo mi oreja y lo mordió suavemente.

\- Te amo- susurro.

\- Yo también- respondí antes de llevar mis labios a su cuello para besarlo. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarme, mordió mi labio inferior y gemí. Metió su lengua y comenzó una dulce batalla con la mía, sus manos aprietan mis pechos y los masajea por encima de la ropa. La ropa comienza a estorbar, me quito el chaleco y la blusa dejando suaves caricias. Termino de sacar mi blusa y besos con suavidad mis senos. Bajo al derecho, hasta mi pezón donde mordió fuertemente por encima del brassier, gemí. Se fue a mí otro pezón donde, hizo lo mismo. Lo atraje hacia mí y volví a besarlo. Me acostó en la alfombra, llevo sus manos hasta mi falda y se deshizo de ella. Puso sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo para contemplarme.

\- Que hermosa eres- dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada descaradamente. Cerré los ojos y me sonroje- me encantan esas botas ¿no te importaría dejártelas un rato más? hacen juego con tu ropa interior.

\- Na…na…Naru…to kun, no di…digas esas co…sas- tartamudeo, hace mucho que no tartamudeaba. Río y dejo un corto beso en mis labios- no…no es jus…justo tu… tu es…tas to…da…vía ves…tido- vuelve a reír. Se quita la camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones quedando en bóxers. Desvíe la mirada, subiendo unos tonos a mi sonrojo al ver su miembro erecto. Beso mi clavícula, donde está la gargantilla que me regalo, bajando hasta la unión de mis pechos donde deposito unos cuantos besos. Llevo sus manos a mi espalda para soltar el brassier, por instinto tape mis pechos con mis brazos. Intento quitar mis brazos, pero apreté el agarre y negué con la cabeza.

\- No tienes de que avergonzarte, me encanta esa parte de ti. Siempre fantaseo con ellos y no te voy a negar que he tenido varios sueños húmedos que los involucran- dijo sonrojándose. Baje mis manos suavemente- hermosos- los apretó con sus manos- me encantan- pellizco mis pezones, gemí. Beso mi pecho izquierdo provocando un millón de sensaciones que se concentran en la parte baja de mi vientre, moví mis caderas contra las suyas. Gemimos ante el rose de nuestras intimidades, comenzó a darme suaves embestidas por encima de la ropa. Cambio de pecho chupando el pezón fuertemente. Levante su cabeza de mis pechos y lo atraje a mis labios. Embistió más fuerte.

\- Naruto- gemí con fuerza. Me beso mordiéndome fuertemente el labio inferior. Dejo caricias por todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi intimidad donde empezó a dejar caricias en mi clítoris.

\- Naruto kun, sigue- pedí al sentir una presión placentera en mi pelvis.

\- Vente para mí– susurra. Gimo fuertemente mientras me arrastra el orgasmo, saco su mano y lame sus dedos.

\- Delicioso- me beso fieramente. En medio del beso, me quita las botas y mis bragas. Después hizo lo mismo con sus bóxer, cerré los ojos sonrojada. No es lo mismo verlo atrapado entre sus bóxers, que verlo libre en todo su esplendor.

\- Abre los ojos- ordeno. Los abrí, mi mirada se fue directo a su miembro excitado, grande y grueso. Pase saliva.

\- Na…na… Naruto-kun, es…estas se…se…guro que eso en…entrara en mi- pregunte inocentemente, es primera vez que veo a un chico desnudo. Me beso tiernamente, se acomodo entre mis piernas y jugó con mis pechos, haciéndome gritar del placer. Comenzó a mover su miembro sobre mi clítoris, eso me hizo excitar más aún.

\- ¿Lista?- pregunto, asentí. Me penetro suavemente al principio, al toparse con la barrera de mi Inocencia, retrocedió suavemente para después embestirme con fuerza. Provocándome un dolor muy fuerte, gemí a causa del dolor. Me beso y empezó a susurrarme palabras bonitas. Luego de unos minutos moví suavemente mis caderas para indicarle que estoy lista.

\- Naruto, más rápido- pedí. Él hizo todo lo contrario, saco casi por completo su miembro para después embestirme con fuerza. La presión aumento, hasta que no pude soportarlo y tuve otro orgasmo.

\- Naruto-kun- grite al llegar al orgasmo. Él llego después de unas cuantas embestidas más, se quedo quieto un momento tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se hizo a un lado y se tiro en la alfombra, paso un brazo por mi cintura para pegarme a él. Me recosté en su pecho y me dio un beso en frente.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña luna. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

\- Yo también te amo. Gracias por este magnífico comienzo de cumpleaños- nos quedamos mirando la chimenea un rato. Me llevo en brazos hasta la habitación, donde nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Despertamos a las 10 de la mañana, la actividad de anoche nos dejo sumamente agotados. Nos bañamos juntos, donde lo hicimos una vez más. Desayunamos y al mediodía estábamos viajando de regreso a Konoha. Cuando me dejo en casa no había nadie, me entristeció un poco pero a veces mi familia es así. Naruto dijo que el día aun no había terminado, así que pasaría por mí a las 8 de la noche y me pidió que me vistiera para ir a un antro. Nunca he ido a un antro, pero se más o menos que ponerme. En todo el día no recibí ninguna llamada por mi cumpleaños, tal vez todo el mundo tiene algo importante que hacer hoy o simplemente se olvidaron de mí, pensar en eso me entristeció bastante. A la hora acordada, Naruto me recogió en casa. Lo que yo no sabía es que todos me prepararon una fiesta sorpresa en el antro. Como la fiesta era privada, no había muchas personas. Antes de entrar me encontré con Hanabi y papá, quienes me felicitaron y se fueron. Este definitivamente ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Esos fueron los mejores días de mi vida. Pero todo cambio, cuando volvimos a la rutina. Los exámenes de ingreso para la universidad se acercaban, y todos debíamos estudiar si queríamos ingresar al inicio de la primavera. También tenía que ir tres veces a la semana a la empresa, mi padre me redujo los días para que pueda estudiar e ingresar a la universidad. No tenía tiempo para nada más que estudiar. Para Sakura y Sasuke, las cosas no se complicaron porque ambos estaban estudiando para los exámenes, incluso se ayudaban mutuamente. Pero para mí, todo se complicó. Naruto no estaba estudiando para los dichosos exámenes, por eso quería que le prestara la atención que él se merecía. Incluso olvide darle chocolate en San Valentín, ese día solo me encerré todo el día a estudiar en mi habitación. Pero esa noticia, puso mi mundo de cabeza.

**Flash Back**

Me encontraba con Naruto en su habitación, el examen de ingreso había sido ayer y estaba muy nerviosa por los resultados. No había nadie en su casa, sus padres salieron a resolver un asunto y Sakura estaba en una cita con Sasuke. Estábamos descansando en su cama, después de hacer el amor.

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo acariciándome el cabello. Me acurruque en su pecho desnudo.

\- Lo siento- susurré. Era la milésima vez hoy que me disculpaba por haberlo descuidado todo este tiempo. Soltó una carcajada.

\- Deja de disculparte- dijo entre risas- yo entiendo. Al principio me enoje un poco, pero después entendí que de eso depende tu futuro.

\- Naruto-kun- me levante de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿No iras a la universidad? Todos nosotros estábamos ocupados estudiando para ingresar a la universidad, menos tú.

\- Sabia que preguntarías eso- desvió la mirada incomodó- Hinata, yo... Tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Decirme qué?- pregunte preocupada. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- No sé como decirte esto...- se sentó, yo me quede acostada boca abajo, apoyándome en mis antebrazos para mirarlo. Se paso una mano por el cabello- me voy a vivir en el extranjero.

\- ¿Qué?- la noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Me levante de golpe sin importarme cubrir mi desnudez- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué Sakura presento examen de admisión si se van al extranjero? O también piensa engañar a Sasuke, como lo estás haciendo tú conmigo.

\- Déjame explicarte- trato de acercarse a mí, pero retrocedí- solo nos iremos mi padre y yo. Después de tanto esfuerzo, su negocio ha crecido, y tendrá una oficina en los Estados Unidos. Pero para lograr que crezca tendrá que irse a vivir allá un par de años, hasta más. Por eso me pidió que lo acompañara.

\- ¿Y hasta ahora esperaste para decírmelo?- mi voz se quebró, comencé a recoger mi ropa.

\- No sabía como decírtelo- su voz sonaba angustiada- esto es tan difícil para mí, como lo es para ti. Pero mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara, no puedo defraudarlo.  
\- Eres tú, el que siempre me dice que tome mis propias decisiones y no lo que mi padre me dice- grite. Ya estaba vestida, el también recogió su ropa.

\- Es diferente- grito de vuelta- mi padre me puso a escoger, y yo acepte irme con él. Tú no tienes opción, es lo tu padre diga y punto.

\- Eso no viene al caso ahora ¿que pasara con nosotros?- susurré, tenía miedo de su respuesta.

\- No te puedo pedir que tengamos una relación a distancia- dijo fríamente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas me traicionaron y comenzaron a salir.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- asintió- bien, hasta nunca- salí de su habitación con el corazón destrozado, pero no iba a suplicar. Si algo aprendí de Sasuke, es tener orgullo cuando la situación lo requiere.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Naruto no vino detrás de mí, como pensé que lo haría. Sakura y Sasuke venían entrando, en cuanto me vieron se mostrar sumamente preocupados. Me acerque peligrosamente a Sakura, ella me miraba incrédula pero no retrocedió.

\- Tu lo sabia ¿cierto?- pregunte en voz baja. Aunque yo se la respuesta pero eso no me impidió hacerle esa pregunta.

\- ¿De qué hablas Hinata? ¿Estas bien?- su voz detonaba preocupación, pero sus ojos brillaban dudosos.

\- Sabes de que hablo- grité enojada. Ella se sobresalto asustada, Sasuke frunció el ceño enojado- Tu sabias que él se iría del país ¿cierto?

\- Él es mi hermano, por supuesto que lo sabia- respondió apenada.

\- Pensé que eras mi amiga- grité sintiéndome traicionada- deberías habérmelo contado, eres una traidora.

\- Cálmate, Hinata- ordeno Sasuke enojado. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas- yo también lo sabía, pero ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a contártelo. Era Naruto quien tenía el deber de decírtelo.

\- Ahora la defiendes a ella- no podía razonar, la rabia y el dolor me cegaban por completo. Sakura rompió en llanto, Sasuke la abrazo mientras me acribillaba con la mirada- ustedes debieron decirme...- mi voz se fue apagando. Ambos me miraban tristes, eso me hizo enfurecer. No quería que nadie sintiera lástima por mí, los hice a un lado de un empujón y me fui corriendo. No sabía hacia donde me dirigía, hasta que alguien me tomo del brazo bruscamente haciendo que dejara de correr, me encontré con la mirada fría de Sasuke. Nunca antes me había mirado de esa forma.

\- Entiendo que estés enojada con el dobe- dijo enojado- pero eso no te da derecho a tratarla de esa forma.

\- Todos ustedes lo sabían, menos yo- grite tratando de liberarme de su agarre- suéltame, no quiero verte.

\- Escúchame, Hinata- me tomo por los hombros y me miro a los ojos- se que estas molesta, lo entiendo. Pero ni Sakura ni yo, tenemos la culpa- me miraba preocupado y enojado al mismo tiempo- quiero que te disculpes con ella.

\- No puedo hacerlo- susurré desviando la mirada. Las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de caer- la llame traidora, ella no tiene la culpa de mi dolor. No creo poder mirarla a la cara por un tiempo.

\- Debes enfrentarla- ordeno- Tuve que dejarla sola, triste, confundida y sintiéndose culpable por no poder haberte dicho nada. Pero ella sabía que me necesitabas, casi me echo de su casa para que viniera a hablar contigo.

\- Perdóname- susurré. Me sentía avergonzada, actúe como una tonta. Me abrazo, dejando que yo descargara mis lágrimas en su pecho- Perdóname, perdóname. Fui una tonta.

\- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- me apretujo entre sus brazos. Escondí la cara es su pecho llorando inconsolablemente, Sasuke solo me acariciaba el cabello.

\- Sasuke-kun, Hinata- escuche que alguien gritaba nuestros nombres. Sasuke dejo de abrazarme, voltee a ver de quien se trataba. Sakura venia corriendo hacia nosotros, pero se tropezó y se cayó.

\- Sakura ¿estas bien?- grito Sasuke y corrió hacia ella. Se agacho a su lado para verificar que no se hubiera lastimado.

\- Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun- dijo haciéndose la fuerte. Se levanto con la ayuda de Sasuke y camino hacia mí. No podía siquiera mirarla, me sentía muy avergonzada por lo que dije- Hinata, lo siento- me abrazo. No podía creer que después de lo que le dije, ella viniera a disculparse conmigo. Sentí unos sollozos provenientes de ella, pero seguí inmóvil sin poder devolverle al brazo.

\- Perdóname, Sakura-chan- me disculpe. La abrace de vuelta y comencé a llorar con ella, Sasuke nos miraba sin decir nada- se que tú no tienes la culpa, pero estaba muy enojada.

\- No, yo te entiendo- se separo de mí. Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios. Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente, me sentí un poco celosa- no sabes cuantas veces he discutido con Naruto para que dijera la verdad. Pero él solo decía que no estaba listo para despedirse de ti.

\- Comprendo- baje la mirada. Ambos pusieron una mano en cada hombro.

\- Puedes contar con nuestro apoyo- dijo Sakura sonriendo, Sasuke solo asintió dándole la razón a su novia y me dio un beso en la coronilla, él solo hace eso cuando estoy muy triste.

\- Lo sé- Sonreí de vuelta- pero ahora quiero estar sola, si no les molesta- me dedicaron una sonrisa triste. Les di la espalda y me fui caminando sin rumbo alguno.

**Fin Flash Back**

Me sentía horrible, no quería ver a nadie. Ni siquiera fui a la graduación. Sin embargo fui a despedirme de él al aeropuerto, aunque nadie nunca se entero de eso. Kushina y Sakura despedían a Naruto y Minato con lágrimas, y yo también.

**...**

Actualmente vivo en Tokio, en un apartamento que comparto con mi primo Neji. Sakura y Sasuke viven en el mismo edificio pero un piso más abajo, ellos decidieron vivir juntos desde que comenzaron la universidad. Estoy a punto de graduarme en administración de empresas y llevo 2 años estudiando a escondidas diseño gráfico. Sasuke también está a punto de convertirse en abogado pero a Sakura aun le faltan un par de años para terminar la carrera de medicina. En estos 4 años no he sabido nada de él, pero nunca me he quitado la gargantilla que me regalo.  
Estaba de salida para irme a la universidad, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- Buenos días, habla Hinata- dije al tomar la llamada.

\- _Hinata, necesito un favor_\- Sasuke sonaba urgido- _ve a mi apartamento, en la mesa de la sala hay un sobre amarillo. Necesito que me lo entregues en cuanto llegues a la universidad. Estaba tan apresurado que lo olvide._

\- Esta bien, ya voy de salida- colgué. Cerré la puerta y corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Tengo una llave de su departamento, por si se presentan este tipo de situaciones. De resto, toco la puerta antes de entrar, no quiero encontrarme con situaciones incómodas.

Abrí la puerta, camine hasta la mesa y tome el sobre indicado. No me había dado cuenta de que no me encontraba sola en ese momento.

\- ¿Hinata?- pregunto una voz a mis espaldas. Tenía miedo de voltear a ver a esa persona y confirmar mi temor, pero era inevitable. Me voltee y allí estaba , Naruto. Después de 4 años de no saber nada de él.

\- Naruto-kun- susurré asombrada. Quede petrificada frente a él. Nunca me imagine encontrármelo aquí.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el giro que dio la historia? Pues a mí me gusto bastante. Naruto le prometió muchas cosas, pero él mismo sabía que no podía llegar a cumplirlas. Díganme que les pareció el lemon Naruhina. Déjenme Rewiers, a mi me encanta leerlos y me entristece no verlos. Pero igual mucho amor. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Hasta la Próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola que tal, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que la disfruten, para ser sincera no sé cuando terminara. Pero todavía falta mucha tela que cortar por decirlo así.

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

\- ¿Hinata?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Tenía miedo de voltear a ver a esa persona y confirmar mi temor, pero era inevitable. Me voltee y allí estaba, Naruto. Después de 4 años de no saber nada de él.

\- Naruto-kun- susurré impactada. Quedé petrificada frente a él, nunca me imagine encontrármelo aquí. Ha cambiado mucho, es el perfecto metro ochenta. Tiene el cabello más corto, haciéndolo lucir más adulto, sus facciones cambiaron pero sigue teniendo esa sonrisa infantil que yo recuerdo y su voz sigue siendo la misma. Lo que atrajo toda mi atención, fue el collar y la bufanda que yo le regale. Acababa de llegar del exterior, lo sé porque sus maletas estaban en la sala. Viste unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta negra, una campera del mismo color, la bufanda, el collar y unas botas negras. Se ve endemoniadamente bien. Yo tampoco pude desistir de la gargantilla por más que lo intente. El ambiente se torno incomodó.

\- ¿Como estas?- pregunto se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza en señal de incomodidad.

\- Bien ¿y tú?- pregunté desviando la mirada incomoda.

\- Bien- respondió en un susurro. No sabía que decir y al parecer el tampoco. Entonces recordé que tenía que ir a clases y llevarle el sobre a Sasuke.

\- Me tengo que ir- me acomode el bolso y salí del apartamento. Iba corriendo por los pasillos, subí al ascensor. Mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho. Tomé mi teléfono y llame a Sasuke.

\- No me dijiste que Naruto estaría en tu apartamento- reclame en cuanto contestó.

\- _No sabía que estaba allí. ¿Sakura tu lo sabías?_\- escuche cuando ella dijo que tampoco lo sabía.

\- ¿Donde nos vemos para entregarte el sobre? Voy tarde a clases- dije desviando el tema.

\- _Te esperare en el estacionamiento_\- contestó. Colgué la llamada, el ascensor se abrió. Corrí hasta el estacionamiento, abrí el seguro de la puerta y me lance dentro del auto. Arranque a toda velocidad, en 15 minutos ya estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento de la universidad. Busque a Sasuke con la mirada, estaba parado debajo de un árbol solo. Sasuke mide un poco más de metro ochenta. Su serio semblante lo hace ver muy varonil. Su cabello lo lleva más largo que antes.

\- Pensé que Sakura-chan estaba contigo- dije en cuanto llegue hacia él.

\- Tiene examen- dijo. Le entregue el sobre- Gracias, te debo una. Este es uno de los capítulos de mi tesis, sin esto la tesis no estará completa y no me podré graduar.

\- Lo sé- camine a su lado.

\- Sabía que Naruto volvería a Japón, pero no pensé que sería hoy- dijo apenado.

\- ¿Como pudo entrar al apartamento?- pregunte.

\- Recuerdas que hace un par de semanas Sakura viajo el extranjero- asentí recordando- ella fue a la graduación del dobe. Por lo que ella me dijo, él dijo que vendría a visitarnos en cualquier momento. Así que ella le dio una llave, por si llegaba y nosotros no estábamos. No me agrada mucho la idea, pero él es su hermano.

\- Comprendo. Nos vemos voy tarde a clases- me despedí agitando la mano mientras corría hasta la Facultad de Economía.

Llegue hasta el salón, afortunadamente el profesor no había llegado. Camine hasta donde solía sentarme, junto a mis nuevos amigos.

\- Buenos días Kiba-kun, Shino-kun- salude. Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba son un par de chicos que conocí al entrar a la carrera. Shino me recuerda un poco a Sasuke, aunque Sasuke es extrovertido en comparación a Shino. Tiene el cabello negro y el color de sus ojos no los conozco, debido a que nunca se quita sus gafas de sol. Shino quería estudiar Zoología y especializarse en la entomología, ya que a él le encantan los insectos. La entomología es una rama de la zoología que se encarga del estudio de los insectos. Pero al igual que yo, está siendo obligado por sus padres a estudiar esto. Kiba es todo lo contrario es alegre, extrovertido y un poco salvaje. Kiba tiene un despeinado cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura dándole un aspecto salvaje. Su sueño es ser veterinario, siempre que nos reunimos a estudiar está en compañía de su perro Akamaru, pero su sueño también es frustrado por las ambiciones de otros. Por eso me siento tan identificada con ellos, por eso son mis amigos desde hace tres años. Aunque ellos no pueden cursar la carrera que desean a escondidas como yo, porque ellos no tienen el apoyo que siempre he tenido.

\- Buenos días, Hinata- contestaron al unísono. Kiba lanzó una sonrisa pícara- No es común que tú llegues tarde. De seguro andabas haciendo cosas raras con tu novio- dijo con recelo, un pequeño rubor pobló mis mejillas. Salgo con Itachi desde hace un par de meses, él me ayudó mucho a superar el vacío que dejó Naruto en mi pecho.

\- Kiba, no deberías entrometerte en la vida privada de Hinata- dijo Shino. Él siempre me salva de los comentarios de Kiba. Kiba bufo y no dijo más nada. Todos dicen que Kiba está enamorado de mí pero yo pienso lo contrario, él solo se preocupa por mí. Es un buen amigo.

\- Solo le estaba haciendo un favor a Sasuke- me defendí. Ambos asintieron y guardaron silencio. Neji también llegó tarde, nos saludó y se sentó con nosotros. Esta mañana cuando desperté ya no estaba, lo más seguro es que tuviera algo que hacer y se le hizo tarde. El profesor llegó y comenzó a dictar un seminario correspondiente a la clase de hoy, pero mi mente estaba en otra parte. No dejaba de pensar en Naruto, verlo me hizo saber que aun no he dejado de amarlo, por más que lo intente.

\- Hinata ¿estás bien?- pregunto Neji en cuanto la clase termino- no es común que tu estés distraída en clases.

\- Antes de venir...- comencé no muy segura de lo iba a decir. Neji me miraba esperando una respuesta, pero yo no sabía cómo decírselo. Termine de guardar mis cosas y salí siendo seguida de cerca por Neji- Neji-niisan, lo vi- él supo a quién me refería, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

\- ¿Donde?- pregunto.

\- En el departamento de Sasuke-kun- conteste- fui a buscar un sobre que él olvido y cuando entre lo vi- Neji no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a mirarme serio- fue incomodó, no sabía de qué hablar. Ni siquiera sabía que había regresado a Japón.

\- ¿Sasuke lo sabe?- pregunto serio. Asentí- ¿Qué pasará ahora con tu relación con Itachi?

\- No lo sé- susurre. Detuve mi andar, no había pensado en cómo serán las cosas ahora que él volvió, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salí corriendo de la facultad.

\- Hinata, espera- gritó Neji corriendo detrás de mí. Todos me miraban como si estuviera loca. Corrí hasta el estacionamiento, no estaba de ánimos para ver clases el día de hoy. Neji me alcanzó, me tomó del brazo y me abrazo. Dejándome llorar en su pecho.

\- Quiero irme a casa- dije en cuanto logre tranquilizarme. Quería irme pero él estaría allí, no en el mismo apartamento pero si en el mismo edificio.

\- Vamos yo te llevo- ofreció Neji preocupado.

\- No- negué de inmediato- tú quédate y después me pasas tus apuntes.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si, estaré bien no te preocupes- trate de sonar tranquila- solo necesito estar sola- camine hasta mi auto, bajo la atenta mirada de Neji. Me subí, me despedí con la mano y arranque.

Llegue hasta el edificio donde vivo, estaciones mi auto y entre. El edificio es un complejo residencial de 15 pisos, yo vivo en el piso ocho. El vigilante saludo como siempre, pero también tenía otra cosa que decirme.

\- Hyuga-sama, esta carta llegó para usted- me la entregó. Mire el sobre con curiosidad. Le di las gracias y me encamine hasta el ascensor. Ahora mi mente era ocupada por la misteriosa carta.

Al llegar, tire mi bolso en el sofá y me senté, no dejaba de mirar el sobre intrigada. Lo abrí y saque su contenido. Es una invitación, me dispuse a leer de qué se trata la dichosa invitación.

**"Está usted cordialmente invitado a participar en el Torneo Anual de Tenis a beneficio de los hogares para niños abandonados de Japón  
Lugar: Coliseo Ariake de Tokio.  
Fecha: 28 de marzo.  
Hora: 8:00 am"  
A reverso dice "Para: Hyuga Hinata y Hyuga Neji"**

Quede en shock, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, pero la vida como siempre me jugó una mala pasada. Tome las llaves de mi auto, la invitación y salí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el estacionamiento. Me subí en mi auto y arranqué a toda velocidad de regreso al campus de la universidad. Estacione mi auto y me lancé fuera de el. Corrí hasta la Facultad de Derecho con la esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke, tal vez él pueda ayudarme. Por más vueltas que le di al campus no lo conseguí. También le pregunté a un par de personas. Sasuke es conocido por todos, por ser el mejor estudiante de su generación. Pero nadie supo decirme en donde estaba. Pensé que estaría en alguna clase pero al ver a Suigetsu, el compañero de clases de Sasuke descarte la idea.

\- Suigetsu-san- llame. Él volteó a verme. Hōzuki Suigetsu tiene el cabello blanco hasta los hombros, y ojos morados- ¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun?

\- Hinata-san- saludo- Hace rato lo vi caminar en dirección a la Facultad de Medicina- contestó. Me di la vuelta y corrí en dirección a la facultad no sin antes gritarle un _"Gracias" _por la información.

Iba corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y lo hacía. Todo el mundo me miraba como si estuviera loca pero no me importa. Visualice a Sasuke y Sakura sentados debajo de un cerezo, besándose. Iba a hacerme hasta ellos, pero alguien se interpuso en mi camino.

\- Hinata-chan ¿por qué tan agitada? ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto preocupada. Era Yamanaka Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura. Ellas se hicieron amigas cuando Sakura estudiaba en el Colegio Akatsuki. Se separaron cuando Sakura cambio de escuela y se reencontraron cuando ambas comenzaron a estudiar juntas medicina. Ino es una chica muy linda, tiene el cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura con un flequillo cubriéndole el lado derecho de la cara y ojos azules. Ella estaba en compañía de su novio Sai, él y yo nos conocemos de la escuela. Ambos estábamos en el club de dibujo en la secundaria, él si acepto la beca de estudios que ofreció Deidara-sensei. Escogió la carrera de Estudios del arte. El es un chico de cabello y ojos negros, su piel es demasiado pálida.

\- Si buscas al Uchiha y la feíta, están por allá- señalo donde estaban con una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas dibujada en el rostro.

\- No le digas feíta- reclamo Ino- Sabes que sucederá si te escucha- a lo que Ino se refiere, es que cada vez que llama a Sakura _"Feíta"_ y Sasuke está cerca, nada bueno sucede.

\- Gracias- agradecí- nos vemos luego Ino-chan, Sai-kun- ellos se despidieron de mi y se fueron, me acerqué hacia donde se encontraban los chicos- Sasuke-kun- llame su atención, se separaron al escuchar mi voz. Sasuke me miro enojado, mientras que Sakura solo me sonrió apenada y sé que no solo es por la situación en la que los encontré, sino que también por lo que pasó en su apartamento.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Sakura preocupada, adelantándose a que Sasuke me reclame por interrumpirlos. Sakura también ha cambiado un poco, su cabello rosa lo lleva corto hasta los hombros, sus facciones son más finas y delicadas. Se ha vuelto mucho más hermosa.

\- Si- les tendí la invitación, ella la tomo en sus manos y ambos leyeron el contenido. A medida que iban leyendo sus ojos se iban haciendo más grandes y yo me iba desesperando.

\- Estamos perdidos- dijo serio Sasuke en cuanto terminó de leer la carta. Caí de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Sasuke-kun, no digas esas cosas- reclamo- haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte, Hinata- trato de animarme.

\- ¿Como?- pregunte desesperada- no soy buena en los deportes y no puedo declinar la invitación, porque mi padre no lo permitiría nunca. Además falta un mes para esto, en un mes no aprenderé a jugar tenis.

\- No seas negativa- el positivismo de Sakura me estaba contagiando, pero a Sasuke al parecer no.

\- No tenemos un lugar en donde enseñarle a jugar- intervino Sasuke- podríamos hacer que jugara, pero estoy seguro que Hiashi va a exigirle ganar. Y esta vez nosotros no podemos intervenir y ayudarte, solo Neji puede hacerlo.

\- Tal vez si tuviéramos una cancha privada, podríamos usarla para que entrenara las horas que sean necesarias- murmuró Sakura, más para ella misma que para nosotros. Pero la idea alegró a Sasuke, porque le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó del piso.

\- Es una buena idea, Sakura- nos tendió las manos para ayudarnos a levantar a ambas- Tú- me señalo- vete a casa, espéranos allá. Llama a Neji y dile que también este presente, nosotros haremos otra cosa- ordeno apresurado. Tomo a Sakura de la mano y se fue corriendo, dejándome parada frente al cerezo mirando por donde se fueron incrédula. Pero hice caso a lo que me dijo, me fui a mi apartamento y llame a Neji.

**...**

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Sakura cuando me monte en el auto.

\- A la firma- conteste.

\- ¿Pedirás ayuda a Itachi?- se giro en su asiento para ver mi perfil.

\- Técnicamente si- arqueo una ceja- te explico luego- hizo un puchero infantil. A pesar de los años que tenemos de relación, ese jodido puchero sigue siendo una debilidad para mí. Pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a dar mi brazo a torcer, sería demasiado tedioso explicar todo más de una vez.

\- Bien- susurro derrotada al ver que no lograría convencerme. Se cruzó de brazos y volvió la vista al frente

\- No te enojes, mi amor- trate de calmarla- no quiero tener que explicar todo más de una vez.

\- Está bien- aceptó contenta. A ella le gusta cuando cambió su nombre por algún diminutivo cariñoso- ¿te diste cuenta que el torneo es el día de mi cumpleaños?

\- Claro que me di cuenta- Sonreí. Nunca olvidó su cumpleaños, ni ella el mío. Pero este cumpleaños en particular será diferente, tengo planeado pedirle matrimonio. Tengo un par de meses queriendo hacerlo, pero nunca encuentro el momento perfecto para proponérselo.

\- Supongo que no podremos celebrarlo este año- susurro con tristeza. Casi frenó de golpe pero no lo hice, porque sino comenzara a hacer preguntas. Es cierto, el estúpidos torneo arruinara mis planes, eso quiere decir que tendré que buscar otra ocasión para proponerle matrimonio. Inconscientemente le di un golpe al volante, llamando su atención- ¿sucede algo malo?

\- No, nada- conteste. Llegamos a la firma en un cómodo silencio, cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

La firma _"Uchiha &amp; Associates"_ se encuentra en el centro de Tokio. Inicialmente era una pequeña firma fundada por mi abuelo Madara y su hermano Izuna, aunque los Uchiha provienen de Konoha, ellos decidieron fundarla aquí en Tokio porque hay más población y por consiguiente más problemas. Pero actualmente es una de las firmas de abogados más prestigiosas de Japón. Estaba dirigida por mi padre, pero al morir quedó a manos de mi madre. Aunque muchos no estuvieran de acuerdo, Itachi será quien tome el mando luego pero dicen que aún es muy joven para eso.  
Llegamos hasta el escritorio de recepción.

\- Buenos días ¿se encuentra Uchiha Itachi?- pregunte.

\- Espere un momento- la recepcionista se tomó su tiempo para confirmar la presencia de mi hermano en la oficina, sin embargo nunca se molestó en ver de quien se trataba. Pero al levantar la mirada y ver que se trataba de mi, se levanto e hizo una reverencia disculpándose- disculpe la tardanza, Sasuke-sama. Itachi-sama se encuentra en reunido con Shisui-sama- conociendo a esos dos, lo más probable es que su reunión no sea algo relacionado con firma o trabajo. Tome a Sakura de la mano y la arrastre hasta las escaleras, para ir la oficina de Itachi en el piso de arriba. Seguidos por una enojada recepcionista- Lo siento Sasuke-sama, pero no puede entrar. Su hermano me pidió que nadie lo molestara.

\- Es un asunto de urgencia- mentí, bueno en realidad si es una urgencia. Iba corriendo por las escaleras, Sakura trataba de seguirme el paso. Llegamos a la oficina de Itachi y entramos sin tocar la puerta.

\- Itachi- dije en cuanto entre. Él y Shisui nos miraban interrogantes.

\- Lamento la interrupción, Itachi-sama- se disculpó la recepcionista entrando agitada por la carrera- pero su hermano no quiso escucharme cuando le dije que usted pidió no ser interrumpido.

\- Mi hermano debe tener sus razones- dijo Itachi mirándome fijamente. La recepcionista bufó enojada- retírate por favor. Vuelve a tu trabajo- ordenó. Ella se disculpó y se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella- Hola, Sakura-chan ¿como estas?- saludo a Sakura, ignorándome por completo.

\- Hola, Itachi. Bien ¿y tú?- respondió el saludo. Shisui observaba divertido la situación y yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Bien, ocupado ya sabes- suspiro falsamente cansado- te presento a Shisui, es un primo nuestro que trabaja aquí en la firma. Shisui ella es Uzumaki Sakura, la novia de mi hermanito.

\- Es un placer, Shisui-san- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

\- El placer es mío, Sakura-san- contestó.

\- ¿Que los trae por aquí Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi serio, mirándome al fin.

\- Tenemos un problema, Niisan. Bueno los del problema no somos nosotros- corregí. Él me miró expectante- Alguna vez escuchaste hablar del torneo anual de tenis a beneficio de los hogares para niños abandonados de Japón.

\- Si- reviso entre los papeles de su escritorio y sacó una invitación igual a la que tenía Hinata- nosotros también estamos invitados a participar, pero como yo no soy amante de los deportes. Tú representaras a la firma- anuncio- anteriormente ese evento era políticos y famosos, con el fin de demostrar lo _"caritativos"_ que son. Pero ahora decidieron invitar a participar a familias con apellidos prestigiosos. Normalmente esos apellidos tienen una empresa u otro tipo de negocio familiar, los cuales son muy famosos en Japón. Así como el apellido Uchiha o el Uzumaki. Así que lo más seguro es que Sakura-chan también este invitada a participar.

\- ¿Qué?- gritamos Sakura y yo al unísono. Oficialmente mis planes se fueron por el caño.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Itachi curioso.

\- No quiero participar en eso, tengo cosas que hacer ese día-negué- pero lo importante aquí es Hinata.

\- Tu deber es participar- ordenó. Lo mire enojado- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto preocupado.

\- Dijiste que los apellidos prestigiosos estaban invitados a participar, eso obviamente incluye a los Hyuga- asintió comprendiendo lo que estaba tratando de decirle- entonces entenderás que Hinata fue invitada a participar.

\- Pero ella no sabe jugar- dijo aún más preocupado.

\- Pero Hiashi no sabe eso- conteste serio- recuerdas que yo era quien iba en su lugar a las clases de tenia de la escuela.

\- Descubrirá lo que hizo- Intervino Sakura- por eso estamos aquí.

\- Necesitamos que le pidas al primo Óbito que te preste su cancha de tenis por un mes- dije rápidamente.

\- Imposible- dijo negando con la cabeza- Sabes que mi relación con él no es la mejor- a pesar de ser mayor que Itachi, Óbito siempre le ha tenido celos por lo inteligente que es y porque pronto la firma pasara a manos de él. Pero hay un complejo de canchas privadas. Solo el dueño y sus allegados pueden usarlas. Y Óbito es dueño de una de las canchas de ese complejo. Iba a argumentar algo, pero Sakura se me adelanto.

\- Eres un novio terrible- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ella necesita de tu ayuda y tú, solo porque no tienes una buena relación con tu primo, se la niegas- sonrió con tristeza, dejando caer un par de _"lágrimas"_. Apretó mi mano- vamos, Sasuke-kun. Busquemos ayuda en otro lugar- se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse.

\- Espera- ella sonrió complacida, sin que nadie más que yo la viera. Itachi cayó en su juego de manipulación, incluso Shisui se dio cuenta que era una actuación- está bien, haré lo me piden- _"Esa es mi chica"_ pensé orgulloso.

\- Gracias, Itachi- agradeció emocionada limpiándose las lagrimas. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

\- Eres una buena actriz, Sa-ku-ra- susurré cerca de su oído. Ella se estremeció pero sonrió- Nosotros nos iremos a contarle a Hinata. En cuanto tengas una respuesta, me llamas- asintió. Entonces nosotros salimos de la oficina, directo al apartamento.

**...**

\- ¿No te dijo a dónde irían?- pregunto Neji impaciente. Aún no tenía noticias de Sasuke, aunque solo han pasado 40 minutos. Pero mis nervios sienten que ha sido una eternidad. Alguien toco la puerta con insistencia.

\- Deben ser ellos- dije mirando la puerta. Neji fue a abrirla. En efecto, Sasuke y Sakura entraron agitados por la carrera que debieron haber echó desde el estacionamiento.

\- Un problema menos del que preocuparnos- anuncio Sasuke sentándose en el sofá. Paso su brazo por mis hombros atrayendo hacia él- ahora debes estar dispuesta a aprender a jugar- dijo serio.

\- Si- conteste decidida. No iba a permitir que mi padre me menospreciara por no estar a la altura de un Hyuga. Sé que yo misma me busque esto, pero nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tendría que enfrentar mi mentira.

\- Entonces que así sea- Neji se paro en frente de nosotros mirándonos serio- pero ni una palabra de eso a Naruto- la mención de su nombre hizo que bajara la mirada triste. No llorare, no de nuevo. Todos asentimos estando de acuerdo. Un teléfono me saco de mis vacilaciones.

\- Es Itachi- Sakura le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono a Sasuke. Este frunció el ceño y le arrebato el teléfono a la pelirrosa.

\- Sakura-chan- escuche la voz alegre de Itachi. Al estar siendo abrazada por Sasuke podía escuchar lo que decían del otro lado del teléfono.

\- Lamento decepcionarte- contesto Sasuke con sarcasmo.

\- Yo quería darle la noticia a ella- dijo Itachi burlón.

\- Es una lástima, tendrás que conformarte conmigo- un tic se hizo presente en su ojo derecho.

\- Bueno pues, ni modo- dijo decepcionado- Obito acepto prestarles su cancha. No me costó mucho convencerlo, bueno realmente no le costó mucho a Shisui convencerlo.

\- ¿Le pediste a Shisui que hablara con él por ti?- pregunto con reproche.

\- Dije que ayudaría, nunca dije como lo haría- contesto.

\- Esta bien, dale las gracias a Shisui de mi parte.

\- ¿Y a mí qué?- pregunto ofendido.

\- Tu no hiciste nada- contesto antes de colgar- bien, comenzamos mañana- se levanto de sofá y camino hasta la puerta seguido por Sakura- mañana es sábado, así que no habrá problema en pasar todos el día practicando.

No dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que estaba Hinata. Su estatura no había variado mucho, pero ella en general si había cambiado un poco. Su cabello lo tenía más largo que antes, sus facciones son más delicadas, sus curvas son más pronunciadas. No me sorprende si tiene miles de tipos detrás de ella. El solo pensar eso, mi sangre comenzó a ebullir. Aun después de estos años, no puedo dejar de amarla. Pero sé que aún tiene sentimientos por mí, porque no se ha quitado la gargantilla que le di.  
Hace un par de semanas que me gradué de contador en los Estados Unidos. Mi padre y yo pensábamos venirnos después de la graduación, junto a Sakura y mamá pero aun teníamos unos asuntos que resolver. Estaba echado en el sofá, comiendo un ramen instantáneo que encontré en la almacena de la cocina. La puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando entrar a los dueños del lugar.

\- ¡Naru-chan!- Sakura corrió hacia mí. Puse el ramen en la mesa antes de que hiciéramos un desastre. Se lanzo encima de mí, asfixiándome con su abrazo. Como pude pase mis brazos por su cintura, devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- Sa... Sakura-chan, y-yo ta... También te ex... Extrañe- dije con dificultad- N-no respiro.

\- Lo siento- se aparto de mi. Sasuke nos miraba con medio sonrisa. Me las arregle para que ella quedara acostada en sofá y yo arriba. La mire con una sonrisa sádica.

\- Teme, estas pensando lo mismo que yo...- una sonrisa igual a la mía se dibujo en su rostro y se acerco a nosotros. Ella trato de liberarse, sabiendo lo que teníamos planeado hacerle. Me levante de encima de ella sin dejar de sostenerla para evitar que escapara. No puedo evitar el ataque de cosquillas que le esperaba.

\- P-por favor, bas... Basta- suplico entre risas. No dejaba de patalear y reír. Nosotros no teníamos intenciones de dejarla libre. Sin querer, me pateo en el estomago, sacándome el aire. Caí de sentón en el suelo. Inmediatamente Sasuke se alejo temiendo sufrir lo mismo- Lo siento, Naru-chan. No fue mi intención- se puso de rodillas a mi lado.

\- Des... Descuida- trate de decir. Ella trato de ayudarme a parar, para que me recostara en el sofá. Sasuke llego a ayudarla y juntos me recostaron en el sofá, mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aire.

\- ¿Cuando llegaste?- pregunto ella, sentándose frente a mí.

\- Esta mañana.

\- ¿Y papá?

\- Se fue a Konoha. Me dijo que diera un beso de su parte, quería venir a verte pero también quería ver a mamá.

\- Entiendo- sonrió- lo llamare más tarde.

\- Debiste avisar que venias- intervino Sasuke.

\- Quería darle una sorpresa a Sakura-chan. Pero veo que ya ustedes sabían que yo estaba aquí- ambos me miraron apenados. Pero ninguno menciono a Hinata.

\- ¿Quieren almorzar?- pregunto Sakura dispersando el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

\- ¿Donde almorzaremos?- pregunte con cautela.

\- Yo cocinare- dijo como si fuera obvio.

\- No gracias, comeré fuera- ella me miro ofendida- no te ofendas Sakura-chan, pero tú no sabes cocinar.

\- Para que lo sepas, ella aprendió a cocinar- afirmo Sasuke en defensa de su novia.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunte incrédulo. Ella sonrió arrogante- confiare en tus palabras, teme- Sakura se fue a la cocina satisfecha. Entonces aproveche para preguntarle a Sasuke que sucedió con su propuesta- por cierto teme- llame su atención- ¿ya le pediste matrimonio a Sakura-chan?

\- Shhh... Cállate Usuratonkashi- me dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¿Como lo sabes? Las únicas personas que lo sabes son mi madre, Hinata y mi hermano.

\- Parece que tu madre llamo emocionada a la mía y ella me lo contó a mi- conteste.

\- ¿Tu padre lo sabe?- pregunto ligeramente asustado. Negué- primero debo hablar con él y pedirle su mano.

\- ¿Qué tanto cuchichean?- grito Sakura desde la cocina. Ambos nos tensamos, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estábamos hablando en susurros.

\- Nada- gritamos nerviosos.

\- No vuelvas a mencionar ese tema aquí- ordeno enojado.

Tal y como Sasuke lo dijo, Sakura aprendió a cocinar. Aún me pregunto quién sería esa persona con tanta paciencia como para enseñarle a cocinar, mamá nunca consiguió hacerlo.

\- Sakura-chan ¿quién fue la persona con tanta paciencia para hacer que una bestia como tu consiguiera cocinar delicioso?- pregunte. Ella me lanzo una mirada asesina pero al menos no me lanzo lo primero que tenia al alcance.

\- Mikoto-san y...- la frase quedo suspendida, no quiso decir el nombre la otra persona pero yo sé perfectamente de quien se trata.

\- Sakura, es tarde- ella miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Se levanto de la mesa apurada.

\- Es cierto, tengo un par de clases más en la tarde- tomo su bolso y sus llaves, me dio un beso en la mejilla, uno en los labios a Sasuke y se fue a la carrera.

\- Supongo que cuando estuviste solo, exploraste el departamento- asentí- entonces recoge tus maletas de la sala y llévalas al cuarto de huéspedes.

\- Ya voy- me levante de la mesa- tu recoges los platos.

\- No creas que estarás aquí sin hacer nada, dobe- se fue a la cocina a lavar los platos. Le saque la lengua cuando me dio la espalda y me fui recoger mis maletas.

Hace rato que me encuentro sola otra vez, Neji se fue a la universidad después de que Sasuke se fue. Ahora tenía más cosas en que pensar, el regreso de Naruto y el torneo de tenis. Recibí una llamada de mi padre, ordenando como lo había pensado, que tenía que ganar o al menos llegar entre los mejores. La presión se hizo más grande. Estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño pero mis pensamientos no en dejaban hacerlo. Mi teléfono sonó, dejando de lado mis ganas de dormir.

\- Hola, hermosa- saludo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola, Itachi- devolví el saludo, tratando se sonar contenta. Él no tiene que enterarse de todo lo que me atormenta.

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado. Él me conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber que no estoy bien.

\- Estoy estresada- conteste- mi padre me llamo para exigirme que debía ganar el torneo o quedar entre los mejores lugares.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?- ofreció- así me cuentas bien lo que sucede- se quiere ayudarme a distraerme.

\- Me encantaría- acepte emocionada.

\- Te pasare a buscar en cuanto termine en la oficina.

\- Nos vemos- colgué.

Aun son las 5 de la tarde, el día se me ha echó largo. Itachi sale a las 6 de la oficina, pero lo más seguro que venga por mí a las 7. Su apartamento queda cerca de la firma, seguramente ira a cambiarse y después pasara por mí. El edificio donde vivo esta cerca de la universidad, por eso es habitado por estudiantes universitarios en su mayoría. Me encontraba frente a mi armario con una toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello, estaba tratando de escoger algo que ponerme. Decidí usar un vestido ajustado corto negro, de una manga y unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color. Me deje el cabello suelto, me maquille y me puse un poco de perfume. A esta hora Neji aun no había regresado, seguramente está visitando a su novia Tenten. Ellos tienen 5 años de relación, ella en una buena chica pero nunca la he tratado tanto como para considerarla una amiga. El timbre sonó, tome mi bolso y fui a abrir la puerta. Itachi se veía increíblemente sexy, vestía unos jeans grises, un blazer marrón, una camiseta blanca, una bufanda beige y unos zapatos marrones. Él siempre ha sido fiel a su estilo de cabello largo. A sus 26 años se le ve más atractivo, los años le han caído de maravilla. Anteriormente era más alto que Sasuke, pero ahora Sasuke es unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él.

\- Nos vamos- preguntó. Me escaneo de pies a cabeza y sonrió- te vez hermosa.

\- Gracias me sonroje. Cerré el apartamento con llaves y tome el brazo que Itachi me ofrecía.

Me escolto hasta el ascensor. Cuando la puerta se cerro, me abrazo por la cintura y me beso. Nos separamos porque la puerta del ascensor se abrió, pensé que ya habíamos llegado a planta baja. Pero no fue así, el ascensor se abrió para dejar a entrar a una persona, pero no podía verla porque Itachi me tapaba con su cuerpo.

\- Hola, Itachi ¿como éstas?- saludo la persona que entro.

\- Hola Naruto, Bien ¿y tú?- contesto. Me sorprendí, no pude reconocer su voz. Se hizo a un lado dejándome a la vista, sin soltarme de la cintura. Naruto me miro sorprendido, me sonroje avergonzada- ¿cuándo volviste a Japón?

\- Bien- contesto. Me lanzo una mirada indescifrable- llegue esta mañana, me estoy quedando con el Teme y Sakura-chan.

Nadie dijo nada más. Naruto tenía la misma ropa de esta mañana. El viaje en ascensor se me hizo eterno, la tensión en el ambiente era abrumador para mí. Itachi aún me tenia sujeta por la cintura, Naruto tenía su rostro sin expresión y yo solo podía mirar a Itachi. Las puertas se abrieron y Naruto salió disparado sin despedirse, más atrás salimos Itachi y yo. Llegamos hasta el auto en un incomodo silencio. Vi que Naruto se subió en el auto de Sakura y arranco a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Tu sabias que él estaba de vuelta en Japón?- pregunto de la nada.

\- Si- respondí nerviosa. Otro silencio incomodo reino en el auto- Olvidemos lo que paso ¿si?- pedí, más bien suplique.

Cenamos en un restaurante de comida italiana, el ambiente del restaurante era sumamente elegante. Me divertí mucho en compañía de Itachi, como siempre lo he hecho. Pero en cuanto me dejo en casa, todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy se reproducía en mi mente una y otra vez. Principalmente lo que sucedió en el ascensor. Estaba tan agotada mentalmente, que en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede dormida. Mañana seria otro día muy largo para mí.

Decidí darme una vuelta por la cuidad para despejar mi mente, pero nunca pensé que me encontraría con algo así. Me encontré a Itachi besando a una mujer en el ascensor pero en cuanto se hizo a un lado para saludarme, me di cuenta que esa mujer era ella, mi Hinata. Imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre me hacia enfurecer, pero verla besándose con Itachi hizo mi sangre ebullir de odio. Sin embargo pude entablar una corta conversación con Itachi, cuando en realidad quería golpearlo por tocar lo que una vez fue mío. Cuando las puertas de ese ascensor se abrieron salí disparado, no podía seguir viéndolos. Tenía el corazón destrozado, pero sé que es mi culpa por dejarla ir. Deseche la idea de darme una simple vuelta por la ciudad, así que arranque a toda velocidad en busca de algún bar en donde por ahogar mis penas en alcohol. Conduje por unos 20 minutos en busca de cualquier bar. Llegue a un barrio donde había muchos bares, me estacione en el primero que vi. Me senté en la barra.

\- Una botella de Sake, por favor- pedí al chico que estaba atendiendo la barra. Inmediatamente me trajo el pedido.

\- ¿Quieres compañía?- pregunto con sensualidad una de las prostitutas del bar- te noto un poco triste.

\- La mujer que amo estaba besuqueándose con otro- respondí. Bebí directo de la botella. En menos de 15 minutos ya me había acabado la primera.

\- Es triste ver a un hombre tan guapo sufriendo por amor- dijo fingiendo tristeza, la mujer me acaricio el pecho. El aroma a perfume barato inundo mis fosas nasales- ¿si quieres puedo hacerte compañía?- me susurro al oído. No le di una respuesta pero se quedo de todos modos, mientras yo tomaba todo el sake que fuera posible para aliviar mis penas.

\- Estoy preocupada por Naruto- dijo Sakura mirando la hora en el reloj de la pared. Nos encontrábamos viendo una película en la sala, eran un poco más de las 12 de la noche.

\- El dobe es un adulto, Sakura- la película quedo en segundo plano. Le bese el cuello, sacándole unos cuantos suspiros. La senté en mis piernas y la bese, se que tenemos que irnos a dormir. Pero una vez que comenzábamos a "jugar" no sabíamos a qué hora dejaríamos de hacerlo.

\- Lo sé- susurro después de romper el beso- pero dijo que volvería temprano, y ya son más de las 12.

\- Él estará bien- lleve mis labios hacia su cuello de nuevo, dejando pequeñas mordidas y besos. Ella se pego mas a mí, buscando rosar nuestras intimidades. Volvimos a fundirnos en un beso apasionado, nuestras lenguas chocando y nuestras manos acariciando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

\- Creo que debería llamarlo- intento apartarse para buscar su teléfono, pero no se lo permití.

\- Déjalo, seguramente se entretuvo con algo y se le fue el tiempo- ella no pareció muy convencida pero cedió. Le quite la blusa de su pijama, dejando a la vista sus senos. Tome uno de sus rosados pezones entre mis dientes, sacándole un gemido de placer. Pero parece que el destino es cruel y no quiere dejar que me divierta esta noche. Uno de los molestos celulares comenzó a sonar, específicamente el de ella. Se separa un poco y alcanzo su teléfono, me mostró la pantalla. La llamada entrante era de Naruto- yo hablare con él- gruñí. Ese maldito me las pagara por habernos interrumpido. Ella me entrego el teléfono.

\- Buenas noches ¿hablo con la hermana de Naruto-sama?- la voz del otro lado de la línea era una mujer. Fruncí el ceño alertando a Sakura, quien busco su blusa para ponérsela.

\- Si, pero ella no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos- conteste fríamente.

\- Es un hombre con una voz muy tosca- se quejo la mujer. Eso no era conmigo, era con otra persona.

\- Pásamelo... Hip- la voz de Naruto no sonaba bien, esta ebrio- Teme... Hip necesito tu ayuda... Hip.

\- ¿Que quieres?- pregunte con fastidio. Definitivamente me las pagara, cuando lo vea se las verá conmigo.

\- E-estoy en un bar-comenzó riendo- n-no ten...go dinero... Hip... pa... Para pagar la cu... Cuenta, n-necesito que me trai...gas dinero- Sakura estaba escuchando la conversación, me miro suplicando que ayudara a Naruto.

\- Solo te ayudare porque Sakura me lo pidió. Porque si es por mi te dejo ese lugar a tu suerte- me levante del sofá, debía ir a cambiarme de ropa. Solo tenía un pantalón de pijama- pero no creas que no te las veras conmigo. Dime donde estas- Me indico la dirección del lugar. Tome unos jeans, una camiseta y los primeros zapatos que encontré.

\- Iré contigo- dijo Sakura, estaba vestida para salir.

\- Ni hablar- negué- él está en un bar de mala muerte, en un barrio peligroso. No permitiré que vayas a ese lugar, quédate aquí- tome mi billetera y le di un corto beso en los labios antes de salir- iré en un taxi y regresare en tu auto.

\- Ten cuidado.

Me costó trabajo tomar un Taxi. Pero en cuanto conseguí uno, en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba llegando al bar. Reconocí el Mazda MX-5 Miata rojo de Sakura, había unas cuantas personas mirándolo. Afortunadamente no estaba descapotado o ya se lo habrían robado. A ella le encanta su auto, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños el año pasado. Si le hubiera pasado algo a ese auto, mínimo lo mato. Cuando llegue estaba pegándose una botella de sake sentado en la barra, una prostituta estaba a su lado. Seguramente es la mujer con la que hable por teléfono.

\- Naruto- le puse una mano en el hombro.

\- Teme- saludo alegremente- ella es Matsuri- señalo a la mujer. La castaña me sonrió coquetamente y se inclino un poco para dejarme a la vista su escote.

\- Eres un hombre muy guapo- me guiño el ojo. Rodé los ojos fastidiado- si quieres puedes hacernos compañía, podría buscar a un par de amigas para que te consientan.

\- Hmp... No gracias- ella hizo un puchero infantil. La mire despectivamente.

\- N-no, él es el esposo de mi hermana... Hip- mintió Naruto. Me miro y me sonrió en complicidad.

\- Es una lástima- suspiro con tristeza- que un hombre tan guapo y joven, ya le pusieran correa. Pero sería nuestro secreto- otra sonrisa coqueta se dibujo en su rostro. _"Ilusa. De verdad que teniendo una mujer hermosa que me ama tanto como yo a ella, en mi cama cada noche. Voy a buscar una prostituta"_ pensé asqueado. Ignore las insinuaciones de la mujer y fui a pagar la cuenta.

\- Vamos dobe- lo ayuda a pararse de la barra, apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Paso un brazo por mis hombros para apoyarse en mí- ¿Donde están las llaves del auto?

\- Aquí- se metió la mano en el bolsillo y me las entrego. Lo tire en el asiento del copiloto y arranque rápidamente de ese barrio asqueroso.

\- Teme... Hip. De... deberías haberla visto- dijo rencoroso. No entendía que estaba hablando, pero no dijo más anda porque se quedo dormido.

Si sacarlo de ese horrendo bar fue difícil, subir con él hasta el apartamento fue mucho peor. Tuve que golpearlo unas tres veces en el rostro para despertarlo. De vez en cuando salgo a beber con mi hermano, pero ninguno de los dos llega hasta ese estado. Cuando por fin llegamos hasta la puerta. La toque un par de veces, inmediatamente Sakura nos abrió y entramos.

\- Tardaron demasiado- se cruzo de brazos. Se había puesto la pijama de nuevo- me tenían muy preocupada.

\- No podía encontrar un taxi- explique- y traer a este no fue fácil- se había quedado dormido de nuevo pero ya no lo golpearía- lo llevare al baño.

\- Espero que tenga una buena explicación- siseo tenebrosa, se trono los dedos.

\- Tranquila, yo me encarga- mi voz sonó sombría. Lo tire en la bañera del baño y Sakura abrió la llave de la regadera para que le mojara la cara.

\- ¿Que paso?- grito exaltado, nos miro enojado- no es correcto despertar a las personas de esa forma- eso termino de colmar mi paciencia.

\- No me importa si es correcto o no- lo levante por la camisa- vamos a poner unas cuantas cosas claras. No voy a estar teniendo que ir a buscarte cada vez que te dé por embriagarte, esto no es un hotel para que llegues a la hora que te dé la gana. No voy a tolerar que Sakura siempre este preocupada por culpa de tus estupideces. Y ve a ver si te compras un auto, porque no voy a dejarte arruinar su auto- lo solté dejándolo caer de nuevo en la bañera. Me di la espalda pero no salí del baño.

\- No los molestare mas- dijo apenado- mañana buscare un hotel donde quedarme.

\- Puedes estar aquí todo lo que quieras- dije- pero no la preocupes a ella.

\- Lo siento, Sakura-chan- se disculpó. Su tono de voz cambio a uno desoldado- pero tenía que ahogar mis penas.

\- ¿Que sucedió?

\- La vi, besándose con otro hombre- se perfectamente a quien se refiere. Mire de reojo a Sakura y ella me devolvió la mirada preocupada.

\- El alcohol no resuelve nada- reprocho- báñate, apestas a licor y a perfume barato. Luego vete a dormir- salió del baño.

\- ¿Estas molesta con Hinata?- pregunte al ver su ceño fruncido.

\- No, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz otra vez. Sé que Naruto le rompió el corazón. Pero no quería que él se enterara de su relación con Itachi de esa forma. Él aun la ama, no solo lo digo porque es mi hermano y quiera defenderlo. Pero me duele verlo sufrir así- se veía triste.

\- Vamos a dormir- dije en medio de un bostezo- ya es tarde y mañana será un día largo.

Neji, Itachi y yo nos encontramos afuera de las canchas, Neji y yo vestíamos ropa deportiva, mientras que Itachi estaba con ropa casual. Estamos esperando que Sasuke y Sakura lleguen. La hora acordada era las 7 am, pero ya eran las 8 y esos dos no han aparecido. Pero como si hubieran sido invocados, llegaron. Las camioneta de Sasuke se estaciono frente a nosotros, ambos vestían ropas deportivas. Estaban ojerosos, parecían no haber dormido bien. A leguas se notaba que Sasuke estaba de mal humor. Y Sakura estaba discutiendo por teléfono, también se notaba su mal humor.

\- ¿Noche movida?- pregunto Itachi burlón.

\- Ojalá- bufo Sasuke malhumorado.

\- No papá. No quiero pasar el día de mi cumpleaños jugando en un estúpido torneo... Pero... No es una competencia para determinar que apellido es el mejor de todos- bufo- se supone que es un torneo para la caridad... Sí, estoy en eso... Naruto está durmiendo, ayer le dio por embriagarse- su conversación despertó el interés de todos, principalmente la mía. Ahora se la razón de las ojeras y el malhumor de ambos- no lo sé, solo sé que llamo para que fuera a pagar la cuenta... Sasuke-kun no me dejo ir... Si yo le digo, adiós papá... Yo también te quiero- colgó.

\- Buenos días- saludo sonriendo.

\- Buenos días- respondimos.

\- Lamento el retraso- nos miro apenada.

\- ¿Que te dijo tu padre?- pregunto Sasuke tendiéndole un café que traían en una bolsa. Seguramente no pudieron desayunar en su casa y pararon a comprar desayuno.

\- Itachi tenía razón, a nosotros también nos invitaron al torneó. Y me dijo que te diera las gracias por salvar ayudar a Naruto.

\- Hmp, solo lo hice por ti- Sakura sonrió.

\- Entonces Sakura-chan debe aprender a jugar también- intervino Itachi.

\- No, yo sé jugar- sonrió con arrogancia. Todos nos sorprendimos, excepto Sasuke- aprendí a jugar tenis cuando era niña. Mi hermano y yo estudiamos la primaria en casa, en clases de deportes nos hicieron escoger que deporte queríamos aprender y escogimos el tenis. Y en donde hice la secundaria, era obligatorio pertenecer a cualquier club deportivo.

\- Pero en preparatoria, tú no entraste al club- dije. Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- No quería estar en ningún club- todos asentimos comprendiendo.

Para poder comenzar a jugar, primero debía calentar. Me ordenaron darle 10 vueltas a la cancha trotando, pero tuve que hacerlo yo sola. Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron en una banca a desayunar. Itachi y Neji estaban en otra banca mirando.

\- No te detengas o aumentare el número de vueltas- amenazó Neji al ver que deje de trotar.

\- No es justo- me queje.

\- Nadie dijo que era justo- dijo Sasuke burlón.

\- Ustedes también deberían calentar.

\- Nosotros lo haremos dentro de un rato- dijo Neji- no quiero quejas, haz lo que te ordenemos. O quieres que tío se entere de lo hicimos en secundaria.

\- Sigue sin ser justo- me queje de nuevo.

\- Ahora son 15 vueltas- lo mire enojada- te lo advertí- todos parecían estarse divirtiendo con mi desgracia.

Después de las 15 vueltas, estaba agotada pero la tortura no tenía intenciones de parar. Mientras ellos daban 20 vueltas, dejaron a Itachi vigilando. No podía sentarme a descansar porque sino mis músculos se enfriarían, así que me ordenaron hacer una serie de abdominales, lagartijas, sentadillas y saltos. De algo estoy segura, y es que mañana no podre moverme.

Me enseñaron los movimientos básicos, incluso jugaron un partido de demostración. Intente imitarlos pero fue difícil, me costara un poco de trabajo aprender pero sé que lo lograré y sé que ellos no se rendirán.

El sábado es un buen día para mudarse. Había llegado a la cuidad para probar suerte en algún trabajo, ya que siempre ha tenido mala suerte en ellos. Había rentado un departamento en un edificio en Tokio, cerca de la universidad. Por lo que le había dicho su vecina, en este edificio viven muchos estudiantes universitarios. Le toco un apartamento en el séptimo piso, tenía un presentimiento que la venia atormentando desde que puso un pie en este edificio.

Ya era de noche, había pasado todo el día acomodando todo. La ancianita que tenia de vecina la invito a cenar con ella, y acepto encantada. No tenía ganas de cocinar, ni mucho menos salir a aventurar y buscar un local de comida rápida. Estaba tocando la puerta de la puerta de su vecina, cuando algo llamo si atención.

-¿Quienes son ellos?- pregunto intrigada señalando a una chica de cabello rosa brillante y un chico de cabello azabache. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropas deportivas y se les notaba muy cansados. Pero no dejaba de mirar a la chica, ella había visto ese cabello antes solo que no estaba segura si era la misma persona.

\- Ellos son un joven pareja que llegaron a este edificio hace cuatro años, son estudiantes universitarios que vienen de otra ciudad- explico amablemente la anciana. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa chica debía tener la misma edad que la persona que ha estado buscando desde hace muchos años- Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun buenas noches- llamo la atención de la pareja. Al escuchar el nombre de la chica quedo en shock, era demasiada coincidencia.

\- Buenas noches, Biwako-baachan- respondieron los jóvenes al unísono. La chica sonrió con amabilidad a la anciana, mientras que el chico le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo. La pelirrosa dirigió sus orbes jades a la mujer junto a la anciana- usted debe ser la nueva inquilina, bienvenidos- las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba desconcertada. Esos ojos jades, ese cabello rosa y ese nombre. Definitivamente es la persona que ha estado buscando pero que nunca ha podido dar con ella, hasta ahora.

\- Si nos disculpan- dijo el chico. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y ambos entraron deseando las buenas noches.

No presto casi atención a lo que la anciana le decía, después de la cena se disculpo y se fue a su departamento. Cuando cerró la puerta, se recostó en esta hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Niichan, encontré a tu florecita- sollozo mirando al techo.

Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero no voy a rendirme. Son las 5:30 am, me levante temprano para ir a correr. Decidí hacerlo para mejorar mi actividad física y no pasar todos los días hasta el torneo con dolor muscular. Me tome un relajante muscular y me fui a correr.

Hoy el clima estaba nublado, seguramente lloverá muy pronto. Llegue al parque cerca de mi edificio, le unas 5 vueltas trotando y me regrese de vuelta al edificio. Decidí ir a hacerle a una visita a Sasuke y Sakura, aunque sé que probablemente me encuentre con él. Aunque apenas sin las 6 am, se que esos dos están despiertos porque en una hora debemos irnos a la cancha a entrenar. Usar las escaleras también sería un buen ejercicio para mí, así que ignore el ascensor y subí las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso. Cuando iba a cruzar el pasillo alguien me tapó la boca y me pego a la pared. Levante la mirada y me encontré a Naruto con el ceño fruncido mirando en otra dirección. Trate de forcejear pero me miro enojado.

\- Te dejaré hablar, pero necesito que hables en voz baja ¿vale?- asentí no muy convencida. Me quito la mano de la boca y pude respirar normalmente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te traes entre manos? ¿Por qué debemos hablar en voz baja?- pregunte enojada. Necesito una explicación sobre su comportamiento sigiloso. Gruño con fastidio y me mostró la razón por la que nos estábamos escondiendo. Un mujer delgada de unos 40 años, estatura mediana, cabello rosa oscuro y los ojos azules. Esta parada frente a la puerta de Sakura y Sasuke, sin hacer nada más que solo mirar la puerta fijamente- ¿Quien es ella?

\- No lo sé, ha estado parada allí desde hace media hora. Las únicas veces que se ha movido es para levantar su mano e intentar tocar la puerta, después se arrepiente y vuelve a esa posición- explicó.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí viéndola?- pregunte sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

\- Salí a caminar por ahí, y cuando llegue la vida salir del departamento que esta diagonal al de Sakura-chan y solo hizo lo que ya dije- saco su teléfono para hacer una llamada pero lo detuve antes de que lo hiciera- ¿por qué?

\- No lo sé, solo no lo hagas. Debemos esperar a que haga algo más. No me da buena espina esa mujer, pero si la miras detenidamente tiene cierto parecido con Sakura-chan- abrió los ojos como platos, mi análisis de esa mujer lo dejo sin palabras.

\- T-tú crees que...- su voz tembló. Lo mire sin entender pero él no me prestó atención- llamare a mis padres.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo- se aparto de mi y camino en dirección opuesta. Lo seguí de cerca, quiero saber que está pasando. Se llevo el teléfono a la oreja y espero pacientemente que contestaran. Me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, bajamos las escaleras un piso. Supongo que no quiere alertar a la mujer. Puso su teléfono en altavoz.

\- Buenos días, Naruto- dijo la voz de Kushina al otro lado de la línea- ¿por qué llamas tan temprano?

\- Es importante- contestó sin saludar- tiene que ver con Sakura-chan.

\- ¿Qué le paso a mi princesa? ¿Sasuke-kun le hizo algo malo?- pregunto enojado Minato. Fruncí el ceño ofendida, mi amigo nunca le haría algo malo.

\- No, Sasuke no le hizo nada- contesto Naruto pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada por su padre- desde hace rato, una mujer extraña ha estado parada frente a su puerta. No sé qué es lo que quiere, pero sé que la busca a ella. Tienen un cierto parecido, incluso su cabello es rosa pero más oscuro.

\- ¿Ella ya la vio?- pregunto Kushina desesperada.

\- No, pero ellos van a salir temprano hoy así que puede ser que en cualquier momento se encuentren cara a cara.

\- Debemos ir Tokio, Minato.

\- Esta bien- respondió- Naruto debes seguir observando a esa mujer, si ella quiere hablar con Sakura debes esconderte y averiguar qué cosas le dirá. Nosotros cuando la adoptamos nos dijeron que ella no tenía más familiares que se hicieran cargo de ella, pero puede que se hayan equivocado.

\- Lo haré- corto la llamada y me arrastró escaleras arriba. Cuando volvimos a la pared donde estábamos escondidos, la mujer se había decidido a tocar la puerta.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunte dudosa.

\- No lo sé- respondió en el mismo tono que el mío- Haré lo que me dijo mi padre y tu vas a ayudarme, ya estas metida en todo este embrolló- iba a replicar pero él tiene razón.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunte derrotada.

\- No se- murmuro pensativo.

\- Sasuke-kun salió- dije llamando su atención. Ambos dejamos de hablar y solo miramos lo que iba a suceder. Sasuke miraba a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, ya que ella solo lo miraba fijamente. Él iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero ella lo detuvo, metiéndose a la fuerza al departamento.

\- Esto no está bien- dijo Naruto con seriedad. Cuando la puerta se cerro, nos acercamos y pegamos la oreja para escuchar lo que acontecía en interior.

\- ¿Le hablaste a Naruto sobre el torneo?- pregunto Sasuke. Estábamos en la cocina desayunando para irnos a seguir entrenando a Hinata.

\- Aún no- conteste- ayer estaba muy cansada y en estos momentos no está, fui a despertarlo pero ya no estaba.

\- ¿Tan temprano?- cuestiono incrédulo.

\- Yo pienso lo mismo- me encogí de hombros. Alguien toco la puerta, un par de toques suaves pero firmes- debe ser Naruto, seguramente olvido sus llaves.

\- Iré a ver- se levanto de la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Quien se cree usted para entrar de esta forma?- grito Sasuke enojado, para después la puerta se cerrara de golpe. Me levante de la mesa alarmada y camine hasta la sala.

\- ¿Dónde está?- dijo una voz femenina desconocida para mí.

\- No sé de qué habla, pero largo de mi casa- Sasuke estaba muy enojado. Solo lo he visto así un par de veces desde que estamos juntos, cuando se enoja es realmente aterrador.

\- Sasuke-kun ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- pregunte preocupada cuando llegue a la sala. La persona que se metió a la fuerza, fue la nueva vecina, en cuanto me vio entrar se abalanzo sobre mí. No pude reaccionar inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hice, la mujer me estaba abrazando y llorando. No podía moverme de la impresión y Sasuke estaba muy quieto mirando perplejo la situación. La mujer se aferraba a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello, o como si no quisiera dejarme ir jamás.

\- Te encontré, por fin te encontré- no dejaba de sollozar, mientras me apretujaba entre sus brazos.

\- Lo siento, debe estar confundiéndome con otra persona- trate de apartarme pero la mujer no me dejaba ir. Le articule con los labios un _"Ayúdame"_ a Sasuke, quien estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. Pero reacciono y me arrebato de los brazos de la mujer poniéndome detrás de él.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es eso de _"te encontré"_?- las preguntas de Sasuke eran las mismas que yo quería hacer, pero simplemente se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

\- No es asunto tuyo- escupió con odio.

\- Todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo también es asunto de él- Rodee a Sasuke y me pare frente a ella, mirándola desafiante.

\- Bien- suspiro derrotada- mi nombre es Haruno Kizumi, soy tu tía- su declaración me dejo sin palabras, no podía creer lo que esa mujer decía. Ni siquiera sentí algo especial hacia ella cuando la vi por primera vez y menos ahora.

\- Eso no es cierto- grite enojada- toda mi familia murió, eso es lo que me dijeron en el orfanato donde estaba.

\- No sé mucho sobre tu inútil madre- dijo con desprecio- pero en mi familia solo éramos mi hermano, mi madre y yo. Pero ahora, yo soy tu única familia.

\- Lo siento, pero mi única familia son mis padres y mi hermano- dije seriamente. Esta mujer no me agrada, no siento que sea una buena persona. Incluso sus lágrimas, no me convencen- ni siquiera conozco mi verdadero nombre.

\- Tu eres Haruno Sakura- quiso acercarse de nuevo pero me refugie detrás de Sasuke de nuevo.

\- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Sakura- aclare.

\- Olvídate de ese asqueroso nombre y de esa asquerosa familia- me hizo enfurecer, nadie tenía derecho de insultar a mi familia.

\- No le permito que insulte a mi familia- deje de esconderme detrás de Sasuke y me pare en frente de ella- gracias a ellos, me he convertido en lo que soy ahora.

\- Eso no importa, ven conmigo- me miro suplicante- deja todo esto y ven conmigo- puso su mano en mi mejilla.

\- No iré a ninguna parte- me deshice de su toque bruscamente- le pido que se vaya de mi casa- señale la puerta.

\- ¿Aún tienes ese collar?- pregunto ignorando lo anterior. Inconscientemente lleve una mano a mi cuello- esa flor de cerezo que has tenido desde siempre- pensé que ella podía verlo, pero estaba escondido debajo el cuello de mi blusa. Entonces supe que esta mujer no mentía.

\- ¿Qué sabe usted sobre mi collar?- ella sonrió complacida por mi repentino interés.

\- Si quieres puedo contarte toda la historia sobre tus padres- ofreció. No me sentí muy convencida pero al mirar a Sasuke, su mirada lo decía todo. Él estaría conmigo, entonces tome su mano y asentí en respuesta.

\- Tomemos asiento- indique, ella se sentó en el sofá pequeño frente a nosotros. Sasuke y yo usados el grande, sin soltar nuestras manos.

\- Ese collar lo compro tu padre para ti antes de que nacieras- comenzó- Primero que nada, tus padres se llamaban Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno.

\- Kizashi, mi madre y yo vivíamos en Suna. En una casa muy humilde, pero nuestra madre trabajaba muy duro para darnos los estudios. Tu padre quería ser doctor- me sorprendí, nunca pensé que mi sueño de ser medico era el mismo que el de mi verdadero padre- pero el día que iba a presentar su examen de admisión, encontró a una chica que estaba siendo perseguida por un abusador. Defendió a la chica y la llevo al hospital. Esa chica sin apellido y sin familia, era tu madre. Mi hermano quedo cautivado por ella y se quedo con ella hasta que salió del hospital, entonces perdió la prueba de admisión. Desde ese día él y esa odiosa mujer comenzaron a ser amigos y con el tiempo se enamoraron. Mi hermano renunció a su sueño por ella y comenzó a tener diferentes empleos. Cuando tenían 23 años, se casaron y comenzaron su vida juntos. Después de unos 6 meses, tu madre quedo embarazada de ti. Cuando se entero que serias una niña, tu madre decidió llamarte Sakura porque esa era su flor favorita. Entonces un día fui de compras con Kizashi y vimos ese collar, él de inmediato pensó en ti y lo compro. Cuando naciste, él no podía dejar de llorar al tenerte tan pequeña y frágil en sus brazos. El nombre te quedo perfecto, tu cabello rosa como la flor de cerezo y tus ojos jades. Tus ojos son hermosos, aunque sean iguales a los de esa mujer- su rencor hacia mi verdadera madre me tiene intrigada- cuando cumplí 20 años decidí irme de casa, si seguía viviendo con mi madre me quedaría estancada en suna para siempre. Así que me fui de viaje solo con una mochila por todo Japón, salí con muchos hombres pero solo uno de ellos se fue conmigo en mi viaje. Incluso nos fuimos del país, en esa época tú cumpliste un año y pasó esa terrible tragedia. Tus padres se fueron de viaje en un auto que les prestó un amigo, él quería llevar a tu madre a un lugar especial por su aniversario de bodas. Pero un camión se salió de control y bueno... Ellos murieron en el sitio- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ese día perdí a la persona más importante para mí y después murió mi madre. Volví a Suna 5 años después del accidente, cuando llegue a casa estaba abandonada. Llegue a la pensión donde vivían tus padres, pero estaba habitada por otras personas. Les pregunte por el matrimonio que vivía allí y me dijeron que las personas que habían vivido allí anteriormente habían muerto. Me entregaron una caja con las pertenencias que habían quedado en la casa y me dijeron que no sabían nada más. Fui a la policía en busca de información, cuando me dijeron que mi hermano había muerto mi mundo se vino abajo. Pregunte por el paradero de mi madre, pero me dijeron que también había muerto. Entonces pregunte por ti y me dijeron que fuiste enviada a un orfanato esperando que un familiar fuera por ti, de inmediato comencé a buscarte por todos los orfanatos de Suna. En dos de ellos me dijeron que ellos no tenían una niña con tus descripciones, pero entonces en el tercero me dijeron que esa niña ya había sido adoptada pero que no podían darme los datos de la familia adoptiva. He viajado por todo Japón buscando a la florecita de mi hermano, pero nunca la había podido localizar hasta ahora.

Cuando ella termino la historia, quede sin palabras. No podía creer lo que ella me decía. Un millón de sentimientos encontrados se acumulaban en mi pecho, pero las lágrimas no salían. Se saco un papel doblado de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Cuando lo desdoble, me encontré con una foto de mis verdaderos padres y yo cuando tenía un año. Mi padre era una hombre con el cabello rosa oscuro y los ojos azules, igual a Kizumi. Y mi madre era rubia de ojos verdes, iguales a los míos. Se veía que no tenían mucho dinero, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba felicidad y lo mucho que me amaban. Una opresión invadió mi pecho, pero algo había algo que no me dejaba en paz.

\- ¿Por qué cuando hablas de mi madre lo dices con mucho rencor?- pregunte sin dejar de mirar la foto.

\- Porque por culpa de esa mujer, perdí lo más importante para mí. Por su culpa él está muerto, si no hubiera ido a ese viaje no estuviera muerto- grito furiosa. Su grito me asusto mucho, me abrace a Sasuke buscando protección y él me envolvió en sus brazos- me alegra que esa mujer se halla muerto, ella debe estarse quemando en el infierno. Si ella no hubiera llegado a su vida, Kizashi sería un gran doctor, por eso la odio. Por eso cada día de mi vida me alegro su muerte- comenzó a reír como desquiciada.

\- Estas demente- siseo Sasuke con desprecio. No pude soportarlo más, es demasiado para un día que apenas va comenzando. Me levante del sofá, corrí hasta la puerta y me fui corriendo hasta el ascensor. Escuche un grito detrás de mí, pero lo ignore. Las lágrimas que tenia retenidas desde hace rato, se liberaron sin pretender detenerse. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, sentía que ya no podía estar en este edificio.

Después de que esa mujer terminara de contar la historia de los padres de Sakura, ella se fue corriendo. Cuando abrió la puerta Naruto y Hinata cayeron al piso pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello. Grite tratando de detenerla pero me ignoro por completo. La mujer se quedo quieta con mirada ausente, definitivamente esta mal de la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hacen espiando ustedes dos?- pregunte a Naruto y Hinata, quienes me miraban desde el piso apenados por la situación. Pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada- eso no importa por el momento- ayude a levantar a Hinata- Naruto.

\- ¿S-si?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

\- Saca a esta mujer de aquí- ordene. Se levanto y tomo a la mujer por los brazos. Ella forcejeo pero Naruto la apretó más fuerte y no se pudo soltar.

\- Déjame ir, mocoso- grito.

\- ¿Qué hago con ella?- pregunto.

\- No sé, no me importa- me di la vuelta para ir a mi habitación, dejando que Naruto se encargara de Kizumi.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Hinata caminado detrás de mí.

\- Lo que tengo pensado hacer desde hace meses- conteste. Saque de su escondite una cajita de terciopelo negro.

\- ¿Crees que es el momento indicado?- pregunto dudosa.

\- Yo sé que es el momento indicado- sonreí con arrogancia.

\- Ve por ella- exclamó sonriendo. Me saco a empujones del apartamento y me entrego un paraguas- está lloviendo- dijo antes de que pudiera preguntar.

Me fui corriendo a las escaleras, detesto usar esa cosa. Solo lo uso cuando Sakura me obliga. Deje a Hinata y Naruto solos, probablemente se sientan incómodos pero eso me trae sin cuidado en estos momentos. Tal y como Hinata dijo, estaba lloviendo cuando salí del edificio, pero no me moleste en abrir el paraguas. Sé exactamente donde esta, aún no entiendo porque siempre que tengo que correr detrás de ella termino en un parque. Ella estaba parada mirando finalmente al cielo, sus lágrimas se entremezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. La foto de su familia aún estaba en sus manos.

\- Sakura- llame. Ella siguió mirando al cielo sin decir ni un palabra. Nunca la había visto así, tan triste y desolada. Sentí un deseo de volver y partirle el cuello a esa mujer con mis propias manos.

\- Sasuke-kun- dijo después de un rato, pero seguía con la mirada perdida- ¿Como murió tu padre?- nunca me espere esa pregunta. Ella nunca me ha preguntado sobre la muerte de mi padre, probablemente sea para que su recuerdo no me cause dolor.

\- Mi padre fue asesinado- confesé. Ella volteo a verme, su expresión seguía siendo la misma- un chico de familia adinerada se involucro con las personas equivocadas, pero esas personas mataron a alguien y lo inculparon a él. Los padres del chico creyendo en la inocencia de su hijo, contrataron a un abogado para que pudiera demostrar su inocencia y sacarlo de la cárcel. Entonces contrataron a mi padre, le ofrecieron mucho dinero. Mi padre hablo con el chico y después de ver que él era inocente, le aseguro que lo ayudaría a salir de la cárcel. Mi padre comenzó a reunir las pruebas necesarias con ayuda de un detective, pero metieron su nariz en donde no debieron hacerlo. Él recibió amenazas para que dejara a su cliente pero mi padre se rehusó a hacerlo. Una noche después de reunirse con los padres del chico, cuando estaba de vuelta a casa. Unos sujetos lo interceptaron y le hicieron 8 disparos en diferentes partes del cuerpo, murió en el sitio. Mi madre estaba horrorizada cuando la policía llego a casa a avisar que lo encontraron. Yo tenía 9 años cuando eso paso, Itachi era un adolescente de 14. Pero la muerte de mi padre no fue en vano, el detective hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos y consiguió desmantelar la banda. Todos fueron a la cárcel y el chico fue declarado inocente.

\- Lo siento mucho- Me acerque hacia ella y la abracé.

\- No lo sientas, eso fue hace mucho- susurré contra su cabello.

\- Soy patética- sollozo contra mi pecho- no pude soportar lo que ella decía sobre mi difunta madre. La odio, no quiero estar cerca de ella.

\- Buscaremos otro lugar en donde vivir.

\- Lamento que tengas que hacer todo esto por mi- me abrazo con más fuerza.

\- Todo sea por verte feliz- sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, desvíe la mirada sonrojado. Pero después la mire a los ojos, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos me puse de rodillas y sus lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

\- Uzumaki Sakura, eres una de las pocas personas que me conoce como soy en realidad, que ve a través de mi hostilidad o aura tenebrosa como muchos dicen- ella rió- sé que no soy el hombre más cariñoso, ni el más detallista y en algún momento de nuestras vidas me voy a equivocar y voy a caer. Por eso quiero tener a la mejor mujer a mi lado y esa eres tú, Uzumaki Sakura. Tú eres la mujer que me complementa, eres el rayo de luz que ilumina mi oscuro mundo. Por eso y muchas cosas, te amo con todo mi corazón ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? - pregunte mientras sacaba el anillo de su caja.

\- Acepto, claro que acepto casarme contigo. Te amo mucho- asintió llorando. Me levante, ella me tendió su mano y yo le coloque el anillo. Ella se lanzó a mí y me abrazo por el cuello, la sostuve por la cintura y la levante del suelo. Ella sin poder contener su felicidad, me atrajo hacia ella y me beso- Uchiha Sakura ¿suena bien?- pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

\- Suena perfecto- volví a besarla.

\- Vamos a casa- la puse de nuevo en el suelo. Hizo un puchero, sé muy bien que no quiere volver a ese apartamento- estamos empapados, nos cambiaremos de ropa, buscaremos otro lugar donde pasar el día de hoy y mañana a primera hora buscaremos un apartamento nuevo. Me disculparé con Hinata por no poder ir a entrenar hoy, porque tú y yo debemos celebrar nuestro compromiso- le susurré seductor al oído. Todavía no hemos tenido tiempo de retomar lo que Naruto interrumpió hace un par de días.

\- ¿Qué te parece un apartamento cerca de la firma? Tú estás por graduarte y necesitas un lugar cerca del trabajo.

\- De ninguna manera- abrí el paraguas y caminamos de vuelta al edificio abrazados- buscaremos uno intermedio, uno que esté en la misma distancia de la firma y la universidad.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que Hinata y yo cayéramos uno encima del otro. Sakura se fue corriendo hasta el ascensor, sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. Pude ver su rostro y ella iba llorando, Sasuke la llamo pero ella simplemente se fue sin mirar atrás. Escuche toda la historia de los verdaderos padres de ella, pero esa mujer que dice ser su tía está mal de la cabeza. No me di cuenta que Hinata estaba encima mío hasta que escuche a Sasuke dirigirse a nosotros.

\- ¿Qué hacen espiando ustedes dos?- pregunto. Lo miramos avergonzados, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir a responder- eso no importa por el momento- ayudo a levantar a Hinata- Naruto- llamo mi atención.

\- ¿S-si?- pregunte con nerviosismo.

\- Saca a esta mujer de aquí- ordeno fríamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levante y tome a la mujer por los brazos. Ella forcejeo pero apreté más fuerte el agarre y no se pudo soltar.

\- Déjame ir, mocoso- grito.

\- ¿Qué hago con ella?- pregunte a Sasuke, quien miraba con desprecio a la mujer.

\- No sé, no me importa- se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación siendo seguido por Hinata. Sé donde vive esta mujer así que camine con ella hasta su apartamento y la tiré dentro sin prestar atención a sus constantes amenazas e insultos. Cuando volví, Sasuke estaba siendo sacado a empujones por una sonriente Hinata y se fue corriendo dejándonos solos.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- pregunte parándome a su lado.

\- Estoy feliz por ellos- sonrió nostálgica mirando por donde Sasuke se había ido.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Va a pedirle matrimonio- suspiro. Sentí envidia por ellos, estoy feliz por Sakura y Sasuke. Pero si yo no hubiera arruinado lo mío con Hinata, ella y yo también fuéramos a casarnos y no estuviera saliendo con otro.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunte al ver que ella estaba dispuesta a irse.

\- A mi apartamento, ya no tengo nada que hacer por aquí- dijo indiferente revisando su celular. Probablemente le está escribiendo al imbécil de Itachi para que se vean. Sacar mis propias conclusiones hace que hierva de celos.

\- Iras a verte con él ¿cierto?- pregunte sin molestarme en ocultar mis celos- seguramente vas a irte a revolcar con él- apreté los puños con impotencia. Ella se volteo y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- No te permito que me hables de esa forma, lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo. Permíteme refrescarte la memoria. Tú me dejaste, me hiciste muchas promesas, pero ninguna cumpliste, me decías que me amabas. Pero todo eso, era una vil mentira - gritó furiosa, seguramente soltando algo que tenía encerrado en su pecho desde hace años. Creí que lloraría, pero se mantuvo firme en sus palabras. Me acerque a ella, la jale por el brazo y la atraje hacia mí. Sus ojos no dejaban de verme con odio. En un arrebató la bese, ella no correspondió el beso, generando una gran frustración en mi interior. Me aparto de un empujón y me dio una fuerte bofetada que me hizo girar el rostro a un lado.

\- No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo, ese derecho lo perdiste cuando me dejaste– dijo en voz baja y amenazante. Me dio la espalda y se fue. Me quedé parado en medio del pasillo, sin dejar de tocarme donde me golpeó.

\- Naruto- escuche la voz agitada de mis padres. Pero seguí mirando fijamente por donde ella se fue.

\- Naruto ¿estás bien?- mi padre me puso una mano en hombro llamando mi atención- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

\- No tiene importancia, ahora lo que importa es Sakura-chan- entre al apartamento seguido por mis padres.

\- ¿Dónde está ella?- pregunto mamá.

\- Se fue- conteste en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- mamá estaba al borde de la histeria. Pero le pedí que se sentara para contarle todo lo que sucedió. Les conté todo lo que esta mujer dijo, sin omitir detalle alguno, a excepción de lo que Sasuke iba a hacer. Ellos se mostraron preocupados, incluso mamá rompió en llanto mientras papá la abrazaba.

Sasuke y Sakura hicieron acto de presencia, sin percatarse de la nuestra. Ellos estaban muy metidos en lo suyo. Llegaron abrazados y empapados, él venía diciéndole cosas al oído y ella solo sonreía. Hubieran caminado hasta la habitación como si nada, si no es porque mi padre se aclaró la garganta incómodo por la situación. Ellos se sobresaltaron y se sonrojaron a vernos.

\- H-hola, es bueno tenerlos de visita. Mamá, papá- dijo sonriendo nerviosa. Mamá se levanto, se la arrebató a Sasuke y la abrazo.

\- Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto- sollozo.

\- Ma... mamá, n-no res...piro- Sakura se estaba poniendo azul, pero mamá no tenía intenciones de soltarla- N-no respi...

\- Lo siento, Sakura- la escena era muy cómica. Mamá sacudía a Sakura, quien había quedado sin oxígeno. Todos los demás mirábamos con una gota de sudor resbalando por la nuca. Pero Sakura tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y se llevó a mamá de la sala con ella. Por la forma en la que Sasuke me miró, me dio a entender que quería que lo dejara solo con mi padre. Me levanté y me fui a mi habitación.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Minato cuando Naruto abandonó la sala.

\- Nada, solo quiero hablar con usted- dije serio. El adoptó la misma postura seria que yo.

\- Hablemos- se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

\- Quiero que me otorgue la mano de su hija para casarme con ella- pedí seriamente. Él me miró sin decir ni una palabra por un minuto. Pero después de ese largo y odioso minuto, Minato sonrió.

\- Solo quiero que mi princesa sea feliz- dijo volviendo a su actitud seria.

\- Y yo quiero hacerla feliz- sonreí de forma sincera. Minato me devolvió el gesto. Un chillido de felicidad se escuchó desde la habitación.

\- Parece que Kushina ya se entero- dijo Minato riendo por los gritos de su esposa.

La familia Uzumaki aceptó nuestro compromiso con gran gozó. Me dieron la bienvenida a su familia, aunque según Kushina yo ya era parte de la familia desde hace años. Kushina dijo que la boda podía ser en una semana si nosotros lo deseábamos así, pero preferimos dejarla hasta después de mi graduación. Les hable del deseo de Sakura de mudarse de este edificio y ellos prometieron ayudarnos a buscar otro lugar donde vivir mañana mismo, pero que nosotros no debíamos dejar los compromisos con la universidad por eso. Un peso menos con el que cargar. Minato, Kushina y Naruto lloraron al ver a la pequeña Sakura de la fotografía. La verdad es que era muy adorable, bueno aún es adorable y ella lo sabe de sobra o sino no se la pasara usando eso en mi contra. Llame a mi madre y le conté que ya le había propuesto matrimonio a Sakura, casi me deja sordo por el grito que pego. Sakura estaba tan feliz que olvidó lo que esa mujer le había dicho, ni siquiera la volvimos a ver. Fuimos a cenar con sus padres, Naruto, mi hermano y mi madre, quien en cuanto se enteró de la noticia tomó un avión, para celebrar nuestro compromiso. Después la cena, nos fuimos al hotel donde hicimos el amor casi toda la noche.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? Tan bello Sasuki. Pobrecito mi Narutin, pero eso le pasa por dejarla ir. Yo no soy fan del Itahina, pero una amiga si lo es así que decidí hacerle caso. No crean que la tía loca de Sakura se quedara quieta, ella todavía le faltan cosas por hacer. ****Déjenme Rewiers, a mi me encanta leerlos y me entristece no verlos. Pero igual mucho amor. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Hasta la Próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola he vuelto, lamento el retraso pero ahora pertenezco a la clase trabajadora y paso todo el dia en el trabajo. El otro factor era que no sabía cómo terminar el capítulo. El capítulo de hoy tendrá algo de drama, pero que es la vida sin algo de drama. Hubo unos Reviews que me hicieron pensar unas cuantas cosas y me dieron ideas, gracias por sus aportes, los aprecio mucho. Disfruten el capitulo.

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Me entristeció mucho que Sakura y Sasuke se vayan a mudar del edificio, pero si para ella ya no era bueno estar aquí entonces estaba bien. No pude evitar llorar, abrazarlos mucho y felicitarlos como loca. Pero no dejaban de pedirme disculpas por perder el día de entrenamiento, aunque el día se perdería de todas formas, no podíamos entrenar con el clima como estaba. Me invitaron a la cena que se celebraría en honor a su compromiso, pero no quise ir. Ellos entendieron a la perfección. En esa cena estarían Itachi y Naruto, y después de lo que paso con Naruto no quiero ni verlo. Cuando me beso, resistí el impulso de corresponderle el beso. Mi orgullo me ayudó mucho, sobre todo cuando le grité las verdades en su cara sin derramar ni una miserable lágrima. Pero cuando estuve sola entre las 4 paredes de mi departamento, me derrumbe de nuevo.

Es lunes, me encontraba con Ino y Sakura almorzando.

\- ¿Vas a casarte?- grito Ino emocionada mirando el hermoso anillo de Sakura. Todos en la cafetería dirigieron su atención a nuestra mesa.

\- No grites cerda, estoy segura que en todas las facultades se enteraron de mi boda- dijo Sakura burlona.

\- ¡Que envidia tengo!- Chillo Ino sin dejar de mirar el anillo, yo también sentí un poco de envidia hace un par de meses cuando Sasuke me pidió ayudarle a escoger el anillo.

\- ¿Cuando es la boda?- pregunte.

\- Después de la graduación de Sasuke-kun- contestó sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, no pude evitar sonreír y compartir su felicidad.

\- Entonces será dentro de poco- dije. La graduación de Sasuke y mía es un poco después del torneo.

\- Ustedes 2 seran mis damas de honor- anuncio. Ino y yo intercambiamos y luego aceptamos encantadas- Cambiando de tema- Sakura entrecerró los ojos y se acercó mucho hacia mi. Su cercanía me puso nerviosa- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Naruto ayer?.

\- N-nada- negué nerviosa. Ella afiló más su mirada y termine contándole lo que sucedió con Naruto, ellas suspiraron con pena.

\- Nunca aprende- se lamento Sakura- ¿Iremos hoy a la cancha? Debes prepararte para el torneo.

\- Si, yo no tengo más clases hoy ¿y tu?- pregunte. Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es ese torneo del que hablan?- pregunto Ino al sentirse excluida de la conversación.

\- Es un torneo de caridad, en el cual nuestras familias deben participar. Debemos representar nuestro apellido jugando tenis, para recaudar fondos para los niños sin hogar- explico Sakura- pero en la familia de Hinata, la tradición era que debía practicar ese deporte en la secundaria. Ella es buena dibujando, no siendo deportista. Sin ofender- me miró pidiendo disculpas, pero le reste importancia con un gesto de la mano- así que Sasuke-kun tomó su lugar en el club, mientras ella estaba en el dibujo con Sai. Pero ahora debe aprender a jugar por culpa de este odioso torneo o sino su padre descubrira su mentira.

\- Que mal por ti, Hinata- dijo Ino con lastima.

\- No te preocupes, Ino-chan. Yo misma me busque esto.

\- ¿Cuando es el dichoso torneo?- Ino estaba muy intrigada por el tema.

\- El 28 de marzo- dijo Sakura con pesar- debo pasar mi cumpleaños en ese odioso torneo.

\- Es muy poco tiempo para que puedas aprender a jugar bien- añadió Ino alarmada.

\- Lo se- un aura depresiva me rodeo- pero no pienso rendirme.

\- Te apoyaré yo también- me abrazo. El sonido del teléfono de Sakura, hizo que dejáramos de lamentarnos.

\- Vamos, Sasuke-kun está esperándonos ¿Vienes cerda?- Ino asintió sin dejar de abrazarme.

\- Pensé que tu y Sasuke-kun irían a buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir- dije preocupada. No quiero que por mi culpa dejen de hacer sus diligencias.

\- Mis padres nos están haciendo el favor- respondió Sakura restándole importancia al asunto.

Llegamos hasta donde Sasuke nos esperaba para irnos. Ino y yo nos montamos atrás, mientras que ellos iban en los asientos delanteros. Cuando llegamos a la cancha, Neji ya había llegado. Nos miró con desaprobación pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Cámbiense de ropa, nos vemos en la cancha- ordenó Neji y nos dio la espalda para irse a la cancha de Óbito, Ino se fue con él.

\- No me gusta que me este dando ordenes- Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio y fue al baño a cambiarse.

\- Si esto sigue así, habrá unas cuantas disputas desde hoy, hasta que termine el mes- bufo Sakura.

\- Tratemos de que no sea así, sería problemático- Murmuré solo para que ella escuchara, ya que él iba unos pasos adelante.

\- Si- acepto. Entramos al baño y nos cambiamos lo más rápido posible, Neji puede ser cruel si se lo propone.

El entrenamiento de hoy fue mucho más pesado que el del sábado, pero curiosamente mis músculos no pusieron resistencia y se estaban comportando bien. Incluso Ino me acompañó en los ejercicios, a pesar no tener la ropa apropiada, pero ella dice que eso le ayudaría a bajar un poco de peso, ella no está nada gorda pero creo que el apodo de _"cerda"_ influye mucho en ello.

\- Ino-chan- llame. Ino, Sakura y yo estábamos observando un pequeño partido de demostración entre Neji y Sasuke. Ino desvío la mirada del partido

\- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?- pregunto dedicándome su atención.

\- ¿Por qué Sakura-chan te apoda "cerda"? Tu no eres gorda- dije inocentemente, las dos chicas soltaron una sonora carcajada, llamando la atención de los jugadores.

\- Es cierto que Ino no es gorda- respondió Sakura entre risas- pero él _"cerda"_ es por otra cosa.

\- ¿No te atreverías?- pregunto Ino a la defensiva, la risa de Sakura se incrementó y asintió. Ino se cruzó de brazos pero no objeto nada para detener a Sakura.

\- Bien- Sakura se aclaró la garganta intentando recurrir a típico tono de voz- como bien sabes, Ino y yo nos hicimos amigas poco después de que entraramos en el Colegio Akatsuki.

\- Al poco tiempo un chico de tercer año de preparatoria se interesó en mi- río ante el recuerdo- era demasiado grande para mi, su nombre era... No lo recuerdo.

\- Idate Morino- recordó Ino sonriendo con complicidad- era un chico muy guapo, cabello y ojos marrones, una sonrisa torcida ¡Un verdadero encanto!- Sakura se levantó y le pasó una botella de agua a Sasuke, ya que ambos habían dejado de jugar- le sugeri a la frentona que considerara salir con él, incluso le dije que podría, tu sabes, perder su virginidad con él. Pero ella no le gustaba, no quiso besarlo siquiera. Es una chica aburrida- se llevo las manos al pecho y negó con pesar, bajó la voz solo para que yo pudiera escucharla- la razón por la que le sugerí que perdiera su flor, a pesar de ser tan joven, es que era un chico bien dotado. No se si me entiendes- me guiño el ojo, me sonroje violentamente al entender el significado de sus palabras- se notaba a leguas por el pantalón.

\- Y esa es la razón por la que le digo cerda- respondió Sakura riendo nerviosa- el chico nunca me interesó pero Ino era realmente fastidiosa con el tema.

\- Dejemos las tonterías y continuemos- ordenó Sasuke. Le entregó la botella a Sakura y ella volvió a sentarse con nosotras.

\- Vamos a entrenar tú y yo- jale a Sakura y para un lado de la cancha para no estorbarle a los chicos. Ella solía mostrar movimientos delicados pero eficaces.

\- Le estas poniendo mucho empeño, Hinata. Estoy segura que podrás conseguirlo- halago. Me sentí extrañamente bien, estoy poniéndole toda mi alma a esto, no solo para no decepcionar a mi padre, sino para demostrarme a mí misma que ya no soy la chica débil de antes. Incluso al recordar como no flaquee frente a Naruto, me hizo sentirme orgullosa de mi misma.

Ha pasado casi un mes, el evento está a solo una semana. Me encuentro en un avión de regreso a Konoha, mi padre pidió mi presencia en una reunión importante. Estaba mas serio que de costumbre cuando habló conmigo, tengo miedo que haya descubierto mi otra carrera. Los nervios no me dejan pensar con claridad, tengo el presentimiento de que esta reunión no tendrá nada bueno o por lo menos, no para mí. Al arribar al aeropuerto, mi padre mandó al chofer para que fuera a recogerme y me llevara directo a las Empresas Hyuga. En Tokio puedo usar mi propio auto y moverme con libertad, pero aquí tengo que depender de un chofer para todo. Decidí no avisarle a Hanabi de mi visita, porque tengo pensado volver a Tokio hoy mismo.

Al llegar a la empresa, la secretaria de mi padre me hizo pasar a su oficina. Él estaba mirando por el enorme ventanal de su oficina, pero en cuanto la secretaría anuncio mi presencia, se giró para encararme. Su expresión me decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

\- Retírate- ordenó fríamente a la secretaria- no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa ¿entendiste?

\- C-como ordene, Hyuga-sama- respondió torpemente y abandonó la oficina tan rápido como sus nervios se lo permitieron.

\- Toma asiento, Hinata- ordenó igual de frío, señaló el sillón frente a su escritorio. Obedecí de inmediato, no estoy en condiciones para no obedecer sus órdenes.

\- ¿Para qué solicitó reunirse conmigo padre?- pregunté ocultando la ansiedad de mi voz.

\- Necesito conocer la razón por la que mi hija está entrenando fervientemente el tenis desde hace un mes ¿acaso es que tu nunca has practicado dicho deporte y no quieres que yo me entere?- preguntó yendo al grano de una vez. Su mirada estaba tratando de buscar un pequeño signo de debilidad y así comprobar que tiene razón, pero jure que no permitiría que mi padre descubriera la verdad. Me mantuve impasible, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

\- Como comprenderá, padre- comencé tranquilamente- no juego tenis desde que mi tobillo se lesionó hace años, así que he perdido la práctica. Además tanto usted como yo, sabemos que yo no era muy buena deportista- mi mentira era tan realista y descarada, que hasta yo misma me la creería- pero la orden de padre, fue ganar el torneo. Entonces los chicos se ofrecieron a ayudarme a recuperar la práctica perdida- mi padre asintió comprendiendo. Siempre me he sentido mal por tener que mentirle a mi padre, pero si no lo hiciera no sería alguien feliz. Solo seria un robot programado para obedecer órdenes sin quejarse siquiera.

\- Muy bien, confío en que así sea- estaba a punto de levantarme para irme, pensando que la reunión había terminado pero no era así- yo no dije que podías irte, tenemos otro asunto que resolver.

\- Dígame, padre- mis nervios salieron a flote, comencé a jugar con mis dedos pero como estaban escondidos bajo la mesa, mi padre no pudo verlo.

\- Realmente crees que puedes hacer todo a mis espaldas- dijo fríamente, mentalmente me preparé para lo peor.

\- ¿De que habla padre?- pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

\- Iré al grano- sacó una carpeta de entre sus papeles y la lanzó frente a mi- estas son las pruebas de que estás cursando otra carrera desde hace un par de años. En una universidad privada y que todos los gastos son llevados por Uchiha Itachi ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?- preguntó con dureza.

\- Padre yo...- me mordí el labio inferior. Me sentí frustrada, enojada, triste, todo a la vez.

\- ¡Creo haberte ordenado dejar tus estúpidos sueños de ser dibujante!- gritó furioso- te ordeno que abandones esa carrera, dedicate solo a mejorar para convertirse en la líder de mi imperio, Hinata- yo apreté fuertemente las manos- por dios Hinata no entiendes esa carrera es para personas inútiles, que no tienen cerebro- yo cerré fuertemente los ojos- ya sabía yo que tu no podias complir con mis expectativas, eres una inútil toda tu vida lo has sido, no se porque sigo esperando algo de ti.

\- Basta- dije en un susurro, pero él seguía insultándome ¿acaso no entiende que me duele?- ya basta- dije subiendo un poco el tono de voz

\- Eres una inútil, si tu madre siguiera viva de seguro pensaría lo mismo- abrí los ojos como platos cuando escuche eso lo último.

\- ¡Ya Cállate!- grite fuertemente, el guardo silencio y me miró con los ojos abiertos por el asombro- me tienes harta, desde pequeña siempre fui una inútil para ti. No sabes lo que me esforzaba para complacerte ¿para que?- levante el rostro y lo mire directamente a los ojos, por primera vez en mi vida sin miedo de su mirada- ¿para que me llamaras inútil? Olvídalo, no voy a abandonar la carrera.

\- Si lo haras, porque tus notas en la carrera son un asco- ordenó duramente, mirándome con ojos fríos.

\- ¡Tu ya no puedes ordenarme nada, padre!- volví a gritar- soy una mujer adulta. Cumplí tus deseos al estudiar una carrera que yo no quería y no solo eso, sino que también he tenido el mejor promedio de todos los de mi generación y ya estoy apunto de graduarme. Lo único que quiero ahora es hacer algo que a mi me haga realmente feliz ¿eso acaso es algo malo?- mi padre me miraba asombrado, yo nunca había explotado de esa manera.

\- Puedes retirarte- dijo serio. Me levanté y salí de la oficina sin siquiera despedirme.

Salí de la empresa sintiéndome libre, una gran parte de la carga que llevaba en mis hombros acaba de ser liberada. El chofer estaba esperándome para llevarme de regreso al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Hinata-sama nos vamos?- preguntó en cuanto me vio salir- La llevaré de regreso al aeropuerto.

\- No es necesario, Ko-san- dije- me daré una vuelta por la ciudad y después regresaré a Tokio por mi cuenta.

\- Pero su padre...- trató de persuadirme.

\- Mi padre ya no me da órdenes- interrumpí. Ko se mostró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió al ver que por fin había enfrentado a mi padre. Él siempre ha sido testigo de mis lágrimas de amargura cuando no cumplía al pie de la letra las órdenes de mi padre- si quiere puede irse a casa, Ko-san. Yo me iré caminando, necesito pensar.

\- Como ordene, Hinata-sama- hizo una reverencia y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

**...**

\- ¿Dónde estará mamá?- pregunté. Acabo de llegar de la empresa junto con mi padre, hace 2 semanas que comencé a trabajar con él.

\- Debe estar de compras con Mikoto-san- respondió mi padre, su voz suena tan cansada como la mía. Mi madre y Mikoto están como locas organizando la boda de Sakura y Sasuke. Ellos solo querían un pequeña reunión con los más cercanos, pero ellas insistieron en hacer una gran fiesta. Así que dejaron todo en manos de ese par de viejas locas.

\- Saldré a dar una vuelta- dije. Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación y me quite el molesto traje con el que tengo que trabajar.

Mi habitación sigue igual que siempre, pero esta casa ya no se siente igual que antes. Ya no soy ese ruidoso adolescente que llegaba todos los días de la escuela a quejarse por tener que hacer sus deberes, ese que se iba a comer ramen al centro comercial con su hermana, el que le pidió a su hermana que se hiciera amiga de una chica solo para conocerla mejor. El que después que la tuvo en sus brazos, hacia de todo para hacerla feliz. Pero el destino es cruel algunas veces, sin embargo ese adolescente ruidoso que sigue dentro de mí, nunca ha podido dejar de amarla.

Me senté en la cama y recorrí cuidadosamente mi habitación, mis ojos se detuvieron en la mesa junto a mi cama. Ese portarretrato donde esta el primer obsequio que ella me dio, junto con el collar. Ambos los lleve conmigo a América, igual que la bufanda y los cuide como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mire a la puerta con la esperanza de que Sakura apareciera por ella y me contara algo nuevo que aprendió sobre Hinata o lo bien que Sasuke se porta con ella. Pero eso no iba a suceder, ella no iba a aparecer de repente. Ella tiene otra vida, estudia lo que siempre amó y se va a casar con el hombre que ama.

Esa sensación de cambio es agradable, pero a la vez no lo es. Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirme, recordé la razón por la que tuve que dejar todo a atrás, incluida ella. Hinata, mi pequeña luna.

**Flash Back**

\- Estoy en casa- Mi padre llegaba de otro día extenuante de trabajo, sin embargo por muy cansado que él estuviera, nunca nos ha dejado de lado. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, yo solo estaba recostado en el espaldar mirando al techo, como si este tuviera algo sumamente interesante.

\- Es extraño encontrarte solo a estas horas ¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó buscando con la mirada una mata de cabello rosa.

\- No esta- dije sin dejar de mirar el techo- se fue al centro comercial con Sasuke, está comprando lo necesario para mí cumpleaños. Ella está muy entusiasmada con esta fiesta.

\- Así que esta con ese chico- divago un poco, no prestó atención al resto de la historia- ¿Sasuke-kun es un buen chico?- preguntó preocupado.

\- Si lo es- contesté- no lo parece porque su personalidad así lo refleja, pero lo es.

\- Me alegra- respondió más relajado- ¿Por qué crees que este tan entusiasta por tu cumpleaños?

\- No lo se, no quiere decirme- bufé. Mi padre río.

\- Naruto- llamó repentinamente serio. Su seriedad hizo que me enderezara y lo mirara por fin- tengo algo que decirte, agradezco que las chicas no estén aquí.

\- ¿Qué sucede papá?- pregunté curioso.

\- Sabes, he trabajado duro muchos años para volver fortalecer la pésima reputación de la empresa que me fue heredada- suspiro- y por fin ese trabajo ha dado frutos- finalizó sonriendo.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, papá!- dije sintiéndome orgulloso de él, sé lo difícil que ha sido para él todo esto.

\- Aun no termino- guarde silencio esperando a que continuara- conseguiré abrir una pequeña oficina en los Estados Unidos. Será pequeña, pero espero que surja.

\- Pero, eso significa que tendrás que irte un tiempo.

\- De eso quería hablar- dijo- tendré que vivir un tiempo en América, pero quiero saber si tú serias capaz de ir conmigo. Kushina tiene su trabajo aquí y Sakura tiene su sueño de estudiar medicina. Pero tú, aún no decides qué hacer- me miro esperando una reacción, ya sea positiva o negativa, pero nada. Yo simplemente estaba en shock, no me esperaba esto- se que esto es difícil para ti, no quiero obligarte a nada. Sino quieres hacerlo, yo entenderé perfectamente- me palmeo el hombro y se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina.

No le di una respuesta inmediata, no podía irme, no aún. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, aún no había conseguido hablar con Hinata y decirle lo que siento. Decidí que era mejor pedirle un consejo a Sakura, ella siempre sabe qué hacer. Ella me aconsejó que pensara bien las cosas, que no tomará una decisión impulsiva que podría ser malo para mi futuro. Sigo sin entender ese empeño de ella con mi futuro cercano, ni yo mismo sé que hacer.

Me sentí ignorado por Sakura durante unos días más, decidí ir a comprar ramen. El ramen siempre ayuda a mi estado de ánimo, pero entonces la vi a ella entrando a mi puesto de ramen favorito con otro sujeto. Sentí el impulso de ir a golpearlo, pero ¿con qué derecho? Si yo mismo no he tenido el valor de decirle lo que siento por ella. Solo me fui a casa con una enorme opresión en el pecho.

Mi cumpleaños llego, ella se veía hermosa pero estaba furioso con ella y furioso conmigo mismo. Así que ignore su obsequió. Sasuke me golpeo por mi falta de tacto, entonces entre en razón y decidí a ir por ella. Nos hicimos novios y acepte lo que había traído para mi.

Los momentos que pasaba con Hinata en el poco tiempo que duró nuestra relación, me hizo pensar en rechazar la oferta de mi padre y quedarme en Japón.

Pero ese evento en particular fue lo que hizo tomar una decisión diferente. Un día, poco después del día de San Valentín me escabullí al estudio de mi padre y le di mi respuesta.

\- Iré contigo- dije decidido. Mi padre levantó la mirada de los documentos que tenía en sus manos en ese momento, mi respuesta le sorprendió.

\- Pensé que ya no querrías ir, por eso no volví a mencionar el tema en cuestión- respondió.

\- Yo también pensé que me quedaría, pero debo hacerlo- dije afligido. Me indico que me sentara y que le diera una explicación lógica sobre mi decisión pero en quede de pie- sólo no preguntes.

\- Respetaré tu decisión. Nos vamos después de tu graduación- dijo serio. Sin más que decir, salí de su estudio.

**Fin Flash Back**

Deje de divagar en mis recuerdo y me cambie para salir, no quiero estar en casa para cuando mi madre llegue. Se emociona mucho cuando va de compras y quiere que todos las veamos. Me puse unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta manga larga cuello en v naranja y unos botas negras. Tome las llaves de mi auto, mi celular y salí sin un rumbo en mente.

En mis años en la universidad tuve muchos amigos, pero solo tengo contactos con unos poco. Nunca tuve otra chica, siempre le fui fiel a ella aunque fui yo quien terminó nuestra relación. Las chicas llegaban, pero yo simplemente las rechazaba. En mi mente solo había cabida para ella.

La razón de mis males estaba caminando por un calle por la yo iba pasando, sin pensarlo dos veces orille el auto y baje el vidrio para hablar con ella.

**...**

No había decidido a donde ir aún, podría ir a casa a ver a Hanabi, pero seguramente debe estar ocupada con sus deberes de la escuela. Llame al aeropuerto para que me cambiaran la hora del viaje, así que ahora mi vuelo era para las 10 pm.

Un auto se paró a un lado de la acera por la que yo iba caminando, un auto muy conocido para mi. Decidí seguir caminando e ignorarlo.

\- Estas muy lejos de casa ¿no es así?- preguntó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

\- Yo vivo aquí sabes- dijo con sarcasmo._ "Pregunta estúpida, Hinata"_ me recrimine internamente.

\- Vete a casa, déjame sola- contesté bruscamente. Mi humor no es malo, pero podría serlo en cualquier segundo.

\- Ven, vamos por un café- lo mire como si estuviera loco- como amigos- levantó los brazos en señal de rendición, sin perder esa sonrisa de la que me enamore. Lo medite un poco, si fui capaz de enfrentar a mi padre, podré ser capaz de enfrentarlo a él.

\- Está bien- acepté- pero solo como amigos- me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto.

\- Tu fuiste el de la idea, tú decide- conteste relajada- pero debes dejarme en el aeropuerto a las 9 pm.

\- ¿Has escuchado hablar del parque de diversiones que abrieron aquí en Konoha?

\- Si, lo abrieron hace un par de años. Nunca he ido porque no he tenido tiempo.

\- Pues yo lo vi esta mañana cuando iba camino al trabajo.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto trabajas?- pregunté con interés.

\- Hace un par de semanas- respondió.

Después de esa corta charla, ninguno habló de nuevo, pero a pesar de todo el silencio no era para nada incómodo. El parque de diversiones estaba lleno de niños con sus padres, pero más que todos parejas adolescentes. Recordé cuando Naruto y yo éramos unos, pero nosotros nunca fuimos a una parque de diversiones.

Nos montamos en todas las atracciones que pudimos, hubo un par en donde yo no quería subirme por miedo a las alturas, pero Naruto siempre termino por convencerme y compramos muchas golosinas. Incluso entramos a un pequeño acuario que estaba dentro del parque. La estábamos pasando de maravilla, ya no recordaba lo genial que era cuando la pasábamos juntos. Solo hubo un momento incómodo, una anciana nos preguntó si éramos pareja y nosotros le dijimos que solo éramos amigos. Las palabras de la anciana fueron _"Es una lastima, se ven tan bien juntos. Incluso cualquiera podría pensar que se aman"_ y luego se fue después de sonreírnos con lastima y disculparse. Las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas entre nosotros pero después de un rato volvió a reinar la armonía. Cenamos en uno de los puestos de comida rápida que están el parque y a eso de las 8:45 pm, Naruto me estaba dejando en el aeropuerto.

\- Gracias por todo- dije antes de bajarme del auto.

\- Ni lo menciones- respondió sonriendo- gracias a ti por acompañarme.

\- Nos vemos- abrí la puerta dispuesta a bajarme, pero no tomó por la muñeca antes de que me bajara.

\- Lamento lo que te dije aquella vez, no tenía derecho a reclamarte nada- sus ojos brillaban con arrepentimiento.

\- Yo lamento haberte golpeado- soltó su agarre pero aun así me quedé en el auto.

\- Nos vemos en el torneo- dijo después de un rato.

\- Nos vemos- Sonreí. Se acerco y deposito un dulce beso en mi mejilla, me baje del auto y camine hasta la terminal de pasajeros y me senté en una de las sillas a esperar que me toque abordar el avión. Inconscientemente me llevé una mano a la mejilla, el suave roce de sus labios aún ardía en mi piel.

**...**

El día del torneo había llegado y con él, la primavera. Los cerezos florecieron al fin, la ciudad se ve hermosa. Cada calle, cada parque, todo, está cubierto de pétalos rosas que caen de los árboles. Yo prefiero los días nublados, pero el inicio de la primavera siempre me ha parecido hermoso. Incluso quedamos en ir a un hanami que organizarían en el parque. Haremos un picnic, yo hare la comida y los demás llevarán el resto, incluso Naruto está invitado.

Todos ya estamos congregados en la arena donde se celebrará el Torneo. Vinieron los padres de Sakura y Naruto, Mikoto e Itachi, mi padre, Hanabi, Tenten, Ino y su novio. Ino nos ayudó mucho cuando se enteró de lo que hacíamos, dijo que quería venir a vernos jugar. Ella tiene fe en mí, al igual que todos.

En este momento están decidiendo quienes serán oponentes en la primera ronda de eliminación, de 32 jugadores quedarán 16. Yo solo espero que ninguno de los chicos toque contra mi, en las prácticas no pude ganarle a ninguno, yo sólo soy una simple novata mientras que ellos conocen muy bien este juego. La primera de nosotros en jugar es Sakura, su oponente es una adolescente de unos 14 o 15 años de nombre Hashiba Haruhi. Su padre es líder de una Transnacional. Es de pequeña estatura, cabello castaños y ojos ámbar, curvas en los lugares correctos. A simple vista se ve lo que es, una nena malcriada que puede conseguirlo todo con solo pedirlo. Mira a todos por encima del hombro, incluso a desprestigiado a un par de participantes. Acaso no se da cuenta que muchos de los que estamos aquí somos igual o más ricos que su padre. Pero lo que más me molestaba de todo es que no nos quita la mirada de encima a nosotros 5 o mejor dicho de las 3 figuras masculinas, principalmente a Naruto. Ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta, ya que estaban concentrados en la selección de jugadores. Pero un chico de más o menos mi edad no me quitaba los ojos de encima, hasta al punto de incomodarme. Tiene el cabello blanco, unos ojos celestes y un buen atractivo físico.

Afortunadamente no me toco con ninguno de ellos en la primera ronda, pero eso no me hacía sentir más tranquila. Si me hubiera tocado con alguno de los chicos, ellos me hasta hubieran dado la ventaja, incluso hasta el punto de dejarme ganar. Pero yo confió en que podría apañármelas yo sola en el torneo.

**...**

El torneo dio inicio, solo se jugará un set pero en el debido caso de que dicho set quede empatado se jugará el segundo para designar el ganador. 6 juegos conforman un set, por lo tanto si queda se jugará el segundo set.

El primer partido se decidió rápido, los chicos que jugaron parecían haber aprendido a jugar hace poco. Era el turno de la pelirrosa y la castaña.

\- Uzumaki Sakura contra Hashiba Haruhi- anunció el árbitro.

\- ¡Bien, es mi turno!- dijo la pelirrosa entusiasmada.

\- ¡Suerte, Sakura-chan!- deseo el rubio. Alzó la mano para chocar los cinco con ella, ella choco los 5 con su hermano.

\- Mucha suerte- dijeron ambos Hyugas.

\- Ella no necesita suerte- dijo el azabache con orgullo. Su novia le sonrió agradecida- ve a ganar- esbozo una sonrisa torcida, ella asintió y salió a la cancha.

En las gradas estaban observando a ambas chicas salir a la cancha.

\- Estoy segura de que mi bella Haruhi le ganara a esa chica pelo de chicle- dijo con arrogancia una mujer de mediana edad con ojos ámbar y cabello castaño como su hija. La madre que de pelirrosa, quien estaba a un par de asientos de esa mujer se le hincho una vena en la frente al escuchar eso.

\- ¡Sakura-chan, no dejes que esa mocosa te gane!- grito para que su hija la escuchara. La mujer volteo a ver a la pelirroja con desafío.

\- Veo que eso será imposible- dijo la castaña- contrate a un ex jugador de tenis para que le enseñara a jugar a mis bebes. No creo que una jovencita como ésa puede superar a mi hija.

\- Es usted la que se equivoca, señora- intervino Ino con desdén en defensa de su amiga. Minato y Mikoto estaban evitando que Kushina atacara a esa mujer, por osar a hablar mal de su hija.

**...**

Las chicas se saludaron como protocolo, se estrecharon la mano por órdenes del árbitro y decidieron quién sacaría primero, y la pelirrosa resultó ser la ganadora.

\- Hagamos una apuesta- propuso la castaña sin soltar la mano de la pelirrosa- si yo gano, dejarás que me quede con el chico rubio. Aunque el pelinegro no está nada mal- la pelirrosa rodó los ojos- el hombre de cabello castaño tiene el cabello muy largo para mi gusto.

\- Lo siento- denegó de inmediato- no me presto para cosas tan infantiles. Además ¿no estas muy niña para querer salir con alguien como él? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿14?- añadió, arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que gane y te los quite?- pregunto intentando provocar a la pelirrosa. Esta ladeó la cabeza y la miró con fastidio- yo he salido con hombres más grandes que ese. Y para tu información, tengo 15 años.

Un poco alejados desde donde estaban los concursantes sentados esperando su turno, los amigos de la pelirrosa escuchaban lo que ellas hablaban.

\- ¿Crees que Sakura-chan caiga en su provocación?- pregunto preocupada la Hyuga.

\- No- negó el Uchiha- Sakura es muy inteligente como para caer en esos juegos infantiles.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- intervino el rubio- si hubiera tenido 15 años lo hubiera aceptado por orgullo.

**...**

\- ¡Oh vaya! ¡qué grande es la diferencia!- exclamó con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó la chica impaciente, ella siempre consigue lo que quiere y esto no será la excepción.

\- Dije que no- respondió fríamente la pelirrosa- además, tu no eres competencia para mi- se soltó del agarre de la adolescente y se fue a su posición.

**...**

\- Es una cobarde- insulto la mujer- no quiso apostar porque sabe que perderá, mi bebé siempre consigue lo que quiere- desde donde ellos estaban no podían escuchar de qué iba la cosa, pero ella conocía lo ambiciosa que era su hija y sabía que le había propuesto una apuesta a la pelirrosa. Además tenía unos binoculares y pudo leer los labios de la chica cuando dijo que no aceptaba la apuesta.

\- Mi hija es una mujer lista, nunca caería en los juegos tontos de una nena- dijo con desprecio la pelirroja. Los demás estaban siendo eclipsados por la tensión que había entre ambas mujeres.

\- Seguramente la apuesta tiene que ver con los chicos que están con tu hija, si fuera por mi escogería al chico de cabello negro. Es muy guapo, no me importaría que sea un mocoso para mi- la madre del mencionado frunció el ceño- pero conociendo a mi hija, le gusto el chico rubio. Siempre le han gustado los chicos de cabello exótico.

\- Kushina-san- dijo la pelinegra- no vale la pena. Además, jamás permitiría que una mujer más vieja que yo, se acercara a mi bebé- el mayor de los hermanos soltó una carcajada, su madre nunca dejaba de tratar a Sasuke como su bebé.

El partido comenzó, tal y como Sasuke le dijo ella no necesitaba suerte. Porque ella iba a ganar, la madre de la castaña estaba disgustada mientras que la pelirroja no dejaba de presumir a su hija.

\- Kushina-san, Minato-san. Un gusto volver a verlos- saludo un hombre de unos 45 años. La pareja volteo a ver al hombre y le sonrieron amigables.

\- Yukimura-sensei, el gusto es nuestro- saludo el rubio- ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

\- Yukimura ¿conoces a estas personas?- demandó saber la castaña.

\- Hashiba-san- señalo a la castaña- me contrató hace 6 meses para que enseñara a sus hijos a jugar tenis.

\- Yukimura- dijo irritada al ver que era ignorada por el hombre.

\- Minato-san y Kushina-san me contrataron hace muchos años para que enseñara a jugar a sus hijos- comenzó- los entrene desde los 6 años, hasta los 12- la mujer quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión, ahora entendía porque presumían tanto- Sakura-chan no pierde su estilo de juego. Ha crecido mucho, esta muy hermosa, aunque ella siempre lo fue.

\- Tiene razón- chillo Kushina- mi Sakura es una mujer muy hermosa.

\- Apuesto que debe tener muchos pretendientes- halago.

\- Se va a casar- comentó Minato con tono depresivo. Yukimura los miró con asombro, pero luego sonrió.

\- ¿Quien es el afortunado?- preguntó ansioso.

\- Mi hijo- dijo la pelinegra orgullosa- es el chico de allá- señaló hacia donde estaban parados tres personas discutiendo el juego. Los dos varones y una chica en el medio, quien los miraba tratando de entender lo que ellos explicaban. El hombre miró al pelinegro, lo examinó por un momento. Le pareció el hombre indicado para su ex-alumna.

\- Parece ser un buen chico- comentó sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Lo es- dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo. Reparó en la presencia del rubio menor, quedó anonadado con lo mucho que había crecido ese pequeñín escandaloso. Si mal no recordaba sufría porque su hermana a los 10 años era más alta que él.

\- Naruto-chan también se volvió un hombre muy apuesto- ahora su atención fue dirigida al rubio. Se ubicó en uno de los lugares vacíos entre el matrimonio Uzumaki y la Uchiha.

\- Tan apuesto como su padre- comentó Kushina, haciendo sonrojar a su esposo- ha madurado mucho.

\- Me alegro que haya madurado tan bien- dijo riendo- si mi memoria no me falla, hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan- casi todos los presentes le confirmaron el hecho con un asentimiento. Cómo pasaban los años, sus primeros estudiantes ya eran unos adultos jóvenes y unos muy bien parecidos. Por alguna razón sintió que no debía preguntar por la vida amorosa de Naruto o tal vez él estaba viendo como el rubio de vez en cuando miraba con anhelo a la chica de ojos perla que estaba entre sus amigos.

El partido finalizó, la pelirrosa ganó 5-1. Pudo haber ganado los 6 si hubiera querido pero no quería que la mocosa perdiera tan feo. La castaña al finalizar el juego miro a la pelirrosa, quien le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante. Se fue llorando de la cancha, ella solo era una mocosa malcriada que estaba acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quería. Pero la derrota había sido muy humillante para ella, solo quería irse a llorar en los brazos de su mami.

\- Te dije que no necesitaba suerte- musitó con orgullo. La pelirrosa llego corriendo con una enorme sonrisa, se lanzó en los brazos de su pelinegro.

\- ¡Ja, esa es mi Sakura!- gritó Kushina. Le sonrió con burla a la madre de la chica que había sido literalmente aplastada por la pelirrosa. La mujer bufo claramente enojada. El único que estaba apartado de todo el alboroto era Hiashi Hyuga, a él toda la pelea entre esas tres mujeres era absurda. Nunca pensó que podrían ser tan infantiles. Pero él estaba molesto porque su hija estaba muy cerca del chico Uzumaki, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Solo faltaba un contrincante para que los 16 participantes pasarán a la segunda ronda, todos habían pasado, solo falta el rubio.

\- Le toca a Misaki-chan, pero tendrá que jugar contra ese chico tan extravagante- se quejo la castaña- la otra chica dejó a mi Haruhi devastada.

\- Lastima, mi Naruto aplastará a ese mocoso- atacó Kushina con desdén. Las mujeres se miraron desafiantes, casi parecía que se lanzaban rayitos con las miradas.

El partido comenzó, el contrincante del rubio tenía unos 17 años, era otro mocoso presumido. El chico había jurado vengarse sobre lo que le hizo la _"pelirrosa fea"_ a su hermanita. Pero cuando dijo la palabra fea, sintió un escalofrío en recorrerle la columna, pudo sentir a la muerte cerca para llevárselo al más allá.

\- Naruto-chan no pierde su estilo agresivo, pensé que con los años se volvería más… Sutil- comentó su maestro. A pesar de eso, tenía la ventaja en todo y le ganó al mocoso sin darle ninguna tregua.

\- ¡Inaceptable!- chillo la mujer furiosa- se supone que esto es un torneo para que los chicos se diviertan, no para que sean humillados de esta forma.

\- Para su información, _"esto"_\- el Uchiha mayor señaló el entorno- es por caridad- hacia rato que estaba harto de la voz chillona de la mujer, insultando esta vez al rubio y la madre de este respondiéndole todas a cada una de las ofensas. Se quería ir a su casa, hoy era su día de descanso pero estaba en este lugar por dos razones, una que su hermano le dijo que si él no se presentaba no asistirá al torneo. Y la otra era porque su novia se lo pidió. Se sentía orgulloso de ella, había logrado ganarle a su oponente 4-2 pero solo lo consiguió porque el chico era más novato que ella a su parecer.

…

Se había colado al estadio de manera exitosa, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar cómo llevar a cabo su plan. Se había enterado de este evento por las noticias y cuando vio que su sobrina estaría participando, encontró la oportunidad perfecta para hacerla pagar su rechazo. Su talón de aquiles es su familia y ese chico con el que vive, así que tendría que deshacerse de cualquiera para verla sufrir y poder consolarla. O mejor aún, conseguiría enviarla junto a su hermano. Tuve que dejar de lado su cabello rosa y teñirlo de negro, también usaba unas lentillas cafés para disfrazar sus orbes azules.

Para su buena suerte, se encontró con una de las chicas que se encargaba de llevarle agua y toallas a los participantes. Estaba entretenida empujando el carrito en donde llevaba todo, que no se dio cuenta de la persona que la estaba siguiendo. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza y esta quedó inconsciente, antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, la arrastró hasta un armario de limpieza que está cerca. Cambio de ropa con la chica y se aseguro se amordazarla, para que cuando esta despertara los gritos de auxilio no pudieran ser escuchados.

Su elección de tinte fue la correcta, ya que la chica tiene el cabello negro. Tomó el carrito que había dejado en medio del pasillo, tomó una de las botella de agua y le añadió el veneno que había comprado esa misma mañana, en donde lo adquirió le dijeron que era incoloro y sin sabor. Siguió hasta donde se supuso que debía ir.

…

\- Nunca pensé que eras un hombre que asiste a este tipo de eventos, Hyuga- dijo con desdén el hombre que acababa de sentarse junto a Hiashi Hyuga.

\- Veo que no soy el único, Ōtsutsuki- rebatió fríamente. Ōtsutsuki Hamura es el dueño de la empresa rival del imperio Hyuga, incluso una vez intentaron aliarse, comprometiendo a sus hijos. Hinata y Toneri, pero Hiashi deshizo el trato al pensar que Hinata estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, por eso nunca le comentó a su hija sobre tal compromiso.

\- ¿El compromiso sigue en pie Hyuga? Mi hijo se le ve interesado en tu Hinata, ella se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer- el Hyuga apretó la mandíbula. El hombre parecía estar disfrutando burlarse de su rival.

\- Su novio piensa lo mismo- gruñó entre dientes.

\- Así que al final se quedó con el niño Uchiha, bueno veo que ya no es un niño- analizó detenidamente a los chicos. En ese momento se estaba disputando el Uchiha- aunque ese chico rubio también se le ve interesado en la princesa Hyuga- él siempre se refería a la principal heredera de los Hyuga como _"Princesa Hyuga"_.

\- Sasuke no es su novio- dijo impasible como suele serlo- es Uchiha Itachi.

\- Un chico brillante- contestó. La pequeña de los Hyugas había decidido irse a hablar con la novia de su primo Neji, la conversación que estaba mantenimiento su padre con ese sujeto, no era de su agrado- Uchiha-san, es un placer verla- saludo con una sonrisa. La morena sintió asco por la hipocresía del tipo, pero debía ser cortés y devolver el saludo.

\- Ōtsutsuki-san, para mi tambien es un gusto verlo- dijo con falsa alegría.

\- ¿Qué tal va el crecimiento de su firma?- pregunto.

\- Muy bien, a decir verdad con la ayuda de mis hijos brillantes he conseguido expandirla- dijo con orgullo, evitando dar detalles al respecto. En realidad eso aun no es un hecho, pero ella está tratando de que así sea. Quiere abrir una oficina en Konoha para poder trabajar sin tener que estar viajando constantemente.

\- Ya veo, desde hace unos años la firma de los Uchiha ha tomado renombre- dijo pensativo.

\- Mis abogados y yo nos hemos encargado de que así sea- sentenció la Uchiha altanera.

…

El partido del Uchiha finalizó con su victoria, se acercó hasta donde se encontraban su prometida y su cuñado.

\- Buen partido- felicitó la pelirrosa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se guindó del brazo de su novio, como lo estaba del de su hermano.

\- ¿No les parece extraño?- preguntó el rubio de repente.

\- ¿Qué es extraño?- pregunto la pelirrosa extrañada por la actitud seria de su hermano.

\- Ese chico- señalo disimuladamente hacia donde estaba un chico de cabello blanco, quien miraba fijamente a la ojiperla- desde que inició del torneo no ha dejado de mirarla.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón- comento la pelirrosa. El Uchiha solo se mantenía al margen de la conversación de los hermanos Uzumaki. Miro de reojo a su mejor amiga, quien estaba tan concentrada hablando con su primo Neji, que no se daba cuenta de la mirada penetrante del chico sobre ella.

\- No me gusta que la mire de esa forma- gruño el rubio celoso- me da mala espina ese sujeto.

\- ¿En qué piensas Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura al notar al azabache atrapado en sus pensamientos, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y eso preocupaba a la ojijade.

\- Hmp, solo estaba divagando- contestó restándole importancia, pero en realidad estaba intentando recordar dónde había visto a ese chico- ya lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Qué recuerdas Teme?- pregunto el Uzumaki incrédulo. Sasuke se pasó su mano libre por el cabello y miró a hacia donde un par de ojos los miraban expectantes.

\- El nombre de ese chico se llama Ōtsutsuki Toneri, es el heredero de la empresa rival de los Hyuga. El líder de los Ōtsutsuki, apodaba a Hinata _"Princesa Hyuga"_ y según lo que me contó Neji, ellos habían acordado una alianza mediante el matrimonio. Pero Hiashi deshizo el compromiso por motivos que desconozco, Hinata no sabe nada sobre eso. Neji se enteró porque su tío se lo contó y él me lo contó a mi, pero ahora veo que Ōtsutsuki está interesado en Hinata.

\- Así que es por eso- musitó entre dientes. El odio que tenía hacia Hiashi Hyuga no dejaba de hacerse más grande, ese hombre siempre ha manejado a su antojo la vida de su hija mayor. Y él había vivido en carne propia lo que era capaz de hacer ese hombre, con tal de mantenerla sumisa a su voluntad.

\- Porque no me sorprende- añadió Sakura con rencor. Para ninguno de ellos es un secreto que el padre de la Hyuga tiende a mover sus piezas a espaldas de su hija, ya sea para su beneficio o no, pero siempre termina causándole dolor a su hija.

\- Olviden el tema, Hinata se acerca- dijo el pelinegro al ver que su amiga se acercaba a ellos, la pelirrosa quito los brazos de los chicos.

…

\- Gracias Sakura-chan- artículo la Hyuga en agradecimiento, la pelirrosa dejó que ella ganara el partido para que ella pasara a ser parte de los 4 mejores. Ahora solo quedaban Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y el chico de cabello blanco. Para mala suerte de Neji, fue eliminado en la ronda anterior a manos del Uchiha.

\- Descuida, se que dijiste que ya tu padre no podría ordenarte nada, pero se que estas presionada porque en el fondo sigues temiendo a que te haga algo por no ganar- contestó la Uzumaki sonriendo. Hinata se sorprendió, ella sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Podría haberse enfrentado a su padre, pero aún no había dejado de temerle.

\- ¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio al ver que esta se iba de donde debían aguardar los participantes.

\- Ya yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, iré hasta donde están los demás a comer algo. Mikoto-san trajo comida- al mencionar la comida los amigos de la pelirrosa se deprimieron, ellos también tenían hambre pero no podían comer hasta que el torneo terminara o en caso de Sakura, quedarán eliminados.

\- Suerte Hinata- deseo la pelirrosa, ya que el oponente de la Hyuga es el heredero Ōtsutsuki- ustedes dos, den un buen espectáculo- les guiño un ojo a ambos chicos, ellos eran rivales. La pelirrosa deseaba ver quien tendría lo necesario para ganar, ambos son excelentes jugadores y ella debía ser imparcial.

Corrió por el pasillo que llevaba a las gradas, se cruzó con una de las asistentes que llevan toallas y agua a los participantes. El rostro de la mujer le pareció familiar, incluso su presencia le causó un malestar en el pecho, un presentimiento de algo malo pasaría. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar sus malos pensamientos y continuó su camino a sus familiares, pero la molestia en el pecho no tenía intenciones de irse.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa Sakura-chan?- preguntó la Uchiha al ver la cara de preocupación de la pelirrosa.

\- Tal vez se siente mal por su derrota- comentó la pelirroja también preocupada por la actitud de su hija.

\- No es eso- soltó un suspiro- tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- preguntó la pelinegra intentando disipar la preocupación de su futura nuera.

\- Sí- contestó está distraídamente. Se sentó a lado de su cuñado y este se acercó para hablarle y que solo ella escuchara.

\- Fuiste una buena chica, Sakura- el Uchiha mayor le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- No es ninguna molestia, por cierto ¿Qué dijo el señor Hyuga?- pregunto curiosa por cual reacción tendría el líder de los Hyuga.

\- Ya sabes que ese hombre es de pocas palabras, pero se mostró complacido ya que todos pensábamos que ganarías. Incluso me atrevo a decir que se mostró burlón ante la decepción de Kushina-san.

\- Hmp- fue lo único que creyó conveniente responder. El mayor sonrió de lado al ver que a la pelirrosa se le habían pegado algunas manías de su hermano menor.

\- Ten- le ofreció Mikoto unos onigiris de camarones a la pelirrosa, esta aceptó gustosa.

…

Ya estaba a punto de anochecer, espero el momento perfecto para iniciar su jugada. Debía esperar que casi no quedaran jugadores en las bancas y así era, en ese momento estaba jugando una mujer de cabello azulado y un hombre de cabello blanco. El hermano adoptivo de su sobrina se había ido al baño y su objetivo estaba sentado mirando el partido.

El pelinegro ignorante de todo se levantó y se acercó a su amiga para darle un par de consejos acerca del partido, ya que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. El árbitro les concedió un pequeño descanso después de que la Hyuga perdiera el segundo partido de los 6 que corresponde al set.

…

La rubia de ojos azules miraba como el Uchiha y su nueva amiga hablaban, le llamó la atención una mujer que estaba recogiendo las botellas de agua y sustituyendolas por unas nuevas, incluso la botella que el pelinegro tenía al alcance. Por lo que ella veía, esa botella estaba llena así que no era necesario cambiarla. Entonces esa mujer le dio mala espina, recordó cuando hace una rato su amiga dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Ino!- llamo su novio preocupado al ver que no reaccionaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sai?- respondió en cuanto volvió en sí.

\- Tengo rato llamándote y no respondias- comentó enojado el pelinegro.

\- Lo siento, Sai. Dime ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Te quieres ir? Entiendo si quieres hacerlo, esto debe ser aburrido para ti- dijo de forma rápida. El chico negó y le dedicó una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella.

\- Te estaba ofreciendo esto- levantó una lata de refresco, la chica miró la lata con cautela- es de dieta- dijo adivinando los pensamientos de su novia, está aceptó la lata y bebió un poco. Olvido lo que acababa de ver y comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos sobre los sucedido durante el día, el chico solo la miraba o le exponía su punto de vista de vez en cuando.

…

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo así Hinata?- pregunto el Uchiha.

\- Lo intentaré- contestó la ojiperla no muy segura.

\- El que suenes insegura no ayuda mucho a tu situación- comentó serio el azabache. Tomó la botella de agua que dejó a un lado hace un momento y se la ofreció.

\- Gracias- dijo la ojiperla tomando la botella que su amigo le ofrecía. La botella se abrió sin mucho esfuerzo, lo cual le pareció extraño a la chica, pero luego pensó que probablemente su amigo la había abierto pero no tomó de ella. Bebió hasta casi la mitad de la botella y se la entregó, él por su parte bebió todo lo que quedó.

\- Prepárate- dijo y se fue a sentar en la banca.

\- No puedo darme el lujo de perder- se dijo a sí misma, miró a su amigo y le sonrió para que supiera que estaba lista y este asintió en respuesta.

…

\- Es un honor verlo después de tanto tiempo, Yukimura-sensei- saludo la pelirrosa- lamento no haberlo saludado antes.

\- El honor es mío, Sakura-chan- respondió- no te preocupes por ello. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias- contestó.

\- Y también, felicidades por tu compromiso- la Uzumaki se sorprendió por lo bien informado que estaba su ex profesor de Tenis- espero que seas feliz.

\- Lo seré, sensei- aseguró emocionada.

\- Qué hay de Naruto-chan ¿Tiene novia?- preguntó el hombre en voz baja, solo para que la chica escuchara.

\- La historia de amor de Naruto es demasiado complicada- contestó con tristeza- él ya tiene a quien amar, solo que el destino cruel no les permite estar juntos.

\- Lo supuse- contesto, la pelirrosa lo miró asombrada. No se esperaba que él también estuviera al tanto de la historia de Naruto y Hinata- descuida, nadie aquí parece querer tocar el tema de Naruto, pero yo lo deduje por como miraba a la joven que está con ustedes.

\- Yo solo espero que algún día puedan estar juntos de nuevo- entonces él supo que su alumno se había separado de ella por razones ajenas a su voluntad.

El profesor iba a hacer una pregunta más, pero el grito de horror de la amiga de su alumna los alerto a todos.

…

\- Estas un poco agitada, princesa Hyuga- dijo burlón el joven Ōtsutsuki al ver a que la chica respiraba con dificultad. Ya no podía seguirle el ritmo, se sentía muy mal, estaba mareada, no podía coordinar ningún movimiento y sin contar las constantes bocanadas de aire en un desesperado intento por llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Por otro lado el rubio estaba preocupado al ver como su mejor amigo estaba en las mismas condiciones que la Hyuga.

\- Oye Sasuke ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto preocupado. El Uchiha estaba pálido, sudaba mucho, parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría.

\- N-no l-lo se- respondió con dificultad, intento mirar a su amigo pero su visión se estaba tornando borrosa, sentía que por más que intentara llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno era imposible. Se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir una fuerte punzada en ese lugar, se sentía aturdido. Todo le daba vueltas, escuchaba a la lejanía los gritos del Uzumaki, sentía que su garganta se cerraba lentamente impidiendo el paso de aire. Todo se volvió negro, no supo más nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- ¡Sasuke!- grito Naruto al verlo desplomarse en el piso, escucho el sonido de algo impactar contra el piso y vio que su amada Hinata también se había desplomado– ¡Hinata-chan!– estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, ni a quien ayudar.

…

La multitud estaba horrorizada al ver como esa chica se desplomó en medio del partido, pero les sorprendió más aún ver que no solo había sido ella, también lo había hecho uno de los chicos que estaba en la banca.

\- ¡Mi bebé!- gritó Mikoto horrorizada al ver a su hijo menor inconsciente, él estaba siendo zarandeado por su amigo en un desesperado intento porque reaccionara.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- gritó furioso Hiashi Hyuga a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Cierta pelirrosa miraba la escena en completo estado de shock, no podía creer que su mal presentimiento se hizo realidad. Su novio y su amiga estaban inconscientes y ella no sabía qué fue lo que los dejo asi. A lo lejos escuchaba que los gritos de la multitud, pero para ella no había nadie alrededor, solo su amado pelinegro.

\- Sakura, hija- fue su padre quien la trajo de regreso a la realidad, él se mostraba preocupado por la situación, sobre todo por la posible reacción desesperada de su hija.

Ella solo lo miro por un momento, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro más que el asombro del cual no podía salir. Dio una vistazo a su alrededor, vio a la pequeña Hyuga llorar por su hermana y ser consolada por Neji y Tenten. El padre de ellas ya no estaba, fue a asegurarse de que su hija estuviera bien. Por otro lado, su cuñado intentaba tranquilizar a su madre, quien también lloraba asustada por lo que le estaba pasando a su hijo pequeño. Pero él también estaba asustado, ya que no solo era su hermanito, sino también su novia. Escucho que nadie podía ingresar al campo porque estorbarían a los paramédicos, quienes estaban estabalizandolos para luego llevarlos al hospital. Sus padres, su amiga y el novio de ella, la miraban preocupados porque ella no reaccionaba, solo estaba estática mirando la situación.

Por fortuna, habían unas cuantas ambulancias en caso de que algún participante sufriera una lesión y tuviera que ser trasladado al hospital.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello, su madre la abrazó con fuerza, entonces salió de su estado de shock y se quebró. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, aferrándose a su madre. El miedo estaba presente en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, miedo a perderlo a él. Porque en el fondo ella sabía que era muy malo lo que a él le estaba pasando, aunque no sabía con exactitud la causa. Las piernas no dejaban de temblarle, si no fuera porque su madre las estaba abrazando, ya estaría en el piso.

**...**

El rubio había sido sacado a la fuerza del campo, junto con el otro jugador. Él estaba sumamente preocupado, hace unos minutos se sentía inútil al ver sufrir al Uchiha y a la Hyuga y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos. Pero al verlos caer, la desesperación lo invadió, solo siguió su instinto y comenzó a mover a su amigo en un inútil intento por despertarlo. Cuando vio que no podría hacerlo, corrió hasta donde su amada Hinata estaba y se inclinó para ver si podía tener mejor suerte con ella. Pero también fue inútil, el oponente de la Hyuga solo observaba todo sin mover un miserable dedo para ayudarlo.

\- Hinata- susurro acongojado al ver como ella era subida a una ambulancia. Decidió buscar a su familia, seguramente su hermana estaba muy alterada por lo que estaba pasando. Lamentablemente no alcanzó a escuchar nada que le indicara el estado de salud de ambos. Pero eso no lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo, algo muy malo estaba pasando y no se necesita ser un genio para deducirlo.

…

Estaban esperando que los que estaban a cargo de la seguridad los dejaran moverse para ir al hospital. El rubio menor llegó hasta donde estaba su familia, vio a su hermana llorar en los brazos de su madre, a la hermana menor de Hinata llorando en brazos de su primo, a la madre de su mejor amigo llorar mientras su hijo mayor intentaba consolarla. Se acercó hasta donde estaba sus padres, le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana en muestra de apoyo y esta se despegó de su madre para mirarlo. Los bellos ojos jades de su hermana estaban rojos por el llanto, él también sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento, su_ "pequeña luna_" como él solía llamarle estaba en peligro. Sakura entendió que ella no era la única afectada en esta situación, ahora le correspondía a ella darle apoyo a su querido hermano. Ambos hermanos se abrazaron en un silencioso apoyo mutuo, los padres de ambos prefirieron dejarlos tranquilos. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de los orbes azules del Uzumaki.

…

Todo había salido mejor a como ella lo había planeado, no solo el amado de su florecita había caído, sino también la amada del que se hacía llamar su hermano. Ella supo de eso el día que contó toda la verdad cuando rubio la tiró dentro de su departamento, ella no se iba a quedar tranquila, así que decidió salir a castigarlo por su insolencia. Pero lo vio parado junto a la chica en medio del pasillo, escuchó la conversación que ellos estaban sosteniendo en ese momento, la propuesta de matrimonio a su florecita y la pelea que tuvieron los dos chicos. Desde ese día supo que debía deshacerse del azabache, ya que él representaba un obstáculos en su objetivo, el cual consiste en llevarse con ella a su querida sobrina y que por fin las dos estén juntas para siempre.

Se paró en medio del caos, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera verla y reconocerla. Así ella entendería que todo lo que ella había hecho era porque la amaba y quería que siempre estuvieran juntas. Sus deseos se hicieron realidad cuando su mirada se cruzó con la jade de su sobrina.

…

Sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, la persona que menos quería ver en este mundo era la culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando. Supo que era ella por su sonrisa y porque a pesar de estar disfrazada, reconocería el rostro de sus pesadilla en donde fuera. Hace un rato cuando se cruzó con ella no la reconoció porque tenía la mirada gacha, pero ahora la miraba fijamente con esa sonrisa burlona tatuada en el rostro. Se aferró más al cuerpo de su hermano, comenzó a temblar más que antes, la rabia y la impotencia, pero sobre todo la culpa. Ella sentía que por su culpa, su Sasuke estaba en ese estado.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi flor de cerezo- artículo con los labios. La pelirrosa quiso estrangularla, porque no solo ella estaba sufriendo sino también su querido hermano. Sentía los pequeños temblores que provenían de él, para ella Naruto es un hombre fuerte que haría cualquier cosa por los que ama, pero esta vez solo pudo quedarse mirando mientras ellos sufrían.

Pero no todo era tan malo como parecía, la pelirrosa no fue única persona que vio a la causante de este desastre. Su padre Minato, al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de ella, siguió la dirección de la mirada de su hija y se encontró con la persona que estaba alterando a su princesa. También leyó los labios de la mujer y con ello supo de quién se trataba, su hijo le había descrito la apariencia del familiar perdido de Sakura. Por eso supo que la mujer estaba disfrazada, para no ser reconocida. Miro al alrededor en busca de un policía a cargo de la seguridad, encontró uno y le habló de sus suposiciones y las descripciones de la mujer. Le dio su tarjeta para que lo mantuvieran enterado de todo lo referente a la captura de la mujer.

\- Ya podemos irnos, ya se llevaron a los chicos- dijo apareciendo el Hyuga mayor.

\- ¿Cómo haremos con la camioneta de Sasuke-kun? Yo no tengo ánimos de conducir- dijo Sakura con voz apagada, ella se iría con sus padres y Naruto.

\- Yo la vendré a buscar después- respondió Itachi.

\- Anda Naruto, debemos irnos- lo zarandeo un poco pero él estaba ido, decidió no molestarlo y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta el estacionamiento.

Se dirigieron al hospital rodeados de un tenso silencio, Minato y Kushina sabían lo mal que debían sentirse sus preciados hijos.

\- Papá- llamó Sakura después de un rato- tú la viste ¿cierto?- preguntó incómoda.

\- Sí- contestó- le conté de mis sospechas a un oficial que estaba intentando calmar a la gente y también le di las descripciones.

\- Ya veo- comentó entre dientes. Tomó su falda deportiva entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerza.

\- Estoy segura que la van a atrapar- intento animar la pelirroja.

\- Espero que así sea- dirigió su vista hacia la ventana del auto y se quedó así hasta que llegaron al hospital. Su madre se mostró preocupada, la pelirrosa al menos hablaba pero el rubio estaba callado, su mente estaba en otra parte.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, ambos hermanos salieron disparados del auto sin esperar a sus padres. Se acercaron a la recepción a pero se encontraron con que todos ya estaban allí, esperando que les dieran alguna información.

\- Mikoto-san ¿alguna novedad?- preguntó la pelirrosa ansiosa.

\- Ninguna, los doctores los están examinando, pero se presume que fueron envenenados- informó con tristeza, la Uchiha está consternada por la situación.

\- Lo supuse- contesto la pelirrosa.

\- Sakura ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Ino. La pelirrosa asintió y se fueron afuera del hospital para poder hablar en paz- yo... vi a...

\- Dime lo que viste- exigio Sakura duramente, no le gustaba la actitud de su mejor amiga. Ino nunca se comportaba así.

\- Vi cuando una mujer cambió la botella de agua que tenia Sasuke, yo vi que estaba llena y no era necesario cambiarla- dijo atropellando las palabras y dejando a la pelirrosa sin aliento- lo siento, yo debí advertirles pero...- se cubrió el rostro con sus manos intentando ahogar sus sollozos, ella se sentía culpable. Si ella les hubiera advertido, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

\- Lo hecho, hecho está- dijo Sakura al fin. Abrazo a su amiga para sintiera que no estaba enojada con ella y mucho menos que la culpaba de ello- no es tu culpa cerda, si hubieran hablado de igual forma no habríamos podido evitarlo.

\- ¿Quien es esa persona?- preguntó Ino, ella sabe que hay algo que no le están diciendo. De forma resumida la Uzumaki le contó la historia de su familia y lo que había sucedido hace un mes atrás.

\- Si debo ir a declarar en la policía, entonces lo haré- dijo Ino decidida en ayudar en lo que ella pueda, entonces Sakura supo que también ella tendría que hablar con la policía, solo esperaba que no la molestaran hasta que Sasuke no estuviera bien y le diera el valor que ella necesitaba en esta situación.

**...**

\- Familiares de Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke- dijo uno de los doctores a cargo del caso de los jóvenes, en busca de los familiares.

\- Somos nosotros- dijo Itachi en nombre de todos.

\- Necesito saber quienes son los familiares- intervino el otro doctor, ya que habían muchas personas que los rodeaban.

\- Soy la madre de Uchiha Sasuke- respondió la pelinegra.

\- Soy el padre de Hyuga Hinata- añadió el Hyuga mayor.

\- Los jóvenes ya están fuera de peligro, tuvimos que entubarlos ya que hubo una obstrucción en las vías respiratorias y les dificultaba el paso de aire a los pulmones. Le administramos el antídoto para contrarrestar el efecto del veneno y sea eliminado del torrente sanguíneo- informó el primer doctor- despertaran en cuanto los medicamentos terminen de hacer su trabajo, el resto queda en la fuerza de voluntad del paciente.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos verlos?- pregunto Itachi.

\- Por los momentos sería imposible, la hora de visitas terminó hace un par de horas. Solo podrán entrar familiares, el resto deberá esperar hasta mañana- contestó, para luego retirarse a seguir con su trabajo

\- La policía me llamó, lograron atrapar a Haruno Kizumi- dijo Minato llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿No dijeron algo más?- preguntó su esposa en busca de más información.

\- La interrogaron y confesó sus planes de asesinar a Sasuke y de llevar a Sakura con ella- la pelirrosa apretó los puños con rabia- mañana vendrán a interrogarte, Sakura.

\- Está bien- aceptó de mala gana, lo último que quería era tener que revivir lo que había hablado con esa mujer.

\- Nosotros nos iremos, vendremos mañana- dijo la pelirrosa mirando a sus hijos- ¿Vienen?

\- No pienso moverme de aquí- dijeron los hermanos Uzumaki al unísono.

Después de que se fuera el matrimonio Uzumaki, se fueron Ino y Sai. Neji se fue porque su tío le ordenó que se llevará a su hija menor, aunque ella se negaba a irse hasta no ver a su hermana y su novia se fue con él.

**...**

Ya había amanecido y los internos podían recibir visitas, el Uchiha mayor después de dejar a su hermano con su cuñada y su madre, fue a la habitación donde estaba su novia. Pero antes de cruzar el pasillo que la llevaba a la habitación de esta, se detuvo al escuchar una conversación que probablemente no debió haber escuchado.

\- Creo que esta vez deje bien en claro que no te quiero cerca de mi hija- dijo Hiashi fríamente.

\- Eso fue hace 4 años atrás, creo que ya esa advertencia no tiene valor, Hyuga-sama- respondió Naruto en el mismo tono del Hyuga.

\- No me interesa si fue una orden de hace 1000 años, no te quería cerca de ella esa vez y no te quiero cerca ahora.

\- Debería morderse la lengua- respondió con desdén- ¿Qué pensaría su hija si se entera de lo que hizo?.

\- No me interesa lo que ella piense- debatió el Hyuga furioso- tú eres una piedra en el camino del éxito para Hinata.

\- Solo soy una piedra en el camino para usted- respondió Naruto impasible.

\- Lárgate de aquí o le pediré a la policía que está aquí esperando para interrogar a tu querida hermana, que te saquen de este hospital y no te dejen entrar de nuevo- ordeno más furioso que nunca, el Uchiha nunca había visto al Hyuga tan alterado. Pero eso de lo que ellos hablaban era lo que invadía sus pensamientos, tenía muchas preguntas y las únicas personas capaces de responderlas eran el rubio y su hermana. Seguramente ella sabe toda la verdad y probablemente su hermano menor también la sepa.

Camino de regreso a la habitación de su hermano y encontró a ambas mujeres en la misma posición en la cual las había dejado. Su madre estaba recostada en el sofá que está en la habitación y la pelirrosa estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama de Sasuke, acariciandole el cabello. Él no había despertado en toda la noche, pero el doctor que vino a revisarlo hace un rato dijo que no tardaría en despertar.

\- Volviste rápido ¿como esta Hinata?- pregunto la pelirrosa al verlo entrar.

\- No pude entrar a verla- respondió fríamente, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres- Sakura ¿cual es la verdadera razón por la que tu hermano se fue del país?.

\- No me corresponde a mí responder a eso- dijo ella sin poder evadir el tema, sabía que él es un hombre listo y no podría desviar el tema por mas que lo quisiera.

\- Solo quiero saber una cosa- dijo sentándose junto a su madre- ¿quien más sabe sobre esto?

\- Naruto, Sasuke-kun y yo- respondió con tristeza- Ni siquiera mis padres saben porque, ellos creen que él se fue porque había terminado con Hinata y quería olvidarla.

\- Estoy cansado de esta farsa, estoy harto de no poder tener a Hinata. No soporto a su padre- gritó Naruto completamente alterado al entrar, su hermana lo miró con lástima- Es momento de que la verdad salga a la luz- dijo Naruto serio.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?- preguntó Sakura con duda.

\- Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida- la seriedad en su rostro le hizo ver que no mentía- por el momento solo se lo contaré a ustedes.

La historia contada por el Uzumaki dejó helados a los presentes, siempre creyeron que el Hyuga era extremista pero esta vez superó sus expectativas.

\- Les pido por favor que no digan nada de esto a nadie, se que estan molestos pero deben seguir fingiendo no saber nada para no levantar sospechas- pidió el rubio.

\- Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros- dijo la Uchiha amablemente. Itachi se levanto de donde estaba sentado y caminó hasta la puerta de salida- ¿a donde vas, Itachi?

\- Naruto, me encargare de que puedas ver a Hinata sin que Hiashi se entere- dijo ignorando la pregunta de su madre- pero primero déjame hablar con ella.

\- Está bien, haré lo que me pides- contestó.

\- Estoy seguro de que ella debió de haber despertado- dijo para después salir por la puerta. Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, era lo correcto. Debió hacerlo hace tiempo, pero no se atrevió.

**...**

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Neji aliviado al verla despertar.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto confundida mirando a su alrededor. Se llevó una mano a su rostro intentando recordar qué había pasado.

\- Tú y Sasuke fueron envenenados, estas en el hospital- confesó Neji seriamente. La Hyuga se quedó sin aliento y busco algún indicio de que su primo estuviera mintiendo, pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¿Él está bien? ¿Qué pasó con el torneo? ¿Quien causo todo esto?- preguntaba la Hyuga desesperada mientras intentaba sentarse, pero Neji la tomó por los hombros y volvió a recostarla.

\- No se que paso con el torneo, supongo que fue cancelado o el único participante que quedaba fue el ganador- comenzó- Sasuke esta bien, debe estar por despertar al igual que tu lo hiciste y la causante de todo esto fue una mujer que supuestamente es tía de Sakura-san.

\- ¿Y mi padre?- preguntó.

\- Fue a buscar a Hanabi en el apartamento- contestó.

\- Veo que ya estas despierta- dijo un Itachi sonriendo al entrar a la habitación- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy bien, aunque un poco confundida por todo esto- informó devolviendole la sonrisa al Uchiha.

\- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?- pregunto el Uchiha repentinamente serio. Los Hyugas intercambiaron miradas, el castaño asintió y salió dejando solos a la peliazul y al pelinegro, este se sentó en la silla donde estaba sentado neji, y le tomó suavemente la mano a la ojiperla.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto el Uchiha, componiendo una falsa sonrisa- nos diste un gran susto.

\- Bien, con un poco de nauseas pero debe ser normal- dijo bajando la mirada y enfocandola en los labios del chico- ¿puedes dejar de sonreír así?- pidió en voz baja- no soporto que quieras esconder tus emociones- el Uchiha supo que no podía engañar a hinata, su expresión se torna seria, la mirada de la Hyuga lo hizo desviar la suya por un momento.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto la Hyuga preocupada

\- Lo nuestro debe terminar- sentencio igual de serio que antes.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto la Hyuga desconcertada- ¿Hice algo mal? si es asi, perdoname.

\- Tú nunca harías algo mal- respondió con serenidad- pero ambos sabemos que yo no soy la persona con la que tu debes estar, ni tu la mia. Tu y yo solo estábamos juntos para hacernos compañía y olvidar un poco la soledad que sentimos- explico- la persona que tu amas, no soy yo y nunca lo seré. Sinceramente no creo poder llegar a amarte, siempre te he visto como mi mejor amiga.

\- Creo que tienes razón- aceptó la Hyuga bajando los ojos con tristeza.

\- No pongas esa cara- se acerco a ella, tomo su mentón y levanto el rostro de la chica- estas siendo sincera conmigo, pero eso ya yo lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

\- Siempre te he admirado por ser un hombre listo- confesó sonriente- espero que algún día puedas encontrar una mujer que sea tan lista como tú y sea digna de compartir contigo el resto de sus vidas.

\- Y yo espero que tú pueda ver más allá de lo que los ojos pueden percibir- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Tratas de decirme algo, solo que no comprendo que es- dijo ella confundida- él y yo no podemos estar juntos, esa fue su decisión.

\- No todo lo que pasa es como se ve a simple vista, por eso te dije que debes mirar más allá. Hazlo, y podrás ser feliz- dijo en un tono que ella no pudo identificar,

\- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?- preguntó ella con suplica en su voz.

\- Claro, no se que haria sin mi mejor amiga- le dio un beso en la frente y la dejo para que analizara con claridad lo que él acababa de decirle

**...**

Camino tranquilamente de vuelta a la habitación donde está internado su hermano menor, una mujer venía distraída en su celular y tropezó con él. Ambos cayeron al suelo, ella encima de él. Sus orbes negros se cruzaron con las hermosas perlas negras de la mujer. Su cabello negro chocaba con las mejillas del chico, quien estaba impactado por la belleza de la mujer que estaba encima de él.

\- ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó avergonzada. Un rubor pobló sus pálidas mejillas y se quitó de encima del Uchiha, quedando sentada en el suelo.

\- Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez- dijo divertido, esbozo una media sonrisa que hizo que el sonrojo de la chica creciera. Según los cálculos del Uchiha, esa mujer debía tener su edad o tal vez un año menos. Se levantó y le tendió la mano a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella tomo la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó.

\- L-lo tendré- contestó ella cohibida por la intensa mirada que él le dedicaba- es solo que le estaba informando el estado de salud de mi madre a mi padre. Ella tiene tuberculosis desde hace un par de años y últimamente su estado ha empeorado mucho- ella no sabía porque le estaba diciendo sus problemas a un extraño pero sentía que con él podía hacerlo.

\- Una mujer demente intentó asesinar a mi hermano menor y a su mejor amiga- dijo Itachi tranquilamente, aun sin soltar la mano de la chica.

\- Lo lamento- dijo ella genuinamente preocupada. Él no sabía que responderle así que solo le sonrió con agradecimiento.

\- Mi nombre es Itachi- dijo apretando la mano sujeta de la chica en forma de saludo.

\- Un placer Itachi, mi nombre es Izumi- saludo devolviendo el apretón.

\- Un gusto, Izumi- contesto el Uchiha, soltó la mano de la chica, las metió en los bolsillos de sus jeans y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Ella se quedó en medio del pasillo, mirando la espalda del hombre que acababa de quitarle el aliento con solo sonreír.

**...**

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó débilmente el pelinegro al despertar. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido el día anterior lo golpearon causándole una punzada de cabeza.

\- ¡Me alegra que por fin despertaras, Sasu-chan!- exclamó su madre el borde de las lágrimas. El Uzumaki al ver que ella no podía hablar, le explicó todo lo ocurrido después de que él y Hinata cayeron inconscientes. Para que él no se alterará, rápidamente le informo que Neji le había dicho que ella había despertado hace más de 20 minutos.

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó al no ver a la de los ojos jade.

\- Está afuera- dijo Naruto incomodó- está hablando con el detective a cargo del caso de su tía.

\- Hmp- la puerta de se abrió, dándole paso a una pelirrosa pálida con el asombro pintado en su rostro. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo hablo por lo bajo.

\- Kizumi, ella...- se callo y paso saliva- se quitó la vida- todos abrieron los ojos como platos- se ahorcó... con las sabanas de la cama que estaba en la celda... donde estaba retenida- volvió a guardar silencio, aún no se había percatado de que su amado pelinegro estaba despierto y estaba escuchando todo- el psicólogo de la estación dijo que ella tenía un... trastorno mental a causa de una gran pérdida. No hay registros en ningún hospital psiquiátrico de que recibiera tratamiento, eso quiere decir que... estuvo varios años viviendo escondida en la sociedad sin mostrar lo demente que estaba... Si ella no hubiera...- cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, no podía completar una oración concreta- tal vez nosotros...- abrió sus ojos, estos se encontraban cristalizados con unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- pero, por fin...

\- La pesadilla terminó- finalizó Sasuke por ella, sabiendo exactamente lo que Sakura quería decir. Al escuchar la voz de él, sonrió enormemente, se acercó a él y lo abrazo. El Uchiha rodeo su pequeña cintura con un brazo y permitió que ella llorará como una niña pequeña en su cuello. Los otros 2 querían darle su privacidad pero antes de siquiera moverse de su lugar, el hermano mayor hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes cree en el amor a primera vista?- preguntó ansioso por la respuesta de las 4 personas que lo miraban con una ceja arqueada. La pareja se había separado al escuchar la extraña pregunta de un hombre al cual ellos consideran un genio.

\- ¿Qué mosquito te picó?- preguntó el menor con sarcasmo.

\- Ninguna- dijo ofendido- solo quiero que respondan a mi pregunta.

\- Si existe- dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono. Los tres hombres pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero no dijeron nada. El Uchiha menor no se enamoró de su novia a primera vista y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Por su lado el Uzumaki no sabia que responder a esa pregunta, él sintió interés en Hinata desde la primera vez que la vio, pero no sabía decir si era amor a primera vista.

\- Vale lo pillo- comento el pelinegro mayor, una gota le resbalaba por la nuca al ver como todos estaban expectantes a que diga el motivo de su pregunta. Se golpeo mentalmente por hacer semejante pregunta y desvió su atención al rubio- Deberías aprovechar e ir a hablar con Hinata, ella esta sola en estos momentos.

\- Iré de inmediato, gracias Itachi- dijo el rubio agradecido y salió disparado a ver a su amada.

\- ¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto el menor intrigado por la acción de su hermano. La Uzumaki le contó lo sucedido y entonces entendió el comportamiento de ambos chicos.

…

El Uzumaki camino apresurado hasta la habitación donde estaba la Hyuga, estaba ansioso por verla. Sabía perfectamente que por los momentos solo podían ser amigos, ella aún estaba dolida por lo que él supuestamente le hizo. Neji estaba hablando por teléfono justo en frente de la puerta de la habitación, Naruto maldijo internamente su suerte pero de todas formas se acercó en un desesperado intento de tratar de convencer al primo de la Hyuga que le concediera el privilegio de hablar con ella.

\- Neji- hablo seriamente, llamando la atención del Hyuga. Este se disculpó con la persona con la cual hablaba por teléfono y prestó atención al rubio.

\- Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano- dijo moviéndose a un lado, dándole libertad para entrar a verla- no tienes mucho tiempo, el tío Hiashi no tarda en llegar.

\- Te lo agradezco, Neji- dijo agradecido, el Hyuga rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- Déjate de sentimentalismos y entra de un vez- el Uzumaki se apresuró a entrar antes de colmar la paciencia del castaño y que le pateara el trasero.

\- Veo que ya estas bien- dijo al entrar, sorprendiendo la Hyuga. Ella estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos cuando la persona que ocupaba la mayor parte de ellos, hizo acto de presencia- nos diste un gran susto.

\- Lamento haberlos asustado- dijo notablemente nerviosa, después de haber hablado con Itachi, lo menos que esperaba en estos momentos era ver a Naruto.

\- Aunque te ves terrible- bromeo el Uzumaki para aligerar la repentina tensión que se había formado.

\- No es cierto- dijo la Hyuga haciendo un puchero infantil, siguiendo el juego del rubio.

\- Tu cabello parece una maraña- se acerco y tomo un mechón de su cabello con falso desagrado- tu piel se ve pálida- le acarició una mejilla delicadamente con un pulgar, sus miradas se conectaron como no lo hacían desde hace cuatro años.

\- ¿Qué más?- preguntó embelesada, perdida en los pozos azules del Uzumaki.

\- Tus labios están resecos- llegaron ese momento ansiado por ambos. Naruto acarició el labio inferior de la chica con mismo pulgar que tocó su mejilla, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella lentamente. Esta vez ella no se apartaría, no lo golpearía, porque ella estaba esperando que sus labios se unieran en un anhelado beso.

Se fundieron en un tierno beso, que se fue tornando demandante a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. Sus lenguas bailaban en una sintonía perfecta, ambos se embriagaron con el dulce néctar del otro. Juntaron sus frentes después de romper esa tan anhelada conexión, ninguno de los dos quería tener que abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la realidad.

\- Volvamos a intentarlo de nuevo- propuso el de ojos azules- pero esta vez no iremos tan de prisa, tomaremos las cosas con calma. Comenzaremos como amigos ¿qué dices?.

\- Me agrada la idea- respondió la de ojos perla sonriendo. La idea no le parecía nada mal, de hecho para ella resultaba perfecta. Aún tenía que reordenar sus sentimientos y tampoco quería llevar las cosas tan a prisa como la primera vez, este sería un nuevo comienzo para ambos. Una donde sabrían si el hilo rojo que los unía, seguía tan fuerte como antes.

* * *

**La relación de Naruto y Hinata tomara un rumbo diferente, pero esta vez para bien. Puse fin a la relación de Itachi y Hinata de una forma sencilla y sin complicaciones innecesarias, de todas forma él ya estaba conciente que lo suyo no tenía caso, Desde que salieron los spoliers de Itachi Shinden, he estado fascinada con la idea de que Itachi tuviera una novia y me encanta la pareja. No se como es físicamente el personaje de Izumi, pero me lo invente por un doujinshi que vi sobre ellos dos. Me pareció conveniente matar al personaje de Kizumi por dos cosas, una porque es perjudicial y otra porque quería matar un personaje. Por cierto el veneno no es unos en específico, el mismo y sus efectos son invención de mi cabeza y los conocimientos que poseo sobre el tema. Tal y como muchos querían ver, Hinata por fin se cansó de las humillaciones de su padre y le dijo sus verdades. Volviendo al Naruhina, en el capítulo que viene se desarrollará su amistad y tal vez Narutin se atreva a decir la verdad sobre su partida. Y quien sabe y todo vuelva a ser como antes. Tratare de no tardar demasiado la próxima vez, escribiré en mi hora libre, luego del trabajo y mis días libres.**

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos. Probablemente en el siguiente capítulo me tome la molestia de responder unos cuantos.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo Hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha**


	12. Chapter 13

Hola, mis queridas lectoras ¿cómo están? Lamento la tardanza, se que lo que hice es imperdonable. Fueron demasiados meses sin actualizar, pero yo ya les di mis razones por las cuales tarde tanto. A pesar de que dije que verían el capítulo antes de que se dieran cuenta, sin embargo me tarde un mes. De nuevo les pudo que me disculpen, espero que disfruten del capítulo y que toda la espera haya valido la pena.

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

– ¿Viajar esta noche? ¿Estás seguro de eso?– pregunté dudosa. Naruto asintió sin perder su sonrisa zorruna.

– Por supuesto que si, Hinata-chan– respondió seguro de su decisión– el vuelo sale a las 10:30 pm.

Hace una semana que pasó el torneo. Salí del hospital al día siguiente de despertar. El torneo fue cancelado, sin embargo no descartaron la posibilidad de volverlo a retomar. Pero ya que tres de sus cuatro finalistas declinamos la invitación para la final, el ganador fue el participante que quedó.

Como lo acordamos, Naruto y yo comenzamos a ser amigos. A escondidas de mi padre, por supuesto. Sigo sin entender porqué, ya que no creo que a mi padre le moleste que sea su amiga, además yo decidí que él ya no podría meter su nariz en mi vida. Pero las palabras de Naruto me hacen dudar de algunas cosas y tuve que obedecer sin cuestionar nada _"Algún día entenderás mis razones, Hinata-chan. Pero por ahora las cosas deben ser así"_ eso dijo, dejándome un mar de dudas.

Nos encontramos tomando un café por la tarde, él fue a buscarme en la universidad después de que finalizó la última clase. Me ha pedido que lo acompañe el fin de semana a Nueva York para verificar que todo marche a la perfección con la nueva empresa de su padre. Al principio me rehusé porque debo estudiar para los exámenes finales, terminar mi tesis y enfocarme en mejorar mis notas de la otra carrera. Las duras palabras de mi padre aun resonaban en mi cabeza, mis notas no son tan malas pero no son perfectas como las otras.

– ¿Por favor?– inquirió suplicante, me miró con ojos de cordero y un puchero comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

– Tú ganas– acepté, rodeo la mesa y me apretujo entre sus fuertes brazos. Me sonroje por su acción repentina y porque todas las personas en el restaurante no dejaban de vernos.

Las horas se nos fueron mientras nos embarcábamos en el tren de los recuerdos. Decidimos recorrer la ciudad, Naruto dijo que quería subir a la Torre de Tokio, no me pareció mala la idea y apoye la moción. La vista era magnífica se veían todos desde arriba. Los edificios iluminados, los parques, las luces de los autos y la luna. Grande y esplendorosa, iluminando esta hermosa noche de primavera. Mire de reojo a él, con una exquisita fascinación sus ojos azules se brillaban por las luces de los grandes edificios. Su cabello bailaba al son de la suave brisa nocturna. No pude resistir y sigilosamente saque mi block y lápices de dibujo, y comencé un boceto de su perfil. Hace años que no lo dibujó a él, pero aún recuerdo a la perfección cómo plasmar sus rasgos. Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura, un aliento caliente choco en mi oído, giré el rostro levemente y vi a Naruto con la mirada fija en el dibujo.

– Te ha quedado hermoso– susurró admirado.

– Sí– gemí embriagada con su cercanía– a mi también gusto, tenía tiempo que no te dibujaba. A decir verdad fueron años, tú siempre fuiste mi mayor fuente de inspiración– respondí. Nuestros rostros estaban separados por apenas unas milésimas, quise cortar esa mínima distancia y besarlo, me muero por besar esos labios que tanto extraño. No hemos compartido un beso desde que hablamos en el hospital. Él vio mis intenciones y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

– No podemos– negó– realmente no podemos, me mata estar tan alejado de ti. No sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte y besarte hasta mi último aliento, pero no podemos.

– ¿Por qué?– cuestione levantando la voz– ¿Por qué no podemos? tú quieres y yo también ¿cuál es el problema?– reclame enfurecida.

– Confórmate con saber que no podemos. Confía en mí ¿sí?– expresó suplicante– cuando nos vayamos de viaje te cuento todo, te lo prometo. Pero por favor, no te enojes conmigo. No arruines esto.

– Confiare en ti– asegure apartándome de él– vamos a cenar y luego me acompañas a empacar ¿vale?– él asintió efusivo y me tomó de la mano para salir de allí.

El apartamento estaba vacío y no solo por el hecho de que Neji no está, sino que ya no se siente cómodo y no entiendo porque. Quisiera venderlo y regresar a Konoha con él, pero aún tengo mucho que estudiar.

– ¿En qué piensas?– preguntó Naruto trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

– No es nada importante– aseguré.

– ¿Estás segura?– inquirió dudoso.

– Tan segura como que estoy enamorada de ti– respondí sin pensarlo. Analicé mis propias palabras y me golpee mentalmente por permitir que mi lengua cobrará vida por sí sola. Él quedó estático en su lugar, parecía que ya no respiraba.

Mi pecho se oprimió sin poder evitarlo y las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer. Deje mis llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta y comencé a andar con rapidez para alejarme de él antes de que mis sentimientos salieran a flote. Me tomó por la muñeca con fuerza para detenerme, giré a verlo sorprendida, su ceño estaba fruncido y postura estaba tensa. Tuve el deseo de avisarle que su agarre me estaba lastimando, pero antes de que puede articular palabra, sus labios ya estaban ocupando los míos. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo y debido a mi pequeña estatura, mis pies abandonaron el suelo. Lo abrace por el cuello pegándolo más a mi, si es posible. Un beso hambriento y apasionado que me está haciendo perder la cordura. Mis piernas rodearon su cuerpo y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estamos sobre el sofá. Sus grandes manos comenzaron a explorarme, mientras yo buscaba la forma de quitarle la camisa y acariciar su piel con libertad. Gemí contra sus labios al sentir su creciente erección chocar contra mi vientre. Las palabras de hace un rato quedaron en el olvido, yo lo quiero a él y él me quiere a mi. Ambos queremos fundirnos en uno solo de nuevo, sin importar las consecuencias.

La llave girando en la cerradura desde afuera, hizo que tuviéramos un destello de lucidez y tan rápido como pudimos nos apartamos. Sonrojados, con las ropas desacomodadas y avergonzados, evitamos dirigirle la mirada al otro. El ambiente se tornó extremadamente tenso, nos dejamos llevar por el deseo. Neji apareció, se cruzó de brazos y su ceño se frunció, sé que sabe lo que estaba pasando aquí. Y también sé que se está controlando para no sacar a Naruto a patadas de aquí.

– Neji-niisan, hola– saludé intentando romper la tensión.

– Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante– respondió a secas, ignorando mi saludo.

– No lo hiciste– aseguré con rapidez, él arqueó una ceja sin creerme– me iré de viaje a América con Naruto-kun, iré a empacar– avise huyendo de allí. Llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta.

Pegué la espalda a la puerta, solté un sonoro suspiro. Mi corazón aún late desaforado en mi pecho, el toque labial de Naruto aún arde en mis labios. Me di un par de palmadas suaves en cara para recuperar la calma, me siento como una adolescente otra vez. Corrí hasta mi armario y comencé a guardar ropa al azar en una maleta. Nunca he ido a América, así que no se como es la primavera allá. Así que guarde un par de abrigos y unas cuantas bufandas por si acaso. También opte por llevarme unos tres vestido elegantes, por si se presenta la ocasión y que no me agarren desprevenida. Y trajes para no desentonar en la oficina, pues esto es un viaje de trabajo. Pero conozco a Naruto y se que va a querer pasear por la ciudad.

– ¡Estoy lista!– anuncié emocionada saliendo con mi maleta a rastras. Neji se encontraba solo sentado en el sofá, revisando unos documentos– ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?

– Fue al baño– respondió con indiferencia– dijo que debía resolver un pequeño _"problemita"_– me sonroje con violencia al recordar el problemita del que habla Neji. Él sonrió burlón y continuó con su labor. Me mordí el labio dudosa, no sabía si pedírselo o no. Se que él haría todo lo que yo le pediría, pero no quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa.

– Neji-niisan– llamé. Él giró a verme esperando que hablara– podrías... Serias tan amable de...

– No hablarle a tu padre sobre el viaje– finalizó por mi. Respondí con ligero movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza– no tenías ni que pedirlo, iba a no decirle de todas formas– aseguró con una sonrisa– Hinata, eres una mujer adulta. Creí que ya no permitirlas que tu padre continuara manejando tu vida a su antojo.

– Eso dije– respondí– pero es más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo. Créeme, muero por dejar atrás mi cobardía y enfrentar a mi padre. Pero no es tan simple, al menos no para mí.

– Confío en que podrás hacerlo– dijo. En ese momento, Naruto salió del baño. Su cabello estaba mojado y sus mejillas ya habían vuelto a su color natural. No pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo y recordar lo que pasó hace un rato, mi lado enamoradizo, ansía con todas sus fuerzas repetirlo y llegar aún más lejos. Pero mi lado racional, me ordenó que lleve las cosas con calma.

– Tenemos que irnos, se nos hace tarde y aún debemos pasar por mis cosas en casa de Sakura-chan– informó Naruto mientras tomaba mis maletas y las llevaba a la salida.

Me despedí de Neji con rapidez y me fui junto a él. Me pidió que me quedara en el auto mientras él iba a buscar su maleta.

– Sasuke me amenazó– comentó al subirse al auto– dijo que si algo te pasaba por mi culpa, me daría un pase directo al infierno.

– Sé que nada va pasarme, mientras este contigo– aseguré sonriendo. Él aprovechó la luz roja del semáforo para darme un beso en la mejilla.

– Te aseguro que vas a pasarla en grande– dijo con una sonrisa galante.

El viaje en avión duró unas 14 horas, muchos de los pasajeros se quejaron de lo extenuante que resulta el viaje, pero para Naruto y yo resultó diferente. Hablamos sobre mucho de los que hicimos los 4 años que estuvimos separados, llegaron momentos en donde creí que la tensión volvería a formarse entre nosotros, pero no fue así. Naruto no dejaba de reír al relatar sus andanzas en la _"New York University''_. Dijo que conocía a personas de muchas culturas y probó más comida de lo que podía recordar. Mi vida en la Universidad de Tokio no ha sido tan interesante como la suya, pero hice nuevos amigos y soy libre de hacer lo que quiera porque vivo prácticamente sola. Solo dormimos las últimas 5 horas del viaje, y no resultó muy agradable para la azafata tener que despertarnos para notificarnos que estábamos a punto de aterrizar.

– Llegamos– dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Dejó las maletas de ambos en medio de la sala del pent-house donde vive, las oficinas de la extensión de su empresa ocupan las primeras dos plantas del edificio

– Es muy bonito aquí– articule fascinada con la bella decoración del apartamento. La vista de la ciudad por el enorme ventanal es preciosa– podría acostumbrarme a una vista como esta.

– Me alegra que te guste– respondió abrazándome por atrás. Colocó la barbilla en mi hombro– puedes ir a tomar un baño, pediré que nos traigan de cenar.

– ¿Dónde está el baño?– pregunté apartándome de él.

– Al final del pasillo a la derecha– informó señalando las escaleras– ¿Si quieres te acompaño?– ofreció con una sonrisa seductora. Hui del lugar antes de siquiera considerar esa posibilidad, escuche una sonora carcajada de su parte por mi reacción infantil. _"Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes" _pensé.

Mi tiempo en la ducha duró menos de lo que imaginé, tal vez sólo quería buscar una cama y dormir hasta el otro día o simplemente quería estar preparada para lo que sea que Naruto tenga en mente. Salí de regreso a la sala envuelta en una bata de baño, Naruto hablaba por teléfono mirando fijamente por el enorme ventanal.

– Espero que tengas todo listo para mí mañana a primera hora– exigió para luego dar fin a la llamada telefónica. Giró hacia mí y me sonrió– espero que tengas hambre, porque hay comida lista en la cocina.

– ¿Tan rápido?– pregunté sorprendida.

– Digamos que ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos– respondió encogiéndose de hombros. La cena una era pizza– me encanta la pizza de la pizzería que está dos calles más abajo– comento dando un mordisco a su pedazo de pizza.

– Tienes razón, es buena– acepté al probarla yo también. Las palabras no hacían falta entre nosotros para pasar un rato agradable, un cómodo silencio está bien para mí. Intercambiamos miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, sonrisas tontas para llenar el vacío del silencio.

– Tú dormirás aquí– informó en cuanto entramos a una gran habitación decorada como sólo Naruto podría hacerlo– es mi habitación, yo dormiré en la de mi padre. Buenas noches, Hinata– se giró dispuesto a irse, pero mi petición lo hizo detenerse.

– Duerme conmigo– dije– no quiero hacerlo sola– Naruto sonrió.

– Como lo prefiera la dama– dijo– iré a bañarme, vendré en un rato.

En cuanto me quedé sola, di un largo bostezo. Me acosté en un lado de la amplia cama y me quedé dormida antes de que él llegará, sólo sentí el peso de su cuerpo en el colchón y su brazo rodear mi cintura. Al día siguiente, desperté desconcertada, estaba sola en la cama. Naruto no es de los que despierta primero, o tal vez también cambió en eso. Corrí al baño a lavarme la cara, los dientes y recogerme el cabello en una coleta alta. Lo último que quiero es que él me vea mi aspecto de recién levantada.

– ¿Naruto-kun?– llamé al escucharlo hablar en voz baja, pero al parecer estaba ocupado y no me escucho. Me quedé mirando desde atrás como él y una mujer desconocida discutían algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar porque ambos hablaban en voz baja. Ella es de alta estatura, tiene el cabello largo que le cae por su espalda de color azul, con dos mechones que se curvan ligeramente en su frente. Sus ojos son azules.

Estaba tan concentrada detallando a la mujer, que no me había percatado la razón de la discusión. Al parecer discutían sobre donde poner el caballete con el lienzo en blanco que habían traído. Me pregunto que pretende él que haga con eso. Decidí que ya era tiempo de dejar de estar observando desde las sombras y salir.

– ¿Qué sucede?– pregunté en voz alta haciendo notar mi presencia. Naruto y la mujer voltearon a verme.

– Buenos días, Hinata-chan– saludó nervioso– ella es Kazahana Koyuki, mi secretaria– señaló a la mujer y esta me sonrió amablemente– Koyuki-san, ella es Hyuga Hinata. La mujer de la que te hable.

– Mucho gusto– dijimos al unísono, mientras estrechamos las manos.

– Naruto no exageró cuando dijo que era usted muy hermosa, Hinata-san–

– ¡Koyuki-san, no diga eso!–reclamo abochornado. Reí por lo bajo y comenzó a balbucear cosas en voz baja en contra nosotras.

– ¿Para qué están armando todo esto?– quise saber, poniendo toda mi atención en el caballete con el lienzo.

– Hoy pasaré todo el día en la oficina– informó Naruto con seriedad– no te traje aquí para que me acompañaras en mi trabajo, lo hice para que conocieras la ciudad que me dio asilo por 4 años. Por lo que te quedarás aquí sola hasta que yo terminé todos los pendientes, le pediría a Koyuki-san que te mostrará la cuidad pero ella debe estar conmigo. Y mande a comprar todo esto para que te entretuvieras todo el día haciendo lo que amas, dibujar. Vi como anoche quedaste fascinada con la vista, así que pensé que te gustaría plasmar el paisaje en papel. Lamento dejarte aquí sola pero...

– Descuida, yo entiendo. Tú tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo– interrumpí dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– ¡Sabía que entenderías, Hinata-chan!– exclamó. Dio unas cuantas zancadas hacia mí, me dio un beso en la frente y fue a cambiarse.

– Ambas tenemos algo en común– comentó Koyuki cuando ambas nos quedamos a solas– yo también soy artista. Aunque tú seas dibujante y yo sea actriz, eso nos hace artistas.

– ¿Acaso usted vino de Japón con ellos?– pregunté.

– No, por supuesto que no– negó– yo vivo aquí desde antes de terminar la preparatoria, vine aquí con la esperanza de cumplir mi sueño. Ese sueño era estudiar en Julliard, pero después de un tiempo ese sueño se volvió algo lejano para mi, así que desistí de él. Audicione muchas veces para conseguir una beca y todas la veces la misma me fue negada.

«Pero eso no me impidió rendirme, actuar es lo que me gusta hacer. Cerca de donde vivo, un grupo de aficionados se reunían en un teatro abandonado y lo fueron restaurando poco a poco. Todos los días iba a ver cómo ellos hicieron de esas pocilga, un teatro precioso para el poco presupuesto con el que contaban. Tiempo después me uní a ellos, me abrieron las puertas como una más de ellos. Un joven desertor de Julliard nos enseñaba todo lo que aprendió sobre la actuación y practicamos día tras día sin descanso, hasta que aprendimos incluso a perder el miedo escénico. De entre mis compañeros era la mejor, ellos me dijeron yo tenía un don. Que podía darle vida a cualquier personaje con total naturalidad. Después de 6 meses de ardua labor, estrenamos nuestra primera obra. Pusimos carteles en cada Supermercado, escuela, abarcamos todos los lugares posibles de nuestro sector. Las entradas que se vendieron no fueron tantas, pero sí superaron nuestras expectativas. Con el pasar del tiempo nos íbamos volviendo más y más conocidos, personas como nosotros llegaban a querer formar parte del equipo y por supuesto que todo el que quisiera actuar era bienvenido. No sólo actores venían, lo hacían personas dibujantes como tú, personas que soñaban con ser escritores y así fuimos creciendo poco a poco»

– ¿Cómo llegó usted a trabajar con Minato-san?– pregunté nuevamente.

– Un día mientras repartía carteles cerca de la Universidad donde estudió Naruto, vi a un chico desorientado. Lo escuché hablar por teléfono y me di cuenta de que también procedía del mismo país que yo, así que no dude ni un segundo en brindarle mi ayuda– relató– el chico tonto había perdido la dirección que su padre le había anotado para que no se perdiera de regreso hasta su casa, pero bueno, tonto al fin y al cabo. Resultó que el papel estuvo todo el tiempo en su bolsillo, pero él no sabía hablar inglés y por lo tanto no sabía cómo explicarle la dirección a un taxista. Me subí a un taxi con él y llegué a este edificio, su padre me agradeció que salvará a su atolondrado hijo y me ofreció un trabajo como instructora de inglés para su hijo. La vida aquí es bastante cara, así que un ingreso extra no me caía nada mal. Naruto aprendió más rápido de lo que creí y mi trabajo con él había terminado. Como agradecimiento, le pidió a su padre que me diera un trabajo de lo que fuera y terminé siendo su secretaria.

– Y lograste ser muy eficiente– alabó Naruto llegando hasta nosotras, ya vestido para irse a la oficina.

– Eso es algo halagador viniendo de ti– añadió burlona. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

– Me encantaría quedarme a desayunar contigo, Hinata– dijo apenado– pero debo irme, tengo una reunión en 15 minutos y creo que voy algo retrasado. En la cocina hay comida que ella trajo para ti, la despensa está llena, así que puedes almorzar lo que desees. No puedo venir a acompañarte porque tengo un almuerzo de negocios, nos vemos al final de la tarde– informó caminando con rapidez a la puerta– esta noche iremos al teatro, es el debut de Koyuki-san en Broadway. Ella debería estar en el último ensayo pero se quedará a ayudarme hasta mediodía.

– No puedo dejar solo a mi querido jefe cabeza hueca– añadió con sorna.

– ¿Broadway?– pregunté impresionada.

– No pude contarte el final de mi historia, pero a manera de resumen te digo que en mi última obra un cazatalentos estaba presente entre el público y al finalizar la obra se acercó a mí y me ofreció una audición– habló emocionada.

– Y como ves, consiguió el papel– añadió Naruto– vamos, estamos retrasados.

– ¡Que les vaya bien!– me despedí de ambos y fui en busca del alimento que mi estómago exigía a gritos.

Pasé todo el día dibujando en el lienzo que Naruto me regaló, sólo me detenía cuando quería comer, tomar agua o ir al baño, respectivamente. Mi único dilema fue en sí dejarlo a puro lápiz o usar las pinturas que él le había traído. Al final decidí usar colores, el cielo se ve demasiado hermoso como para no querer pintarlo. Pero antes fui en busca de una camiseta vieja de Naruto. Revise en su armario en busca de una, no fue difícil hallarla pero por culpa de ello me cayó un libro en la cabeza. Me puse la camiseta y entonces recogí lo que yo pensé era un libro, en realidad era un álbum de fotos. Me senté en el piso y comencé a hojearlo un poco, una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro con el pasar de cada página del álbum. Todo lo que fue la vida de Naruto en los 4 años que estuvimos separados. Sus amigos nuevos, sus cumpleaños, navidades y cualquier evento importante en su vida universitaria. Perdí la noción del tiempo y el dibujo quedó en el olvido.

– Había olvidado que ese álbum existía– comentó Naruto trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real. Él está recargado de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta, mirándome profundamente. Había desistido de su saco y su corbata, y las mangas de su camisa blanca estaban dobladas hasta los antebrazos.

– Perdona si crees que estaba esculcando en tus cosas, sólo buscaba una camisa vieja para pintar mi dibujo y esto me cayó en la cabeza– expliqué. Él negó divertido y se acercó hasta mí, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a contarme la historia que había detrás de cada una de las fotografías.

Los días acordados pasaron, Naruto decidió trabajar hasta la hora del almuerzo para que por la tarde ambos saliéramos a donde fuera, pero salía más temprano que de costumbre para terminar a tiempo. Aquella noche fuimos al debut de Koyuki y debo admitir que esa mujer tiene un talento natural, esa noche ella decidió dejar de trabajar como secretaria de Naruto porque le hablaron de una gira por todo el país, él estaba feliz por ella aunque le entristeció perder a una asistente y amiga. Fuimos a una reunión que sus compañeros de la fraternidad a la que perteneció, organizaron para él, cada persona que conocí había escuchado de mí y todos me trataron de maravilla. La experiencia aquí fue estupenda, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y debo volver a Japón. Hay clases a las que tengo que asistir y exámenes que debo presentar para por fin titularme como licenciada en administración de empresas.

– Debo volver a Konoha, pero tengo algo que decirte primero– dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Su mirada reflejaba seriedad, decisión y un toque de nerviosismo. Ambos estamos parados frente a la puerta de embarque en espera que de su vuelo a Konoha fuera anunciado– estando contigo estos días, me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y que no quiero volver a perderte. Pero tampoco quiero llevar lo nuestro tan a prisa como la primera vez, ambos hemos madurado y pienso que somos capaces de ser pacientes y llevar las cosas con calma. Creo que ya hablamos sobre esto, pero quiero recordártelo.

– Tienes mucha razón– acepté. Él está en lo cierto, lo último que ambos deseamos es volver a arruinarlo por estúpidos y apresurados– yo creo que lo mejor será llevar las cosas a su debido tiempo. ¿Te parece si seguimos como lo quedamos en el hospital?– sugerí

– Amigos con derechos– corrigió. Cierto, lo nuestro se definiría mejor con el término de amigos con derechos. Fuera del ámbito sexual, yo no podría soportar la idea de no besarlo y creo que él también siente lo mismo. Además debemos subir otro peldaño, no podemos estancarnos para siempre.

– Amigos con derechos será– sentencie. Estrechamos nuestras manos cerrando el trato. El vuelo de Naruto fue anunciado y llegó el momento de separarnos después de pasar el fin de semana juntos, ambos sentimos la vergüenza de la primera vez. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo despedirse.

– Bueno... nos vemos– dijo nervioso. Los dos hicimos ademán de abrazarnos y darnos un beso en la mejilla pero la torpeza nos hizo juntar nuestros labios. Nos miramos fijamente con las mejillas encendidas por unos instantes. Cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo y nos dejamos llevar por la suavidad de los labios del otro. Un beso lleno de ternura e inocente, le dedique una tímida sonrisa al separarme de él y recibí otra de vuelta– recuerda lo que hablamos, esto debe permanecer en secreto.

– ¿Por qué?– cuestioné molesta por tanto misterio.

– Ya te lo dije, lo entenderás algún día– aparto mi flequillo y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Él se fue a abordar su avión sin mirar atrás y yo me quedé allí hasta que no pude verlo más. Pague un taxi que me llevo hasta mi edificio, al entrar todas las luces estaban apagadas, de nuevo esa sensación de vacío al entrar. La soledad me azotó con fuerza y me entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar.

Los días pasaron, sólo me preocupaba estudiar para los exámenes finales. Por más que él me llamará, siempre usaba la excusa de tener que estudiar para no hablarle. No entendía porque me empeñaba por hacerlo, pero lo hacía. Tal vez sea el hecho de que quiero verlo en persona y no tener que hablar con él mediante una simple llamada telefónica.

– ¡Por fin!– exclamó Kiba emocionado en cuanto vimos publicadas las calificaciones del último examen– vamos a celebrarlo, oficialmente hemos terminado la escuela.

– Yo voy con ustedes– dije. Shino asintió anotándose también– ¿Vienes, Neji-niisan?– pregunté.

– Porque no– respondió con una sonrisa. Los cuatro salimos directo al estacionamiento, nos subimos al auto de Neji y fuimos en busca de un lugar para divertirnos, sanamente por supuesto.

**...**

Faltan 3 días para que sea la graduación de los chicos. Vine a Tokio para asistir a su graduación. Hinata se comunicó conmigo luego del último examen, estaba un poco ebria pero estaba feliz. Ella, Neji y sus compañeros de clases salieron a celebrar que oficialmente dejaban de ser universitarios, que su esfuerzo de 4 años al fin había dado frutos. Pensé en darle un obsequio de graduación, pero no tengo ni idea sobre que darle. Por eso llamé a Sakura para que me diera su opinión, le dije pasaría por ella después que saliera de clases. La vi salir del edificio donde vio su última clase del día y le hice una señal para que se diera cuenta que ya había llegado.

– Hola, Naruto ¿cómo estás?– saludó con desgana. Se le ve ojerosa y cansada, pero ella insistió en acompañarme.

– Bien, Sakura-chan– saludé de vuelta– no hace falta preguntar cómo estás tú, se nota que no lo estás.

– Estoy bien, sólo que me desvelé estudiando pero todo ese esfuerzo valió la pena– comentó. Sacó las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo y me las entregó– tú conduces, no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

– Como tú quieras– dije siguiéndola hasta el auto. Active el seguro de la puerta y ella inmediatamente se subió al asiento del copiloto y se quedó con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Sasuke?– pregunté buscando conversación.

– Bien– respondió sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

– No pareces muy convencida– comenté. Sakura suspiro con pesadez y volteó a verme, su rostro reflejaba inseguridad.

– Últimamente... hemos discutido mucho– admitió– entiendo que este estresado con todo lo de la graduación y su nuevo trabajo en la firma, pero tampoco es para que se desquite conmigo. Se porta indiferente con todo lo que comenté sobre la boda.

– Sasuke nunca ha sido muy expresivo– recordé

– Lo sé, pero me molesta que no ponga ni un poco de empeño. Admito que me vuelto una especie de novia psicótica, que pasó todo mi tiempo libre organizando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sé que faltan un par de meses todavía, pero sabes que nunca me ha gustado dejar nada para último minuto– argumentó.

– Tal vez cuando se gradué se relaje un poco y quiera ayudarte, hasta entonces déjalo tranquilo– aconseje.

– Supongo que tienes razón– suspiró– ¿Desde cuando tú tienes la razón? Siempre era yo quien tenía que ir a rescatarte de tus alocadas decisiones y ahora eres tú quien me salva a mi. Haz madurado, hermano.

– Creo que voy a llorar– dije conmovido.

– Me retracto– dijo burlona– sigues siendo el mismo idiota.

– Eres mala, Sakura-chan– reproché berrinchudo. Ella soltó una carcajada y unos segundos después, yo le hice compañía.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente para el regalo de Hinata?– preguntó mientras caminábamos buscando algo que nos llamará la atención a ambos.

– No lo sé, no podido pensar en algo, por eso te traje conmigo– comenté avergonzado.

– Entremos a esta joyería, tal vez aquí esté la respuesta que buscas– dijo entrando al local.

– Ya una vez le regale algo de este tipo– le recordé.

– Lo recuerdo bien, ella no se lo quita– respondió mientras nos acercamos al mostrador– pienso que deberías comprarle algo más sofisticado, algo más acorde a la Hinata actual.

– ¿Cómo ese collar de perlas?– pregunté señalando hacia donde esté estaba– me recuerda su hermoso color de ojos.

– ¡Es perfecto!– exclamó encantada– señorita, nos llevaremos ese.

– ¿Se les ofrece algo más?– preguntó amablemente.

– Por el momento no, le avisaremos si hay algún cambio– dije.

–Busquemos un anillo– habló Sakura.

– ¿Un anillo? ¿Qué clase de anillo? ¿uno de compromiso?– manifesté dudoso– no puedo darle un anillo, por más que quiera pedirle que se case conmigo, no creo que sea lo correcto aún.

– Tú y Hinata se aman, están destinados a estar juntos, lo sé– aseguró– pero ustedes ahora tienen un impedimento y su nombre es Hyuga Hiashi, la relación de ustedes no avanzará más hasta que Hinata no sepa la clase de escoria humana que tiene como padre ¿entendiste?

– ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a decírselo?– cuestioné– eso sería devastador para ella.

– Pero es algo que tiene que saber, Hinata necesita que alguien le de un último empujón para de una vez por todas enfrentarse cara a cara a su padre. Y qué mejor que tú para que dárselo– pronunció.

– Yo pienso que la señorita tiene razón– intervino la vendedora, quien estaba escuchando todo la conversación.

– ¿Ves? Hasta la chica que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasó, piensa que debes hacerlo.

– Me odiará– alegué.

– Y me odiara a mi, a Sasuke-kun, Itachi y Mikoto-san. Es imprescindible que ella lo sepa, si no es así entonces no podrán ser felices– sentenció.

– Ese, quiero llevarme ese. Es el anillo perfecto para ella– le indique a la joven, señalando el anillo para Hinata. El anillo perfecto para pedirle que sea mi esposa cuando tenga el valor de decirle la verdad. Y si no lo llevo ahora, entonces tal vez no vuelva encontrar uno tan perfecto como ese– aunque tú tienes razón. No podremos avanzar hasta que ella no sepa la verdad y yo necesito tiempo para poder hablar con ella.

– Definitivamente le encantará– afirmó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

**...**

El día de la graduación llegó al fin. Estoy muy nerviosa porque me toca dar el discurso de graduación en representación de todos mis compañeros. Lo único que me alivia es que no sólo a mí me toca hacerlo, otra persona más me acompañará en el escenario, el representante de los estudiantes de Derecho. Guardé el discurso en mi cartera, me mire al espejo por última vez y salí de mi habitación.

– ¿Nos vamos?– preguntó Neji al verme.

– Si– respondí.

El auditorio estaba lleno de personas cuando Neji y yo llegamos, nos hicieron entrega nuestra toga y birrete y fuimos a sentarnos en donde nos asignaron. La mayoría de los graduados estaban tomándose fotos con sus compañeros de clases antes de que la ceremonia de inicio. Salude con la mano a Kiba y a Shino, quienes hablaban animados con la novia del primero. Di un vistazo a mi alrededor, de repente el pánico me invadió nuevamente, temía hacer el ridículo frente a tanta gente y sobre todo frente a mi soberbio padre. Pero todo salió perfecto, hablé delante de todos con una seguridad que no creí que tenía.

– ¿Vendrás a la fiesta que organizaron los del comité estudiantil?- pregunto Kiba liberándonos a mi y a Shino de su abrazo grupal, luego de que el evento finalizó.

– En serio me encantaría ir, pero mi padre organizó un almuerzo familiar para celebrarnos a mi y a Neji-niisan– respondí con tristeza. Me gustaría celebrar con ellos, Kiba y Shino se han convertido en personas muy importantes para mi. Son una de las pocas personas que en realidad entienden lo que significa tener que vivir sin poder hacer lo que realmente amas.

– Nosotros entendemos– agrego Shino para darme ánimos. Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– ¡Qué más da!– exclamó Kiba con su particular sentido del humor– si tu padre no hubiera ocupado tu tiempo, de todas formas nos habrías rechazado, Hinata. Después de todo, tu galán se aproxima a las dos en punto– con un movimiento de cabeza señalo hacia donde venía Naruto. Mis mejillas se encendieron como focos al ver lo guapo que lucía con ese traje de etiqueta negro– Suerte, mi querida amiga– deseo Kiba burlón dándome un pequeño empujón hacia él y se fue, llevando a Shino consigo.

– ¡Felicidades por tu graduación, Hinata-chan!– dijo Naruto caminando hasta mi con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a darme un abrazo, en compañía de una sonrisa radiante que hizo mis piernas temblar como gelatina.

– Gracias– respondí tímidamente dejándome llevar por la calidez de sus brazos. Nos separamos en cuanto nos recordamos que había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor, él aún no quiere que mi padre se entere de nuestro nuevo estatus sentimental.

– Te ves hermosa con ese vestido– comentó mientras caminábamos en busca de los demás.

– Tu también luces muy bien– contesté por lo bajo. Me quitó el birrete y lo puso sobre su cabeza, dedicándome una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

– Esta noche habrá a una fiesta organizada por los compañeros de Sasuke ¿vienes conmigo?– preguntó con cierta súplica en su tono de voz– sé que no podrás ir a la fiesta organizada por tus compañeros, así que puedes invitar al chico perro y al rarito de los insectos. Ellos son tus amigos después de todo y creo que tuviste que rechazar su invitación por culpa de las pretensiones de tu _"querido" _padre- hizo énfasis en mi querido padre, por supuesto que no pude evitar preguntarme qué quiso decir con eso.

– Esta bien, le hablare a Kiba-kun y a Shino-kun para que vayan con nosotros. Y tal vez invite a Neji-niisan, él también va a perderse la fiesta.

– De hecho, Neji ya está invitado– comentó con diversión–Por extraño que parezca, el mismísimo Sasuke lo ha invitado– parpadee un par de veces con incredulidad– extrañamente está de buen humor, incluso no se sacudió a Suigetsu como si se tratara de una peste, cuando este lo abrazo para celebrar que por fin terminaron la escuela. Ni siquiera a mi cuando lo intente, no me empujo bruscamente como siempre mientras me llamaba Dobe o Usuratonkashi.

– Vaya, no creí que algo como eso llegara a suceder– dije extrañada– si es así, apuesto que el día de su boda no dejara de sonreír.

– Yo tampoco dejaría de sonreír el día de mi boda y menos si la personas con la que llegara a casarme eres tú– sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que hace mucho no adornaba sus hermosos ojos azules. Si no fuera porque hay mucho ruido a nuestro alrededor, juraría antes los dioses que él y yo estamos solos en este mundo.

– ¡Hinata!– el llamado de Sakura nos hizo volver al mundo real. Ella venía enganchada del brazo de Sasuke, arrastrándolo mientras caminaban hacia nosotros– Felicidades por tu graduación– Ella lo soltó y me apretó entre sus delgados brazos, con tanta fuerza que creí que moriría asfixiada. Pero como siempre, Naruto llego a mi rescate.

– ¡Sakura-chan, tú y tu fuerza de elefante van a matarla!- chilló alarmado al ver como mi piel se iba tornando azul, debido a la poca cantidad de oxígeno de esta pasando a mis pulmones en este momento. Ella me soltó de inmediato y me pidió disculpas con la mirada, pero simplemente no podría enojarme con ella, esta muy feliz porque la fecha su boda cada vez es más próxima. Las invitaciones serán repartidas luego de la graduación de Sasuke, eso lo dijeron ellos mismos hace unos días.

Mientras yo, tengo que comenzar a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre. Pero es que la verdad, no quiero. Hacerlo implicaría tener que volver a Konoha y abandonar mis estudios aquí en Tokio. Bien podría hacer la carrera a distancia, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo. Quiero por una vez en mi vida seguir a mi corazón y dejar a un lado las obligaciones.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sasuke preocupado poniendo una mano en mi hombro, aprovechando la pelea de los hermanos Uzumaki para hablar conmigo.

– Lo estoy– aseguré. Pero él pareció no creerme, ya que me lanzó una mirada severa– a ti no puedo ocultarte nada ¿cierto?– él asintió levemente– no quería que mi vida universitaria llegará a su fin, me refiero a que ahora tendré que entrar al campo laboral y tendré que irme a Konoha para ello. Pero no quiero tener que abandonar mi otra carrera, porque es lo que de verdad me apasiona. Y quiero por una vez en mi vida, mandar a mi obligaciones a la mierda y seguir los deseos de mi corazón.

– Hazlo mientras puedas hacerlo, sino más adelante no valdrán arrepentimientos– aconsejó– plántate delante de tu padre y explícale lo que de verdad deseas hacer con tu vida.

– Sabes perfectamente que nunca he podido hacerlo– repliqué con dureza.

– Deja de ser tan cobarde, Hinata– espetó fríamente– no puedes pasarte la vida siendo sometida por tu padre, sino no podrás ser feliz, en especial con Naruto.

– ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?– demandé.

– No quiero decir nada– respondió– solo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta– sentenció. Emprendió su andar hasta donde estaban los hermanos Uzumaki– Una última cosa– habló dándome la espalda– esta es tu última oportunidad de ser feliz, no creo que sea justo que él solo tenga que luchar por esa relación, o mejor dicho, intento de relación– siguió caminando, dejándome a solas con mis miedos. Sólo incliné la cabeza y lo seguí. ¿Qué puedo hacer? es tan difícil para mí sacar esa valentía y decisión. Nadie mejor que él sabe que el poco carácter que tenía, se me fue arrancando poco a poco hasta que sólo quedó una persona sumisa a las órdenes de mi padre.

– ¿Hinata, todo en orden?– preguntó Naruto preocupado al verme.

– Claro, todo está perfectamente bien– aseguré con una sonrisa forzada.

– Bien, entonces ¿a qué hora te pasó a recoger para que vayamos a la fiesta?– preguntó con una sonrisa típica de él. Esas sonrisas que me hacen suspirar como una tonta y me provocan mariposas en el estómago.

– No lo sé, yo te aviso– respondí– tengo que ir a un almuerzo realizado por mi padre, irá toda la familia y los socios de mi padre. Sabes que esos almuerzos se pueden alargar por horas– se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

– Como gustes– dijo mientras se alejaba. Mire extrañaba su espalda y no pude evitar preguntarme ¿por qué se aleja?. Una terrible sensación de pánico que solo es provocada por un solo hombre me invadió, mi padre. Él se está acercando, junto a una entusiasta Hanabi.

– Felicidades, Neesama. Ya eres toda una profesional– felicitó Hanabi con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

– Te felicito– expresó fríamente mi padre– Caminen, nuestro auto nos espera– ordenó. Apenas me dio tiempo de despedirme de los hermanos Uzumaki, a los que mi padre miró con desprecio, y de Sasuke. Después de la ceremonia de graduación y esa pequeña charla, el supuesto almuerzo para celebrar fue un asco. Repleto de personas hipócritas a las que no les agradado, ni ellos a mi por supuesto.

– Hinata, el tío Hiashi quiere hablar contigo en cuanto dejes a estas personas– habló Neji en voz baja pasando a mi lado. Asentí levemente, me disculpe con esas personas y fui a hablar con mi padre. Su asistente personal me dijo que había salido hacia la terraza del restaurante.

– ¿Para que me solicitó, padre?– pregunté con respecto a sus espaldas. Él miraba por fijamente los autos transitar por la vía, su porte erguido y sus manos sujetas en su espalda.

– Quería hablar contigo acerca de tu estancia en Tokio– aseveró. Sabía que este momento llegaría, sólo que no estaba mental y emocionalmente preparada– en mis planes para ti no estaban incluidos una segunda carrera, sólo está y luego de culminarla, volverías a Konoha y trabajarías para algún día convertirte en mi sucesora ¿Estoy en lo correcto?– cuestionó duramente.

– Así es, padre– concorde tratando de no sonar asustada.

– Pero para un Hyuga es imperdonable abandonar algo cuando comenzó, por eso te doy mi autorización para que te quedes en Tokio hasta que termines esa carrera. Ni un día más, ni un día menos– sentenció. No pude evitar sonreír, por primera vez en mi vida agradezco que haya tenido ese gesto para conmigo. Sin embargo no es porque es algo que yo desee hacer, se trata de mantener en alto el orgullo de los Hyuga. Pero para mi eso está bien, por ahora.

Lo único que me acongoja es que me quedaré sola en ese enorme departamento, Neji debe irse a Konoha a trabajar. Pero creo que me podré acostumbrar a su ausencia. Después de todo no fue un día tan malo, pero pasar toda la fiesta con Naruto hizo que todo mejorará enormemente. Se tomó el tiempo para darme un regalo de graduación, según él no pudo dármelo temprano porque no le había dado tiempo, eso es lo que menos importa. Lo importante es que me encantó, aunque todo lo que provenga de él siempre me encantará.

**…**

Tengo que enviar unas cuentas importantes del trabajo mañana y sigo sin poder conciliar el sueño, a pesar de ser pasadas las 11 de la noche. Pero quién podría dormir con este lío que tengo en mi cabeza, lo único que me provoca es quedarme aquí en el sofá y ver películas hasta el amanecer. Tal vez llamar a Sasuke para que me acompañe, pero él tiene sus propios asuntos en estos momentos.

Mis divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas porque el timbre fue oprimido varias veces seguidas. Me dirigí hacia a la puerta confundida y con la duda sobre quién podría ser a estas horas. No pude evitar sonreír al ver a mis dos mejores amigos de otro lado de la puerta, es como si ellos hubieran sentido mi llamado con el pensamiento.

– Buenas noches, Hinata ¿Podemos pasar?– preguntó Sasuke.

– Por supuesto que sí– me hice a un lado y ambos pasaron. Itachi como siempre me dio un beso en la mejilla y me entrego una caja de panadería.

– Rollos de canela para ti y dangos para mí– comentó al ver mi cara de confusión. Fui a la cocina y puse todo en un plato para llevarlo a la sala y preparé café para Sasuke. Estando ya todo listo, fui hasta donde estaban ellos. Ambos ocupaban el sofá más grande, dejando el espacio de en medio para mi.

– Estaba pensando en llamar a alguno de los dos– dije sentándome en medio– pero, ustedes aparecieron solos ¿qué sucede?.

– Hace mucho que nos reunimos así– comentó Sasuke a mi derecha, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro. Mientras le entregaba su taza de café, a mi izquierda, Itachi hizo lo mismo.

– Sasuke tiene razón, aunque fue una coincidencia encontrarnos en el estacionamiento– añadió Itachi llevando un dango a su boca.

– Ser adultos es una mierda ¿no es así?– mencioné suspirando con pesadez. Ambos hicieron una mueca de inconformidad, dándome la razón. Entonces supe que ellos también tienen sus propias luchas internas– Y bien ¿Quién quiere hablar primero?.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando en el hospital pregunté si existía el amor a primera vista?– comentó Itachi. Lo miré extrañada pero al parecer la pregunta no iba para mi.

– Extrañamente, no he podido olvidarlo– respondió Sasuke– nunca habías dicho algo así.

– Ese día después de hablar contigo, Hinata– comenzó– me tropecé con una mujer, ella es hermosa. Lo único que supe de ella ese día, era que su nombre es Izumi y su madre padece de tuberculosis. Pero un par de días después llegó a la firma pidiendo trabajo, es abogada pero desde que se graduó no ha podido ejercer porque debía cuidar a su madre. Yo le di un trabajo como mi asistente, mientras pule sus habilidades nuevamente y toma experiencia en el campo laboral– tomó otro dango antes de continuar– obviamente la invite a salir, pero nunca llegó a la cena, no contesta mis llamadas y no se ha presentado en la oficina.

– Estoy segura que ella no quiso dejarte plantado, tal vez se le presento una urgencia con su madre– argumenté– espera a que sea ella quien te llame, o vaya a hablar contigo en la oficina. Sería muy tonta si rechaza a un hombre tan maravilloso como tú.

– Creo que tienes razón– respondió con una sonrisa.

– Y tú, Sasuke ¿qué sucede?– cuestioné. Él soltó un bufido de exasperación y dejó la taza de café en la bandeja que hay en mis piernas.

– Es Sakura– dijo lamentándose– ha enloquecido con la boda, siempre está hablando de lo que falta y lo que está listo. Además, quiere que deje de trabajar para que la acompañe en todo. Realmente siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Nosotros hablamos de una boda sencilla con los más cercanos y ya, pero ella se ha dejado llevar por lo que dicen mi madre y la suya. Y ahora esto se ha convertido en un evento enorme, con una larga lista de invitados llena de personas que yo no conozco, ni ella conoce. La amo y quiero que ella tenga lo que quiera, pero lo único que quiero en estos momentos es que esto acabe de una puta vez. No hemos dejado de pelear en estos últimos días, yo solo le grito porque estoy harto de todo y ella me grita porque no me importa nuestra boda. Al final, ella se encierra en la habitación llorando y yo termino sintiéndome como el malo de la historia, durmiendo en el sofá.

– Tienes que ser más comprensible con ella– reproché– Sakura solo está emocionada porque va a unir su vida para siempre con la persona que ama. Tal vez se dejó llevar por Mikoto-san y Kushina-san, pero tú también debes poner de tu parte y ayudarla. Ella debe estar estresada porque toda la carga está siendo para ella sola.

– Apuesto que discutieron y por eso estas aquí, para escapar de ella– acoto Itachi con burla. La espalda de Sasuke se tenso, mi ceño se frunció.

– Sasuke, no puedes escapar cada vez que tienen una pelea– regañe– Pobre Sakura-chan, ha de estar destrozada– pude ver la culpa y el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Sasuke, así que en vez de juzgarlo, decidí ayudarlo– ¿por qué fue esta vez?.

– Mañana tengo que ir al sastre a probarme el traje para verificar que me queda bien. Pero, tengo que atender un cliente importante y no puedo cancelar– relato con fastidio– obviamente cuando le dije que no podía ir, comenzó a gritar cosas sin sentido y yo comencé a gritar cosas sin sentido. Me dijo que me largara, que no quería verme y yo le dije que si ella lo quería así, entonces así sería y aquí estoy. No se que hacer, esto no puede seguir así o el día de la boda no vamos a querer ni siquiera dirigirnos la palabra. Al menos he tenido la fortuna de que no me ha lanzado nada a la cabeza.

– Agradece que todavia no te haya lanzado el anillo a la cabeza– añadió Itachi.

– Sería el colmo– comentó Sasuke– Ella no llegaría tan lejos. Solo está estresada organizando sola los últimos detalles de nuestra boda, los interminables exámenes y el internado en el hospital.

– Creo que deberían arreglar sus problemas, como lo han hecho desde el principio– aconseje dándole un codazo en las costillas– Recuerdas ese cumpleaños tuyo, donde ella preparó una sorpresa para ti y tú no aparecías. La pobre llegó aquí desconsolada, llorando.

– Eso fue en parte mi culpa– comentó Itachi– ese día le pedí que fuera a la firma porque teníamos una junta importante y quería que él estuviera para que aprendiera.

– Recuerdo que ese día todo me salio mal– aventuró Sasuke– mi celular se le descargó la batería, una mujer de la cual no recuerdo su nombre me acorralo en el baño e intentó seducirme. Y eso sin mencionar la foto que le enviaron a Sakura, donde supuestamente yo me besaba con esa mujer.

– No olvidaré cuando tuve que llamar a Itachi para preguntarle por ti y después de hablar contigo, no pasaron treinta minutos cuando ya estabas tocado a mi puerta con insistencia.

– Cuando escuche su llanto a lo lejos, me volví loco y corrí hasta aquí lo más rápido que pude– comentó riendo– no fue fácil conseguir su perdón, pero lo logre– los tres comenzamos a reír al recordar ese día. En su momento, él estaba desesperado, pero ahora es una anécdota que le resulta divertida a ambos.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Hinata?– objetó Itachi– has estado allí, escuchándonos a nosotros. Pero no has hablado sobre lo que te está molestando y sé que esa molestia, tiene cabello rubio.

– No olvides idiota– agregó Sasuke.

– Como olvidarlo– ironizó Itachi. Ignoré sus comentarios para no discutir con ellos en defensa de Naruto.

– Todo entre nosotros ha mejorado mucho, la primera vez forzamos demasiado las cosas. Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos e íbamos muy rápido, pero ahora que ambos hemos madurado, las cosas son diferentes. Llevamos una especie de relación del tipo amigos con derechos. Pero él me esconde algo, sé que es importante porque siempre que le exijo la verdad, me pide tiempo– un tenso silencio entre los tres, se formó al finalizar– Ustedes lo saben ¿no es así?– cuestioné dolida. Me levanté del sofá y me paré frente a ellos para enfrentarlos. Desde que los conozco, ellos nunca me han desviado la mirada como lo hacen en estos momentos.

– No nos corresponde decírtelo– dijo Sasuke en voz baja. Itachi asintió dándole la razón.

– ¿Tan malo es?– pregunté asustada por culpa de sus expresiones.

– No te imaginas cuanto– habló Itachi con culpabilidad en sus voz. Quiero enojarme con ellos, pero simplemente no puedo. Los conozco y sé que están mordiéndose la lengua para no decirme nada.

– Esta bien– dije volviendo a sentarme– no haré más preguntas hasta que Naruto-kun tenga el valor de contarla.

Nos quedamos hablando durante horas, extrañaba esos momentos así con ellos. Ahora me siento más relajada y sé que no voy a agobiar a Naruto con mis preguntas cuando estemos juntos, esperaré pacientemente a que él quiera hablar conmigo. No quería que ellos se fueran a tan altas horas de la noche, pero ambos insistieron en que no podían quedarse. Itachi tenia que salir muy temprano de su casa a recoger a su madre al aeropuerto. Y Sasuke tenía que resolver sus problemas con Sakura, comentó que pediría a otro que lidiara con ese cliente que no le cae nada bien y pondría de su parte con los preparativos de su boda. _"¿Irías conmigo? Necesito una opinión femenina, no, corrección. Necesito la opinión de mi mejor amiga"_ dijo Sasuke antes de irse, y yo acepté por supuesto. Es mi mejor amigo, jamás me negaría a una petición suya y menos si se trata de su felicidad. El solo pensar lo lejos que llegó una relación que sólo comenzó por la curiosidad de un chico que estaba acostumbrado a la atención de todos, por una chica que solía evitarlo por culpa de su crueldad con otra chica, terminará con la boda de ambos. Él se casará en una semana con esa chica que logró robarle el corazón y puso su mundo cabeza, la misma chica que resultó ser la hermana adoptiva del hombre que puso mi mundo de cabeza.

– ¿Desayunaste?– preguntó en cuanto me subí en el asiento del copiloto de su camioneta.

– No, de hecho iba a hacerte la misma pregunta. Muero de hambre, pero me levanté sin ganas de cocinar– contesté. Un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago terminó de afirmar lo que dije.

– Compraremos algo en el camino, tenemos que estar en el sastre antes de las diez de la mañana– informó saliendo del estacionamiento de mi edificio. Compramos el desayuno en el autoservicio de un restaurante de comida rápida y comimos en el auto mientras íbamos a nuestro destino.

– ¿Hablaron tú y Sakura-chan?– interrogué.

– Anoche cuando llegué, ella ya se había dormido– comentó– la puerta seguía con seguro, así que no quise entrar a molestarla. Esta mañana cuando desperté, ella ya no estaba. Hoy tenía un examen a primera hora de la mañana y luego debía ir al hospital, ayer me dijo que los internos fueron rotados y que ahora le toca estar en el área de Traumatología. Así que es probable que ella y yo no nos veamos si no es hasta la noche o en el peor de los casos, hasta mañana.

– Deberías llamarla– sugerí.

– No contestara– negó– ella no contesta su celular cuando esta en el hospital. Si he de hablar con ella, tendré que esperar hasta mañana.

– Entonces como se que tendrás el día libre, después de salir de aquí, me acompañaras a comprar un obsequio para Naruto– Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero aceptó de todos modos.

– ¿A qué se debe la ocasión?– interrogó.

– Nada, solo quiero obsequiarle algo– dije– no tiene que haber una ocasión especial de por medio para obsequiarle algo a la persona que amas– se quedó pensativo por unos instantes y luego dijo.

– ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?– cuestionó.

– Solo tenía que revisar unos documentos y enviarlos a Neji-niisan para que se los dé a mi padre– comenté restando importancia al asunto– así que como no pude conciliar el sueño después de que tú e Itachi se fueran, lo hice durante la madrugada.

– En pocas palabras no has dormido ni poco– dijo con reproche.

– Terminé a las 5 am y luego dormí hasta las 7:30– agregué– no me siento cansada, algunas veces las pocas horas de sueño pesan menos que dormir más de las horas requeridas. Además un buen café por la mañana siempre es revitalizante cuando de falta de sueño se trata.

– Si tú lo dices– comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Estacionó su camioneta frente al local, nos bajamos y entramos. Hay una gran variedad de trajes expuestos a lo largo y ancho de toda la tienda. Un hombre con una piel muy pálida, con un cabello de color negro que le llega hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta baja, salió a recibirnos. Él posee unos ojos de color ámbar, un poco aterradores desde mi punto de vista.

– Bienvenidos– saludó con una ligera reverencia. Sasuke respondió con un ligero asentimiento y yo le dedique una sonrisa nerviosa– su prometida me había llamado para informarme que vendría otro día, Sasuke-san.

– Ella no está enterada de que cambie mis planes– informó– ¿existe algún inconveniente de que sea hoy?– preguntó.

– Ninguno, pase adelante– ofreció el hombre. Me analizo con detenimiento y luego dijo– ¿Y quién es la señorita?

– Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, soy la mejor amiga de Sasuke-kun– respondí– ¿y usted?

– Mi nombre es Orochimaru, Hyuga-san–ambos estrechamos nuestras manos. Él guió a Sasuke hacia los vestidores y yo me senté en uno de los sofá frente a los vestidores. Salió de los vestidores con un esmoquin blanco, muy lindo por cierto, pero no va con él.

– ¿Qué opinas?– preguntó.

– No lo sé, no es algo que tú usarías– admití– arruina toda tu faceta de príncipe oscuro.

– Lo sé, pero mi madre y Kushina-san insistieron. Mi padre usó un traje blanco en su boda y Minato-san también lo hizo– relató.

– ¿No tienes otra opción?– pregunté.

– Por supuesto que la tengo, no pienso usar este, sólo deje que lo hicieran por complacer a mi madre. La única persona que debe usar blanco ese día y verse hermosa es ella– argumentó.

– Entonces déjame ver lo que tienes– animé. Él puso los ojos en blanco y volvió al vestidor.

**...**

– No estoy segura, Ino– dije dudosa. Ino y yo acabamos de salir del examen, nos fuimos a un café a desayunar para luego irnos al hospital. Esta mañana antes de salir, mi enojo fue sustituido por culpabilidad al verlo dormir en el incómodo sofá, con bolsas oscuras formándose bajo sus ojos. Ambos somos orgullosos y testarudos, pero alguno de los dos tiene que ceder y aunque me duela admitirlo, esta vez me corresponde hacerlo.

– Déjate de tonterías y madura, Sakura– exigió duramente– llámalo, si está ocupado lo llamas luego, pero debes hacerlo.

– Está bien– marqué al número de su celular dos veces, pero no contestó. Decidí no quedarme con esta, así que llamé a la firma.

– _Buenos días, se ha comunicado usted con "Uchiha &amp; Associates"_– dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

– Buenos días, me gustaría saber si Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra disponible– hablé con rapidez. Ella ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntar quién lo llamaba, pues ella ya me conoce la voz.

– _Sasuke-sama llamó esta mañana y canceló todas sus citas, dijo que tenía asuntos personales que resolver_– respondió.

– Muchas gracias por su amabilidad– dije extrañada. ¿Será posible?. Ino se mostró curiosa por mi extraña actitud, en espera de que me dignara a responder sus inquietudes. Hice una última llamada, tenía que comprobar si mi teoría era cierta.

– Orochimaru-san, buenos días– saludé en cuanto contestó.

– _Buenos días, Sakura-san_– saludó de regreso– _¿acaso llamo para pedir otra cita para su prometido? Eso no será necesario, él está aquí._

– ¿Está allí?– interrogué atónita.

– _Sí_– confirmó– _vino acompañado de una linda mujer de cabello azulado y bonitos ojos perla._

– No vaya a decirle que yo llamé– pedí amablemente, él accedió de inmediato y colgué la llamada.

– ¿Y bien?– cuestionó ansiosa.

– Está en el sastre con Hinata– conté– Ino, dejó su trabajo por comprometerse con nuestra boda– Ino me animo a que fuera a hablar con él y eso haré, en cuanto llegue a casa.

**...**

– ¿A dónde piensas ir?– preguntó luego de acomodar su traje en el asiento trasero del auto.

– Caminemos por una de estas tiendas y vemos– comenté. Él asintió convencido y comenzamos a caminar en busca de algo que llamara mi atención. Pero lo que de verdad llamó la atención de ambos, fue ver a Itachi en un restaurante con la chica que había descrito en la noche anterior. Ella parecía arrepentida y él solo permanecía en silencio escuchando atentamente.

– Tenías razón, Hinata– habló incrédulo– e-ella lo buscó.

– Yo siempre tengo razón– añadí con arrogancia. Sasuke negó divertido y comenzó su andar, dejándome rezagada.

– ¡Espera!– grité corriendo para alcanzarlo.

El día tan esperado llegó al fin, la boda de mi mejor amigo. Ino y yo estábamos afuera de la iglesia, esperando que la novia saliera del auto. El color de nuestro largo vestido de dama es rosa pálido, maquillaje sencillo y el cabello suelto ondulado en las puntas. Ella junto a su padre salieron del auto y llegaron hasta nosotras, nos dedicó una radiante sonrisa a ambas.

– ¿Lista?– preguntó Ino. Ella se ve muy hermosa con su cabello recogido adornado con unas flores blancas que sostienen su largo velo, con un mechón ondulado acomodado a un lado de su rostro. Un vestido strapless con una falda pomposa, la parte de arriba del vestido está formada con flores hechas por la misma tela de la falda y un listón rosa pálido atado en un moño al frente adornando su cintura. Con maquillaje ligero resaltando su belleza natural, esas fueron las palabras de Ino en la mañana.

– Lista– afirmó Sakura. Abrí un poco la enorme puerta de la iglesia y asomé el rostro. Todas las personas estaban acomodadas en sus lugares, excepto por las personas cerca del altar. Sasuke hablaba con su madre y hermano, Naruto e Itachi son los padrinos. La mirada de Sasuke se cruzó con la mía, sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto. Su madre entendió que ya era tiempo, así que le dio un beso en cada mejilla y fue a sentarse.

– Quisieras que fuera él quien te entregará ¿cierto?– inquirió Minato. Ese momento era padre e hija, más sin embargo Ino y yo no podíamos hacer nada, sólo darles la espalda y darles su espacio.

– Tú eres mi padre, no hay otra persona en el mundo con quien quisiera compartir esto si no es contigo, papá– afirmó ella aferrándose al brazos de su padre. Le hice una seña a los jóvenes encargados de la puerta para que estos la abrieran. Todo el mundo se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estábamos.

Mientras caminaba seguida de Ino al altar, mi mente no dejaba de imaginar cómo serían las cosas si yo decidiera que era tiempo de cambiarlas. Si tan solo le hiciera caso a Sasuke y dejará de ser tan cobarde y vivir a la sombra de mi padre. Si tan solo pudiera hacerle caso a Neji y hacer cumplir mi voluntad como mujer adulta que soy. Naruto y yo podríamos amarnos con libertar y algún día la persona que esté esperando a su amada en el altar con una sonrisa, encerrados en una burbuja donde sólo están él y ella. Sea Naruto, esperándome a mí, los dos encerrados en ese mundo donde se nos olvida que hay muchas personas observándonos. En algún momento de la ceremonia, los ojos de Naruto se cruzaron con los míos. Por un instante creí que él pensaba lo mismo que yo, esas miradas furtivas y sonrisas cómplices nos hacen sincronizar nuestros más profundos sentimientos. Me imaginé a mi misma diciendo acepto y a él también.

La fiesta fue tal y como Sasuke la describió, enorme y extravagante. Para él esto era una gastadera de dinero innecesaria, pero ahora se ve tan feliz que eso pareció quedar en el olvido. Había muchas personas, yo conocía a unas cuantas. Algunos me saludaban y yo solo respondía por mera cortesía, apenas recuerdo el nombre de algunos. El señor y la señora Uchiha bailaban en medio de la pista de baile, con algunas parejas haciéndoles compañía en la pista. Incluso Itachi bailaba con la tal Izumi, ese día que los vimos Sasuke me comentó que le daría una invitación a su hermano para que la llevará. Terminé el contenido de mi copa de champaña y busque un camarero para que me diera otra. Pero alguien me tomó de la mano, interrumpiendo la dirección de mis pensamientos y mi búsqueda de una copa.

– ¿Me permite esta pieza, hermosa dama– preguntó Naruto caballerosamente, ofreciéndome su mano.

– Sería un placer, señor– acepté tomando su mano. Al diablo lo que mi padre piense al respecto, bailaré con él por el simple hecho de que es mi pareja, duélale a quien le duela.

**...**

Hace rato que Hinata se había ido a bailar con su padre, ¿raro? Sí, pero él solo lo hizo por enojo al verme con su hija. A leguas se veía que le había dicho algo por eso, lo sé por sus ojos triste y por el semblante de enojo de él.

– Habla con ella– sugirió Sakura llegando hacia mí– dile la verdad.

– No puedo hacerlo, no hoy– negué– si algo llegara a salir mal, arruinaría la fiesta, Sakura-chan.

– Y por esa misma razón sé que es el momento indicado– objetó Sasuke.

– Ve al jardín del salón, nadie está allí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que absolutamente nadie se atreva a interrumpirlos, además es un lindo lugar para tener una charla de ese tipo– añadió Sakura– ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Hinata no se expondrá tan fácil, si ella ha de enfrentar a su padre, no lo hará frente a todo el mundo.

– Anda, antes de yo vaya y lo haga por tí– dijo Sasuke burlón– Yo iré a buscar a Hinata y tú irás con Sakura al jardín. Hablen con los encargados de las puertas para que no dejen que nadie salga.

– ¡Andando!– exclamó ella jalándome con fuerza del brazo. Salimos al jardín, hermosamente decorado. Y la luna llena alumbrando el pasto con su luz tenue. Nos sentamos en el columpio del jardín, comenzamos a balancearnos con suavidad mientras esperábamos que Sasuke llegara con Hinata.

Hinata caminaba hacia mi con timidez, se ve realmente hermosa esta noche. Y no es por el vestido, el peinado o el maquillaje, eso no tiene nada que ver. Es algo inexplicable que hace que a mi corazón latir como un loco. Quizás se trate de la luna, la luz de la luna siempre le ha hecho ver más hermosa de lo normal, como si siempre saliera en el cielo nocturno sólo para contemplarla a ella. Pensé en lo afortunado que soy de amar a una mujer como ella y lo desdichado que podría ser si no le digo lo que pasó hace 4 años atrás entre su padre y yo. Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, ella ya se había sentado donde anteriormente estaba mi hermana.

– Es hermosa ¿no es así?– musitó Hinata con los ojos perdidos en el cielo.

– Si que lo eres– susurré fascinado mirando su precioso perfil. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, coloqué una mano en su mejilla y le giré el rostro para me mirará. Acorte la distancia que nos separaba y la besé.

– Yo... quiero decirte algo– dije nervioso.

– ¿Qué es?– preguntó preocupada.

– Es... algo hmm... complicado– vacilé. Mis manos estaban sudorosas y temblaban ligeramente. Ella tomó mis manos entre las suyas, las apreté con fuerza y aspiré con fuerza para infundirme de valor. Ellos tienen razón, este es el mejor momento y no pienso desaprovecharlo– se trata sobre la verdadera razón por la que me fui con mi padre a América.

– No entiendo– argumentó confundida.

– Lo entenderás ahora, Hinata-chan– sentencié con seriedad.

**Flash Back.**

Seguía preguntándome porqué yo no había tomado el examen de admisión. ¿Acaso era que yo suponía que tenía que irme con mi padre? No, no es eso. Yo decidí que no me iría, mi lugar está aquí en Japón, junto a mi Hinata. Con la que por cierto no he vuelto a salir, ella está matándose junto a Neji para aprobar ese estúpido examen. Otra vez me tocaba irme a casa solo, pero me lleve una sorpresa al atravesar la reja de la escuela a la calle. Había un auto negro y una mujer de aspecto recio. En cuanto me vio me pidió que me acercara, aunque tenía mis dudas, me acerqué.

– Hiashi-sama solicita la presencia de Uzumaki Naruto en su oficina– informó.

– ¿Sucedió algo malo?– interrogué. Pero ella me ignoró.

– Sube– ordenó abriendo la puerta del auto. Abrí la boca para negarme, pero ella continúo– no estás en posición de negarte, Uzumaki Naruto.

– Bien– acepté de mala gana. La ida a la oficina del padre de Hinata no fue nada agradable, la mujer no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Me sentía intimidado por la frialdad de su mirada. Ella tocó la puerta de la oficina Hiashi un par de veces antes de que este le permitiera el paso.

– Retírate y no dejes que nadie nos interrumpa– mandó Hiashi a su empleada. Ella asintió y se fue, dejándome a solas con él.

– Y bien ¿qué se supone que hago yo aquí?– demandé. Él me indicó que tomara asiento, pero me negué a hacerlo.

– Más respeto, mocoso– pronunció irritado. Entrelazo sus manos colocándolas sobre su boca, mientras sus codos se encontraban apoyados sobre el escritorio– me enteré que tu padre se irá a América en busca de hacer su empresa crecer, también sé que se te ha solicitado para acompañarlo. Pienso que deberías considerar ir con él.

– No entiendo cómo consiguió usted toda esa información, pero eso no es importante en este momento. ¿A dónde quiere llegar?– exigí.

–Bien, iré directo al grano– aseveró– no te quiero cerca de mi hija, eres una mala influencia para ella. Ella es una inútil, pero es obediente. En cambio tú, eres un revoltoso. Me tomé el atrevimiento de estudiar tu expediente escolar y lo que encontré no es muy alentador. Tú harás que ella piense que puede hacer lo que quiera sin mi autorización, su vida y sus decisiones me pertenecen, y no quiero que alguien como tú comience a meterle ideas locas en la cabeza.

– ¿Y qué sucede si me rehusó?– hablé con altanería. Quisiera poder golpearlo hasta que mis puños comiencen a sangrar, desfigurar esa expresión de altivez y prepotencia. Él abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y sacó un arma, con la que no dudo en apuntarme. La furia que siento correr por mis venas hace que no sienta miedo al verme amenazado de esta forma.

– Lo diré de otra forma para que tu minúsculo cerebro pueda entender– añadió– ¿Cómo crees que le iría a mi hija si la mandó sola al extranjero? Seguramente no soportaría estar sola, la extraña multitud la agobiaría y lo peor es que no podrá regresar. ¿Cómo tomaría Sasuke la noticia y más al saber que tú pudiste salvarla de ir al un lugar desconocido, pero que tu egoísmo no te permitió hacerlo? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría tu hermana la recogida al saber que su novio la dejo por tu culpa? Creo que ambos te despreciarían. ¿Y qué pasará con el nuevo negocio de tu querido padre? Yo muy bien podría hacer que fracasara y podría mandar a esa empresa a la quiebra, ya lo he hecho antes, no me importaría hacerlo de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo puede ser tan miserable con Hinata?– cuestioné con furia contenida– no se merece esto, ella es una persona de corazón noble. ¡Ella no merece sufrir así!

– Querrás decir débil– objetó– lo hago porque tú eres una piedra en su camino, quiero que ella cumpla mi voluntad al pie de la letra y contigo cerca no hay garantía de que lo haga. ¿Sufrirá? Seguramente, pero eso no es algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme.

– ¡No me da la gana de hacerlo!– grité encolerizado– no permitiré que arruine el negocio de mi padre, ni que mi hermana sea infeliz por su culpa y tampoco permitiré que siga manejando a Hinata con hilos como si fuera una marioneta.

– Si mueres ahora ¿de qué servirán tus palabras?. Se disolverán en el viento como polvo– apuntó su arma de nuevo hacia mí– si te mato en este instante, no podrás hacer nada por nadie. Piensa en mí oferta, Uzumaki. Si tú te largas a otro país, todo el mundo será feliz– él tiene razón, no tengo opción. Muy bien podría hablarle de esto a alguien, pero ¿a quién engaño? Es su palabra contra la mía, nadie tomaría en serio a un simple adolescente.

– Acepto su oferta, Hiashi-sama. Me iré a América con mi padre– sentencié. Él sonrió victorioso y guardó su arma de regreso a su escritorio. No podía seguir estando en la misma habitación que él, mis ganas de golpearlo se incrementan a cada segundo. Salí de allí como alma que lleva al diablo y corrí desde todo el trayecto hasta mi casa.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo, Naruto?– preguntó Sakura preocupada al verme. Me senté al pie de la escalera y comencé a balbucear incoherencias, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y me era imposible coordinar alguna palabra. Ella me abofeteó, quedé en shock pero funcionó. Ella y Sasuke esperaban impacientes por una respuesta, pero las palabras no salían– Di algo, demonios. No puedo soportar verte en este estado. Háblame, hermano, dime porqué estás así– no pude soportarlo más, le conté todo con lujo de detalles. Algunas veces se me quebró la voz y lloré como un tonto de la impotencia, me sentí patético, pero por más que quisiera, las lágrimas no cesaban.

– Eso es llegar muy bajo– gruñó Sasuke con ira. Le di por completo la razón, pero no estaba en condiciones de hablar. En cuanto pude hacerlo, le supliqué a ambos que no le contaran a nadie sobre esto y ambos accedieron.

**Fin Flash Back.**

La reacción de ella fue diferente a lo que yo esperaba, creí que lloraría o algo por el estilo, pero no hizo nada de eso. Sólo se levantó bruscamente, con el ceño fruncido y puños apretados con fuerza.

– Salgamos de aquí– exigió impasible– vamos de viaje, a un hotel, a donde quieras llevarme, pero sácame de aquí.

– Como quieras, Hinata– contesté extrañado, me levanté, me paré frente a ella y la tomé por los hombros– haré todo lo que tú quieras, pero por favor dime lo que está pasando por tu cabeza.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga?– demandó con rudeza– ¿qué estoy furiosa? ¿qué me estoy conteniendo para no ir allá arriba y armar un escándalo, solamente para no arruinar la fiesta de la persona que consideró mi hermano? Pues sí, así es. Estoy harta de siempre llorar por todo y no enfrentar las situación con la frente en alto. No quiero tener que seguir reprimiendo lo que siento solo para él sienta orgullo de mi, ya no más ¿entiendes?. Lo odio, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas. No quiero verlo, ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca. Quiero ser libre de tomar mis propias decisiones, quiero amarte con libertad sin temer que él nos descubra. Ya no somos unos adolescentes, ya no más, somos adultos con la capacidad de hacer con su vida lo que se le dé la gana. Y perdóname, perdóname por creer que me habías usado y engañado aquella vez. Todo lo que has hecho, ha sido por mí. Gracias.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte– dije– más bien perdóname tú a mí por haberme callado esto por tanto tiempo.

– Sácame de aquí, por favor– suplicó abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho– llévame lejos, no importa a donde, yo iré contigo. Hagamos el amor como nunca antes, extraño tus caricias, tus labios recorriendo cada rincón de mi piel, extraño sentirte dentro de mí– el atrevimiento de Hinata me dejó sin palabras, sólo pude rodearla con mis brazos.

– Vamos, nadie nos extrañará– respondí en un susurro. Ella apoyó su mentón en mi pecho y me sonrió, en sus ojos no había tristeza sólo anhelo y rabia.

Rodeamos el jardín y salimos al estacionamiento, ninguno de los dos tenía un auto propio en el cual irnos, por lo que salimos caminando y tomamos un taxi. Le pedí al taxista que nos llevará al hotel más alejado de la ciudad. Antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos en aquella habitación de hotel intercambiando caricias, amándonos mutuamente como debía ser desde el principio. Anhelaba escuchar de nuevo los gemidos y las súplicas de por más de su angelical voz. La contextura de su piel, su estrechez, su aroma, su respiración agitada, todo de ella. Ahora viene la prueba más difícil para ella, enfrentar a su padre. Pero esta vez no estará sola, yo estaré con ella, lo haremos juntos.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ¿La larga espera valió la pena? Quiero informarles que está historia llegará a su fin el siguiente capítulo. Tal vez tenga un epílogo, tal vez no. Ya lo veré.**

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha**


	13. Chapter 14

Hola, preciosuras. He vuelto con el capítulo final de esta hermosa historia. Gracias por seguirla hasta el final, por soportar mis largas ausencias, estoy realmente agradecida. Este fue mi primer fic, lo comencé hace dos años. Estoy feliz de por fin darle el final que se merece. Como ya llegué al tan anhelado final, editaré todos los capítulos y reescribiré lo que sea necesario arreglar. Sin más que decir, disfruten del último capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Fue un placer compartir con ustedes el producto de mi imaginación.

Espero que puedan dejarme su opinión en un rewiers. Nos leemos en otras historias. Para los amantes del NaruHina, los invito a leer _"La luz de sus ojos"_. Y para quienes les gusta el Sasusaku, los invito a leer _"Change my Mind"_

**Les agradece, EAUchiha.**

**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12.  
**  
– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?– pregunté enrollando una toalla en mi cintura mientras salía del baño. Ella se incorporó en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana.

– Si supiera que hacer no estaría aquí ahora mismo– respondió con una sonrisa forzada– supongo que tengo que enfrentarme a él, no puedo pasar toda la vida permitiendo que otros luchen mis batallas mientras yo me escudo como una cobarde.

– No eres una cobarde– dije, ella sonrió con tristeza. Por más que yo intente decirle algo, ella no va a cambiar de parecer.

– Ambos sabemos que lo soy– comentó sacando su cuerpo de la cama y parándose frente a la ventana que da vista al jardín del hotel que escogimos para escapar– toda mi niñez y mi adolescencia la pasé fingiendo ser la niña perfecta para que mi padre estuviera complacido y cuando iba a la escuela era una persona completamente distinta. Sasuke-kun, Neji-niisan e incluso Itachi hacían todo por mi. Odio admitirlo, pero me volví una persona dependiente de la ayuda de otros para poder hacer valer mis deseos. Y luego tú te fuiste, solo para que yo fuera feliz. Eso me hizo sufrir mucho, no te imaginas todo lo que pase cuando terminamos y cuando te fuiste– hizo una pausa– te maldije y me maldije a mi por haber caído tan rápido ante tus encantos, sin tener una miserable idea de lo habías hecho por mi. Una parte de mi siempre lo supo, porque aunque lo intentara no podía dejar de amarte o siquiera odiarte en serio, ni tampoco podía albergar un sentimiento de amor por Itachi en el tiempo que fuimos novios, porque tú te negabas a irte de mi corazón.

– Eso ya no importa...– quise hacer que se detuviera pero ella simplemente continuo.

– Por supuesto que importa– cortó tajante– déjame odiarme en paz, por favor. Yo necesito que me escuches y no me interrumpas. Quiero que alguien escuche todo lo malo que he albergado en mi pecho en todos estos años, tú no tienes ni la mínima idea de las cosas que he sufrido hasta ahora– se abrazó a sí misma– Cuando estuve contigo la primera vez, creí que mi padre había cedido un poco cuando me dejó ir a ese viaje tú y yo solos. Pero seguramente se trató de una trampa para que tú y yo creyéramos que todo estaba bien cuando no era así. Aunque pensándolo mejor, la idea de mandarme a la empresa después de clases era una forma indirecta de alejarnos y crear discordia entre nosotros. Que tonta fui, tuve que haberme dado cuenta antes.

«En mi tiempo de colegiala, no sé si alguna vez te lo he contado, pero Sasuke y yo no nos hablábamos en la escuela porque sus admiradoras podrían atentar contra mi integridad para vengarse de él cuando eran rechazadas. De cierta forma me alegraba que él intentará protegerme de esa forma. Aún así el odio de todas era dirigido hacia mí sin motivo alguno, y eso me afectaba hasta cierto punto. Cuando llegaba a casa, la única persona que se alegraba de mi presencia en esa casa eran mi nana y Neji-niisan. Mi relación con Hanabi rozaba en lo tensa y con mi padre ni hablar, sólo se dirigía a mi para darme órdenes y reprenderme cuando no cumplía una. Pero mi nana murió y sólo me quedaba Neji en esa enorme mansión. Mi madre murió de una enfermedad de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, cuando yo estaba en la primaria. La única persona que me brindó su hombro para llorar fue Sasuke, a su manera pero lo hizo. Al igual que yo lo hice cuando su padre fue asesinado. En secundaria me dedicaba a ser la mejor alumna de todos, aunque tuviera que esforzarme el doble porque yo no era una alumna prodigio como Sasuke o Neji, pero siempre me concentraba en ser la primera para complacer a mi padre. Y eso lejos de traerme satisfacción, me traía desdicha. Luego en la preparatoria fui más atrevida, acepté la ayuda de ellos y entré al club de dibujo. Es lo único en lo que siempre he podido destacarme, algo tan simple como plasmar mis sentimientos en un papel mediante _"garabatos"_ como le decía mi padre, me llenaba demasiado. Era jodidamente feliz haciendo eso y tanto que anhelaba hacer eso en mi vida. Tuve la oportunidad en mis manos, me ofrecieron una beca que tuve que rechazar porque mi padre ya había decidido mi futuro por mi. Estando aquí en Tokio me sentí un poco más libre de hacer mi propia voluntad, así que con la ayuda de Itachi me inscribí en la otra carrera, pero mi padre siempre está a un paso adelante de mí y se enteró de lo que había hecho. Nuevamente me regañó porque mis calificaciones no eran las mejores, solo que él no tiene ni la más mínima idea de las veces en las que tenía que faltar a mis clases para poder estudiar y no bajar mi perfecto promedio de notas. Incluso una vez por culpa de eso estuve a punto de reprobar una materia importante, que me encantaba pero que no tenía tiempo para dedicarle el tiempo que ella requería. Acepté salir con Itachi sólo _"para hacernos compañía y olvidar un poco la soledad que sentimos"_ esas fueron sus exactas palabras aquel día que desperté en el hospital. Él tenía razón, él no era la persona con la que yo debía estar, ni yo la suya. Pero eso no tiene relevancia ahora, lo que quiero es que sepas las cosas que he tenido que hacer para complacer a otros, vivir la vida que otros quieren y olvidándome por completo vivir mi vida. Vida que es enteramente mía, no de mi padre ni de nadie, sólo mía. Y esa es la razón por la que tú y yo estamos teniendo esta conversación en estos momentos, esa es la razón por la cual tú y yo hicimos el amor toda la noche, porque yo decidí que era tiempo de vivir mi vida como yo quiera. Y lo único que quiero en estos momentos es vivir contigo. No quiero heredar ninguna estúpida empresa ni nada por el estilo, de esa empresa pueden hacerse cargo Neji y Hanabi algún día. Yo solo quiero dedicarme a lo que realmente amo hacer. Quiero viajar, conocerme mejor y conocerte mejor a ti. Quiero una vida donde tú estés incluido y no una donde tienes que apartarte sólo para que para cumplir los caprichos de alguien que no soy yo. Sólo espero que en la vida que tú deseas, este yo incluida»

Finalizó dando una largo suspiro, sin voltear a verme. Cómo se atreve a pensar que yo no quiero una vida donde ella esté incluida. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo mucho que la amo y lo mucho que en estos momentos deseo tener aquí el anillo que compré para ella? Quiero pedirte que sea mi esposa y que quiero compartir esa vida que ella quiere llevar hasta que la muerte nos separe. Que ella sea la madre de mis hijos, no hay nada en este mundo que me haga más ilusión que ponerle mi apellido a su nombre. Que ella deje de ser una Hyuga y que orgullosamente cuando alguien le pregunte su nombre, ella contesté _"Uzumaki Hinata"_ eso definitivamente suena más perfecto de lo que lo había imaginado antes. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos intentando acallar sus sollozos, dejando caer la sábana que cubre sus esbelta figura. Me acerqué a ella con sigilo, la cubrí con la sabana de nuevo y la abracé por detrás. Puse la barbilla en sí hombro y le hablé al oído.

– No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo mucho que deseo estar en tu vida, en los buenos momentos, en los malos momentos, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe– la giré para que quedara al frente, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llanto, pero estaban abiertos de la impresión por lo que acababa de decir. Al diablo el anillo, se lo daré después, es ahora o nunca. ¿Qué importa que no haya preparado algo especial para ella o que ambos estemos prácticamente desnudos mientras lo hago?. Me arrodillé frente a ella, sin perder detalle de las expresiones de su hermoso rostro– Hinata Hyuga ¿aceptas ser la esposa de este imbécil que haría lo que fuera solo para que fueras feliz, incluso si eso significa volver a ser apuntado por el arma de tu padre? ¿aceptas compartir toda la vida con este hombre que te ama con cada fibra de su ser?.

– S-sí– respondió con dificultad debido a sus lágrimas– por supuesto que acepto ser tu esposa– se lanzó a mis brazos, tirándonos a ambos al suelo– no sabes lo feliz que estoy al escuchar esas palabras. Te amo demasiado, Naruto-kun.

– Perdóname por la propuesta tan repentina y falta de un momento mágico con el que cualquier mujer soñaría– me disculpé acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

– No tienes porque– negó ladeando su rostro para disfrutar de la caricia– no me importa que no sea el momento más romántico de todos, el lugar está bien porque aquí pudimos consumar nuestro amor después de tanto tiempo. Tampoco me importa si no tienes un anillo que ofrecerme, con que me ames como lo haces es más que suficiente para mí– sus palabras me dejaron atónito, ella siempre sabe qué decir. Acorté la mínima distancia que nos separaba y la besé.

– En realidad– comencé al finalizar el beso– tengo un anillo, sólo que no tenía pensado dártelo aún. Pero el verte tan hermosa, no pude resistirme y en un impulso te pedí matrimonio.

– Quisiera salir de aquí corriendo y casarme contigo en la primera prefectura que se nos cruce en el camino– confesó entusiasmada. De hecho, la idea no me resulta tan descabellada– pero...– vaciló. Eso no me dio buena espina– aún tengo muchas cosas que superar, no puedo pretender hacerte feliz, cuando yo no estoy en paz conmigo misma, no aún. ¿Te importaría darme algo de tiempo? ¿Tal vez un año?

– Te daría 100 años de ser necesario, sólo me importa que te cases conmigo– respondí con suavidad. Ella me dedicó una dulce sonrisa y ahora fue ella quien se lanzó a mis labios.

– Quisiera quedarme aquí todo el día contigo, pero ambos sabemos que no puedo– dijo comenzando a ponerse de pie.

– Lo sé– comenté ocultando mi decepción– primero debemos encender nuestro celulares, quizás se presentó una complicación por nuestra culpa y nosotros ni enterados.

– Tienes razón– concordó ella– yo tomaré una ducha mientras tú te pones al tanto de la situación.

– Está bien– acepté. Ella caminó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, tuve la tentación de seguirla, pero eso sería contradecir mis palabras. Me levanté del suelo, me puse la ropa interior y el pantalón, quizás considere comprar algo de ropa antes de ir a enfrentar al padre de Hinata. Yo no puedo andar por las calles en un traje de etiqueta y ella con su vestido de dama. Encendí los celulares de ambos, efectivamente el de Hinata comenzó a llenarse de mensajes remitentes de los miembros de su familia, principalmente de su intenso padre. Chasquee la lengua y me enfoqué en revisar el mío, tenía un par de llamadas de mamá y un mensaje de texto de Sakura donde especifica que me comunique inmediatamente con ella después de leer el mensaje. Hasta donde yo sé, ellos saldrían en un vuelo a su luna de miel en Hawai hoy en la tarde. Así hay dos posibles opciones, una es que aún siguen dormidos después de una larga e intensa noche de bodas o quizás están empacando las maletas. Espero que sea la segunda opción, porque no me gustaría interrumpir el sueño de las bestias, no me importa si fue ella la que me pidió que la llamará, Sakura enojada es aterradora. Dejé a un lado la cobardía y marqué.

– _Que bueno que llamaste, Naruto_– habló Sakura al contestar.

– Espero no haberte despertado– me disculpé de antemano.

– _Descuida, me desperté hace como una hora_– comentó– _estaba preocupada por ustedes dos._

– ¿Sucedió algo malo anoche?– cuestioné preocupado. Sakura soltó suspiro prolongado y habló.

– _Hubo una situación tensa, nada de qué preocuparse_– contestó evasiva.

– Sakura…– le advertí. Ella sabe que cuando quito el chan de su nombre, es porque voy en serio.

– _Digamos que Hiashi no tomó muy bien que Hinata y tú desaparecieran de la fiesta_– comenzó vacilante– _no vayas a enojarte, suficiente tuve que lidiar con Sasuke-kun para calmarlo.  
_  
– Déjate de rodeos y habla– exigí perdiendo la paciencia.

– _Después de reunirlos en el jardín, Sasuke-kun y yo volvimos a la fiesta como si nada. Al parecer Hiashi no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Hinata ni la tuya. Cuando casi todo el mundo se había ido, solo quedaban los Uchiha y la amiga de Itachi, mamá y papá, los Hyuga y Tenten, Sai e Ino. La fiesta había finalizado, por eso nosotros nos quedamos para recoger algunas cosas y los demás nos estaban ayudando, excepto ellos– _relató_– Él llegó hacía mi y le tomó del brazo con fuerza y me dijo "Ya he tenido suficiente, dime dónde demonios está mi hija y tu maldito hermano" mientras me zarandeaba. Sasuke-kun llegó furioso, lo apartó de mí de un empujón y mediante una amenaza le dijo "Antes permitía que le hicieras eso a Hinata porque es tu hija, no me quedaba de otra. Pero ahora se trata de mi esposa, no planeo permitir que se lo hagas a ella y quedarme de brazos cruzados. Te lo advierto, Hiashi, no responderé por mis acciones si vuelve a suceder" y después le dijo "Y para que estés enterado, Hinata hizo lo que debiera haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Se fue con el hombre que ama y no pudiste impedirlo". Después él se enfureció pero no hizo nada y dijo que no permitiría que tú y ella fueran felices, y se fue de allí. Sasuke estaba hecho una fiera, quería ir a buscarlo y darle la paliza que ha querido darle desde que era un adolescente. Pero con la ayuda de Itachi y Mikoto-san impedimos que lo hiciera.  
_  
– Lamentó mucho que las cosas terminaran así– me disculpé. Me gustaría ir yo mismo y escupirle sus cuantas verdades en la cara, pero a mi no me corresponde hacerlo. Lamentablemente es algo que Hinata tiene que hacer sola o sino no dejará de llamarse a sí misma cobarde– todo esto es mi culpa.

– _No es tu culpa, idiota_– reprochó– _no me importa tener una marca en el brazo por la fuerza con la que me agarró, con tal de que tú y Hinata sean felices a partir de ahora. ¿Cómo lo tomó?  
_  
– Mejor de lo que yo creí, se contuvo bastante. No lloró ni nada, solo me dijo que quería irse– respondí– además...– hice una pausa para dejarla a la expectativa– le pedí que se case conmigo.

– _¡¿En serio?!_– chilló emocionada. Tuve a alejar el teléfono o arriesgarme a quedar sordo– _¡Felicidades, Naruto! ¿y el anillo? Dime que le diste el anillo. ¡Kya! ¡No puedo creer que te atreviste a hacerlo! ¿Cuándo será la boda?  
_  
– Sakura-chan, cálmate– pedí riendo. No me extraña que con el escándalo que tiene armado, todo el mundo en el edificio se entere de mi boda– despertarás al demonio de tu marido.

– _Está durmiendo como muerto, no despertará en un buen rato_– comentó restándole importancia– _cuéntame, por favor.  
_  
– Fue algo que surgió de repente, no estaba preparado así que no le di el anillo– conté– se lo daré después, ella me dijo que aún tiene muchas cosas que resolver consigo misma así que la boda será dentro de un año. En estos momentos iremos a ir a hablar con Hiashi.

– _Deberías llamar a Neji-san, porque Hinata me dijo que su padre partiría a Konoha en un vuelo a primera hora_– informó.

– Supongo, gracias por la información– agradecí– antes que nada, compraremos algo de ropa y luego ir al hotel donde me estoy quedando con me estoy quedando con mamá y papá a buscar mis cosas.

– _Buena suerte_– pronunció– _espero que a partir de ahora puedan ser felices como ustedes se lo merecen._

– Que tengas buen viaje– contesté para dar por finalizada la llamada.

– Hinata, iré a comprar algo de ropa y el desayuno– anuncié mientras me ponía la camisa.

– Está bien– respondió desde el baño.

Caminé por el lugar en busca de una tienda donde vendieran algo de ropa, si tengo algo de suerte. Entré a una tienda para turistas donde afortunadamente vendían algunas prendas, compré unos jeans, una camiseta nada especial y unos tenis. Y para ella algo similar, después de todo no era mucha la variedad en ese lugar. En el hotel pedí servicio a la habitación y me dirigí de regreso a nuestra habitación. Ella tenía un kimono blanco y estaba sentada en la cama hablando por teléfono.

– Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias, Neji-niisan– dijo antes de colgar. Me dedicó una sonrisa al verme.

– ¿Cómo están las cosas?– interrogué.

– Tensas– suspiró con pesadez– al parecer mi padre se puso bastante histérico cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

– Sé algo al respecto– torcí con fastidio.

– Parece ser que exigió mi presencia en su oficina hoy mismo– añadió.

– De igual forma planeabas hacerlo– comenté.

– Si, lo mejor será cambiarnos y comer algo para partir a Konoha cuanto antes.

– Pues no creo que debas presentarte ante tu padre con la ropa que te he comprado– argumenté levantando la bolsa que llevaba en mis manos.

– Eso es lo que menos me interesa– espetó duramente.

– Insisto– debatí– no le des motivos para que te insulte o no podré contenerme.

– Bien– aceptó de mala gana.

Un incómodo silencio se formó mientras ambos nos vestíamos, me preocupa que ella esté a la defensiva. Admiro el valor que tiene para enfrentarse a su padre, pero no me agrada que se comporte de esa forma. La puerta fue tocada un par de veces, sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos. Era el servicio a cuartos.

– Nos vamos ahora– le comunique inmediatamente después de terminar el desayuno, ella asintió levemente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Imité su acción y en unos cinco minutos estábamos saliendo de aquel hotel. En el viaje en taxi ella le indicó al taxista la dirección de su departamento.

– ¿Me prestas tu auto?– pregunté en cuanto entramos a su apartamento.

– Las llaves están en esa mesa– indicó señalando una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta de entrada.

– Vuelvo en media hora– informé a secas.

– Na-Naruto-kun– llamó tímidamente– perdona por lo de hace un rato, sé muy bien que tu intención es ayudarme en todo esto. Aún tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar cuando vaya a enfrentar a mi padre, es sólo que intento no demostrarlo poniéndome en una mala actitud– verla tan vulnerable hizo que todo mi enojo se quedará en el olvido. Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente.

– Lo sé, pero no importa lo que pase. Recuerda que yo estaré allí contigo.

– Sí– asintió animada.

– Ahora si me voy– la tomé de la cintura y estampe mis labios contra los suyos.

– Vete antes de que te arrastré al sofá– ronroneo contra mis labios.

– Esa es una idea seductora– una sonrisa ladina salió de mis labios.

– Ya, largo– me sacó a empujones del apartamento. Primero me ofrece tiempo de caridad con ella y luego me saca a empujones de su casa ¿extraña? Tal vez, pero aún así amo a esa mujer.

Llegué al hotel donde están mis padres y subí a mi habitación. Tenía que evitar a mis padres a toda costa, pero al parecer ellos presintieron que venía para acá porque ambos estaban en el pasillo esperando por mi.

– Hola, mamá y papá– saludé alegremente.

– Sería bueno que comenzaras a hablar– reclamó mamá– ¿Desaparecerte en medio de la fiesta de bodas de tu hermana? Eso es algo desconsiderado de tu parte.

– Ella y Sasuke insistieron en que lo hiciera– me excusé– si quieren saber la razón de algunas cosas, estoy dispuesto a contárselas. Pero ahora no es el momento, tengo algo de prisa.

– Ve a hablar con nosotros cuando tengas tiempo– intervino mi padre– estaremos ansiosos por saber qué es aquello que impide tu felicidad.

– Les prometo que iré a verlos en cuanto resuelva este asunto– aseguré entrando a mi habitación. Tomé mi maleta, me di un beso a mamá, un abrazo a papá y salí disparado al estacionamiento. La llamé para informarle que debía esperarme en el estacionamiento para no perder tiempo y así lo hizo.

– ¿Te parece bien esto?– preguntó dudosa señalando su ropa. Ella usaba una falda de tubo negra, un blazer negro con la manga hasta el antebrazo, una blusa blanca de botones, unos tacones de aguja negros y el collar de perlas.

– Pienso que te ves hermosa con lo que uses– comenté– pero creo que es apropiado.

– Sólo eso quería saber– dijo sonrojada.

– Andando– dije llevándonos al aeropuerto. Compramos el primer boleto que llegará a Konoha y un par de horas después estábamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto. Buscamos un taxi que nos llevara a las oficinas de las empresas Hyuga.

– Hinata-sama, su padre la espera en su oficina– nos interceptó la mujer que me trajo hasta aquí hace cuatro años atrás. Ambos seguimos avanzando hasta la oficina, pero la mujer se interpuso en nuestro camino nuevamente– usted sola– espetó. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, apreté su mano en señal de apoyo para transmitirle tranquilidad.

– Lo siento, Hinata. Hasta aquí llego yo– ella se mostró indecisa– estarás bien, estoy seguro de ello. Dijiste que era algo que tenías que hacer tú sola para estar bien contigo misma.

– Gracias por darme el valor que necesito– y con una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada llena de decisión, ella se adentró a la oficina de su padre. Sólo pude quedarme allí mirando esa puerta, esperando que todo salga como ella lo desea.

**...**

Respiré profundo tratando de calmar mis repentinos nervios, la mano de Naruto me transmitía seguridad y valentía, pero ahora que la había soltado me volví una cobarde nuevamente. Recordé su sonrisa, todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora, su propuesta... Si no me armo de valor, nunca podré estar con él. No podré ser su esposa y vivir una vida a su lado como yo quiero. Si he de ser feliz con Naruto, primero tengo que enfrentar mi obstáculo más grande, mi padre. Giré la perilla de la puerta y entré.

– Hasta que te dignas a darme la cara, ingrata– pronunció con desprecio al verme– ¿Dónde te metiste?

– No hace falta fingir que no lo sabe, padre– dije fríamente.

– Solo esperaba una de tus estúpidas excusas– refutó– toma asiento– ordenó.

– Estoy bien así– negué de inmediato.

– Bien, como gustes– recitó sin dejar de escrutarme con la mirada– espero una disculpa de tu parte, estoy dispuesto a aceptar los...

– ¿Disculpas?– interrumpí bruscamente– ¿Me estás jodiendo? Más bien yo espero que seas tú quien me pida perdón por todo el infierno que me hiciste vivir en todos estos años. ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?– pregunté con sarcasmo– pues yo no he olvidado todos estos años de maltratos y humillaciones de tu parte. Como me convertiste una marioneta sin voluntad que podías manipular a tu antojo. Y todo eso sin mencionar como amenazaste a Naruto-kun para que se fuera del país ¿hasta qué punto eres capaz de llegar con tal de mantenerme sumisa ante tu voluntad?– finalicé agitada de tanto gritar.

– Hinata– suspiró tocándose las sienes– voy a darte una oportunidad de redimirte, perdonaré tus insolencias con unas condiciones. Esta mañana he cerrado el trato, te casarás con Ōtsutsuki Toneri y tanto la empresas Hyuga cómo Ōtsutsuki, formarán una fuerte alianza que nos beneficiará a todos para volvernos los imperios más poderosos del mundo empresarial en Japón– apreté los puños con fuerzas, una furia incontenible me invadió.

– ¡¿Es que acaso no quieres escuchar?!– vociferé encolerizada– no pretendo permitir que sigas manipulando mi vida a tu antojo, ya no. Ya no soy esa débil Hinata que tenía pánico de no hacer cumplir tu voluntad al pie de la letra, ya no pretendas tratarme como aquella chiquilla ingenua. Soy una mujer adulta con un libre albedrío, tomaré mis propias decisiones te gusten o no...– un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla me obligó a girar la cabeza a un lado.

– Siempre has sido un estorbo, pero al menos era obediente. Pero ahora quieres hacerte la mujer fuerte e independiente que no eres. Siempre dependiste de alguien para que ayudara a que tu existencia fuera menos insignificante– espetó duramente.

– Tal vez tengas razón– hablé en voz baja, girando la cabeza para enfrentarlo cara a cara de nuevo– lo hice principalmente para poder disfrutar aunque fuera un poco de mi miserable vida. Y agradezco cada día haberlo hecho, porque tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz hasta cierto punto.

– Tú no tienes derecho a hablar de ser feliz, no sin mi autorización– argumentó.

– Me das tanta lástima– expresé con repugnancia– mi madre estaría decepcionada de ti.

– ¡No te atrevas a meterla en esto!– bramó furioso– tú no tienes derecho a siquiera mencionar su nombre.

– El que no tiene derecho a hacerlo eres tú– ataqué– mi madre era un ser maravilloso y puro, nada que ver contigo y tus atrocidades.

– ¡Te dije que no la metieras en esto!– exigió zarandeándome por los hombros– ella era la luz de la familia Hyuga

– Maldita sea el apellido Hyuga– declaré con fastidio– lo único que me ha traído ese estúpido nombre es desdicha. Renuncio a ser una Hyuga. Renuncio a ser tu heredera y tu hija, después de todo nunca me sentí como tal. Renuncio a este trabajo, puedes darle mi lugar a Neji o a quien te dé la gana, ya no me interesa. A partir de ahora nada de lo que hagas me interesa, Hyuga Hiashi. Después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que me repudiaste como hija y yo te repudie como padre– sentencié quitando sus manos de mis hombros y caminando hacia mi libertad.

– Esperabas esta oportunidad para largarte con él ¿verdad?– inquirió serio a mis espaldas– para poder revolcarte con ese bastardo con libertad.

– Mi vida con Naruto-kun no te interesa– respondí impasible– es el hombre que yo amo y no me importa si estás de acuerdo con eso, ya no soy tu hija– reafirmé para luego abandonar esa oficina. Naruto estaba recostado en la pared frente a la oficina de Hiashi.

– Al fin pude hacerlo– musité acercándome a él a paso lento– dejé de ser una cobarde, soy libre.

– Lo lograste, mi amor– me atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos. Sentí el desaforado latir de tu corazón– tuve que contenerme para no entrar allí y darle una lección a ese maldito, no sabes lo desesperado que estaba– me tomó por el mentón y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla lastimada, un destello de furia apareció en sus ojos azules.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora?– pregunté mientras caminábamos abrazados lejos de nuestra desgracia.

– Lo que tú quieras hacer– respondió sonriendo.

– ¿Viajamos?– propuse. Él se quedó pensativo por unos cuantos minutos, me mordí el labio inferior ocultando mi creciente ansiedad.

– Por mi está bien– dijo– todo lo que sea por ti, está bien para mí.

– ¡Entonces, busquemos nuestros pasaportes y vamos!– exclamé entusiasmada– podremos valernos con lo que llevamos en nuestras maletas y luego compramos más ropa.

– Está bien... pero antes– se puso de rodillas frente a mi– ahora si estoy preparado para esto– aclaró al ver la confusión en mi rostro. Sacó una cajita de terciopelo roja de su bolsillo y la abrió ante mí, dejando a la vista un hermoso anillo de diamantes– lo preguntaré de nuevo. Hinata Hyuga, ¿me concederías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

– Y yo te repito que acepto casarme contigo, te amo muchísimo– contesté ofreciéndole mi mano para que pusiera el anillo.

– Ahora si no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos– pronunció besando mi mano– ¿siempre juntos?– preguntó expectante.

– Siempre juntos– afirmé. Él se puso de pie, me abrazó con fuerza y me dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire– seamos felices por fin– y sellamos aquella promesa con un dulce beso en los labios.

_**Un año después.  
**_  
– ¿Hinata-chan?– pregunté extrañado al no encontrarla a mi lado en la cama. Siempre despierta primero que yo, así que ella se encargar de despertarme a mi, con mucha paciencia he de admitir.

Miré el reloj de la mesita junto a la cama y eran las 6:30 am. Me levanté de la cama, me puse mis boxers y mi pantalón de pijama. Casi todas las noches caemos rendidos después de una buena ronda de sexo. Vivimos en Tokio hasta que Hinata termine su carrera de diseño gráfico, pero después de eso nos iremos a vivir en Konoha. Mi trabajo esta en Konoha, pero mi padre me permite trabajar a distancia y una semana al mes debo volver, ser el hijo del dueño tienes sus ventajas. Hinata y yo pospusimos la boda unos 3 meses más, ya que Hinata quiere esperar que Neji vuelva de su viaje por Europa con su ahora esposa Tenten.

Busqué por toda la casa y no hay señales de ella, sólo me falta revisar el baño. Comprobé que estaba en ese lugar, ya que desde afuera podía escuchar arcadas y quejidos. Me preocupé y entré de inmediato, me encontré con Hinata de rodilla frente al retrete vomitando todo lo que comió la noche anterior. Me incliné junto a ella y le sostuve el cabello.

– ¡No quiero que me veas en este estado, Naruto-kun!– chilló avergonzada. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, ni siquiera con el pequeño sonrojo que tenía a causa de la pena, disimulaba su mal estado.

– No me importa, Hinata– corté serio– ¿te cayo mal el ramen de anoche?

– Eso creo, aunque el desayuno de ayer también me cayó mal– contestó pensativa. Sus mejillas se inflaron y volvió a meter su cabeza en el retrete.

– ¿Quieres ir a un doctor?– negó con un movimiento de cabeza– o puedo traer a Sakura-chan para que te revise ¿qué dices?

– Creo que seria la mejor opción, no tengo ganas de salir. Quiero quedarme todo el día en cama– contestó. Se levantó, bajo la tapa y tiró de la palanca. La ayudé a levantarse y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, estaba preocupado así que no le quitaré los ojos de encima hasta que esté de nuevo en cama.

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo hasta la habitación, yo la seguía de cerca por si acaso. Y menos mal que lo hice, porque trastabilló y casi cae, pero yo fui más rápido y sostuve por la cintura antes de que cayera al piso.

– Tuve un pequeño mareo– informó al ver mi expresión de preocupación.

– Esto ya no me esta gustando para nada– la cargué el resto del trayecto hasta la habitación y la deposité en la cama con cuidado– iré a buscar a Sakura-chan de inmediato– me vestí a la carrera y salí del apartamento para ir a donde viven Sakura y Sasuke.

– ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Sakura-chan!– grité mientras tocaba la puerta desesperado. Seguí tocando la puerta hasta que se abrió y me encontré con un Sasuke recién levantado con una espantosa aura oscura.

– Usuratonkashi– siseo tenebroso. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral, pero mi preocupación era más grande que el terror que me causaba Sasuke en este momento– ¿Qué haces jodiendo aquí tan temprano?– preguntó en el mismo tono de antes. El pobre parece un cadáver viviente, siempre está pálido, ojeroso y con un humor de los mil demonios. Pero ha sido así desde que...

– Necesito hablar con Sakura-chan– contesté rápidamente.

– Buenos días, Naruto– saludó Sakura desde atrás, venía restregándose los ojos. Tenía puesta un bata rosa que supongo que debe ser hasta las rodillas pero debido a su enorme panza de 5 meses llega unos cuantos centímetros arriba de las rodillas y su cabello un poco despeinado. El embarazo de Sakura ha llevado a Sasuke por el camino de la amargura, debe complacer los caprichos de ella sin importar la hora que sea o sino se ira a dormir en el sofá. Incluso una vez llegó a nuestro apartamento a medianoche, diciendo que ella lo echó de casa.

**Flash Back  
**  
Es más de medianoche, Hinata estaba terminando unos planos que debía llevar para la universidad y yo estaba revisando unas cuentas en mi ordenador portátil, cuando de repente el timbre sonó un par de veces.

– ¿Quién crees que sea a estas horas?– preguntó Hinata preocupada.

– No lo sé– contesté. Nos levantamos a abrir la puerta, Hinata estaba detrás de mí. La imagen de la persona del otro lado de puerta, me causo terror.

– ¡Ahhhhhh, un fantasma!– grité asustado y cerré la puerta de golpe.

– Eso es muy grosero, Naruto-kun– reprochó Hinata y fue a abrir la puerta. Me escondí detrás de ella, temiendo por mi vida– Sasuke-kun, disculpa la descortesía de Naruto-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?– preguntó amablemente.

– Sakura me echo– contestó con desesperación.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó Hinata desconcertada.

– Es una larga historia– torció con fastidio.

– Pasa, soy toda oídos– ofreció dulcemente. Se hizo a un lado para que Sasuke entrara. Sentí pena ajena por él, nunca pensé ver a el orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke en ese estado tan deplorable. Sus ojeras son oscuras y pronunciadas, por las pocas horas de sueño. Su cabello está más desordenado que de costumbre y su andar ya no es erguido e imponente, sino que encorvado e incluso arrastra los pies al caminar.

– Dicen que el matrimonio acaba con las personas, pero nunca creí que llegaría el día en que sería testigo de ello– comenté burlón, ganándome una mirada fulminante de Sasuke y Hinata.

– No le prestes atención, ponte cómodo y me cuentas que sucedió– quitó unos papeles que estaban regados en el sofá para que Sasuke pudiera sentarse. Él se sentó y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

– Todo comenzó cuando ella quería que nos pusiéramos a escoger un nombre para el bebé y yo le dije que lo hiciéramos otro día porque estaba cansado– comenzó su lastimero relato– primero lloró diciendo que no me interesa ponerle un nombre a nuestro hijo, luego después de un buen rato de discutirlo, entendió. Sin embargo, decidí cumplir su capricho y nos pusimos a pensar en ello un rato, falta poco para que tengamos que ir al médico y nos digan el sexo del bebé.

– ¿Qué decidieron?– preguntó Hinata, Sasuke sonrió de lado y continuó.

– Si es una niña, se llamara Sarada. Y si es un niño, Sanosuke– reí por la poca creatividad de nombres que tenían para su hijo o hija, pero una mirada significativa de Hinata me hizo callarme mis comentarios– Cuando ya estaba dormido a eso de las 10:30 pm, me despertó diciendo que tenía antojo de ramen– Hinata y yo intercambiamos miradas de incredulidad, se supone que el ramen es fácil de conseguir– sé lo que están pensando, que el ramen es algo fácil de conseguir– dijo adivinando nuestros pensamientos– pero no era cualquier ramen, debía ser uno con igual sabor que el que venden en Konoha. Así que tuve que conducir por toda la ciudad buscando un maldito ramen que tenga un sabor igual o parecido al que ella quería.

– ¿Y lo encontraste?– pregunté. Suspiró y asintió.

– Después hora y media, lo encontré. Tuve que probar el maldito ramen de cada lugar al que llegaba, no quiero comer esa cosa más nunca en mi vida– se quejó– cuando llegué a casa, estaba llorando de nuevo. Me preguntó que porqué había tardado tanto y no me dejó explicarle. Comenzó a sacar locas conclusiones de que seguramente estaba con otra, porque ya no la quiero a ella porque se esta poniendo gorda. Me sacó a empujones del apartamento y me quitó mis llaves para que no pudiera entrar de nuevo. Me quedé afuera tocando por 30 minutos pero me gritó que me largara, que no quería verme. Mañana sacaré una llave de emergencia y le diré al vigilante del edificio que la guardé por mi, le pediré que no le diga nada a ella sobre la llave.

– Pobre de ti– dijo Hinata acongojada por la situación de su mejor amigo.

– Esas malditas hormonas van a volverme loco– pronunció con desprecio.

– Pienso que estas exagerando, teme– agregué mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

– ¿Exagerando?– inquirió exaltado– un día no quiere que me aleje de su lado y al otro me quiere lejos. Hoy me odia y mañana me ama. Si esto sigue así, creo que subiré a la torre de Tokio y me lanzaré desde la punta.

– Sigo pensando que no debe ser tan malo como tú lo pones– insistí. Pero yo sabía que el pobre la está pasando mal, con solo verlo me doy cuenta.

– Ya lo veremos– retó– cuando Hinata salga embarazada y seas tú el que está sufriendo. Ya veremos quien ríe al final.

– Pues no creo que Hinata sea tan fastidiosa– dije intentando convencerme a mí mismo, tengo miedo de parecer un muerto viviente cuando Hinata esté esperando un hijo nuestro.

– Hinata no es fastidiosa, pero las hormonas la volverán fastidiosa– sentenció– mi madre me dijo que debía tenerle mucha paciencia, que debía hacer lo que ella quisiera sin quejarme.

– ¿Quieres un té?– preguntó Hinata amablemente.

– Si, por favor– aceptó de inmediato.

– Ya te lo traigo– se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina– Naruto-kun, prepárale la habitación que era de Neji-niisan– ordenó.

Sasuke se tomó el té y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente cuando despertamos a las 7 de la mañana, él ya se había ido.

**Fin Flash Back  
**  
– ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?– preguntó con dulzura, trague grueso. Detrás de esas palabras hay un significado oculto de _"Espero que tengas una buena razón para despertarnos o sino, morirás lenta y dolorosamente"._

– Es Hinata, no se ha sentido bien– contesté, ambos se mostraron preocupados.

– ¿Cuáles son los síntomas que presenta?– preguntó Sakura.

– Esta mañana cuando desperté no estaba a mi lado, la busqué por todo el apartamento y la encontré vomitando en el baño. Me dijo que ayer le paso lo mismo y también tiene mareo– expliqué. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, no pude identificar el significado de estas.

– Pasa, Naruto, en un momento estaré lista– Sasuke me abrió paso y entré al apartamento donde ambos vivían hasta que Sakura termine la carrera. El mismo al que se mudaron después de lo que paso con el familiar de Sakura.

Quince minutos después salió vestida y peinada, su cabello esta un poco más largo, casi le llega a mitad de la espalda.

– Vámonos, pero primero debemos pasar por una farmacia– informó mientras guardaba sus llaves en su bolso– Cariño– el aludido alzó las cejas interrogante– Sarada y yo queremos que nos compres desayuno ¿podrías llevármelo hasta el apartamento de Naruto y Hinata?– preguntó haciendo una voz infantil. Ya que será una niña, se llamara Sarada.

– ¿Qué quieres que les compre?– preguntó resignado. Seguramente tenía intenciones de dormir un rato más en cuanto Sakura y yo nos fuéramos. Ella se acercó a hablarle en el oído para que yo no escuchara, probablemente se trata de uno de sus extraños antojos. Comprobé mis sospechas al ver que el rostro impasible de Sasuke se desfiguraba en una mueca de asco– ¿Estás hablando en serio?

– Sí– contestó sonrojada. Su expresión me causo ternura y me provoco ir yo mismo a comprarle lo que quisiera.

– No te preocupes, Sarada-chan. El tío Naruto te comprará lo que tú quieras– me incliné para quedar a la altura del vientre de Sakura y le hablé con ternura– tu padre es un ogro despiadado y no quiere cumplir los caprichos de tu madre– acaricié la panza de Sakura y sentí como la bebé se movió ante el toque. Una calidez se situó en mi pecho y sentí deseos de tener hijos con mi Hinata de inmediato.

– Ni lo sueñes, dobe– habló Sasuke con burla– ese es mi trabajo.

– Vamos antes de que comiencen a discutir, recuerda que Hinata está _"enferma"_– Sakura enfatizó la palabra enferma. Me mostré dudoso, pero ella movió la mano restándole importancia.

Conduje hasta una farmacia que estaba cerca del edificio donde vivo con Hinata, Sakura me dijo que sería ella quien se bajaría a comprar lo que necesitaba. Unos 10 minutos después estábamos aparcando mi auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, ella no me dejó saber que era lo que había comprado en la farmacia. Yo quería correr y ver cómo estaba mi querida Hinata, pero Sakura se quejaba porque yo iba muy rápido, ya que ella no podía hacerlo.

**...**

Estaba tejiendo un poco mientras esperaba que Naruto y Sakura llegarán.

– Hola, Hinata ¿Cómo estás?– preguntó Sakura amablemente cuando entro a la habitación.

– Bien ¿y tú?– contesté igual que ella.

– Bien, gracias por preguntar– respondió. Naruto estaba a un lado de ella sin decir ninguna palabra– Naruto, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas?– preguntó amablemente, pero sé que si no obedece el pobre sufrirá las consecuencias, así que se retiró sin replicar.

– Hinata, háblame de tus síntomas– dijo seriamente, sentándose a mi lado– ¿Desdé cuándo los tienes?

– Desde hace unos cuantos días. Tengo náuseas matutinas, mareo, insomnio, falta de apetito...– me detuve intentado hacer memoria.

– ¿Qué hay de tu periodo?– preguntó.

– Tengo una semana de retraso...– dije comprendiendo hacia donde iba todo esto.

– Si mis sospechas son ciertas, estarás así en unos cuantos meses– indicó sonriente señalándose la panza.

– ¿Qué?– pregunté atónita. No puedo creer que podría estar embarazada, muchas emociones me abrumaron. Felicidad, porque por fin el amor que nos tenemos Naruto y yo, dará frutos. Miedo, por no saber si llegare a ser una buena madre. Ansiedad y tristeza, porque podría ser solo una posibilidad y podría sufrir una desilusión.

– Primero debemos confirmarlo– habló sacándome de mis pensamientos. Comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolso y sacó una prueba de embarazo. La tomé entre mis temblorosas manos y salí de la habitación hasta el baño. Naruto estaba en la sala sentado en el sofá revisando concentrado su celular.

Seguí al pie de la letras las instrucciones de la caja, ahora sólo me queda esperar 5 minutos. Serán los 5 minutos más largos y agonizantes de mi vida. Los minutos pasaron, me acerqué temerosa y tomé el test entre mis dedos. Las dos rayitas indican que el resultado es positivo, estoy embarazada. Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a correr por mi rostro sin dejar de mirar el resultado. Un par de toques sonaron en la puerta.

– ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? ¿Está todo bien?– preguntó Sakura desde afuera. Abrí la puerta y me lancé en los brazos de mi amiga sin dejar de llorar.

– ¿Hinata?– preguntó Naruto confundido al presenciar la escena. Me aparté de Sakura y tomé el valor que necesitaba en estos momentos.

– Naruto-kun, yo…– no pude continuar, estaba muy nerviosa.

– ¿Sucede algo malo?– preguntó preocupado por mi nerviosismo, quise hablar de nuevo pero me quedé sin habla por al menos un minuto entero– Hinata, ¿qué sucede?– cuestionó tenso por mi silencio.

– Estoy embarazada– anuncié en voz baja mostrándole el test de embarazo. Naruto quedó sin habla, mirando a la nada.

Pasaron al menos 5 minutos y él seguía sin reaccionar, me entristeció mucho, ya que pensaba que su reacción sería otra. El timbre sonó y Sakura fue a abrir, pero también quería dejarnos solos.

– ¡Gracias, Hinata-chan!– gritó emocionado cuando volvió en sí, me abrazó con fuerza y no dejaba de susurrar _"Gracias" _en mi oído– Te amo, mi pequeña luna. Gracias por esta felicidad– dijo cuando se apartó un poco sin romper el abrazo.

– Y yo a ti– respondí. Me dio un tierno beso en los labios, pero al sentirnos observados nos separamos un poco cohibidos.

**...**

– Pienso que deberían adelantar la boda– comentó Sakura mientras engullía el pastel de fresas con chocolate y salsa tártara que pidió a Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntamos Hinata y yo al unísono.

– Porque no sabemos cuanto tiempo de embarazo tienes, Hinata. Debes ir a un médico cuanto antes– ordenó– el embarazo comenzará a notarse pronto y nuestra madre podría enojarse con Naruto por ser unos descuidados– un escalofrío de muerte recorrió mi columna vertebral, mamá me advirtió me iría mal si embarazaba a Hinata antes del matrimonio. No tiene nada que ver con las pretensiones sociales, eso quedó atrás para Hinata hace un año atrás cuando renunció a todo. Pero ella piensa que un hijo debe nacer en un hogar estable, fortalecido por el lazo del matrimonio. Hoy en día muchas personas tienen hijos irresponsablemente y luego vienen las consecuencias. La idea de ser abuela la trae de cabeza, ella junto a Mikoto han enloquecido con la pronta llegada de Sarada.

– Pero, Neji-niisan...– intentó replicar Hinata, pero ella no la dejo continuar.

– Creo que si le explicas la situación a Neji-san, él entenderá. Si se casan rápido podrán alegar que el bebé fue concebido la noche de bodas.

– Entonces planearemos todo para dentro de 2 semanas, creo que será suficiente tiempo– dije.

– ¿Qué excusa usaremos para decir que adelantamos la boda?– preguntó Hinata preocupada.

– Digan que ya han esperado mucho– intervino Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Entonces no se diga más!– grité emocionado– ¡Nos casamos en dos semanas!

Hinata decidió poner al tanto a Neji de la situación, él no se opuso a nuestro plan y aseguró que llegaría a tiempo para la boda. Convencer a mamá tampoco fue tan difícil, pero no pude evitar ponerme nervioso por el repertorio de preguntas que lanzó hacia mí.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?– pregunté poniendo la bandeja en sus piernas. Había pasado una semana desde entonces, hoy Hinata saldría con mi madre, Sakura, Hanabi, Tenten, Ino y Mikoto a ver vestidos de novia. Pero ella no se sentía del todo bien.

– Sinceramente, no tengo hambre– dijo pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

– Tienes que comer– ordené con firmeza– debes recuperar energías, hoy ni siquiera fuiste a tus clases. Al menos levántate y ve a buscar tu vestido.

– No pienso faltar a eso– afirmó– sólo que no tengo hambre.

– Come aunque sea un poco, hazlo por mi ¿si?– supliqué con un puchero infantil.

– Está bien– aceptó. Le di un beso en la frente y me fui a vestirme, yo también debía ir a buscar mi traje para la boda.

En la tienda, me encontraba en compañía de Neji, Itachi y Sasuke. Quienes me estaban ayudando a escoger el traje y ellos también venían a buscar los suyos. Estábamos sentados esperando que el sastre pudiera atendernos. Aún no tengo muy en claro lo que será la decoración de la boda, Sakura y mamá siempre cambian algo, por eso antes de venir hoy, ellas ya habían venido a dejar instrucciones sobre los colores y otras cosas que a veces no entiendo.

– Entonces, Usuratonkashi– comenzó Sasuke sacándome de mis cavilaciones– ¿por qué tienes cara de estreñimiento? ¿Acaso ya te están afectando los síntomas del embarazo?– la frente se me sombrío de negro, él comenzó a reírse de mí– cuéntame cuales son tus aventuras nocturnas para conseguir un sabor de helados inexistente, o una comida con combinaciones extranas. Bienvenidos a mi mundo, amigo– negué levemente.

– No, Sasuke, ojala así fuera. No sabes lo feliz que me haría– suspiré con pesadez. Al parecer Itachi y Neji escucharon lo último que dije, ya que dejaron de hablar y sentí el peso de sus miradas sobre mi.

– ¿Qué pasa con Hinata, Naruto? preguntó Itachi preocupado. Para nadie es un secreto que esos tres, cuando le pasa algo a Hinata, se ponen como locos. Al principio me ponía celoso, pero con el tiempo entendí que el amor que ellos sienten por Hinata es de hermanos. Incluso a veces, se parece al de un padre. Me imagino que es por todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar con su tirano padre.

– No sé, no quiere comer. Todo le da asco, le pregunto si hay algo en especial que quiera comer y ella solo me dice que no tiene apetito. Ha bajado un poco de peso y eso me preocupa. No sé qué hacer, ya he intentado de todo– expliqué mientras me revolvía el cabello desesperado– lo único que al parecer le gusta y no le da náuseas es el cereal con frutas, los jugos naturales y la sopa, eso es todo lo que come– puse mi cabeza entre mis manos– cuando le provoca algo, no sabes la alegría que me da y literalmente vuelo para conseguirlo, y si lo puedo preparar lo hago lo más rápido posible. Porque sino, no lo quiere porque se le quitaron las ganas de comer o en el peor de los casos se lo come con gusto, pero termina en el retrete, con ella llorando y yo intentando consolarla, conteniendo las lágrimas y maldiciones. Las cuales no puedo dejar salir, porque haría sentir mal a Hinata.

– Mierda, no sabía que a Hinata le haya pegado así el embarazo– expresó Sasuke con preocupación– a Sakura algunas comidas no le gustaban, pero no llegó a ese punto. Siempre vivía y vive de tragona, parece un barril sin fondo– añadió con resignación– ¿Fueron para un médico?

– Si, dijo que era normal. Se le va a pasar cuando termine el primer trimestre de gestación y le recetó un medicamento para las náuseas. Pero en vez de ayudarla, le provoca más, eso me tiene estresado.

– Es verdad lo que dicen, que cada mujer tiene un embarazo diferente. A Izumi no le da por ser tragona y no vomita todo lo que ve, a ella le da por dormir todo el día y sino me mantiene amarrado a la cama– hizo una pausa. Lo miré perplejo ¿De cuándo acá Itachi será padre? ¿Cuándo pasó?, Creo que Sasuke estaba igual de perplejo– aunque, no me quejo de esa parte– todos nos quedamos en silencio– ¿Qué pasa?

– Ni-niisan, ¿Cómo que serás padre?– preguntó Sasuke desconcertado– sabía que ibas en serio con Izumi, pero no creí que fuera para tanto– argumentó con cara de terror. Me imagino porque, él siempre ha sido muy pegado a Itachi. Han tenido sus roces en la adolescencia pero todo se arregló y él se pegó más a Itachi, para él fue algo difícil aceptar a Izumi.

– Por lo que veo, lo mejor será calmarnos. Vamos a cancelar la cita, otro día venimos. Vámonos a un bar para que hablemos mejor– ordenó Neji, todos asentimos. Él habló con el asistente del sastre y acordaron la cita para dentro de dos días. Después de revisar nuestras agendas, nos fuimos al bar donde a veces me reúno con Sasuke cuando Sakura lo echa de casa por cualquier cosa y Hinata está muy ocupada con la universidad.

– ¿Quién comienza?– interrogó Neji después de entregarnos una cerveza a cada uno.

– Niisan, no puedo creer que dejaste Izumi embarazada. ¿Cómo sucedió? Eres demasiado precavido como para caer en esas– comentó Sasuke.

– El cómo tú lo sabes muy bien. Después de todo, tienes a Sakura muy embarazada– Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante, contuve las ganas de soltar una carcajada– no sé, lo más probable fue cuando estaba cambiando de método anticonceptivo. Las píldoras le estaban cayendo mal y el doctor sugirió cambiar de método. Mientras estaba en ese proceso, el que se tenía que cuidar era yo. Así que en una de nuestras reconciliaciones, el condón falló y heme aquí, con bebés en camino– relató. Su frente se sombrío de negro cuando mencionó lo de bebés y Sasuke lo siguió. Neji soltó una sonora carcajada, es la primera vez que lo escucho reír así.

– Estas jodido, y para colmo son dos. Sí que le diste, esa reconciliación debió ser muy buena– una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en mi rostro– ¿Quién continúa? aunque, no creo que ninguno le gane a Itachi.

– Tú no tendrás una sorpresa por allí ¿verdad, Neji?– preguntó Itachi con diversión– mi pobre corazón no podría soportarlo.

– No, será algo difícil que tenga esa sorpresa– respondió con tristeza. Lo miré pidiéndole una explicación, mientras los hermanos se quedaron en silencio– Tenten, tiene problema con sus ovarios y le es difícil salir embarazada. ¿Crees que no lo hemos intentado? tenemos cinco años de relación. Por ese problema también pospusimos la boda un par de veces, porque hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en ese aspecto. Ella quería terminar conmigo, no se sentía suficientemente mujer porque no puede concebir fácilmente. Si creen que es difícil para ustedes, para mí lo es más, así que dejen de quejarse.

– Yo no me estoy quejando, solo estoy preocupado– repliqué– me da miedo que a Hinata le pase algo por no comer bien. Me asusta que pueda perder al bebé o que se desmaye en la universidad, pero lo que más me aterra, es no poder estar allí para ella si alguna de esas cosas llegan a suceder– Sasuke me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

– Sólo asegúrate de estar pendiente de ella y dile al doctor que le recete muchas vitaminas, ellas le abren el apetito. No olvides mantener sueros en el refrigerador, así recuperará los electrolitos perdidos por el vómito– explicó Sasuke. Todos lo miramos atónitos, hasta donde tengo entendido, Sasuke es abogado no doctor– no me miren así, estoy casado con una futura doctora. Ella habla de eso cuando tiene que exponer un caso clínico en la universidad y practica conmigo. Es lógico que aprenda algo– hizo una pausa– en tu caso, Itachi. Tienes que decirle a mamá, no has llevado a Izumi oficialmente a la casa. Mamá está muy molesta por eso, así que lo primero que tienes que hacer es llevarla, lo segundo es pedirle matrimonio. Si no quieres casarte, vete a vivir con ella, dale un poco de estabilidad. Y por último, disfruta la vida en pareja porque cuando avancen los meses y la panza crezca, será difícil. Y cuando los bebés lleguen el problema será doble.

– Entonces, señor sabelotodo, tú no nos tienes que contar tus problemas. Ya los tenemos bastante claros cuando vas a pasar la noche en mi apartamento o al de Naruto– añadió Itachi con sorna. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada gélida.

– Lo dirán por ustedes, yo no sé nada. No soy tan confidente con Sasuke como ustedes– argumentó Neji.

– Bueno, te lo diré– pronuncié animado– por lo general lo echan de casa una o dos veces por semana, ya sea porque no le compró el helado de fresa con papas fritas...

– O que está demasiado cansado como para darle un poco de amor– continuó Itachi– pero la mejor es...

– ¡No quiere tener intimidad con ella porque le da miedo hacerle daño a la bebé!– gritamos Itachi y yo rompiendo a reír, inmediatamente Neji se nos unió. Sasuke bufó enojado. Así pasamos la tarde, entre cervezas y algunos bocadillos para bajarnos el alcohol, ninguno quería llegar ebrio a su casa. Cuando cayó la noche, Sasuke recibió una llamada de Sakura pidiéndole uno de sus extraños antojos. Nos fuimos del bar cada quien por su lado, pero prometimos venir una vez cada mes.

**...  
**  
Estaba esperando que Mikoto viniera a recogerme, ella vendría a buscarme con el chofer que lo hermanos Uchiha contrataron para ella, en compañía de Hanabi y Kushina. Además tuvieron que ir a buscar a Sakura, porque el señor paranoico ya no la deja salir sola y conducir mucho menos. Nos encontraremos con Tenten e Ino en la tienda.

– ¿Cómo has estado, Hinata?– preguntó amablemente Mikoto en cuanto me subí al auto. Ella iba en el asiento delantero y las demás en la parte de atrás del automóvil.

– Muy bien, gracias por preguntar– mentí con una sonrisa– emocionada porque por fin voy a escoger mi vestido de novia. Sakura-chan, Hanabi, Kushina-san, es un gusto verlas.

– ¿En serio estás bien, Neesama? Te ves algo pálida– observó preocupada. Ella no sabe nada sobre mi embarazo, no quiero que por culpa de la emoción o la preocupación, pueda decir algo y que la persona equivocada pueda escucharla.

– Han de ser los nervios prenupciales– alegó Sakura con rapidez, asentí estando de acuerdo. Le agradecí con la mirada y ella simplemente me sonrió.

– Ya casi llegamos– informó Mikoto, rompiendo el repentino silencio incomodo que se había formado.

Me probé al menos una docena de vestidos, eran tan hermosos que no podía decidirme y las distintas opiniones de todas no eran de mucha ayuda. También escogimos los vestidos de Hanabi e Ino, quienes son mis damas de honor. Sakura y Tenten no pueden serlo porque ambas ya están casadas, además de que la primera de ellas está en cinta. Sakura me sugirió que escogiera un vestido que disimulara mi poco abultado vientre, pero a mi eso es lo que menos me preocupa. Me importa más la reacción de mi futuro esposo al verme con mi vestido.

– ¿Quién crees que deba entregarte al altar?– interrogó Tenten, sacándome de mis fantasías.

– He pensado en eso, pero aún no me decido– respondí, Hanabi bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Ella entiende que las cosas entre mi padre y yo no tienen remedio, no aún. Sé que él reniega mi existencia, que para él estoy muerta y enterrada. Pero aún así, la situación familiar la pone triste, hasta cierto punto. Ella sabe que yo no era feliz cuando vivía reprimida por las órdenes de mi padre, ahora que soy capaz de hacer lo que quiera sin esconderme, soy más feliz que nunca. Cuando regresé de mi viaje de tres meses con Naruto, busqué reunirme con ella, pero estaba enojada conmigo. Neji tuvo que intervenir para que ella quisiera estar en la misma habitación conmigo. Después de una larga conversación de tres horas, lo comprendió.

– Creo que Neji-san debe hacerlo, después de todo es tu familiar– comentó Ino.

– Él me dijo lo que pensara mejor– contesté encogiéndome de hombros– tengo tres posibles opciones, pero aún no he conseguido la oportunidad de sentarme a hablar con ellos para decidirlo. Sus agendas siempre están algo apretadas.

– Tal parece que tendrás que decidirlo ese mismo día, dada las circunstancias– opinó Mikoto, Kushina asintió dándole la razón.

– Supongo que tiene razón– acepté resignada.

– Ve a probarte el siguiente– ordenó Kushina dando por zanjado el tema. Al final, mi vestido perfecto fue aprobado al unísono por todas. Me sentía realmente feliz. En unos cuantos días más seré la señora Uzumaki.

La boda civil fue en la prefectura, con un par de testigos y sin celebración de por medio, pues la boda por la iglesia era al día siguiente y aún teníamos algunos detalles que finalizar. Curiosamente, mis malestares han disminuido considerablemente estos días, incluso puedo decir que Naruto saltó de alegría cuando comencé a comer sin tener que ir al baño a devolver todo lo que había logrado consumir.

Mi propio reflejo me devolvió la mirada, estaba perpleja de lo radiante que luzco en este momento. Independientemente del vestido y el delicado maquillaje, la felicidad en mi rostro opaca todo lo anterior. Inconscientemente, llevé mi mano a mi poco abultado vientre y lo acaricié con dulzura. El vestido es un bonito diseño compuesto de encaje con detalles florales. La falda sirena posee una semi larga cola. La espalda se encuentra en descubierto ya que posee un escote trasero en forma de gota y unas mangas tres cuartos con encaje transparente. Mi cabello estar cuidadosamente acomodado de lado, peinado con grandes rizos y un tocado de flor adornando mi cabello del lado contrario.

– Hinata– escuché la voz de Sasuke desde afuera– ¿podemos pasar?

– Si, adelante– concedí. Hace unos minutos le había pedido a Hanabi que fuera a buscar a Sasuke, Itachi y a Neji. La conversación que tenemos pendiente, se ha pospuesto por dos semanas.

– ¡Te ves hermosa, Hinata!– exclamó Itachi impresionado, le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– Estoy seguro que el idiota quedará sin aliento. Yo lo entiendo, después de todo, ya pasé por la experiencia– añadió Neji con media sonrisa.

– Ellos ya lo dijeron todo– argumentó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Gracias– agradecí conteniendo las lágrimas– tomen asiento, por favor– pedí. Los tres se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación donde esperaba que llegara la hora– se deben estar preguntando porque los hice venir en este momento...

– Lo sabemos– interrumpió Neji– lo hemos sabido desde hace un año.

– Entonces... quiero que sean ustedes quien escojan a la persona que me llevará al altar.

– Honestamente, pienso que esa labor es de Neji. Pero, al parece es él mismo quien no lo ve así– dijo Sasuke.

– Incluso yo entiendo el motivo por el cual Neji se ha negado– aventuró Itachi, ganándose una mirada confundida de parte mía y de su hermano– la persona que debe llevar a Hinata al altar, no eres más que tú, Sasuke.

– No entiendo– masculló confundido– ¿Estás de acuerdo en eso, Neji?

– Seamos sinceros, Sasuke, tú eres aquí la persona que más ha ayudado a Hinata a superar obstáculos en su vida– contestó.

– Neji y yo hemos sido de ayuda, si. Pero...

– La persona que más ha arriesgado por mi has sido tú, Sasuke-kun. Sin tu ayuda no habría llegado tan lejos sin tu ayuda– declaré con una sonrisa.

– Ese mérito no me pertenece– negó– es de Naruto, yo nunca pude hacer nada para que enfrentarás a tu padre.

– Lo intentaste– refute– sólo que yo era demasiado cobarde como para hacerte caso. Naruto-kun sólo continuó con lo que tú llevabas intentando hacer durante años.

– Si eso es lo que deseas, no soy quien para negarme– dijo– sería un honor entregarte, Hinata.

– Entonces, nos vamos– dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie. Se paró frente a mi y me tomó ambas manos– se feliz, mi querida amiga. Olvida todo lo malo y ten el don de perdonar, guardar rencor en tu corazón no te hará más feliz– tuve que reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia– te deseo lo mejor– me dio un beso en cada mejilla y se apartó.

– Gracias, Itachi– agradecí. Ahora fue Neji quien se me acercó.

– Creo que desearte que seas feliz está de más, lo eres desde hace un año. Incluso luces tan radiante que nada de lo que te diga te hará lucir más feliz de lo que estás hoy– habló mirándome con ternura– solo... no permitas que nada te haga infeliz. Y si el idiota no cumple su cometido, aquí estaremos nosotros para hacerlo pagar.

– No podrías haberlo dicho mejor– añadió Itachi burlón.

– Hmp, cierto– musitó Sasuke. Derramé unas lágrimas de felicidad y abracé a Neji con fuerza, él me rodeó con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la frente.

– Vendré en un momento, iré a verificar que ya todo esté listo– informó Sasuke– y seca esas lágrimas, estropearas tu maquillaje– asentí en respuesta. Los tres se fueron dejándome a solas con mis tormenta de sentimientos.

**...**

Mamá estaba frente a mí terminando de acomodar mi corbata, papá estaba sentado con Sakura en el sofá mientras ella comía unos bocadillos que Sasuke robó para ella.

– Sakura-chan, si sigues comiendo tanto, el Teme te dejará por estar tan gorda– bromeé mirándola de soslayo. De repente unos sollozos inundaron la habitación, sentí como mamá me apretaba la corbata con fuerza.

– Idiota, eso no se le dice a alguien que está sensible– reclamó mamá furiosa. Papá intentaba ayudar, pero ella no dejaba de llorar– pobre Hinata-chan, espero que tengas delicadeza con ella cuando avance su embarazo.

– ¿Qué?– preguntó atónito– ¿Cómo es que...– trague grueso.

– ¿De verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta? Eso de planear una boda para dos semanas era demasiado apresurado– comentó. Comencé a removerme con nerviosismo– pero, no estoy enojada por eso. Estoy feliz porque tendremos otro bebé en casa, pero si me enoja que me mintieran.

– Lo siento, mamá– me disculpé. La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando a Sasuke a la vista. Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, se movió a la velocidad de un rayo y se arrodilló frente a Sakura. Parpadee un par de veces perplejo, él puede quejarse de que el embarazo va a volverlo loco, pero literalmente vuela cuando ella necesita de él.

– ¿Por qué lloras?– preguntó con suavidad, limpiándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Papá se puso junto a mamá y dejó que él resolviera el asunto, aunque no dejo de lanzarme una mirada de reproche.

– E-es q-que Na-Naruto dijo... que– se sorbo la nariz–... que Sa-Sasuke-kun m-me dejará p-por... estar gorda– sollozo. Sasuke me miró de reojo, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

– Naruto es un estúpido ¿lo olvidas?– inquirió con aparente tranquilidad– tú eres hermosa tal y como eres.

– ¿En serio?– preguntó con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

– ¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez?– cuestionó. Ella negó– entonces no le prestes atención, tú y Sarada son lo más importante para mí– le dio un beso en la panza y otro en la frente. Los tres sonreímos conmovidos, él puede ser una persona que no expresa sus sentimientos, pero sabe manejar bien ese tipo de situaciones. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, tuve el impulso de huir pero la única persona que podría salvarme es Hinata y no sé en qué habitación está.

– U-su-ra-ton-ka-shi– siseo amenazador– más te vale que te disculpes con ella si no quieres que cuando te entregue a Hinata, tengas el ojo morado.

– ¿Entregarme a Hinata?– pregunté confundido.

– Si, yo escoltaré a Hinata hacia el altar– informó– vengo para avisarles que ya pueden arribar a la iglesia, la novia ya está lista.

Sentí una inquietud en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras. _"La novia ya está lista"_ se reproducía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, una sonrisa se me escapó. Mamá terminó de ajustar mi corbata y los cuatro juntos nos fuimos a la iglesia. En el momento en el que ella atravesó las puertas agarrada al brazo de Sasuke, entendí de qué hablaban él y Neji cuando me dijeron que ver a la mujer que amas caminar hacia ti, lo que se siente en ese momento es algo inexplicable con palabras. Ella se ve tan preciosa con ese vestido, todo en ella se ve hermoso... pero, sus ojos. Esos que cada vez que me miran me roban el aliento, siento que me he enamorado de ella de nuevo. Si es que es posible amarla más de lo que ya lo hago. La ceremonia repetía el protocolo casi que por inercia, su belleza me ha eclipsado. Hechizándome como lo hizo desde la primera vez.

– Acepto– dije en un susurro. Luego fue el turno de ella para responder a esa pregunta.

– Acepto– contestó. Finalmente, cuando fuimos declarados ante todos como marido y mujer, la iglesia estalló en aplausos. Pero para nosotros no había nadie más en este mundo que ella y yo. No necesité una estúpida oración como _"puede besar a la novia"_. Antes de que él terminara de pronunciarla, ya estaba probando los dulces labios de mi ahora esposa.

A las afueras de la iglesia, un auto negro estaba estacionado en frente. El padre de Hinata nos dedicó un leve asentimiento a ambos, subió el vidrio de la ventanilla y el auto arrancó.

– Gracias, papá– musitó Hinata con una mueca de culpabilidad, apretó mi brazo con fuerza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a pesar de todo le dolió que su padre no estuviera con ella el día más importante de su vida.

– Él lo entiende– hablé adivinando la dirección de sus pensamientos– sólo vino a asegurarse que seas feliz.

– Lo seré– aseguró– porque estaré contigo. Te amo, Naruto-kun.

– Y yo a ti, mi pequeña luna– respondí dejando un suave beso en sus delicadas manos.

**...**

Cerré el álbum de fotos familiares y me dediqué a mirar por la enorme puerta de vidrio que lleva al patio trasero de nuestra casa. Han pasado 4 años desde nuestra boba, actualmente vivimos en Konoha. Nos vinimos a vivir aquí inmediatamente después de mi segunda graduación. Han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces. Naruto sigue con su trabajo con su padre, de vez en cuando viaja a América a visitar a sus padres. Ya que la empresa de aquí de Japón quedó en sus manos, sus padres decidieron irse a vivir allá para poder manejar la otra, que ha crecido tanto como la que está aquí en Japón. Yo trabajo dando clases de dibujo en nuestra preparatoria, eso me permite estar al pendiente de nuestros dos hijos. Boruto, nuestro hijo mayor, tiene tres años. Y Himawari, la menor, nació hace un año. Boruto es una réplica de Naruto, mientras que Himawari se parece a mi, pero con unas preciosas gemas azules heredadas de su padre. ¿Qué pasó con los demás? Mi padre murió hace dos años, poco después de la boda me enteré de que tenía leucemia. La lucha contra la enfermedad fue larga, pero al final ella lo venció. Él y yo mantuvimos una larga conversación donde me pidió perdón por todo lo que me hizo sufrir y a Naruto por lo que le hizo. El día que conoció a Boruto, lo atesoraré siempre en mi corazón. Ese día mi padre sonrió con sinceridad e incluso, aunque su orgullo fuera más fuerte que eso, lloró al tener a su primer nieto en sus brazos. Su muerte fue difícil para la familia, pero Naruto siempre estuvo allí para brindarme su apoyo. Neji quedó a cargo de las empresas de mi padre como lo habíamos acordado el día que yo renuncié a todo. Él y Tenten, después de años de esfuerzo, le dieron la bienvenida a Kaoru. Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos perlas que nació en verano del año pasado. Itachi se casó con Izumi y ambos viven en Tokio, él tiene que encargarse de la firma después de todo. Ellos tuvieron unos gemelos idénticos, una niña y un niño que son muy parecidos a su padre. El mayor es varón, se llama Fugaku en honor al padre de él, pero lo llaman Fuku. La niña se llama Tsubaki, es la adoración de su padre, ambos son extremadamente celosos con ella. Seguramente se trata de los genes Uchiha, Itachi y Sasuke siempre se caracterizaron por ser celosos y territoriales. Mikoto se hizo a un lado y dejó la firma a manos de sus dos hábiles hijos, ahora se dedica a disfrutar de su jubilación y de sus nietos. Hanabi va a la universidad, estudia para poder ser parte del negocio familiar algún día, aunque nadie la obligue a hacerlo. Ino y Sai tuvieron un niño llamado Inojin un año después del nacimiento de Boruto y Sarada. Sasuke y Sakura también viven aquí en Konoha, él trabaja en la expansión de la firma que abrieron aquí y Sakura trabaja en el hospital. Ellos le dieron la bienvenida a Sarada en primavera del siguiente año, ella idéntica a su padre. Aunque con los rasgos faciales y la personalidad explosiva de su madre. Ella y Boruto tienen una relación similar a la de Naruto y Sasuke, aunque yo digo que ellos terminaran juntos algún día. Cosa que su padre reniega, él dice que ningún mugroso con segundas intenciones se atreverá a tocar a su niñita, increíble pero cierto, Sasuke es un padre celoso y sobreprotector. Aunque Naruto no se queda muy atrás, siempre observa con recelo a Inojin sólo porque el niño dice que Himawari es la niña más linda que ha visto.

Es verano, Naruto y Boruto juegan juntos en patio lanzándose agua con unas pistolas. Ambos se sienten observados y me dedican una enorme sonrisa al notar que se trata de mi. Himawari descansa plácidamente en su corral que está puesto cerca de la salida al patio para que el intenso calor no la agobie, con un ventilador que la refresque.

– ¡Mamá, juega con nosotros!– llamó Boruto.

– Si, mamá, acompáñanos– siguió Naruto. Él casi no tiene tiempo para pasarla con los niños debido a su trabajo, cosa que Boruto detesta. Pero cuando su padre juega con él, es feliz, aunque trate de no demostrarlo. Es lindo verlo cuando su padre le pide que le dé un abrazo y trata de hacerse el orgulloso, cuando se muere por ir a los brazos abiertos de Naruto. Pero cuando tiene un día libre, se dedica por completo a disfrutar de los niños y a mí.

– ¡Bien, mamá les demostrará que es mejor que ustedes!– exclamé emocionada. Ambos rieron complacidos y esperaron que fuera hacia ellos. Puse el álbum de fotos sobre la mesa de centro y corrí al patio, a disfrutar con los hombres de mi vida.

Si tuviera que definir lo que significa sobresalir, creo que ha pesar de los años que han transcurrido, eso aún sigue siendo una pregunta sin respuesta. En el transcurso de mi vida, ese significado ha evolucionado con el pasar de los años. Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Uzumaki Hinata. Mi historia comenzó como la de una chica tímida que sobrevivía bajo la sombra de su mejor amigo, pero que la luz de su vida la hizo salir de su escondite y brillar tanto como siempre debió hacerlo. No me interesa saber lo que significa sobresalir, solo me importa que el hombre que amo y mis hijos, noten la existencia del lado oscuro de la luna.

_Fin_


End file.
